Les Elus
by gensi
Summary: Suite de La fille cachée. Retour en Egypte où des évènements étranges vont arriver...futures scènes HarryIlona romantiques...
1. Une attente interminable

**Les Elus**

Tada ! Voilà la suite de "La fille cachée". Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu , je résume : Ilona est une jeune sorcière qui a été élevée par sa mère sans son père et sans contact avec des élèves de son âge. Elle apprend qu'elle était inscrite à Poudlard depuis longtemps mais sa mère le lui avait caché. Elle va donc y aller et elle rencontrera Harry de qui elle va tomber amoureuse, et qui va l'aider à trouver son père. Elle saura la vérité alors qu'elle l'avait devant les yeux : Rogue ! Il découvre en même temps qu'il a une fille et ils vont tous les deux apprendre à se connaître et à communiquer ensemble, d'autant plus qu'Ilona a un pouvoir puissant : la télékinésie, que son père va lui apprendre à contrôler. Lors d'un combat contre Voldomort, elle réussira à repousser ce dernier et ses sbires et tombera dans le coma. Elle en sort au bout d'un mois et se rapproche de plus en plus de son père (surtout depuis que sa mère s'est fait assassinée par un Mangemort) et celui-ci lui offre comme cadeau pour les vacances de partir en Egypte. Il va même jusqu'à lui dire que Harry sera là pour le mois d'août. 

Vous l'aurez donc compris, l'histoire reprend en Egypte, alors qu'Ilona attend l'arrivée de son prince (sur son balai ! lol )...

**Chapitre 1 : Une attente interminable.**

            Pyramide de Khéops,  site de Gizeh, durant le début du mois d'août.

            Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Ilona et son père Séverus Rogue parcouraient les sites égyptiens à la découverte des monuments célèbres et moins connus de l'Egypte antique. Un voyage qui passionnait la jeune sorcière et un bonheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais crû connaître un jour. Il faut dire qu'il y a de cela un an, elle menait une vie paisible dans sa maison de la banlieue de Londres avec sa mère, Kathleen. Mais voilà, depuis la rentrée de septembre de l'année précédente, elle avait fait son entrée dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard alors que sa mère lui avait caché l'existence de cette école. Elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard par un curieux hasard, et ce n'est pas avec eux qu'elle sympathisa le plus, mais avec les Gryffondors et plus avec Harry qui est à ce jour son petit ami. Bien sûr une Serpentard amie des Gryffondors ne laisse pas indifférent, surtout Malefoy qui aura tout fait pour la contrarier durant cette année, révélant qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Entre temps, Ilona qui cherchait à retrouver son père apprit que celui-ci n'était autre que Séverus Rogue, son professeur de potions en qui elle ne trouvait pas une once de sympathie. Mais au fil du temps, elle se rapprocha de lui, surtout depuis que sa mère s'était fait assassinée par un Mangemort. Ils réussirent à déjouer les plans de Voldemort et avec Harry, ils se libérèrent de son emprise. Depuis ce jour, Ilona avait une grande reconnaissance pour son père et il y avait une relation père/fille très présente entre eux. Ce voyage leur permettait de se rapprocher plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, bien que son père doivent s'absenter plusieurs jours par semaine.  

            Ce jour-là ils étaient partis visiter la célèbre pyramide de Khéops, sous la demande excessive d'Ilona qui demandait à son père d'y aller au moins cinq fois par jour. Séverus n'était pas tellement "visites guidées" et il voulait y aller lorsqu'il y aurait moins de monde.

-Moins de monde en Egypte, tu veux rire ? Lui répondit Ilona.

-Le soir, les visites sont terminées, nous pourrions y aller durant les heures de fermeture !

-Et se faire attraper par les gardes ! Bien sûr ! Et il est hors de question que j'aille dans une tombe la nuit, c'est vraiment... effrayant ! Brrrr !

-Tu es vraiment peureuse ! Lui dit son père en riant. 

            Ilona se contenta de tourner la tête et de regarder par la fenêtre du salon. Ils avaient loué une maison sur les bords du Nil et pouvaient à loisir voir la vie s'écouler sur le fleuve, source de vie des égyptiens. Ilona s'amusait à regarder les bateaux passer et à les saluer de la main. Son père avait finalement cédé et ils étaient donc devant la fameuse pyramide de Khéops sous un soleil de plomb. Dès le début de la visite, Ilona remarqua le détachement de son père face aux commentaires du guide. Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour le forcer à être attentif. Elle oubliait parfois qu'il avait un caractère assez spécial et que ce genre d'attitude avec lui ne lui plaisait pas. Il l'attrapa donc par le bras et se pencha à son oreille.

-Arrête de jouer à ça. Tu m'y as emmené, mais je n'ai pas dit que j'écouterais la visite. Tu n'as qu'à l'écouter si tu y tiens. Moi je regarde. 

            Ilona lui lança le même regard froid qu'il faisait lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord et c'est bien à cela qu'on pouvait remarquer leur lien de parenté : le caractère. Ilona ne lui ressemblait pas mais avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère. Elle avait juste gagné le caractère de son père et cela n'était pas toujours évident à gérer. Deux caractériels ensemble ne donnaient jamais quelque chose de bon pour ceux qui étaient présents. Ils avaient déjà eu plusieurs accrochages mais finissaient toujours par oublier leurs mésententes comme si de rien n'était. Ce jour là n'échappait donc pas à la règle puisque Ilona finit la visite en boudant dans son coin.

            Le soir venu et  de retour dans leur maison, Ilona alla prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui lui collait à la peau d'avoir autant marché toute cette journée. Elle appréciât le jet d'eau qui coulait sur sa peau bronzée par le soleil et se mit à penser au bonheur qu'elle vivait, mais qui pourtant n'était pas complet. Il lui manquait une chose essentielle. Une personne qui lui manquait dans ces moments-là, Harry. Il devait venir avec son parrain Sirius Black la semaine suivante. Ilona attendait ce moment chaque jour et même si son père l'avait invité, elle savait bien qu'il aurait du mal à s'habituer à la présence de Harry et surtout de son pire ennemi Sirius, à la table du petit déjeuner chaque matin. Elle faisait tout pour être agréable avec lui et le remercier chaque jour d'avoir inviter Harry pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule les jours où il devrait souvent être absent. 

            Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, le soleil se couchait et elle ne se languissait pas de regarder la ville s'assombrir juste en face d'eux. Le balcon donnait sur un jardinet où Ilona avait l'habitude de s'installer après le repas pour faire une sieste. Son père venait souvent la réveiller alors qu'elle était complètement exposée aux rayons du soleil. Il la réprimandait à chaque fois pour son manque de sécurité. Elle s'en allait en râlant et partait se baigner à la piscine quelques rues plus loin. Mais le soir, elle appréciait de regarder la nuit envelopper la ville qui s'offrait à elle. Elle n'était pas souvent seule à apprécier ce spectacle car son père venait l'y rejoindre, leur tasse de thé dans les mains. Ilona appelait ça le "rituel du soleil couchant". Il n'y avait pas un soir où ils ne s'asseyaient pas sur le balcon côte à côte en regardant le soleil et la nuit s'abattre devant eux. Bien souvent, elle se réveillait dans son lit le lendemain sans trop savoir comment elle était parvenue jusqu'à lui.

            La semaine passa lentement mais délicieusement pour Ilona et le lendemain, Harry devait arriver. Elle était dans un état d'excitation qui agaça Séverus au plus haut point. 

-Bon sang Ilona, calme-toi ! On dirait qu'on va recevoir un Ministre important !

-Mais Harry EST important ! Il va falloir que je lui montre tous les coins qu'on a visités ! On ne va pas rester enfermés ici en attendant que vous reveniez Sirius et toi !

-Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à aller à droite ou à gauche en transplanant ! Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas encore ton permis et que je n'ai pas l'intention de payer les amandes pour tes sorties imprévues !

-Mais non, rassure-toi ! 

            Pour lui prouver qu'elle ne trahirait pas sa confiance elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue de toutes ses forces. 

-Oui, ça va j'ai compris ! Arrête, tu me fais mal ! Lui dit Séverus.

            Ilona savait bien qu'il appréciait ces gestes d'affection même s'il le cachait. 

            Le lendemain tant attendu arriva et Ilona était prête à l'aube. Son père fut très étonné de la voir debout si tôt. Elle lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner et s'était installée dans le jardin pour lire un livre afin de calmer son attente. Elle entendit son père lui dire au loin :

-Tu sais, ils n'arrivent que dans l'après-midi !

-Je sais ! Lui répondit-elle en retour.

            Elle le savait, n'empêche qu'elle s'impatientait et commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes et son livre ne l'intéressait plus désormais. Elle repensait au seul garçon qu'elle ait jamais aimé et cela la fit sourire. Elle passa toute sa journée dans le jardin, sauf pour le repas du midi où elle rentra pour le partager avec son père mais retourna aussitôt dans le jardin afin de les attendre ici. Il faisait trop beau pour manquer un seul rayon du soleil. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à rêver. Un rêve magnifique où elle se trouvait devant les pyramides de Gizeh avec Harry à ses côtés. Ils entraient main dans la main dans le tombeau d'un roi sacré et parcouraient les galeries sombres peuplées de hiéroglyphes somptueux sur les murs des différentes salles. Isis, Osiris les regardaient avancer. Tout devenait plus sombre maintenant et ils arrivaient devant l'entrée d'un tunnel. A qui appartenait ce regard juste en face d'eux ? Un regard si captivant qu'ils ne pouvaient détourner les yeux. Etait-ce la statue d'Anubis qui les surveillaient du coin de l'œil alors qu'ils avançaient vers ce regard envoûtant ?  Puis soudain, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds et ils tombèrent dans une chute sans fin. Il était impossible à Ilona de crier. Plus elle essayait, plus elle s'enfonçait... Pourtant elle essayait de crier. Elle pouvait entendre la voix de Harry l'appeler : Ilona ! Ilona !

-Ilona ! 

-C'est Anubis ! Cria Ilona en se relevant sur son siège.

            Elle regarda devant elle, toute essoufflée et mit du temps à retrouver ses esprits. 

-Ilona, ça va ?

            Elle se tourna sur le côté et sentit son cœur battre rapidement lorsqu'elle le vit.

-Harry ! 

            Elle lui sauta au cou et se mit à l'embrasser frénétiquement. 

-Oh ! Ce que tu m'as manqué ! Lui dit-elle en le regardant mais en ne le lâchant pas.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée.

            Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent les toussotements de quelqu'un sur la terrasse. Ils se retournèrent et virent Sirius et Séverus qui attendaient, Sirius avec son éternel sourire, bien évidemment.  Ilona se leva et alla saluer le parrain de son petit ami.

-Bonjour Sirius !

-Bonjour Ilona. Je vois que vous étiez aussi impatients de vous revoir tous les deux ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi pendant les vacances !

-Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez arrivés. 

            Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père et vit qu'il ne partageait pas vraiment sa joie. Elle décida donc de le faire sourire un peu. Elle le prit par le bras et se serra contre lui. 

-J'espère Sirius, que vous allez sympathiser, au moins pendant le séjour ! Lança-t-elle.

            Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas mais se lancèrent un regard qui montrait que l'un attendait que l'autre face le premier pas et inversement. Ce n'était pas gagné. Mais cela ne décourageait pas Ilona pour autant.

-Et bien si vous ne voulez pas, tant pis, Harry et moi on ne vous verras pas souvent de toute façon puisqu'on ira se promener. Tu es d'accord Harry ?

            Harry qui comprenait son petit manège acquiesça.

-Parfait ! Comme ça vous pourrez vous parler plus souvent ! Tiens Harry, si je te faisais le tour du propriétaire ? 

-D'accord...

            Ilona lâcha son père pour prendre la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Elle lui montra les différentes pièces de la maison et ils arrivèrent à la chambre que Harry occuperait avec son parrain. 

-Voilà ! Il y a deux lits et je crois que c'est la plus grande chambre.

-Où est-ce que tu dors ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Juste en face de la tienne. 

            Harry eut un petit sourire face à cette réponse. Ilona le remarqua.

-Mais celle de mon père est juste à côté de la mienne ! Donc tu peux t'enlever tes pensées de la tête ! 

            Ilona se mit à rire face à l'air gêné qu'il avait pris. Il était vrai que leur relation s'amplifiait et le fait de se retrouver après plus d'un mois de séparation rendait leurs ardeurs difficiles à contrôler ! 

-On ferrait mieux de redescendre, ils vont finir par se poser des questions autrement ! 

            Ilona referma les portes et ils redescendirent là où ils avaient laissé Sirius et Séverus. 

-Et bien ! Rien de cassé ? Ironisa Ilona en allant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui surplombait la terrasse.

-Très amusant ! Lui répondit Séverus en la regardant.

-Allez ! Vous n'allez pas passer vos vacances à vous regarder en chiens de faïence ! Serrez-vous la main une bonne fois pour toute ! 

            Ilona se leva et prit la main de son père et celle de Sirius et les mit l'une dans l'autre. 

-Ilona, arrête ça, veux-tu ?

-Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer le reste des vacances à vous voir agir comme ça ! Papa, s'il te plaît ! 

            Ilona lâcha les mains des deux hommes qui se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde puis se serrèrent la main. 

-Et bien voilà ! C'était aussi simple que ça ! Bon, et si on allait se balader sur la rive du fleuve ? Proposa Ilona.

-Avec plaisir ! Lui répondit Sirius.

-Pas pour moi, j'ai des choses à faire. Annonça Séverus.

            Ilona lui tendit un regard glacial qui le fit changer d'avis.

-Bon et bien allons-y ! 

            Ilona, sentant que son père ne se relaxerait pas, indiqua à Harry en partant qu'elle allait rester avec son père pour que l'atmosphère soit un peu plus relâchée.  Ilona dona donc le bras à son père et ils avancèrent le long de la rive qui longeait le fleuve. 

-C'est dommage qu'à Poudlard, la vue ne sois pas comme ça ! Dit Ilona. 

-Mais il y a une belle vue à Poudlard ! La vue sur le lac qui donne sur la cabane de Hagrid ! Plaisanta Sirius.

            Ilona et Harry se mirent à rire, mais Séverus restait dans la même humeur. Ilona recommença son coup de coude dans les côtes de son père ce qui lui valut une nouvelle remarque de sa part.

-Continue ce petit jeu et je te jures qu'ils rentrent illico en Angleterre ! 

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Je suis sûre que Sirius est prêt à te parler. Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'y a que toi qui a une tête d'enterrement ? C'est les vacances papa, alors essaie d'en profiter un peu et d'en faire profiter les autres en même temps !

            Ilona s'éloigna et alla rejoindre Harry et Sirius qui les attendaient un peu plus loin. Elle se retourna et vit son père s'éloigner. Elle se retourna vivement et continua d'avancer.

-Ouh ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver à faire ça ! Lança-t-elle. Ca lui passera ! Sirius, il va falloir que tu sois très gentil avec lui si tu veux qu'il te parles pendant les vacances ! 

-Il a son caractère et je ne vais rien faire pour l'aider à le changer. Il changera tout seul tu verras ! Lui répondit Sirius. Il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais, je ne le plains pas. Je finirais bien par le dérider un jour ou l'autre ! 

            Ils se mirent à rire et continuèrent leur petit tour avant de rentrer pour prendre un repas digne d'un soir de vacance entre amis –si l'on enlevait l'air mauvais de Séverus, mais cela ne les inquiéta pas et ils poursuivirent leur repas.


	2. L'appel des gardiens

**Chapitre 2 : L'appel des gardiens.**

            Une semaine passa, la vie calme et détendue pour Ilona qui se plaisait à se promener main dans la main avec Harry. Ils visitèrent toutes sortes de monuments qu'Ilona connaissaient sur le bout des doigts et dont elle faisait presque la visite guidée. Sirius et Séverus passaient la plus grande partie de leurs journées en dehors et les laissaient seuls jusque vers cinq heures. Ilona était rassurée de voir que son père avait finalement décidé de parler à Sirius, ne serait-ce que pour parler de sorcellerie et des problèmes qu'il avait avec ses élèves. Sirius n'entendait rien à la discipline dont il faisait preuve en classe mais cela faisait au moins un sujet de conversation quand ils étaient tous les deux. Sirius avait expliqué à Harry et Ilona qu'il laissait Séverus le matin pour aller flâner dans les ruelles et l'après-midi, il venait lui donner un coup de main au Ministère de la Magie d'Egypte, étant donné que Séverus y avait été demandé pour suivre un projet à propos d'une potion gardée secrète.

            Harry et Ilona avaient donc toute la journée pour eux tous seuls. Ils avaient vite trouvé le rythme : le matin, grasse matinée et petit déjeuner dans le jardin sous les arbres, et l'après-midi, visites ou promenades dans les ruelles et les marchés. Un jeudi après-midi, une tempête de sable avait été annoncée la veille et Ilona et Harry durent se contenter de rester dans la maison, le temps devenant de plus en plus lourd et sombre. Ils s'occupèrent pendant un moment à faire leurs leçons, n'ayant pas d'autre activité sous la main. Ils étaient donc assis à la table de la salle à manger en train de faire leur devoir de métamorphose quand ils entendirent un bruit à l'étage. Ils se regardèrent en se questionnant du regard.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Ilona.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

            Ilona hocha la tête et suivit Harry, peu rassurée. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage et firent le tour des chambres. Un autre bruit se fit entendre alors qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Harry et Sirius. Ilona sursauta bien entendu et resta derrière Harry.

-Ca venait de ta chambre ! Lança-t-il.

            Ils avancèrent prudemment vers la chambre d'Ilona et Harry poussa la porte. Ilona tirait sur le tee-shirt de son petit ami, ce qui fit rire Harry.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de tirer mon tee-shirt ? Lui dit-il.

-Hein ? Oh pardon ! Répondit Ilona en le lâchant. 

            Harry entra et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce. Ilona avança et poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose devant la fenêtre.

-Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en se reculant.

            Harry vint à ses côtés et la rassura.

-C'est rien. C'est juste un chat...

-Un chat mort oui ! Comment est-il arrivé ici ?

-Il s'est peut-être battu et il est mort ici, je ne sais pas !

-S'il te plaît Harry, tu peux l'enlever ? 

            Harry soupira et alla ramasser la dépouille de l'animal pour aller le mettre dans un sac plastique et le jeter. Ilona en profita pour aller fermer la fenêtre mais elle poussa un nouveau cri et se recula vivement, paniquée. Harry accoura rapidement et la serra contre lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

-Sur la fenêtre... Là .... Des...

-Quoi ?

            Harry voulut aller voir de quoi il s'agissait mais Ilona le retenait en arrière.

-Des scorpions... ce sont des scorpions...

-Quoi ? Mais attend, il faut bien les faire partir...

-Non, ils vont te piquer...

-Ilona, tu oublies qu'on a des baguettes !

            Harry la lâcha et alla chercher sa baguette magique. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et ouvrit la fenêtre précautionneusement. En effet, il ne pu s'empêcher de reculer lorsqu'il vit la douzaine de scorpions qui étaient en train de gambader sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Deux ou trois tombèrent sur le sol, ce qui fit encore plus hurler Ilona. Elle monta sur le lit en s'affolant. Harry se dépêcha de lancer un sortilège sur les scorpions qui entraient dans la chambre et les immobilisa. Ils ne furent pas seuls à entrer, les autres suivirent leurs congénères et Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à les arrêter. 

-Harry ! Il y en a un qui arrive sur toi ! Fais attention ! Lui hurla Ilona en se collant contre le mur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? 

            C'était Séverus et Sirius qui étaient remontés précipitamment en entendant les cris d'Ilona.

-Papa ! Des scorpions ! Il y a des scorpions ! Lui cria Ilona.

            Ils se dépêchèrent avec Sirius de les arrêter et bientôt le sol de la chambre fut jonché de cadavres de scorpions. Ilona restait sur son lit et ne daignait pas descendre d'aussitôt. 

-Ca va Harry ? Demanda Sirius en allant vers son filleul.

-Oui, ça va ! 

            Séverus s'approcha d'Ilona et lui dit de descendre.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y en n'a plus ? Sous le lit ?

-Il n'y en n'a plus... Tu peux descendre ! Allez ! 

            Séverus lui tendit la main mais Ilona hésitait à descendre.

-Je te dis qu'il n'y a plus rien ! Descend de là ! 

-Non, je suis sûre qu'il y en a encore sous le lit, regarde encore !

-Bon, je ne vais pas y passer ma journée !

            Séverus l'attrapa par la taille et la fit descendre en la soulevant du lit. La scène était assez comique à voir car Ilona restait dans les bras de son père sans pouvoir poser le pied par terre.

-Oh mais tu as fini oui ? Pose tes pieds par terre !

-Fais-moi sortir d'ici ! Lui hurla Ilona.

            Séverus secoua la tête et la fit sortir de la chambre, l'air excédé.  Une fois qu'elle eût vérifié que tout danger était écarté, Ilona posa les pieds par terre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle le lâcha.

-Ilona... Lui dit-il en la voyant scruter la chambre. Tu es accrochée à ma veste...

            Ilona le regarda et vit que ses mains étaient totalement crispées sur le tissu. Elle les détacha lentement et se redressa. 

-C'est vraiment bizarre ! Entendirent-ils dire Sirius. Venez voir ça ! 

Séverus entra, Ilona restant derrière lui et regarda ce dont voulait parler Sirius.

-Regardez les scorpions ! Leur dit-il

            Ilona ne put même pas regarder. 

-C'est étrange, en effet... Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de scorpions qui avaient une tâche blanche sur le dos...

-Non, mais même leur position sur le sol, c'est étrange ! Regarde, ils sont tous morts... alignés et se finissent comme pour une sorte de... flèche ! 

-Je t'en prie Sirius, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ! Nous les avons éliminés l'un derrière l'autre, c'est normal qu'ils soient alignés ! Il vaut mieux les jeter, ça vaudra mieux...

Harry sortit de la chambre, un sac rempli des cadavres des scorpions.

-D'abord un chat et ensuite ça ! Gémit Ilona en voyant Harry partir avec le sac.

-Un chat ? Lui demanda Sirius.

-Oui, un chat noir. Il a dû se faire piquer par les scorpions... il était étendu dans ma chambre devant la fenêtre. C'est pour ça qu'on est monté, on avait entendu du bruit...

-C'est sûrement la tempête qui a fait ça. Ils ont dû paniquer et se réfugier ici... Dit Sirius.

-En hauteur ? Lui demanda Ilona, surprise.

-Au moins sur quelque chose qui soit protégé du vent. Ta fenêtre est éloignée des courants d'air, donc...

-Je ne veux plus dormir ici... Annonça Ilona.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas changer de chambre alors qu'il ne reste que quelques semaines de vacance ? S'opposa Séverus.

-Il est hors de question que je dorme dans la chambre où les scorpions ont décidé d'élire domicile ! 

-Très bien, tu prendras ma chambre. Et arrête d'agir comme une fillette de cinq ans ! Ce n'est quand même pas un drame !

            Cette remarque attrista Ilona.

-Merci pour ton soutien papa ! Lui dit-elle avant de descendre l'escalier pour aller rejoindre Harry.

            Elle se réfugia dans ses bras pour calmer sa peur. 

            Le lendemain, l'incident était clos et Ilona avait passé une nuit agitée, tout le temps en train de s'inquiéter de voir des armées de scorpions arriver. Harry lui changea les idées en la sortant de la maison et en l'emmenant visiter le temple d'Abou Simbel en lui réservant une surprise afin d'y aller. Avant de partir, il lui sourit en lui disant :

-On se retrouve devant l'entrée du temple ? 

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-A ton avis ?

            Il disparut aussitôt sa phrase terminée. Ilona ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit.

-Il sait transplaner maintenant ! Il aurait pu me le dire !

            Elle transplana à son tour et arriva devant l'entrée du temple. Elle faillit se faire voir par un groupe de touristes mais ils ne firent pas attention à elle. Elle se fit attraper par le bras et tomba nez à nez avec Harry. Il l'embrassa en lui souriant.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu savais transplaner ! 

-Je te réservais la surprise pour ton anniversaire !

-Oh ! Mais tu te trompes, c'est demain mon anniversaire ! 

-Oui, mais demain j'ai prévu autre chose ! Lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

            Ils entrèrent dans le temple en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer par les groupes de touristes et transplanèrent dans les endroits où il n'y avait encore personne à cette heure-là. Ils arrivèrent devant un long tunnel étroit. Ilona était curieuse et voulait y aller mais à la perspective d'emprunter ce tunnel sombre et froid la fit reculer. Et puis quelque chose vint lui chatouiller les pieds. Elle regarda le sol et découvrit avec horreur...

-Un scorpion ! Harry ! Enlève-le ! Vite !

            Elle hurlait et bougeait le pied aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Harry écrasa le scorpion sans plus de ménagement et la serra contre lui.

-Déjà hier, et encore aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vois des scorpions partout ? 

-Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? 

-Oui, s'il te plaît !

            Harry transplana pour eux deux et ils arrivèrent devant un autre monument qu'Ilona reconnut sans difficulté.

-La pyramide de Khéops !

-Tu veux aller visiter ?

-Je connais... mais je veux bien y retourner s'il te plaît. Je suis toujours aussi fascinnée par elle.

            Harry regarda autour d'eux et transplana à l'intérieur de la pyramide. Ils tombèrent juste derrière un groupe de visiteurs qui suivaient un guide et les abandonnèrent pour aller vois les autres galeries. Ilona qui avait subitement retrouvé ses esprits le tira par la main et le conduisit jusqu'à une petite ouverture interdite au public.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est interdit !

-Et alors ? Tu es bien le spécialiste pour ne pas suivre les règlements, non ? 

-Oui mais ici, c'est un tombeau ! 

-Et après ? On ne nous montre jamais les endroits intéressants ! Viens !

            Ilona le tira par le bras et ils arrivèrent devant une série de galeries faiblement éclairées. Des hiéroglyphes représentaient des scènes de la vie au temps des pharaons et les regardaient presque évoluer dans les tunnels.

-Tu as vu ces hiéroglyphes ! Ils sont magnifiques ! Dit-elle à Harry. C'est drôle ! J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venue ici ! Viens, je suis sûre qu'il y a encore plein de salles à voir !

            Ils débouchèrent devant un autre tunnel et quelque chose attira le regard de Harry.

-Regarde là-bas ! Lui dit-il en pointant le doigt en face de lui. Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?

-Je crois que c'est une statue... C'est Anubis ! Il est magnifique ! 

            Ilona s'approcha de la statue, Harry un peu plus en retrait, ne le trouvant pas si attirant que ça mais il était intrigué par son regard envoûtant. Ilona semblait également sous le charme de cette statue et de son regard. Un regard si captivant qu'ils ne pouvaient détourner les yeux. Ilona ressentait de plus en plus cette sensation de déjà-vu. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention à ce qui les entouraient et ne remarquèrent même pas les rangées de scorpion avancer en direction du mur où ils se trouvaient pour disparaître derrière celui-ci. Ilona avança la main vers le mur et fit glisser ses doigts le long des symboles. Elle retira à peine sa main et le mur se mit à bouger. Ils se reculèrent tous les deux et regardèrent, émerveillés, le mur laisser la place à une salle. Ils entrèrent lentement, complètement hypnotisés par la nouvelle statue qui s'offrait à eux. Une statue gigantesque représentant le dieux Râ. Il semblait également les regarder entrer et Ilona sentit une profonde chaleur l'envahir. Harry et elle étaient hypnotisés par son regard et ne pouvaient plus bouger.  Ils se sentirent glisser dans une chute sans fin où tout tournait autour d'eux. Seul Râ restait à la même place et les regardaient. Une voix leur parvenait dans leurs esprits. Une voix étrange...

            "Que les élus suivent le chemin des gardiens...Que se fasse ici la lumière du Dieu Râ... Qu'en ce jour viennent le Survivant et la Sage solliciter le pouvoir capable de vaincre les forces maléfiques... Que la colère de Seth soit apaisée et que de ces deux élus renaisse la volonté des dieux... "

            Une puissante lumière encercla Harry et Ilona. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, plus crier, plus parler... Juste se donner la main. Sentir la chaleur de l'autre leur prouvait qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Puis ce fut le néant. Plus aucune lumière aveuglante, plus de voix. Juste le calme. 


	3. Fin des vacances

**Chapitre 3 : Fin des vacances.**

            Ilona se sentait partir vers les abîmes sans fin. Tout autour d'elle était sombre, seuls les yeux envoûtant la suivaient dans sa chute. Où se trouvait-elle ? Dans une grande salle éclairée en son centre avec la statue d'une déesse égyptienne qu'elle ne pensait pas  rencontrer dans ce type d'endroit... Sekhmet. Elle s'avança vers elle, le regard plongeant dans les yeux froids de la statue et sentit qu'elle la regardait en retour. 

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda-t-elle. Où est Harry ?

            Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, comme elle s'en doutait. Soudain, elle vit que quelque chose bougeait sur la statue. A dire vrai, tout le corps de la statue se mouvait. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la carapace noire luire dans la lumière, elle recula instinctivement. Mais elle sentit qu'elle marchait sur quelque chose de craquant. Plus elle avançait, plus le sol devenait aussi croustillant qu'un crumble. Elle crû mourir en voyant les scorpions descendre lentement du corps de la statue pour se diriger vers elle.

-Les ténèbres règneront à nouveau... les Elus doivent se sacrifier par delà les frontières de l'Egypte et repousser le mal. La guerre est déclarée et détruira ceux qui contrediront la volonté du dieu destructeur... Qu'en ce jour, la Sage reçoive l'aide des dieux protecteurs afin de mener à bien sa tâche...

            Ilona écoutait les paroles dans sa tête et fut surprise de voir s'approcher un chat noir. Il approcha lentement vers elle et se frotta à ses jambes. Les scorpions semblaient redouter l'animal et reculaient. Le chat se mit à miauler et vint se percher directement dans les bras d'Ilona qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Le chat la regarda profondément, pénétrant son regard le plus fortement et Ilona sentit une profonde griffure dans son bras. Le chat sauta des bras et disparut dans les ténèbres qui entouraient Ilona. Elle regarda son bras et vit qu'elle avait une large griffure sur celui-ci. Elle sentit alors une autre sensation désagréable sur les jambes, celle de pattes grimpant en s'accrochant à elle. Elle regarda difficilement ses pieds et vit la colonie de scorpions s'agglutiner sur elle. Elle hurla à pleine voix et secoua ses jambes pour les faire partir, mais ils étaient tellement accrochés qu'elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle hurlait, hurlait à en perdre la voix et plus elle hurlait, plus tout s'assombrissait autour d'elle. 

-Non ! Non ! 

-Ilona.... Réveille toi ! 

-Non, allez vous-en...

            Ilona ouvrit les yeux en agitant les bras. Elle vit la faible lueur qui provenait d'une lampe de chevet à ses côtés. Elle était trempée de sueur et avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle aperçut enfin le visage familier qui venait de la faire sortir de son cauchemar. 

-Papa ! Lança-t-elle en le voyant nettement.

            Elle se blottit dans ses bras et se laissa aller à ses sanglots.

-C'était horrible, il y en avait partout... ils montaient sur moi et ils me piquaient... parvenait-elle à prononcer dans ses sanglots.

-Calme-toi, c'était un cauchemar... 

            Ilona resta blottit contre lui, se laissant bercer par ses mains sur son dos. 

-Tu veux quelque chose pour te rendormir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas me rendormir... j'ai... peur...

-Je vais rester à côté de toi si tu veux. 

            Ilona hocha la tête et eut du mal à le lâcher lorsqu'il se leva pour aller chercher une potion qui l'aiderait à se calmer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était bien dans sa chambre. Comment était-elle rentrée ici ? Son père était-il venu la chercher quand ils étaient évanouis avec Harry ? Séverus revint quelques minutes après, une fiole et un verre à la main. Il se rassit à ses côtés et lui versa de la potion dans le gobelet, qu'il lui tendit.

-Tu ne feras pas de rêves avec ça.

            Ilona prit le verre et le bu d'un trait. Son père reposa le verre sur la table de nuit et s'installa sur le lit. Ilona se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. 

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous est arrivé, mais il va falloir qu'on le sache rapidement... L'entendit-elle murmurer avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un profond sommeil, sans rêve celui-là.

            Le matin suivant, Ilona s'éveilla de bonne heure. Etonnement de bonne heure car avec la nuit agitée qu'elle avait commencé à avoir, elle aurait dû rester couchée longtemps avec la potion qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle vit qu'elle était toujours serrée contre son père qui lui, dormait paisiblement. Elle bougea en tentant de ne pas le réveiller et se libéra de l'emprise de ses bras. Elle se retrouva à genoux sur le sol alors qu'elle glissait du lit. Elle se releva sans un bruit et sortit de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait juste en face de la sienne. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et vit que tout était encore fermé. Sirius dormait dans le lit du fond et Harry dans celui en face d'elle. Elle s'avança lentement de lui et vit qu'il avait eu recours à la potion la veille, à voir la fiole et le verre sur sa table de chevet. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle fut surprise de le voir réagir si rapidement. Harry ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Il se releva et lui sourit.

-Bonjour ! Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller son parrain.

-Viens, allons en bas... Lui dit Ilona en le prenant par la main.

            Harry se leva sans bruit et la suivit dans le couloir. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent vers le salon, pour s'installer l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Là ils échangèrent un long baiser avant de se parler pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus dans la pyramide de Khéops.

-Tu sais ce qui nous est arrivé ? Demanda Ilona en restant serrée à lui.

-Aucune idée. Je me souviens juste que je croyais tomber et puis il y avait cette voix...

-Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle disait, je crois qu'elle parlait d'Elus...

-Oui la Sage et l'autre...

-Le Survivant, c'est comme ça que m'a appelé la déesse cette nuit dans mon rêve ! S'écria Harry.

-Tu as vu Sekhmet aussi ?

-Ton rat ?

            Ilona ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette question.

-Non pas mon rat, la déesse Sekhmet. Elle a une tête de lionne.

-Oui, c'était elle... Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait  faire quelque chose, que la guerre était déclarée et puis après il y avait des...

-Des scorpions ?

-Oui.

-J'ai vu la même chose. Ils étaient sur la statue et après il y a un chat qui a sauté dans mes bras.

-Il m'a griffé...

-Moi aussi !

            Ilona et Harry se regardèrent et ensemble regardèrent le bras où ils s'étaient fait griffer par le chat.

-Comment... Débuta Ilona.

-C'est impossible... C'était un rêve...

            Harry et Ilona regardèrent le bras de l'autre et virent qu'ils avaient la même marque de griffure cicatrisée au même endroit. 

-Exactement au même emplacement ! S'écria Ilona.

-Je ne comprends rien, mais alors rien du tout ! Dit Harry, éberlué.

            Ils entendirent des bruits de pas descendre les escaliers. Ils se retournèrent pour voir lequel des deux hommes descendait et furent étonnés de les voir tous les deux.

-Vous êtes déjà réveillés ! S'étonna Sirius.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Séverus à sa fille.

-Mieux, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez Harry et moi.

-Oui, nous avons remarqué et il va falloir que nous en discutions. Lui dit Sirius.

            Les deux sorciers s'approchèrent d'eux et prirent place dans les fauteuils de chaque côté du canapé. Harry et Ilona n'hésitèrent pas et montrèrent leur bras.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Sirius en regardant les marques.

-Une griffure de chat. Elle nous a été faite dans notre rêve.

-Dans votre rêve ? Ironisa Sirius.

-Nous avons fait exactement le même rêve qui parlait de Sekhmet et d'un chat qui nous a griffé.

-Qu'est-ce que te disais la déesse ? Demanda Séverus, attentif.

-Que les Elus devaient se sacrifier et qu'ils devaient détruire le mal, qu'elle donnait son aide à la Sage... c'est très flou. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment...

-La Sage ? Questionna Séverus.

-Ca doit être Ilona. Moi j'ai droit au Survivant... Lui répondit Harry.

            Sirius et Séverus se regardèrent, l'air perplexe.

-On vous jure qu'on dit la vérité ! Il y avait ce chat noir qui nous a griffé et ensuite tous ces scorpions qui nous montaient dessus.

            Séverus regardait tour à tour les deux adolescents, incapable de fournir une explication à ce sujet.

-Au fait, comment vous avez fait pour nous retrouver ? Demanda Ilona.

-Un pressentiment. On a senti tous les deux que quelque chose se passait. Séverus a pensé à la pyramide de Khéops parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de vouloir y aller, il paraît. 

-J'avais le pressentiment que tu t'y trouvais. Lui dit son père.

            L'estomac de Harry résonna et cela fit rire Sirius qui se leva aussitôt.

-C'est vrai que vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier midi ! Vous devez être affamés ! Venez donc prendre votre petit déjeuner ! 

            Harry lui fut reconnaissant de proposer cette idée et se leva avec joie pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Ilona le regarda partir, toujours inquiète par ce qu'elle avait rêvé. Son père s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça voulait dire tout ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas... Apparemment vous êtes les fameux Elus dont les dieux ont parlé. Reste à savoir quel est précisément votre rôle. Tout tourne autour de Voldemort, j'en suis certain, et ça ne peut avoir qu'un lien avec tout ça. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de retourner à Poudlard.

-Oui, moi aussi, je commence à ne plus trop apprécier la visite des pyramides et je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais voir un scorpion en image...

            Ilona lui sourit mais elle vit qu'il restait toujours pensif. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main.

-On va manger ? J'ai une faim de loup !

-Oui... Lui dit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

            Il lui donna la main et sortit du canapé. Ils prirent tous ensemble leur petit déjeuner sur la terrasse et parlèrent du projet de rentrer à Poudlard pour le restant des vacances.

-Il ne reste que deux semaines avant la rentrée. Vous y serez plus en sécurité, si jamais il vous arrivait encore quelque chose dans ce genre ici... Proposa Séverus. 

-Je n'y vois pas d'objections. Lui dit Sirius. Et toi Harry ?

-Moi non plus. Même si on passait de belles vacances !  

-Moi les vacances avec les scorpions, non merci ! Ironisa Ilona.

            Harry et Sirius se mirent à rire, tendis que son père avait un faible sourire sur les lèvres. 

            Le lundi suivant le week-end, ils avaient tout remballé et étaient fins prêts à rentrer à Poudlard. Tous leurs bagages étaient entassés dans le salon et Harry crû avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit tous les paquets de sa petite amie.

-Tu as emmené toute ta chambre ou quoi ?

-C'est l'inconvénient d'avoir une fille, ça ne sait pas prendre le minimum ! Ironisa Séverus qui arrivait à ce moment-là.

-Arrêtez un peu de vous moquer de moi ! Leur lança-t-elle. 

-Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas utilisé le quart de tes affaires !

-Si justement ! J'ai presque tout mit !

-Presque ! Donc, tu as pris des choses inutiles, c'est bien ce que je disais.

-Ah ah ! Lui lança Ilona en le fusillant du regard.

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir ! Houlà ! Quelqu'un emmène le mobilier de la maison ? Plaisanta Sirius qui descendait avec sa valise à la main et étonné de voir autant de paquets.

-C'est bon, vous n'allez pas me le ressortir toute la journée ! Alors on y va ou pas ?

-Y'a pas de doute, elle a vraiment ton caractère Séverus ! Ironisa Sirius.

            Séverus se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

-Je plaisante ! Bon on y va ?

-Mais oui... S'impatienta Séverus. Tu as le portoloin ?

-Oui, il est dans ma poche.

            Sirius sortit une boîte de sa poche.

-Je l'ai acheté au Ministère, ils en font des tous prêts ici ! 

            Sirius ouvrit la boîte et ils purent découvrir l'objet en question.

-Une ampoule ! On rentre à Poudard avec une ampoule électrique ! Annonça Ilona, qui n'avait encore jamais utilisé de Portoloin et ignorait donc à quoi cela pouvait correspondre.

-Ne te fie pas aux apparences ! Lui dit son père.

-Pourtant je ne vois qu'une simple ampoule ! 

            Séverus eut un petit rire amusé et lui attrapa la main.

-Tu mets ta main dessus et tu attends. Il va falloir que tout le monde prenne de tes sacs ! C'est malin !

            Ilona le regarda d'un air butté et se mit à bouder.

-On part dans quelques secondes... Annonça Sirius en regardant sa montre. Accrochez-vous !

            Harry se plaça aux côtés de son parrain et toucha l'ampoule du bout du doigt, en tenant des sacs d'Ilona derrière lui. Tous avaient au moins un sac de la jeune fille qui continuait de bouder son père. 

-Attention ! Cinq... quatre, trois... deux... Un ! 

            Ilona sentit qu'elle était aspirée vers le petit objet et pouvait sentir la présence des trois autres à ses côtés. Ils atterrirent alors les uns à côtés des autres devant une grille qu'Ilona reconnût sans difficulté, le portail de l'école de Poudlard.


	4. L'Hypnose

**Chapitre 4 : L'hypnose.**

-Quand je te disais de réduire tes bagages ! Tu as l'air fin maintenant avec tout ça dans les bras ! Annonça Séverus en voyant sa fille porter toutes ses affaires, alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château.

-Pour que tout soit abîmé ? Et puis quoi encore ? 

            Ilona avança d'un pas décidé, mais le poids de ses valises la retardait quelque peu. Son père la regarda passer devant lui en secouant la tête.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et Ilona posa ses sacs en soufflant.

-C'est marrant quand il n'y a personne. C'est calme...

-Remarque pertinente ma chère... Lui dit Séverus en souriant narquoisement. 

            Ilona le regarda avec mépris et regarda ses affaires.

-Par contre, je ne vais pas m'amuser à tout porter jusqu'à ma chambre ! Dit-elle.

            Elle se concentra et fit élever toutes ses affaires dans les airs.

-Fais attention de ne pas renverser quelque chose au passage ! Lui dit son père alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

-Mais non ! Harry, tu m'accompagnes ?

            Harry lança un regard vers Séverus et le vit acquiescer. Après tout, l'année n'était pas encore commencée et il pouvait aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards... Il alla donc rejoindre sa petite amie et l'accompagna jusque dans son dortoir. Arrivés devant l'entrée de la Salle commune, un doute assaillit Ilona.

-Heu... Je ne connais pas le mot de passe... Bof on va essayer ! Vive Serpentard ? A bas les moldus ? Salazar ? 

            Harry la regardait, amusé. Ilona lui lança un sourire.

-C'est toujours un nom à la gomme ! Serpensortia ? Sang-pur ? Rogue ?

            L'entré s'ouvrit et la salle commune s'ouvrit devant eux. Ilona et Harry se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Et bien ! C'est pas prétentieux du tout comme mot de passe ça ! Lança Ilona. 

            Ilona fit passer ses bagages devant elle et entra à son tour, suivie de Harry.

-J'ai vraiment horreur de cette salle ! Dit Ilona.

-Ca n'a pas changé du tout ! Lui dit Harry.

-Comment ça pas changé ? Tu es déjà venu ?

            Harry venait de faire une gaffe. Il espérait qu'Ilona n'irait pas le répéter à son père, mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle le fasse.

-Et bien avec Ron, on voulait parler à Malefoy... et on a prit la place de Crabbe et Goyle... Alors on a pu entrer ici...

-Non ! Vous avez REELLEMENT prit la place de Crabbe et Goyle ? Comment ?

-Polynectar.

            Ilona le regarda bouche bée. Puis elle éclata de rire et fut incapable de se contrôler.

-Excuse-moi mais... Je n'arrive pas à... t'imaginer en Crabbe !

-Non moi j'étais Goyle.

            Elle redoubla en rires et s'affala sur le fauteuil. 

-Remarque, Crabbe ou Goyle, il n'y a pas de grande différence ! Mais je suis heureuse que tu sois redevenu toi ! Je ne pourrais vraiment pas te regarder sans rire.

-Arrête de te moquer, ce n'était vraiment pas agréable du tout. Quand j'y repense ! Yark !

            Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la regarda. Ilona cessa de rire et soutint son regard.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Rien...

-Si, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me disais juste que cette histoire en Egypte c'était vraiment bizarre. On a vécu quelque chose ensemble et on aurait dit qu'on nous avait dirigé là-bas. 

-Vers la pyramide ?

-Oui. Tu as vu quand on était dans le temple, il y a eu un scorpion et nous avons transplané vers un autre endroit sans que je me rende réellement compte de la destination.

-Tu ne l'as pas choisie ?

-Non. J'ai juste pensé à partir de cet endroit...

            Ilona le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Il faudra qu'on en parle à Sirius et à ton père... Lui dit-il.

-Mais pour le moment, si on en profitait pour faire autre chose ?

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

            Ilona s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Harry l'enlaça et la poussa pour la coucher sur le canapé. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et la chaleur ne cessait d'augmenter entre eux. Ilona le caressait dans le dos tendis qu'il faisait parcourir ses mains sur ses cuisses. 

-Hummm hummm ! 

            Un vent de panique les saisit tous les deux lorsqu'ils entendirent la toux prolongée. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps et virent un professeur Rogue visiblement peu ravi de les voir dans cette situation. Harry se releva vivement et Ilona en fit autant.

-Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Ilona en se rajustant.

-Je te rappelle que je suis le Directeur de Serpentard, je vais où bon me semble. Rhabilles-toi, tu as des boutons de défaits. Lui dit-il en la regardant d'un mauvais œil. 

            Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

-Et venez dans mon bureau. Nous avons à parler. 

            Il sortit de la pièce et Ilona rajusta les derniers boutons de sa chemise.

-C'est pas vrai ! On ne peut jamais être tranquille ! Lâcha-t-elle. 

-Il va falloir que l'on soit prudent la prochaine fois ! Il ne va pas apprécier si on s'embrasse devant lui tout le temps.

-Et alors ? Il n'a qu'à se trouver une copine, il me lâchera les baskets comme ça ! 

-Il faut bien qu'il te protège, tu es sa seule fille...

-Tu prends sa défense maintenant ?

-Non, je dis juste que je le comprends quand il veut protéger quelqu'un comme toi !

            Ilona lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-On ferait bien d'y aller, il va nous faire une crise autrement ! Ironisa-t-elle.

            Ils partirent en direction du bureau de Séverus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous dire à ton avis ? Lui demanda Ilona.

-Qu'il va falloir se méfier de tout et qu'il faut qu'on reste très vigilent ! 

            Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'entrée du bureau et Harry allait frapper mais Ilona entra sans attendre.

-C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié, tu ne connais pas l'expression "Frapper à la porte" ! 

            Ilona le regarda et haussa les épaules. Séverus et Sirius étaient dans la pièce et discutaient en les attendant. Apparemment de ce que venait de voir Séverus car Sirius les salua chaleureusement.

-Tiens ! Voilà nos deux jeunes inséparables ! Je sais que vous avez mieux à faire mais il va falloir que vous retardiez vos... projets ! Leur dit-il en souriant.

            Séverus le regarda d'un air glacial mais cela le fit encore plus sourire.

-De quoi est-ce qu'on parle ? Demanda Ilona en allant s'asseoir sur le bureau.

-Tout d'abord, prend une chaise, mon bureau n'est pas un banc. Rétorqua son père.

            Ilona se leva en râlant et alla dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau. Harry prit l'autre.

-Bon, vous savez que ce que vous avez vécu en Egypte n'était pas vraiment... normal.

-Oui, ça on l'avait remarqué ! Lui lança Ilona en souriant narquoisement.

-Ilona, sois un peu sérieuse, tu veux ? Il n'y a pas matière à rire. Lui dit Séverus en haussant un peu le ton.

            Ilona leva les yeux au ciel et l'écouta malgré elle.

-Nous avons pensé, Sirius et moi, à vous faire subir une hypnose pour savoir exactement ce que vous ont dit les dieux égyptiens.

-Quoi ? Une hypnose ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je viens de te le dire. Nous voulons exactement savoir ce dont ils parlaient.

-C'est pourtant clair, que le mal allait arriver et qu'il fallait se défendre !

-Nous verrons bien. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est sans danger...

-Je te connais, tu vas en profiter pour changer quelques trucs sur moi.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais comment ça marche ! Tu vas me faire changer mon caractère !

-Ne sois pas stupide ! Je ne vais rien faire du tout ! Sirius te le diras si j'ai fait quelque chose...

-Mouais... On  verra...

            Séverus et Ilona se regardaient du même air entêté et ne décrochaient pas leur regard. Sirius se mit à rire.

- Vraiment, vous n'êtes pas croyables ! Vous n'arrêtez jamais de vous envoyer des piques à la figure ?

            Séverus le dévisagea et secoua la tête.

-Bon, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Et toi Harry ?

            Harry le regarda d'un air paniqué. 

-Moi ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu penses de te faire hypnotiser ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est sans danger ?

-Bien sûr que c'est sans danger ! Je ne vais quand même pas vous faire risquer une chose insensée ! Protesta Séverus en le regardant.

-Si vous le dites ! D'accord je veux bien.

-Et bien nous commencerons par vous alors. Comme ça Ilona pourra voir que je ne vais rien tenter ! Dit-il en se tournant vers sa fille.

            Ilona tourna la tête et ne le regarda plus. Rogue s'approcha de Harry, un petit objet brillant dans la main. Il le présenta devant le jeune homme et Harry vit que c'était un pendule dont ils se servaient en cours de divination.

-Vous allez suivre ce pendule sans bouger la tête... Vous écouterez ma voix et uniquement ma voix. 

            Séverus laissa le pendule se balancer au bout de ses doigts et Harry le suivit des yeux.

-Fixez le pendule... Bien... Maintenant vos paupières s'alourdissent, vous ne pouvez pas résister au sommeil... Vos yeux se ferment et vous n'entendez plus que le son de ma voix... 

            Harry sentit ses paupières se fermer subitement et une voix qu'il entendait résonnait dans sa tête.

-Maintenant, retournons en Egypte, dans la pyramide de Khéops. Que voyez-vous ?

-Je vois des couloirs avec des murs peints...

-Où vous mène ce couloir ?

-Devant une statue... Anubis...

-Que se passe-t-il ensuite ?

-Ilona passe sa main sur le mur où il y a des dessins... Il bouge maintenant...On entre et...

-Que se passe-t-il ensuite ?

-Râ, c'est la statue de Râ. Il nous regarde et nous parle.

-Et que dit-il ?

-"Que les élus suivent le chemin des gardiens...Que se fasse ici la lumière du Dieu Râ... Qu'en ce jour viennent le Survivant et la Sage solliciter le pouvoir capable de vaincre les forces maléfiques... Que la colère de Seth soit apaisée et que de ces deux élus renaisse la volonté des dieux... "

-Ensuite ?

-Je ne vois plus rien...

-Souvenez-vous de votre rêve avec la déesse Sekhmet !

-Sekhmet ! Oui... elle est là, je la vois... Il y a des scorpions sur elle et elle me regarde. Un chat s'approche et me saute dessus. Sekhmet me parle...

-Que dit-elle ?

- Les ténèbres règneront à nouveau... les Elus doivent se sacrifier par delà les frontières de l'Egypte et repousser le mal. La guerre est déclarée et détruira ceux qui contrediront la volonté du dieu destructeur... Qu'en ce jour, le Survivant reçoive l'aide des dieux protecteurs afin de mener à bien sa tâche...

-Et ensuite que se passe-t-il ?

-Je sens que quelque chose me griffe... Le chat noir m'a griffé et il repart... Il a disparu... Les scorpions... Il y en a partout, ils montent sur ma jambe... Ils ne veulent pas partir, ils me piquent ! Non !

-A trois vous vous réveillerez et vous aurez tout oublié ! Un... Deux... Trois...

            Harry ouvrit les yeux après avoir entendu le chiffre trois et regarda autour de lui. Rogue était en face de lui et le regardait d'un air calme et Sirius était assis, une plume à la main et le regard très inquiet tourné vers son filleul. Ilona était littéralement sous le choc et le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Vous nous avez dit ce que nous voulions entendre. Vous pouvez vous relever pour marcher un peu si vous voulez. Ilona ?

            Ilona continuait de regarder fixement Harry, comme si elle venait de voir un fou en face d'elle.

-Ilona ! Répéta Séverus.

-Hein ? Oui ?

-A ton tour...

-Mais tu as déjà les réponses de Harry... Et puis je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un zombie en parlant !

-Arrête de jouer les mijaurées et vient t'asseoir ! Lui dit son père en la fusillant du regard.

            Ilona sentait la colère monter et les objets se mirent à trembler sur le bureau. Sirius se recula légèrement devant ce phénomène.

-N'essaie même pas de faire quelque chose dans ce genre ! Lança Séverus à sa fille, sachant très bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Viens t'asseoir...

            Ilona se leva en le fixant d'un air glacial et prit la place de Harry. Séverus répéta l'opération sur sa fille et elle donna exactement les mêmes réponses que Harry, au mot près excepté pour le terme qu'avait utilisée Sekhmet pour la décrire qui était la Sage au lieu du Survivant. Séverus la réveilla et Ilona avait la curieuse impression d'avoir subi un lavage de cerveau.

-Tu vois, tu n'as rien senti ! Et je ne t'ai rien ajouté ou enlevé. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Harry ou à Sirius...

-Non, ça va aller...  Lui dit-elle encore troublée.

-Bon, et bien je pense que l'on a ce qu'il nous faut... Sirius ?

-Oui, j'ai tout noté...

-Nous allons donc voir pour trouver une signification à tout ça et vous aider à vous préparer.

-Nous préparer ?

-Il est clair que vous avez été choisis pour être les fameux Elus dont parlent ces dieux et vous devrez subir un entraînement pour ça ! Leur dit Séverus.

-Encore un entraînement ? Gémit Ilona en le suppliant du regard.

-Tu préfères être prête ou bien te laisser dépasser par les évènements ?

            Ilona souffla et baissa la tête.

-Bien ! Vous pouvez partir. Nous allons travailler sur le sujet avec Sirius. Il faut que l'on interprète les moindre petit renseignement vous concernant. 

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à comprendre ! Lui dit Ilona. Nous avons été choisis pour veiller à ce que le mal disparaisse ! C'est tout simple !

-Si tu crois que c'est la seule chose à faire ! Il y a beaucoup plus que ça et nous saurons ce que vous devez apprendre grâce à ces messages. Maintenant, laissez-nous y réfléchir. Nous vous dirons ce qu'il en est ce soir.

            Harry et Ilona sortirent du bureau de Séverus, déconcertés. 

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait ? J'ai assez de mon pouvoir comme ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est sensé être les Elus ? Je n'y comprends rien ! Lança Ilona en avançant dans le couloir sombre.

-Apparemment, on a un destin commun ! Lui dit Harry en souriant.

-Remarque je préfère que tu sois l'autre Elu qu'un de ces abrutis de Goyle ou Crabbe !

            Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire à nouveau. Les échos de leurs rires se répercutèrent dans les couloirs, laissant une traînée de gaieté dans les couloirs sombres des cachots.


	5. Le lien de la cicatrice

**Chapitre 5: Le lien de la cicatrice**

            Les dernières semaines de vacance furent assez divertissantes pour nos deux jeunes sorciers qui profitaient des couloirs pour eux seuls. 

-Tu imagines ! C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, lui dit Harry un jour où ils étaient allongés près du lac en regardant le ciel.

-Moi ça ne fera que la deuxième année que je suis ici ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est étrange ! Savoir qu'on va devoir travailler au lieu de suivre les cours ! C'est excitant, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ouais... 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je pensais juste que cette année risque de ne pas être de tout repos, c'est tout. Il va falloir être prudent. Cette histoire d'Elus ne me plaît pas du tout !

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame encore pour nous mais j'espère que ce que nous a dit mon père et ton parrain ne sera pas totalement vrai !

            Harry la regarda et Ilona vint se caler contre lui en posant la tête contre son torse. Séverus et Sirius avaient réussis à déchiffrer le message que les Dieux avaient donné à Harry et Ilona. Ils en avaient déduis que le Survivant et la Sage, autrement dit Harry et Ilona, avaient pour mission de se battre côte à côte pour détruire Voldemort ("par delà les frontières de l'Egypte"), car le mal allait régner à nouveau. Ce qui promettait d'être une année particulièrement noire pour le monde des sorciers. Les partisans de la Magie Blanche vont se battre contre ceux de la Magie Noire. La griffure du chat avait un effet pour leur apporter la force suffisante à combattre les Ténèbres, d'après Sekhmet. Ils allaient devoir affronter les forces du mal seuls et devoir les vaincre, quitte à se sacrifier...

-Heu, j'espère que tu rigoles là ! Avait répliqué Ilona à son père devant cette dernière information.

            Séverus la regarda d'un air sévère et exaspéré.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

-Apparemment non. Rétorqua Ilona en tournant la tête.

-Ilona, as-tu compris ce qui repose sur vos épaules à tous les deux ? Ce n'est pas un jeu... Il va sérieusement falloir se préparer. La guerre est déjà déclarée.

-Comment ça déclarée ?

-Depuis le jour où Voldemort est réapparut et je crois même qu'elle était présente le jour où il a perdu ses pouvoirs... Lui dit Séverus en jetant un regard à Harry.

            Harry détourna les yeux de Séverus et Ilona lui prit la main.

-Et bien en attendant, les vacances ne sont pas terminées alors on va profiter des quelques jours qu'il nous reste ! Si comme tu le dis la guerre est déclarée, on ne va pas passer la semaine suivante à se morfondre en se demandant quand Voldemort va venir nous trouver... Vous nous excusez ?

            Ilona emmena Harry avec elle et ils sortirent du bureau de Séverus. Ils purent entendre le rire de Sirius dans les couloirs.

            Depuis cette révélation, Ilona devenait très vite irritable et lançait souvent des piques à la figure de son père. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement mais se refusait de d'avouer qu'elle avait peur. Agir de la sorte l'aidait à mieux accepter la suite. Pourtant, un soir alors qu'elle se préparait à aller se coucher, Ilona se mit à penser à ce qui l'attendait. Qui aurait pu lui dire l'année dernière qu'elle devrait affronter aux côtés de Harry le plus puissant des Sorciers qui ait jamais existé l'année suivante ? Elle s'allongea sur son lit en prenant la peluche qu'elle avait récupérée l'année dernière lorsque sa mère avait disparu. Sa mère qui même si elle ne le montrait pas réellement, lui manquait horriblement. Elle ferma les yeux et pleura silencieusement...

            Le lendemain matin, Ilona s'éveilla avec un mal de tête qui lui rendait le lever très pénible. A voir l'état de son oreiller, elle avait dû passer une nuit emplie de pleurs. Elle se regarda dans la glace et vit qu'en effet, la nuit avait dû être pénible. Elle avait une mine défaite et il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne une douche pour se remettre en forme. Elle entra donc dans la salle de bain qui normalement débordait de filles de Serpentard, mais qui s'offrait à elle seule ce matin et ce pour la semaine suivante également. Elle se dirigea donc vers la douche la plus proche et ouvrit le robinet. Elle entra sous le jet brûlant et commença à se savonner en appréciant la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. Soudainement, elle sentit une violente douleur au niveau du bras et cria sans le vouloir. Elle se tint le membre endolori et le regarda. Elle vit avec horreur que du sang s'écoulait au niveau de la cicatrice qu'elle avait au bras, qui était le résultat de la griffure du chat dans son prétendu rêve. Elle appuya sur la plaie pour l'empêcher de couler mais le sang coulait de plus en plus fortement à travers ses doigts. Elle s'assit dans la douche en pleurant, non par douleur car elle ne la ressentait plus mais par peur. Le sang s'écoulait avec l'eau qui ruisselait et le fond de la douche fut rapidement rouge. 

-Harry ! Appela-t-elle, en sanglotant.

 Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici et qu'elle arrête le sang de couler. Elle se leva donc et sortit de la douche en vacillant. Elle s'accrocha au carrelage pour se déplacer, le sang coulant toujours abondamment de son bras. Elle attrapa sa serviette et se la passa autour d'elle. Elle en trouva une autre et appuya fortement sur son bras avec. Elle s'assit sur le col carrelé et s'adossa contre le mur en pleurant de plus en plus. Elle vit avec horreur les traînées sanguinolentes qu'elle avait laissées pour venir jusqu'ici et cela l'effraya. Que se passait-il avec sa cicatrice ? 

            Elle souleva la serviette et vit avec stupéfaction que la cicatrice avait cessé de saigner et qu'elle s'était refermée. Ilona enleva la serviette et toucha la marque. 

-Aïe ! Lança-t-elle.

            Elle était brûlante.

-Ilona ? Entendit-elle à travers la porte.

            C'était son père. Il avait l'air paniqué.

-Papa ! Je suis là ! Lui dit-elle, la voix toujours autant paniquée.

            Il ouvrit la porte et son regard se figea lorsqu'il vit le sang autour de sa fille. Il se précipita à ses côtés et Ilona éclata en sanglots dans ses bras.

-Ma cicatrice... elle s'est mise à saigner... je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter... et elle brûle... Lui dit-elle dans ses sanglots.

-Je sais, il est arrivé la même chose à Harry...

            Ilona se releva et le regarda d'un air incompris derrière ses larmes. 

-Quoi ?

-Nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner quand il a ressentit une douleur au niveau du bras. Et il s'est mis à saigner sans explication. Et il t'a appelée. J'ai préféré venir te voir et d'après ce que je vois, j'ai bien fait.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Viens t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid comme ça ! Je vais nettoyer ne t'inquiètes pas. 

            Il se leva et l'aida à en faire autant. Ilona avait la tête qui tournait à cause du sang qu'elle venait de perdre et son père dû l'aider à marcher. Il la conduisit jusqu'à son dortoir et la laissa s'habiller en s'assurant avant de partir qu'elle aillait bien. Ilona prit ses affaires et s'habilla. Elle ressortit quelques minutes après et descendit à la salle commune. Son père l'attendait et la prit par le bras lorsqu'elle arriva au bas des escaliers.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne...

-Viens t'asseoir. Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'apporte à manger. 

            Séverus l'aida à s'asseoir et ressortit de la salle commune pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau dans les mains et Ilona vit qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Harry ! Lança-t-elle en le voyant arriver, visiblement aussi plein d'énergie qu'elle.

            Il vint s'affaler sur le canapé à ses côtés et l'enlaça.

-Toi aussi tu as ressenti ça ? Lui demanda Ilona en le regardant.

-Oui... 

            Séverus déposa le plateau sur la table devant le canapé et les regarda.

-Je vous laisse, je reviendrais voir plus tard si tu as besoin de quelque chose Ilona. Je vais aller chercher une explication à ce qui vient de se passer.

            Séverus la regarda et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

-Oui je vais bien ! Tu peux y aller. Je vais manger un morceau et je vais retrouver des forces, tu verras !

-Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelle avec la cheminée, d'accord ?

-Oui...

            Séverus leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil et s'éloigna. Ilona et Harry se regardèrent un instant.

-C'était vraiment horrible ! Commença Ilona.

-J'ai crû qu'on me taillait le bras. Lui dit Harry.

-Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ?

-Je n'en sais rien... Tu ferais mieux de manger quelque chose, tu es pâle.

-Toi aussi je te signale ! Lui dit Ilona.

-Oui mais toi tu es Vraiment pâle. 

-Mange avec moi...

            Ilona prit les tartines qui étaient disposées sur le plateau et en prit pour elle et pour Harry. Ils déjeunèrent, la fatigue leur pesant lourdement sur les paupières et n'y tenant plus, ils reposèrent leur tasse et leurs tartines et s'allongèrent tendrement enlacés sur le canapé et sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

***

-Harry ? Appela Ilona.

-Je suis là. Lui répondit Harry.

            Il lui donna la main pour prouver ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Où est-on ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, on dirait... un temple.

-Tu crois qu'on est en train de rêver ?

-Ca m'en a tout l'air. Dis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces statues ? Lui dit-il en montrant du doigt une rangée de statues qui formaient une allée.

-Des dieux. Les dieux égyptiens. 

-Qui est-ce ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant une déesse à la tête de chat et portant un panier sur le bras.

-Je crois que c'est Bastet. Elle protège le roi si je me souviens bien.

            La statue, ainsi que toutes les autres semblaient les regarder et suivaient leurs mouvements.

-Et celle-là ?

-Isis. 

            A ce moment précis, ils virent des scorpions sortir de la statue pour se diriger en rang le long de l'allée, jusqu'au bout de celle-ci.

-Je crois qu'il faut les suivre... Lui dit Ilona en serrant sa main.

            Ils avancèrent, main dans la main et suivirent la route des scorpions, comme hypnotisés par eux. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle où se trouvait une dernière statue, une statue que Harry connaissait.

-C'est Râ, c'est ça ?

-C'est exact Harry Potter. Répondit la statue à la place d'Ilona.

-Où se trouve-t-on ? Demanda Ilona.

-Dans vos songes et réunis au panthéon des dieux éternels.

-Que voulez-vous de nous ?

-Vous donner la force nécessaire pour combattre votre ennemi et qui menace la vie de nos semblables comme il menace la vôtre.

-Mais comment ?

-Vous devrez, à chaque fois que vous ressentirez le signe, vous réunir et revenir en ces lieux pour recevoir le don qui amplifiera vos pouvoirs. Si vous manquez au rendez-vous, vous ne pourrez recevoir le don une nouvelle fois. Rappelez-vous bien, n'oubliez jamais de venir vous retrouver ensemble dans notre sanctuaire lorsque vous ressentirez le signe...

            La statue se tut et Harry et Ilona se regardèrent...

-Le signe ? Demanda Ilona.

-Je crois qu'il parle de la cicatrice. Je crois qu'à chaque fois qu'on sentira notre cicatrice nous faire mal, il faudra que l'on s'endorme ensemble pour revenir ici et recevoir les dons dont il parle.

-Notre cicatrice va saigner à chaque fois ?

-J'en ai bien peur...

-Oh non ! Gémit Ilona. 

            Ils virent arriver près d'eux un faucon qui se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Chose étrange, Harry ne sentait pas les serres de l'animal plantées dans sa chair. Un autre faucon vint se poser sur la même épaule d'Ilona. Ils se penchèrent en même temps vers les bras et firent tomber sur ceux-ci une fine poudre dorée qui descendit jusqu'aux cicatrices. Celles-ci disparurent peu après et les oiseaux s'envolèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Ilona.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont comprit quand tu disais que tu avais peur d'avoir mal encore une fois ?

-Je ne sais pas mais j'espère ! Je n'ai pas envie de me vider de mon sang à chaque fois...

            Les scorpions se remirent en rang et retournèrent dans leur ancienne direction. Ilona et Harry, toujours hypnotisés par eux, les suivirent et ils arrivèrent à nouveau devant les premières statues de l'allée. Ils virent une porte en face d'eux.

-Elle était là tout à l'heure ? Demanda Harry en la désignant du doigt.

-Je ne crois pas. Tu crois qu'on doit y aller ?

-Oui...

            Ils regardaient la porte en étant attirés par elle et s'avancèrent. Harry tenait toujours la main d'Ilona dans la sienne et lentement, il poussa la porte. Ils furent projetés en avant et ils ne virent plus aucune lumière autour d'eux.

***

            Ilona ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Elle mit longtemps avant de pouvoir retrouver ses esprits et réaliser qu'elle était allongée contre Harry sur le canapé de la Salle commune des Serpentards. Harry ouvrait les yeux en même temps qu'elle. Ils se rassirent et virent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Sirius et Séverus étaient assis dans les fauteuils faisant face au canapé et les regardaient.

-Papa ? Sirius ?

-Alors, comment était votre rêve ? Demanda Sirius en souriant.

            Ilona et Harry le regardèrent, étonnés.

-Vous étiez dans le même rêve, je me trompe ?

-Euh non ! Comment est-ce...

-On s'est documenté ! Leur répondit-il en se déplaçant légèrement. 

-Votre cicatrice... c'est votre lien... 

-Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

-Tout est écrit dans ce vieux manuscrit que le Ministère a bien voulu me prêter.  Leur dit Séverus en leur montrant un livre usé et tenant par on ne sait quel miracle en son centre. 

-Il raconte la prophétie des Elus qui anéantiront le Mal lors de son ascension. Autrement dit, vous ! Et il est écrit le chapitre concernant votre fameuse cicatrice.

-Où vous êtes-vous retrouvés ? Leur demanda Séverus.

-Râ a dit que c'était le panthéon de dieux. 

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Qu'il faudra qu'on se réunisse quand on sentira le signe. 

-La douleur de la cicatrice. Conclut Sirius.

-Oui, enfin on pense. On ne voit rien d'autre. 

-Et après ?

-Ils nous donneront un don à chaque fois qu'on ira. 

-C'est donc à partir de ça qu'on pourra vous entraîner. Leur dit Séverus.

-Quoi ? 

-Dès que vous aurez votre don, nous pourrons vous entraîner à vous en servir.

            Ilona et Harry acquiescèrent. 

-Pour le moment, je vous conseille de profiter des quelques jours de vacance avant que tous les élèves ne reviennent. Nous commencerons lorsque vous sentirez votre "signe". Surtout, venez nous prévenir quand vous le sentirez. Leur dit Sirius.

-Tu restes à Poudlard Sirius ?

-Euh oui, si on veut. Etant donné que Dumbledore a trouvé un nouveau professeur de DCFM...

-Sower est partit ? Demanda Ilona.

-Oui, il a eu envie de voyager. Décidément, personne ne reste à ce poste.

-Et comme je le disais, Dumbledore m'a proposé de rester au château pour être son aide.

-Son aide ?

-Son chien attitré ! Ironisa Séverus.

-Ah Ah ! Très amusant Séverus ! Non, je vais m'occuper de l'aider dans l'administration et je ferais un peu le rôle du surveillant dans le château.

-Sirius surveillant ! On aura tout vu ! Plaisanta Harry.

-C'est très sérieux ! Donc vous pourrez me prévenir quand vous sentirez votre cicatrice vous faire mal... Je serais plus facile à joindre que Séverus qui n'aime pas laisser ses élèves seuls durant ses cours ! Ironisa à son tour Sirius.

            Séverus le regarda d'un air assassin et se tourna vers sa fille.

-Tu n'hésites pas à venir ME voir.

-Elle peut aussi bien venir ME trouver ! Lui lança Sirius.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle irait TE trouver ?

-Parce que JE peux m'en occuper ! 

            Harry fit signa à Ilona de le suivre. Sirius et Séverus étaient partis pour une longue mésentente et il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi ils agissaient comme ça.


	6. Une rentrée agitée

**Chapitre 6 : Une rentrée agitée.**

****

****

            Depuis ces révélations, Harry et Ilona restaient encore plus soudés et ne se quittaient que le soir. Ils passaient leurs journées dans le parc, profitant des derniers jours de vacance, tout en pensant à la tâche qui leur avait été confiée. Dumbledore était rentré de ses vacances le lendemain de la manifestation de leurs cicatrices, et avait trouvé le sujet inquiétant.

-Il est évident que votre rencontre n'ait pas été le fruit du hasard ! Leur avait-il dit. Vous avez une destinée commune et vous devrez accomplir ensemble les mêmes choses afin de repousser Lord Voldemort. Il va falloir que vous vous prépariez mentalement à l'affrontement que vous aurez avec lui dans peu de temps. Vous savez que sa puissance a augmentée et qu'il essaye par tous les moyens de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Mais il ne le pourra pas, cette école est parfaitement protégée et toute attaque lui coûterait cher. Donc ne vous faites pas de soucis de ce côté. Je veux simplement que vous évitiez de vous exposer au danger, tout comme sortir de Poudlard sans permission… 

            Dumbledore avait dit ça en regardant Harry d'un air complice. Harry et Ilona se regardèrent et finirent par acquiescer.

-En attendant, profitez de la fin de vos vacances. Je ne pense pas que vous aurez encore l'occasion de vous amuser autant lorsque les élèves seront ici et que l'année aura débutée. 

            Harry et Ilona étaient ressortis du bureau du Directeur un peu anxieux.

-Comme si on avait envie d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup en sortant de Poudlard ! Dit Ilona en avançant.

-Dumbledore prévoit toujours les choses qui vont arriver. Surtout que moi j'ai souvent été là où il ne fallait pas !

-Oui, ça ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Lui dit Ilona en souriant. 

-Tu peux parler ! Qui est-ce qui est allé dans la réserve avec moi alors que c'est interdit ?

-J'y suis allé parce que tu me l'as proposé ! Lui dit-elle en se plaçant devant lui.

-Parce que c'est moi qui t'y ait poussé ? Lui dit-il d'un ton qu'il se voulait outré. 

-Oui c'est toi ! Tu m'as dit qu'on pouvait y aller avec ta cape. Si ce n'est pas une invitation, ça, je me demande ce que c'est ! Lui dit Ilona en passant les bras autour de son cou.

-Tu n'avais qu'à refuser…

-Refuser ? Et ne pas être avec toi aujourd'hui ? Tu plaisantes ?

            Ilona ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent enlacés dans le couloir et ne virent même pas passer Sirius à côté d'eux.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je n'ai rien vu de toute façon ! Leur dit-il en continuant d'avancer.

            Ilona et Harry sursautèrent et détachèrent leurs bouches pour regarder Sirius qui s'éloignait en leur lançant un coup d'œil malicieux et en souriant.

-J'aimerais bien que mon père agisse comme ton parrain ! Lui dit Ilona. Il est vraiment vieux jeu des fois ! 

-Oui de ce côté, je ne me plaindrais jamais ! Ni pour un autre côté d'ailleurs ! Sirius est vraiment le parrain idéal qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir…

-Est-ce que tu prétends que mon père n'est pas un père idéal ? Lui dit Ilona en lui lançant un regard méprisant mais à la fois malicieux.

-En tout cas, je ne serais pas ravi de l'avoir comme père ! 

-Et je crois qu'il ne serait pas ravi de t'avoir comme fils ! 

            Ils se mirent à rire et retournèrent dans le parc.  Enfin, le jour de retrouver Hermione et Ron arriva et la rentrée s'annonçait assez mouvementée cette année. Tout d'abord parce qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur de DCFM, ou plutôt Une professeur dont Dumbledore avait parlé lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé des renseignements sur leur nouveau professeur, et que Harry avait toujours eu un homme qui lui enseignait cette matière, ensuite, lors des repas, les élèves des différentes maisons pouvaient se mélanger, afin de montrer qu'ils pouvaient rester unis tout en étant dans des maisons différentes. Cela enchantait Ilona, bien entendu qui pourrait rester avec les trois Gryffondors. Et finalement parce qu'un échange avec une école de sorcellerie étrangère était prévue en milieu d'année et seuls les Sixièmes et Septièmes années en bénéficieraient. Harry et Ilona furent les premiers à entrer dans la confidence et ils était excités à l'idée de pouvoir partir dans une autre école de Sorcellerie. Ils ne savaient pas encore la destination mais Dumbledore avait promis de l'annoncer au banquet.

            Le soir de la rentrée, Harry et Ilona restèrent sur les marches du château afin de voir arriver les diligences. Lorsqu'ils virent arriver la première, ils se levèrent et descendirent les marches. Les premiers élèves descendirent et montèrent les marches en saluant au passage les deux élèves. Certains observaient Ilona d'un air curieux car il fallait dire que voir la fille du professeur de Poudlard le plus détesté alors qu'elle ne lui ressemblait en rien pour le physique laissait perplexe. Mais ils changeaient vite d'opinion lorsqu'ils avaient à faire à son caractère, identique à Rogue, bien qu'elle soit plus sympathique que lui cela allait sans dire !

            Harry aperçut rapidement une tête rousse descendre d'une calèche qui se trouvait en arrière et il prit Ilona par la main pour aller à la rencontre de leur ami.

-Ron ! Appela Harry en agitant le bras.

-Harry ! Ilona ! Lança le rouquin en avançant vers eux. Hermione, dépêche-toi ! Lança-t-il derrière lui.

            La jeune fille apparut bientôt derrière lui et se dirigea vers eux. Elle s'était encore épanouie et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment devenue ravissante.

-Harry, Ilona ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé vos vacances ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

-CA aurait pu continuer à être merveilleux si on n'avait pas eu un petit …contretemps ! Leur dit Ilona.

-Quoi ? Comment ça un contretemps ? Demanda Hermione.

-On vous expliquera ça tout à l'heure. Venez, il vaut mieux aller dans la grande salle si on veut rester ensemble ! 

            Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Elle était déjà en train de se remplir et ils réussirent à trouver des places pour eux quatre. Il était certain que dorénavant, les élèves s'empresseraient de rejoindre leurs amis des autres maisons. 

Ils s'installèrent et se rapprochèrent pour pouvoir discuter.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Leur demanda Ron, impatient.

-Et bien… commença Ilona tout en regardant autour d'eux pour savoir si personne  n'écoutait, on a, comment dire…

-On a vécu quelque chose d'assez étrange, à dire vrai…compléta Harry.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ron qui avait un sourire malicieux.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Répliqua Harry.

-Il n'y a rien d'étrange à faire ça ! Bon, c'est vrai, vous vous êtes peut-être un peu précipité mais il faut un début à tout !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda Harry, visiblement hors du coup.

-Bah le « truc » que vous avez vécu !

            Harry regarda Ilona et ils eurent la même expression figée. Ils se retournèrent vers Ron, l'air un peu gêné.

-Heu, on ne veut pas parler de ça Ron… A vrai dire on n'a pas…

-Ah ? Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas…

            Harry et Ilona acquiescèrent et Ron se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise, surtout lorsque Ilona éclata de rire.

-Tu es vraiment trop toi ! 

-Oh ça va ! Ca portait à confusion votre truc aussi !

-Si tu nous avais laissé terminé aussi ! 

-Et ben allez-y alors ! Lui dit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Mais c'est ce que j'allais faire… Donc on était en Egypte et un jour on était en train de visiter le temple d'Abu Simbel quand on a vu un scorpion, le même que ceux qu'on avait vu dans ma chambre et qui étaient une dizaine sur ma fenêtre… Commença Ilona.

-Il y avait des scorpions sur ta fenêtre ? Lui dit Ron, horrifié.

-Là n'est pas le plus important. J'étais paniquée alors j'ai demandé à Harry qu'on s'en aille. Il nous a fait tranplaner jusqu'à…

-Tu as ton permis pour transplaner ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

-Oui, je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire.

-CA ne vous dérange pas que je termine ? Leur dit Ilona en les regardant d'un air impatient.

-Heu, non vas-y !

            Ilona n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de terminer car le professeur McGonagall entrait, suivie des premières années.

-On vous le dira après… 

            Le professseur de Métamorphose s'avança vers l'estrade et prit le choixpeau magique dans la main. Elle dit aux nouveaux venus ce qui allait se passer et laissa le choixpeau exécuter sa chanson. Ilona qui ne connaissait pas cette chanson pour ne pas avoir entendu chanter le choixpeau l'année dernière se mit à rire. Elle étouffa son rire et tenta de se calmer en voyant la tête que prenait McGonagall et surtout le regard noir que lui lançait son père. Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardèrent, étonnés.

-Quoi ? Je la connaissais pas moi sa chanson ! C'est vraiment… unique comme chant ! 

            Elle se remit à rire et étouffa son rire sur l'épaule de Harry. Soudain, ce n'est pas un rire qui sortit de sa bouche mais un cri de douleur. Harry avait crié en même temps, surpris et ressentant la même chose qu'elle au même moment. Ils portèrent instinctivement leur main sur leur bras et virent avec horreur que du sang commençait à sortir de leur cicatrice.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda Hermione, paniquée de les voir comme ça.

            Les élèves étaient tournés vers eux et ils purent entendre la voix de McGonagall s'indigner.

-Monsieur Potter et Miss Rogue ! (bah oui, il faut bien qu'elle ait son nom ! lol) Que signifie ce…

            Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car Harry et Ilona se levaient précipitamment et se dirigeaient vers la sortie en courant. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et se regardèrent.

-Ce n'est pas déjà le premier pouvoir ce soir ? Demanda Ilona, le regard anxieux.

-Il faut croire que si… Il faut qu'on aille s'allonger…

            La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Séverus apparut. Il referma derrière lui et se précipita vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

            Harry et Ilona lui montrèrent leur bras mais heureusement pour eux, le sang ne coulait plus, ils ressentaient juste la douleur.

-Il faut qu'on aille s'allonger ! Lui dit Ilona.

-Ce n'est pas possible que vous ayez déjà le premier pouvoir…

-Ca en à l'air pourtant ! Lui dit Harry. 

-Bon, venez avec moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas aller dans l'une ou l'autre salle commune, vous allez vous allonger dans une autre chambre.

            Ilona sentait que la fatigue la gagnait et elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-Où est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à son père.

-Au premier étage… Ilona ! Accroche-toi à moi… Lui dit-il en la voyant qui trébuchait à cause de la fatigue qui s'emparait d'elle.

            Harry sentait aussi la fatigue le gagner mais il semblait plus apte à poursuivre le chemin.

-Encore un effort… Dit Séverus à sa fille qui commençait vraiment à ne plus tenir sur ses jambes.

            Ils arrivèrent devant une toile avec une femme en train de lire un livre intitulé « Aux songes de la vie ». Séverus la regarda et lui parla.

-Clarisse, ouvrez la porte… Lui dit-il en portant Ilona dans les bras alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil.

            Harry se retenait contre le mur et bâillait tout ce qu'il savait.

-Le mot de passe ? Lui demanda la femme.

-Oreiller en plumes… Lui dit-il, énervé.

-Faites de beaux rêves… Lui répondit la femme dans son tableau.

            Séverus avança avec sa fille jusqu'à un lit recouvert d'un dessus de lit blanc. Il la posa dessus et se retourna. 

-C'est pas vrai ! Clama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

            Il se dirigea vers Harry qui venait de s'écrouler sur le sol et dormait paisiblement. Il le souleva et le tira jusqu'au lit et le déposa aux côtés de sa fille, bien que cela ne le ravisse pas vraiment…

            Il souffla lorsqu'il les vit s'enlacer instinctivement, leurs bras marqués par la cicatrice collés l'un à l'autre.

***

-Harry ? Appela Ilona.

-Je suis là ! 

            Harry avança vers Ilona qui l'attendait à côté de Bastet, comme lors de leur première venue dans ce lieu magique.

-Il faut qu'on avance… Dit Harry.

            Ilona lui donna la main et ils avancèrent vers la statue de Râ. Celui-ci les regardaient avancer sans montrer la moindre émotion dans son regard.

-Les Elus ont été appelés pour connaître leurs tâches…

-Est-ce qu'on va recevoir un pouvoir ce soir ? Demanda Ilona.

-Non… Thot expliquera aux Elus ce qu'il en retourne…

            Les yeux de la statue se vidèrent du peu de vie qu'ils reflétaient et ils n'entendirent plus rien.

-Thot ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Le dieu de la connaissance. Il faut trouver sa statue.

-A quoi elle ressemble ?

-Un Ibis… ou un singe… ou un lion…

            Harry la regarda, ahuri.

-Et encore ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour… Il faut le trouver…

            Ils avancèrent au centre de l'allée et regardèrent toutes les statues. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant celle qu'ils cherchaient. Un homme à tête d'Ibis. Les yeux s'éclairèrent d'eux mêmes lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant.

-Les Elus recevront les dons par cinq fois lorsque le disque éblouira la nuit de sa blancheur régénératrice. Ils devront recevoir le don ensemble sans jamais être séparés… Le premier don ne sera donné que lorsque les Elus auront cité le nom de celui qui le leur donnera  lors de leur retour dans le royaume des Dieux. 

-Quel est ce nom ? Demanda Ilona.

-La Sage et le Survivant devront le trouver a travers cette énigme… Elle régit le destin et veille sur la vie de son peuple… Si vous ne donnez pas son nom lors de votre venue en ces lieux, le don ne sera accordé à aucun des deux Elus… 

-C'est tout ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous donner d'autres indices ? 

            Mais la statue se tut et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls dans la grande allée des statues.

-Il faut qu'on trouve le nom de cette déesse. Ca ne devrait pas être difficile… Dit Ilona. Il faut y aller…

            Ils repartirent et franchirent une nouvelle fois la porte qui les ramèneraient dans le monde réel.

            Ils se réveillèrent en même temps et se levèrent en s'étirant. 

-Alors ? Demanda une voix près du lit.

            Ilona regarda son père qui était resté présent tout le long de leur rêve.

-Nous avons encore vu Râ.

-Et pour votre pouvoir ?

-Il a dit qu'on aura cinq dons et qu'on devra revenir à chaque fois que le disque sera…

-Non, quand le disque éblouira la nuit… Ce sont les soirs de pleine lune, j'en mettrais ma main à couper ! Annonça Harry.  Oui, il a dit quand le disque éblouira la nuit de sa blancheur éclatante.

-C'est vrai… Tu as raison.

-Il faudra que vous vous retrouviez donc lors de la prochaine pleine lune ? Demanda Séverus.

-Oui mais il faudra qu'on donne le nom de la déesse qui va nous donner le don.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-On ne sait pas, il faut qu'on la trouve… Répondit Harry.

-Quels sont les indices ? 

-Attend que je me souvienne… Elle … Elle régit le destin et veille sur la vie de son peuple !

-Tu devrais trouver des renseignements à la bibliothèque. 

-On ira voir demain… 

-Il vaut mieux éviter de retourner à la grande salle maintenant… Leur dit Séverus.

-Ils n'ont pas encore terminé la répartition ?

-Si, mais ils n'ont pas encore terminé le repas à mon avis. Je demanderais à ce qu'on vous apporte un repas ici. Restez là pour l'instant, je vais demander à un elfe de maison de vous l'apporter. Retournez dans votre salle commune ensuite…

            Séverus sortit et les laissa seuls. Ilona et Harry retombèrent sur le matelas et restèrent enlacés sans mot dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un « Plop » dans la pièce. C'était un elfe que Harry n'avait encore jamais rencontré et qui leur apportait un plateau de nourriture.

-Miss et Monsieur doivent manger… Livi viendra chercher le plateau plus tard…

            L'elfe s'inclina et disparut subitement. Ilona et Harry se servirent copieusement, leur estomac criant famine et ne ressortirent de la chambre que près d'une heure après, Ilona redoutant l'instant de devoir se retrouver dans sa salle commune en compagnie de certaines personnes qui risquaient de lui donner la vie dure…


	7. La promesse

**Chapitre 7 : La promesse.**

            Ilona entra dans sa salle commune, le cœur lourd. Elle redoutait tant le fait de retrouver tous ses condisciples de Serpentard et qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Mais au moins cette année, Malefoy n'était plus là. Il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis son départ précipité à la fin de l'année et cela ne gênait vraiment pas Ilona. Mais quand elle entra dans la salle commune son regard se posa directement sur la seule personne qui pouvait avoir une chevelure aussi blonde et plaquée à l'aide de gel.

-Malefoy ? Lança-t-elle, choquée.

            Le Serpentard se retourna et la regarda. Il se tourna à nouveau et replongea dans la conversation qu'il avait avec des amis à lui.

-Et oui, Drago nous a fait l'honneur de revenir parmi nous ! Lui dit une voix masculine en s'approchant d'elle et en lui passant le bras autour des épaules.

            Elle se retourna et découvrit Alan.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à Potter et à toi pendant la répartition ? On ne t'avais jamais vu aussi paniquée ! Il t'a mordu ou quoi ?

-Non... on s'est juste donné un violent coup dans les bras. 

-Mouais... Je suis sûr qu'il se passe encore quelque chose mais bon... Alors, ces vacances avec ton père, c'était bien ?

-Oh oui ! L'Egypte est vraiment un beau pays ! Et toi, tes vacances ?

-Bof, je suis parti en Ecosse, on pourrait rêver mieux mais c'était pas mal ! 

            Ilona continuait d'observer Malefoy qui se retournait dans sa direction de temps en temps. Ilona le montra de la tête à Alan.

-Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, je crois que son père l'a forcé à revenir... En fait il n'a rien dit de précis, juste qu'il fallait qu'il termine sa dernière année pour avoir son diplôme. 

-Ouais, je suis sûre qu'il prépare quelque chose encore. Il n'est pas là par simple envie d'avoir son diplôme.

-Tu crois qu'il va faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'irais en parler à mon père.

-Je te laisse, j'ai quelque chose à faire... Lui dit Alan en regardant devant lui.

            Ilona suivit son regard et vit une fille de sixième année qui souriait à Alan.

-Vas-y Don Juan ! Lui dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes.

-C'est trop d'honneur de me comparer à lui ! Lui dit-il en lui baisant la main.

            Il s'en alla et laissa Ilona seule. Elle décida de retourner dans son dortoir, elle n'avait plus personne à qui parler de toute façon. John était elle ne savait où et la seule amie qu'elle avait eue ici n'était qu'une espionne de Voldemort chargée de la surveiller pour le compte de son maître. A qui pourrait-elle faire encore confiance avec tous ces traîtres autour d'elle ? Elle s'apprêtait à monter les marches lorsqu'une main la rattrapa. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Malefoy.

-Malefoy ? Lâche-moi...

-Non, attend ! Il faut que je te parle, lui dit-il d'un ton légèrement vacillant.

            Ilona le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à parler comme ça ? Lui qui avait toujours sa voix traînante et sarcastique d'habitude, le voilà qui en avait une toute autre plus discrète et... aimable.

-S'il te plaît...

            Ilona réfléchit un instant puis fini par descendre les premières marches qu'elle venait de gravir. Elle le suivit et ils sortirent de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la première salle vide qu'ils trouvèrent.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as fait assez de mal comme ça ? 

-Je sais... je voulais juste... m'excuser... Lui dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-T'excuser ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas en train de préparer un sale coup pour faire plaisir à ton cher père ? 

-Quoi ? Mais non ! 

-Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? 

            Malefoy regarda autour d'eux et se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour lui parler plus bas.

-Mon père... il est partit il y a deux jours... pour aller retrouver Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Et tu ne l'as pas accompagné ?

-Moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ?

-Je te rappelle que l'année dernière tu n'as pas hésité à me dire franchement que j'avais de la chance de rejoindre Voldemort ! Tu étais censé le rejoindre après ta scolarité...   
  


            Ilona eut un petit rictus.

-C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ! Pour terminer ta scolarité et ensuite aller le rejoindre. Oui, tu veux savoir les derniers sortilèges qu'on apprend en septième année et qui pourront te servir par la suite !

-Quoi ? Non... je t'assure que tu te trompes... Je ne veux pas entrer dans le cercle des Mangemorts... Enfin, je ne veux plus...

-Ha ? Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? Tu as eu des remords peut-être ?

-Non... Lui dit-il d'une voix animée par la haine. Ils... ils sont venus chez nous... et ils... ils...

            Il ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa encore plus les yeux en regardant ses chaussures. Ilona pu voir une larme tomber sur le sol. Malefoy en train de pleurer ? Alors, là c'était impensable. Ilona était désemparée. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Timidement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du blondinet et le fit la regarder. Il avait les yeux embués et n'osait pas la regarder. Elle comprenait son attitude. Après tout il avait une réputation à tenir et que toute l'école sache qu'il venait de pleurer dans les bras d'une fille ne l'aiderait pas. 

-Arrête de pleurer ! Lui dit-elle gentiment. Et dis-moi ce qui se passe...

-Ma mère... Ils sont venus et ils l'ont... Mon père n'était pas là mais il ne les a pas empêchés...

-Quoi, ils l'ont tuée ?

            Malefoy baissa à nouveau la tête et tomba à genoux. Ainsi la mère de Malefoy venait de se faire tuer. Et par les Mangemorts, voilà qui était très troublant. Surtout qu'elle était mariée à l'un d'entre eux... Ilona se mit devant lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Le Serpentard avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux et regardait droit devant lui, l'air perdu. Il finit par lui parler.

-Je ne l'aimais pas comme on peut aimer une mère mais... c'est de la façon dont ils l'ont... Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre et ils lui ont lancé... le Doloris pour la faire payer...

-La faire payer ? La faire payer pour quoi ?

-Elle a révélé à quelqu'un qu'elle connaît que mon père fait partie du cercle des Mangemorts. Et les Mangemorts l'ont appris et ils ne lui ont pas fait de cadeaux. 

-Et... Et toi ? Où est-ce que tu étais ?

-J'ai tout vu, ils m'ont obligé à regarder, pensant que cela me pousserait à les rejoindre... Je ne pouvais rien faire...

            Il replongea sa tête dans le creux de ses bras et sanglota silencieusement. Ilona posa sa main dans son dos pour essayer de le consoler, mais elle n'était pas très douée de ce côté-là. Mais cela semblait convenir à Malefoy. Elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente et oublié par la même occasion qu'il l'avait plaquée contre le mur dans la cachette secrète, ainsi que tous les autres choses qu'il avait pu lui faire. Tout de même, les Mangemorts tuer la femme de l'un d'entre eux, il y avait de quoi se taper la tête contre les murs ! Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cela, et pourquoi avait-il rejoint les assassins de sa femme ? Elle s'approcha de la tête de Malefoy et lui parla.

-Tu devrais aller parler à mon père. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait t'aider. Et Dumbledore aussi...

-Dumbledore est déjà au courant. C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de revenir ici, avant que mon père ne revienne me chercher au manoir pour... suivre la cérémonie d'initiation...

-Quoi ? Tu avais prévu d'entrer dans le cercle ?

-Mon père y tenait. 

            Malefoy releva la tête et la regarda. Les larmes avaient laissé la place à un regard haineux et paniqué à la fois. 

-Ilona, il est complètement aveuglé par la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il ne voit plus rien autour de lui. Il a donné sa démission au Ministère pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés. 

            Ilona recevait les informations sans pouvoir réagir. Le cas de Lucius Malefoy était plus grave qu'il n'en paraissait. Cet homme était encore plus cruel et aveuglé par le côté obscur qu'elle ne se l'imaginait. Quel homme serait capable de laisser sa femme se faire torturer et forcer son fils à rejoindre les forces du mal, quitte à tout quitter pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que mon père te diras ce qu'il faut faire. Il a été Mangemort et je suis sûr qu'il trouvera un moyen pour t'aider. 

-Tu crois ? 

-Oui. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose. Et un Serment Infrangible.

-Un Serment Infrangible ? Lui demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

            Le Serment Infrangible était une promesse que se faisaient les sorciers pour assurer que ce qu'ils promettaient ne se briserait jamais. Ils ne pourraient jamais contredire ce qu'ils assuraient sous peine de voir leur âme maudite.

-C'est risqué, tu le sais...

-Ca me prouvera que je peux vraiment avoir confiance en toi...

            Malefoy prit un instant de réflexion puis finit par acquiescer. Il lui tendit sa main et Ilona la prit dans la sienne.

-Par ce sermon, tu promets que tu ne me trahiras jamais et que tes intentions seront salutaires  et tout manquement à ta parole plongera ton âme dans les abysses de l'Erèbe.

            Malefoy déglutit bruyamment devant ce sermon. S'il acceptait, il ne pourrait plus revenir sur sa parole mais cela prouverait qu'il disait la vérité. Ilona attendit qu'il réponde en le regardant. Elle vit qu'il avait du mal à dire les mots qui devaient être les plus difficiles qu'il ait eus à prononcer.

-Je promets que ma promesse sera le reflet de mon honnêteté et que je ne trahirais jamais mon engagement, sous peine de sombrer dans les abysses de l'Erèbe.

            Ilona avait elle aussi du mal à avaler sa salive. Une telle promesse n'était pas rien et cela prouvait que Malefoy ne mentirait jamais, à moins qu'il ne soit fou pour s'y risquer.

-Promets-tu que tes intentions ne sont pas néfastes et que tu souhaites définitivement quitter le côté des forces du mal, ne jamais vouloir rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? 

-Je promets de ne jamais contredire ce que tu me demandes...

-Que le Serment Infrangible prenne effet à compter de ce jour...

            Une faible lueur passa entre leurs mains et s'encra dans la peau de Malefoy. Cela n'était pas douloureux, mais la petite marque blanche qu'il avait dans le creux de la main prouvait que l'incantation avait bien fonctionnée. Ilona le regarda en souriant.

-Je peux te faire confiance alors. 

-Je n'en espérais pas moins... Lui dit-il en regardant la petite marque à l'intérieur de sa main.

            Ils se levèrent et furent surpris de voir Séverus qui les regardaient, attendant devant la porte.

-Papa ? Demanda Ilona en s'approchant, et quelque peu apeurée par la réaction qu'il allait avoir concernant le Serment qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

            Séverus la regardait de son regard profond, ne traduisant aucune émotion 

-Vous savez que ce genre de promesse n'est pas à prendre à la légère ? Leur dit-il en les regardant tour à tour.

-On le sait, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûre que Drago ne nous trahira pas.

            Séverus regarda Malefoy et secoua la tête.

-Je le souhaite. Venez Monsieur Malefoy, je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire si je ne m'abuse.

            Drago regarda Ilona d'un regard perdu mais elle lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre. Séverus et lui sortirent de la salle et Ilona retourna à sa salle commune.


	8. Vous avez dit jaloux ? Mais non !

**Chapitre 8 : Vous avez dit jaloux ? Mais non !**

            Lorsque Ilona annonça aux autres ce qui venait de se passer avec Malefoy, ils eurent du mal à le croire. Ron cracha même le jus d'orange qu'il avait dans la bouche quand elle le leur dit. 

-Quoi ? Malefoy... avec nous ? 

-Je vous assure qu'il a fait le serment qu'il n'était plus du côté de Voldemort ! Et si jamais il trahis son serment, son âme sera perdue pour toujours.

-Si tu croies que ça va l'arrêter ! Lui dit Harry. Et puis qui te dis que ça marche réellement cette promesse ?

-Parce que je le sais, c'est tout ! J'ai lu des trucs là-dessus ! Lui répondit Ilona sur le même ton reprochant qu'il employait.

            Ils se lancèrent un regard désapprobateur qu'Hermione eut tôt fait de faire changer.

-Allez ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour ça ! On verra bien si il a réellement changé de camp de toute façon ! 

            Harry et Ilona continuaient de se regarder d'un mauvais œil. Le comble fut lorsque Malefoy osa s'approcher de leur table pour demander à parler à Ilona. Harry regardait son ennemi de toujours s'éclipser avec Ilona d'un très mauvais œil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ? Lui demanda Ilona alors qu'ils étaient à côté des grandes portes.

-Ilona, ton père m'a dit qu'il pourrait me donner un objet magique qui me permettrait de ne pas subir l'Imperium au cas où mon père voudrait me le faire. Il a dit qu'il avait aussi des raisons de penser qu'on ferait mieux de ne parler de ce que je t'ai dit sur ma mère et mon père à personne. Tu pourras garder le secret ?

-Oh oui ! Bien sûr ! Mais Drago, j'ai dû le dire à Ron, Hermione et Harry... Je suis désolée, j'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient peut-être t'aider avec moi !

            Malefoy regarda en direction des trois Gryffondors et croisa le regard de Harry.

-Je ne sais pas si ton petit ami va apprécier le fait que je lui demande de m'aider !

            Ilona se tourna à son tour et leva les yeux aux ciels lorsqu'elle le vit en train de bouillir sur sa chaise.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te rappelle que l'année dernière tu m'as légèrement collée contre le mur pour m'embrasser ! Je crois que ça, il ne l'a pas vraiment digéré... et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

            Drago la regarda d'un air attristé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. C'était ce bracelet... il était vraiment puissant...

-Je le sais. Mais tu ne pourras jamais me l'enlever de l'esprit. Même si j'accepte de t'aider, ne t'attend pas à ce que je te pardonne ton attitude de ce côté là. J'aime profondément Harry et je ne souhaite vraiment pas le blesser... 

-Je ne pensais pas te faire souffrir encore une fois. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée. 

            Il s'apprêtait à partir mais Ilona le rappela.

-Tu veux venir prendre ton petit déjeuner avec nous ?

            Malefoy hésita et regarda vers les trois Gryffondors.

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais merci pour l'invitation. On se voit plus tard...

-Oui, à tout à l'heure...

-Ah ! J'oubliais, ton père veut te voir après le petit déjeuner... c'est au sujet du Serment d'hier...

-Oy ! Merci ! 

            Malefoy s'éloigna et Ilona repartit s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry. Celui-ci semblait assez tendu. Hermione vint aux nouvelles.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Simplement me remercier et me demander de garder tout ça secret. Je lui ai quand même dit que je vous avais mis au courant ! 

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Ca ne lui a rien fait. Et il s'est excusé pour ce qu'il a fait l'année dernière... la fois où il m'a embrassée... et le reste...

            Ilona regarda Harry mais celui-ci ne semblait pas quitter des yeux le Serpentard. Ilona s'énerva de son attitude.

-Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Il s'est même excusé !

-Et bien moi je ne lui pardonne rien ! Il m'a fait renvoyer de l'école l'année dernière, tu l'as oublié ? Lui dit Harry en se retournant vers elle si brusquement qu'elle renversa un peu de son jus d'oranges qu'elle avait dans la main sur son chemisier.

-Ah merci ! J'ai une tâche maintenant ! Lui dit-elle en épongeant le jus.

-Tu te soucis de ton chemisier alors que je te parle de Malefoy ? Lui dit-il d'un ton qui ne plu pas à Ilona.

            Le ton montait brusquement et les élèves tournaient les têtes vers eux. 

-Oh ! Ecoute, arrête d'être aussi jaloux, il a besoin d'aide c'est tout ! Tu serais heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour t'aider si tu étais dans son cas ! 

-Parce que tu croies que j'ai de la chance peut-être ? Je ne connais pas mes parents et je n'ai jamais demandé d'aide à quiconque pour me sortir de ce que je pouvais ressentir par moments !

            Ilona le regardait avec de la colère dans le regard.

-Et moi ? Tu crois que c'est facile aussi pour moi ? J'ai perdu ma mère l'année dernière et par les mêmes sorciers que ceux qui ont tué la mère de Malefoy. Alors tu comprendras que je veuille l'aider ! Mais tu es tellement aveuglé par ta colère que tu refuses de le comprendre ça !

            Ilona se leva en jetant sa serviette sur la table et sortit de la grande salle en pleurant.  

            Elle arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards et prépara ses affaires pour son cours d'étude sur les moldus. Elle était dans sa chambre quand on frappa à la porte. 

-Y a personne ! Lança-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

            La porte s'ouvrit pourtant et Séverus apparut.

-Génial ! Il manquait plus que la petite remarque au sujet du Serment pour compléter tout ça ! Lança-t-elle en continuant de préparer ses affaires. 

            Séverus s'avança vers elle et s'assit sur son lit. Il la regarda en train de s'affairer à préparer ses affaires sans rien dire. Ilona sentait son regard peser sur elle et cela l'exaspéra. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton exécrable. 

-Déjà d'une que tu me parles correctement.... et de deux que tu te calmes. Je ne suis pas Harry moi. 

            Ilona le regarda d'un air énervé.

-Viens t'asseoir ! Lui dit-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

            Ilona haussa les épaules en soupirant et vint se mettre à côté de lui.

-Bon déjà, je ne suis pas ici pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton petit ami, ce sont vos histoires. 

-Mais il ne veut rien...

-... et deuxièmement, continua-t-il en haussant la voix, je suis effectivement ici pour te parler du Serment Infrangible.

-Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment là !

-Non, je ne vais pas attendre. Non mais est-ce que tu imagines l'importance de ce que vous avez fait avec Malefoy ? Tu penses à ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il se mettait à rompre son serment ? Il a peut-être donné son accord pour te faire plaisir et croyant qu'il ne serait jamais tenté par la Magie Noire...

-Il était sincère ! Je te jure qu'il était sincère ! Il ne veut plus retourner du côté de la Magie Noire ! Il n'aurait pas mis son âme en jeu s'il n'était pas sincère !

-Calme-toi ! Je veux juste que tu comprennes l'importance de ce que vous avez fait...

-Mais je le sais ça ! Je sais que ce n'est pas un Serment qu'on fait comme ça sur un coup de tête ! Je savais que c'était le seul moyen pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pourrait compter sur moi si jamais il me prouvait qu'il n'était plus celui qu'il était !

-Il n'empêche que je ne veux plus te voir faire ces incantations une nouvelle fois. Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi, tu m'as comprise ?

            Ilona ne dit rien mais acquiesça, énervée.

-Très bien ! Tu viendras quand même en retenue...

-QUOI ? Mais ce n'est pas juste !

-Il faut bien que tu comprennes la leçon ! Lui dit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Alors là, je ne vais certainement pas la faire ! J'aidais juste quelqu'un, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais aller en retenue pour lui ! 

-Mais il en a une aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Vous viendrez tous les deux vendredi soir pour vous occuper d'un peu de nettoyage !

            Séverus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Ilona lui bloqua la porte par la pensée, ce qui ne gêna pas son père pour autant.

-Tu veux peut-être que je te donne une autre retenue ? Lui dit-il en se retournant.

            Mais Ilona restait entêtée et n'ouvrait pas la porte.

-Ilona... Lui dit-il en la fixant de son regard profond.

            C'était étrange la sensation qu'elle avait en ce moment, celle qu'elle ne voulait pas céder. Elle continuait de s'imaginer la porte dans son esprit sans pouvoir l'ouvrir mentalement. Elle ne remarqua même pas que son père se dirigeait vers elle et la prenait par les épaules.

-Ilona ouvre cette porte ! Lui dit-il en la secouant légèrement. 

-Hein ? Quoi ?

            Ilona retrouva ses esprits et le regarda.

-Oh heu oui ! 

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui oui... je crois que oui...

            La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même mais Séverus ne bougea pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Mais rien ! Je te dis que tout va bien ! Tu es en retard pour ton cours ! Lui dit-elle en le regardant d'un air impatient et en se libérant de ses bras.

-Je te préviens que si tu ne me dis pas que tu as un problème je vais finir par m'énerver !

-Mais il n'y a rien je te dis ! Excuse-moi mais je dois aller en cours aussi ! On se verra plus tard !

            Ilona prit ses affaires et sortit du dortoir, son père la suivant de peu dans les escaliers. Elle savait qu'il l'observait. Il était inquiet pour elle, ça aussi elle le savait. Mais elle ne savait pas en revanche ce qui se passait avec son pouvoir de télékinésie. Et cela ne la rassurait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à ouvrir cette porte et avait continué de la bloquer de la sorte ? 

            Elle avança dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle de classe d'étude des Moldus. Le cours était bien entendu commencé et Ilona s'excusa pour son retard. Elle ne s'était jamais aussi ennuyée durant un cours sur l'étude des moldus et elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à parler des traditions des familles de personnes dépourvues de magie. Elle repassait dans sa tête la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec Harry et cela l'enrageait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être entêté quand il s'y mettait ! Qu'y avait-il de compliqué à comprendre sur le fait qu'elle voulait simplement aider une personne qui venait de perdre sa mère, tout comme elle l'avait perdu l'année passée.

-Miss Rogue ! L'appela la voix de son professeur.

            Ilona sortit de ses pensées et la regarda. Les têtes étaient tournées vers elle et l'observaient d'un œil étrange. 

-Voudriez-vous vous calmer s'il vous plaît ? Lui dit le professeur. (dsl j'ai oublié son nom ! :p)

-Comment ?

-Cessez de faire voler ces objets voyons ! 

            Ilona se retourna brusquement et regarda les diverses objets moldus qui flottaient derrière elle. Dès qu'elle les regarda, ils tombèrent sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Elle était paniquée. Ses pouvoirs étaient en train de se détraquer sans qu'elle le sente.

-Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Lui demanda le professeur.

-Est-ce que je peux sortir s'il vous plaît ?

-Heu oui... bien sûr ! Je vous conseille d'aller voir votre père... Lui dit le professeur d'un air perplexe.

-Merci...

            Ilona ramassa ses affaires et sortit précipitamment du cours. Aller trouver son père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait de plus ? Ilona n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses éternels discours lui demandant de se concentrer et de se calmer. Car c'était bien là le problème. Elle était énervée depuis le petit déjeuner et tout ça à cause d'une stupide histoire. Elle préféra aller dans son dortoir et se calmer. Elle entra dans sa chambre et trouva Sekhmet endormi sur son lit. Elle s'approcha du rat et le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et vint se poser sur ses genoux en s'étirant.

-Toi au moins tu es tranquille ! Personne ne te contrarie ! Lui dit-elle en le caressant. 

            Elle passa sa matinée enfermée dans sa chambre, sentant une profonde tristesse l'envahir. Pourquoi Harry refusait-il de comprendre ? Tout serait si facile autrement... Elle ferma les yeux et tâcha d'oublier ses soucis. Elle fut réveillée par une main qui la secouait gentiment. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son père assis à côté d'elle. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle avait besoin de son réconfort et elle se blottit dans ses bras sans perdre une seconde. Séverus fut surpris d'un tel élan et passa ses mains autour de ses épaules.

-Ton professeur est venu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin pendant le cours. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Déjà tout à l'heure et maintenant les objets qui volent sans que tu t'en rendes compte ! Il se passe quelque chose...

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Je fais ça sans le savoir et le vouloir ! Je suis si énervée que je ne contrôle rien !

-C'est au sujet de Harry, c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant.

            Ilona acquiesça, toujours serrée contre lui.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il apportait son lot de problème avec lui !

-Arrête de dire ça ! Lui dit-elle en se relevant. Ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est à cause de Drago. Harry ne veut pas accepter le fait qu'il ait besoin d'aide.

-Tu sais, je les comprends très bien. Ils ne peuvent pas devenir "amis" après ce qu'ils ont vécu et fait à l'autre depuis la première année où ils sont arrivés à Poudlard. 

-Je sais que tu parles en connaissances de causes ! Lui dit-elle d'un air rebelle.

-Le sujet n'est pas là. C'est de toi dont il s'agit ! Je te rappelle que même si tu es en colère envers Harry, tu dois faire face car tu oublies que vous avez une Destinée commune. Et je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer si vous vous mettiez chacun de votre côté en oubliant de vous retrouver chaque soir de pleine lune. 

-Je sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de me séparer de lui... je veux juste qu'il comprenne que je veux aider Drago. Il vit la même chose que j'ai vécu l'année dernière quand maman est morte... elle me manque tellement...

            Elle se remit à pleurer face au souvenir de sa mère et son père tenta tant bien que mal de la consoler.

-Je sais... il faut pourtant laisser ça derrière toi et penser à vivre. Il faut que tu te calme...C'est le conseil que m'a donnée Léda.

-Qui ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se relevant à nouveau.

-Léda Derol. Ton nouveau professeur de DCFM. Elle est venue me parler tout à l'heure après avoir entendu notre conversation avec ton professeur. 

-Je ne l'ai pas encore vue... Comment est-elle ?

-Et bien je ne la connais pas vraiment mais elle doit sûrement être un bon professeur... 

-Ah... 

-Je ne peux pas rester. Tu sais que tu as loupé toute ta matinée de cours ! Tu aurais dû venir me voir au lieu de rester ici enfermée.

-Je préférais me reposer...

-N'oublies pas que nous sommes dans une école et que tu n'as pas à te reposer quand bon te semble !

-Oui je sais... la prochaine fois je viendrais te voir... en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois...

-Je suis sûr que non. Allez, va manger !

            Il se leva et l'aida à se lever.

-Attend, je prend Sekhmet avec moi !

-Tu ne vas pas emmener ce rat dans la Grande salle ?

-Si pourquoi pas ? Il aime bien rester dans ma poche...

            Séverus leva les yeux au ciel et avança. Ilona le rejoignit et ils allèrent ensemble à la Grande salle. Ils se séparèrent juste quand Ilona alla rejoindre sa place. Harry était assis et la regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas encore arrivés mais ils ne tarderaient pas. 

-J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin... Lui dit Harry au bout d'un moment, sentant le silence peser sur eux.

            Ilona tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda.

-Et ? 

-Je suis désolé...

-Désolé ? Pourquoi ?

-De m'être comporté comme ça. C'était idiot, je le reconnais. Je sais que tu ne veux qu'aider Malefoy mais tu sais bien que moi je reste sceptique quant à lui...

-Je sais. Mais je suis rassurée que tu comprennes que je souhaite lui apporter mon aide.

            Harry la regarda, quelque peu attristé.

-Mon aide... et rien d'autre ! Continua Ilona.

            Harry lui sourit et Ilona ne fit pas attention aux personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux et l'enlaça en l'embrassant avec passion. Des sifflements retentirent à côté d'eux et ils décollèrent leurs bouches pour se mettre à rire avec les élèves qui les regardaient. Ils se rassirent et Ilona donna quelques morceaux de pain à Sekhmet qui bougeait dans sa poche. Ils virent Ron et Hermione arriver, main dans la main et apparemment ils n'avaient pas dû passer les quelques minutes d'absence à étudier à la façon dont était coiffé Ron. Ils s'assirent en face de Harry et Ilona en souriant.

-Et ben ! Je vois que ça avance l'exposé sur les gnomes du Pacifique ! Leur dit Harry en souriant.

-Oui oui... Ca avance très bien même ! Lui dit Hermione en rougissant quelque peu.

            Harry et Ilona se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. 

-Quoi ? Leur fit Ron. 

-Non rien... On le voit que ça avance en tout cas ! Ron il me semble que tu as un bout de plume juste là ! Lui dit Harry en lui montrant le morceau sur une mèche de cheveux. 

            Ron l'enleva et la jeta par terre. 

-Il y a beaucoup de vent ces temps-ci... Mentit-il.

-Oui du vent... 

-Au fait, vous vous êtes réconciliés tous les deux ! Leur lança Hermione en changeant de sujet.

-On n'était pas fâchés ! Lui dit Harry. Où est-ce que tu as vu ça ?

-Oui c'est ça ! Allez reconnais tes erreurs ! Tu as fait pleurer une pauvre fille innocente et tu ne veux pas le reconnaître ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Lui dit Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

-Comment ça tous les mêmes ! Lui dit Ron, indigné.

-C'est bien connu, les garçons n'admettent pas leurs erreurs !

-Alors là c'est vraiment débile ce que tu dis là ! 

-Pardon ? 

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Comme si on n'admettait pas nos erreurs ! Pas vrai Harry ? Har... Oh ! Vous pouvez pas arrêter deux secondes ?

            Harry et Ilona étaient repartis dans un long baiser et les laissaient se chamailler. Ils tournèrent la tête vers eux lorsque Ron appela Harry.

-On a donné pour les disputes aujourd'hui ! Débrouille-toi ! Lui dit Harry en se retournant vers Ilona.

            Mais Ilona était en train de regarder vers la table des professeurs avec un drôle d'air.

-C'est elle la prof de DCFM ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant signe en direction de la table avec sa tête.

            Harry se tourna et regarda. 

-Oui c'est elle. Le professeur Derol. 

-Et ben ! Ils emploient des potiches maintenant à Poudlard ? Dit Ilona, qui sentait une drôle de sensation dans le cœur.

-Pourquoi ? Elle est peut-être belle mais il paraît qu'elle enseigne bien ! Ce sont les quatrièmes années qui l'ont eue ce matin. Ils ont dit que son cours était passionnant. 

-Mouais... Continua Ilona en fixant la femme en question.

-On est jalouse ? Lui lança Ron en souriant ironiquement.

-Jalouse moi ? Tu rigoles ! Lui lança Ilona tout en continuant de fixer le professeur.

            Il fallait le dire, c'était une ravissante femme qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que son père et celui-ci ne semblait pas indifférent à ses charmes. Ilona les regardait discuter et elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier ce nouveau professeur qui avait l'air de faire chavirer les cœurs...et également celui de son père...


	9. Adorable professeur Derol !

**Chapitre 9 : Adorable professeur Derol !**

            Lors du premier cours de DCFM, Ilona eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lancer des insultes à la tête du professeur Derol. Elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas et ces airs de mijaurée la mettaient hors d'elle. 

-Bien j'aimerais savoir si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous a déjà eu affaire aux lutins des marécages Du Pontavers.

-Bien sûr tous les jours ! J'en vois qui viennent se balader le soir près de ma fenêtre ! Lança Ilona d'un ton ironique. 

            Le professeur Derol la regarda et lui sourit.

-Elle va arrêter de sourire comme une pimbêche celle-là ? Se dit Ilona en serrant les dents pour essayer de lui rendre son sourire.

-Tu es la fille du professeur Rogue, c'est cela ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? 

-Il m'a parlé de toi. Et de ta particularité et je dois avouer que je suis ravie de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a ce pouvoir.

-Ah parce que vous croyez que je l'apprécie mon pouvoir ? Je ne vois pas ce qui peut vous passionner là-dedans ! 

            Ilona ne la regarda plus pendant une fraction de seconde et fit voler l'encrier qui se trouvait sur son bureau pour venir le déverser sur les parchemins du professeur qui ne se doutait de rien, bien entendu. Les élèves regardaient l'encrier voler au dessus du bureau et se retenaient de rire. 

-Mais tout bien sûr ! Il faudra que je voie l'étendue de tes pouvoirs un de ces jours.

-Tu vas les recevoir en pleine poire si tu continues de sourire comme ça ma poule ! Se dit Ilona en souriant. 

            Derol prit le sourire pour elle et le lui rendit.

-Mais faites la arrêter de sourire ou je fais un meurtre ! Pensa Ilona en tournant les yeux.

            Le professeur Derol regagna sa place et vit avec horreur que tous ses parchemins étaient tâchés par l'encrier qui s'était renversé. 

-Ah ! Zut ! Lança-t-elle. Excusez-moi un petit moment !

            Elle agita sa baguette au dessus des copies et fit disparaître les tâches en un clin d'œil. Ilona grimaça face à cette rapidité d'esprit et à cet enthousiasme. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy et lui sourit. Il avait l'air d'apprécier la blague qu'elle venait de faire au nouveau professeur.

-Passons. Donc je demandais si quelqu'un avait déjà vu un lutin des marécages De Pontavers ? Personne ? Alors je crois que le meilleur moyen est que je vous en montre un ! 

-Vous en avez ramené un ici ? Demanda un élève de Poufsouffle.

-Oui, fraîchement capturé ! 

            Le professeur Derol alla dans son bureau et en rapporta une cage enveloppée dans un tissu bleu. Elle le déposa sur son bureau et retira le drap.  Les élèves se mirent à rire lorsqu'ils virent les prénommés lutins des marécages De Pontavers.

-Mais ils sont... ridicules ! Lança Drago.

-Ils ne le sont pas vraiment ! Ils ont peut-être l'air inoffensifs à vue d'œil mais se sont des êtres très maléfiques et malins ! Qui veut essayer d'en attraper un ? 

            Personne ne leva la main. Ilona voulut tenter sa chance.

-Oui ? Miss Rogue ? 

-On va bien voir si j'y arrive ! Lui dit Ilona en se levant de son siège.

            Elle s'approcha du bureau du professeur et regarda les lutins. 

-Ils sont vraiment laids ! Lança-t-elle.

-Faites attention vous allez les vexer ! Lui dit Derol. Bien, je vais ouvrir la cage et vous allez tâcher d'en attraper au moins un. Pour réussir à le faire venir jusqu'à vous vous devez le flatter.

-Quoi ? Flatter ces bestioles ? 

-Fautes attention, ils ne sont pas sourds. Vous devez les complimenter pour qu'ils acceptent de venir jusqu'à vous. Et quand ils sont à portée de main, vous les attrapez. Mais si vous ne le faites pas de cette manière, ils risquent de ne pas apprécier.

-On verra ! Se dit Ilona qui appréciait de moins en moins le professeur.

-Vous êtes prêtes ?

-Oui... 

-Alors j'ouvre la cage...

            Le professeur Derol ôta le cadenas et bientôt les lutins sortirent de leur cage en sautillant sur le bureau. Ilona regarda Derol qui lui fit signe d'y aller. Elle se tourna donc vers les petites créatures qui ne devaient pas mesurer plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres. 

-Alors il faut les flatter, c'est ça ?

-Mmmmh Mmmmh ! Lui fit Derol.

-Et bien allons-y ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont trognons ces petits lutins ! Dit Ilona en prenant une mine de mamie gâteuse.

            Les élèves se mirent à rire devant son attitude mais Derol ne souriait pas.

-Ils ne sont pas idiots vous savez ? Parlez-leur comme vous parleriez à quelqu'un que vous appréciez énormément !

-Ouais bah pas à toi en tout cas ! Dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Pardon ?

-Je disais que je n'y pensais pas ! Lui dit-elle en souriant. Alors, on réessaye. Vous savez que vous êtes mignons vous trois ? Leur dit-elle en se rapprochant du bureau.

            Cette remarque sembla plaire aux trois lutins qui la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. 

-Vous savez que vous ressemblez à des Apollons ! Ce qu'il faut pas faire quand même ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers son professeur.

-Allez-y, ça fonctionne !

-Vous pourriez facilement faire tomber les filles de Poudlard, vous savez ? Je suis même sûre que Parkinson serait ravie d'en prendre un avec elle !

-Eh retire ça espèce de sale garce ! Lança la voix de Parkinson dans le fond de la classe.

-Un peu de tenue mesdemoiselles ! Lança Derol.

            Les lutins semblaient apprécier les compliments d'Ilona et l'un deux alla même jusqu'à se recoiffer comme le ferait un macho devant une belle fille. Cela fit rire Ilona.

-Et toi, je suis sûre que tu es le tombeur de ces dames, je me trompe ?

            Le lutin "macho" s'approcha d'elle et lui parla dans sa langue qui ressemblait à des babillements. Il lui tint un long discours et finit par lui sauter dans la main.

-Bravo Miss Rogue ! Vous en avez attrapé un ! Remettez-le dans sa cage ! 

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ils sont démoniaques vos lutins ! J'ai un modèle réduit de Gilderoy Lockhart dans la main ! 

            Ilona se mit à rire mais cela n'amusa pas vraiment le lutin qui fronça les sourcils. Il lui mordit fortement le doigt et ne la lâcha pas.

-Aïe ! Non mais il est malade !

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas le contrarier ! Ils sont très susceptibles !

-Oui mais en attendant retirez-le de mon doigt ! 

            Ilona secouait la main, le lutin accroché à son doigt qui suivait le mouvement.

-Tu vas me lâcher sale bestiole ? Aïe ! Il a recommencé !

            Les élèves étaient écroulés de rire face à ce spectacle mais Ilona ne trouvait vraiment pas ça drôle. Elle ne trouva qu'une solution pour le faire lâcher prise. Elle se concentra et le força à ouvrir la mâchoire. Le lutin ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Ilona le suréleva et l'enferma dans sa cage. Les autres lutins vinrent à la rescousse de leur semblable et sautèrent sur Ilona. Ils sautillèrent sur ses bras et ses épaules de leurs pieds épineux.

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Clama-t-elle en les projetant en avant. 

            Les lutins se retrouvèrent sur le sol et en profitèrent pour aller sautiller dans toute la classe.

-Oh non ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Lui dit Derol en allant à la poursuite des lutins qui passaient de table en table en ricanant.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à les attacher ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne savez pas les maîtriser !

            Derol se retourna et la dévisagea.

-Vous resterez après le cours Miss Rogue ! 

            Ilona leva les yeux au ciel et Derol partit à la poursuite des diablotins. Elle tendit sa baguette et réussit à en attraper un. Mais Ilona n'appréciant pas son professeur, elle se concentra pour lui faire lâcher prise avec son pouvoir. Le lutin survola le professeur et repartit dans la classe. Derol regarda Ilona en fronçant les sourcils et lança un sortilège avec sa baguette.

-Estamio Pontes !

            Les lutins s'arrêtèrent tout à coup et ne bougèrent plus. Derol alla les chercher et les enferma dans la cage.

-Retournez vous asseoir ! Annonça-t-elle à Ilona en la regardant d'un air sombre. 

            Elle avait perdu toute trace de son sourire sur le visage. Ilona alla rejoindre sa place sous les regards amusés de ses camarades de classe.

-Nous avons un nouveau clown comme disent les moldus, à Poudlard ! Lança jovialement Pansi qui riait encore du spectacle qu'elle venait de voir.

-Et toi, c'est étonnant qu'un cirque moldu ne t'ait pas encore engagé ! Tu ferais fureur avec les otaries ! Tu leur ressembles plus finalement ! Lui répondit Ilona en se tournant vers elle.

-Mesdemoiselles ! Calmez-vous ! J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard ! Vous n'oublierez pas de venir me voir Miss Rogue à la fin du cours. 

-Cours toujours ! Pensa Ilona en lui souriant.

            Le cours continua et à la fin de celui-ci, Ilona s'éclipsa discrètement avant que Derol ne la voie. 

-Tu vas te faire tuer ! Lui dit une voix derrière elle.

            Elle se retourna et sourit à Malefoy.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'elle peut penser cette pimbêche ! 

-Je ne parlais pas d'elle, mais plutôt de ton père ! Elle n'a pas l'air de lui être indifférente ! 

-Alors là, tu connais mal mon père, jamais il ne s'intéresserait à une fille dans son genre ! Et je l'en empêcherais de toute façon !

-On est jalouse ? Hein ? Tu as peur qu'elle te pique ton petit papa chéri ? Ironisa Malefoy.

-Arrête ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et ce n'est pas mon petit papa chéri, d'accord ? C'est à peine si je le supporte alors ! 

-Mouais, n'empêche que je suis sûr qu'il va t'étriper pour t'être sauvée alors que tu étais attendue !

-Et bien tant pis ! 

            Ilona et Drago se rendirent au cours suivant, cours de botanique, avec le reste de la classe mais Ilona fut arrêtée par une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

-Oh non ! Pitié ! Gémit-elle.

            Malefoy la regarda d'un air amusé et regarda Rogue s'approcher.

-Tu as raison, il ne va pas du tout te tuer ! A tout à l'heure ! Lui dit-il d'un ton ironique.

            Il s'éloigna et Séverus prit sa place.

-C'est étrange, je viens de voir entrer le professeur Derol dans ma classe. Elle m'a parlé d'une petite conversation qu'elle aurait aimé avoir avec toi à la fin de son cours. Et curieusement elle ne t'a pas vu ! Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer ?

-J'ai oublié, c'est tout ! 

-Et elle m'a aussi dit que tu lui avais mal parlé, c'est vrai ?

-Ecoute, je lui parle exactement comme aux autres, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle prend tout ce que je dis pour personnel ! 

-Tu viendras en retenue vendredi prochain...

-Impossible, vendredi prochain c'est la pleine lune ! Et tu sais que je dois aller m'allonger de bonne heure ce soir-là, dans les bras de Harry ! Précisa-t-elle en souriant.

-Jeudi ce n'est pas la pleine lune alors tu viendras. Quel dommage hein ? 

            Séverus lui tendit un sourire narquois et s'éloigna. Ilona bouillait de rage et elle se dirigea vers les serres de mauvaise humeur. Le cours débuta mais Ilona gardait en mémoire son premier cours de DCFM et son attitude ne s'arrangerait pas avec le temps ! 

            Le vendredi soir, Ilona eut sa retenue commune avec Malefoy pour le Serment infrangible qu'ils avaient passé. Ils durent nettoyer la salle de classe de fond en comble sous le regard du professeur de potions qui s'occupait de ses papiers en même temps. La punition n'aurait pu être pire si le professeur Derol n'était venu trouver le professeur Rogue afin de lui parler. Ilona était en train de nettoyer les bocaux au fond de la classe, Malefoy s'occupant des tables. Lorsqu'elle vit son professeur entrer, Ilona manqua de peu de renverser un des bocaux. 

-Bonsoir Séverus ! Lança Derol en entrant.

            Séverus leva les yeux de sa copie et lui sourit.

-Bonsoir Léda. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais vous demander si vous pourriez me faire une potion d'Ampleur pour mon cours avec les cinquièmes années.

-Oui, il vous la faudrait pour quand ?

-Pour lundi, est-ce que ça serait possible ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura de problèmes...

-Je vous remercie... Vous corrigez vos copies ?

            Ilona regardait les deux professeurs se parler en grimaçant. 

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? Ca se voit pas qu'il corrige des copies ? Il est pas en train de dessiner ! Pensa Ilona en frottant le bocal avec force, d'un air énervé. 

            Séverus ne semblait pas remarquer l'attitude de sa fille et continua de discuter avec le professeur de DCFM.  Ilona bouillait de voir cette pimbêche parler de la sorte, en jouant les mijaurées avec son père. Oh non, elle n'était pas jalouse d'elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait exactement mais elle ne l'appréciait vraiment pas. Et encore moins en train de parler avec son père... Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle ne remarqua pas les bocaux qui s'élevaient derrière elle. Malefoy qui nettoyait les tables un peu plus loin tourna son regard vers Ilona et se précipita vers elle pour lui signaler que son pouvoir refaisait des siennes.

-Ilona, fais gaffe ! Les bocaux !

-Quoi ? Quoi les bocaux ?

            Malefoy lui fit signe de la tête de regarder derrière elle. Ilona retint son souffle et se concentra juste à temps pour les rattraper... enfin presque tous. Deux ou trois bocaux chutèrent sur le sol et se fracassèrent en déversant leur contenu sur le sol, éclaboussant les deux élèves au passage.

-Ilona ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? Tonna la voix de Séverus.

-Je... je l'ai pas fait exprès ! S'excusa-t-elle en criant presque.

            Séverus s'approcha du lieu de l'incident et fit disparaître d'un geste de la main tout ce qui se trouvait sur le sol.

-Fais un peu attention ! Lui dit-il, énervé.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Se plaignit-elle.

-C'est de la mienne peut-être ?

-Exactement !

            Elle sortit de la salle de classe en jetant un regard meurtrier au professeur Derol au passage et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? Ilona n'appréciait vraiment pas ce nouveau professeur. Ilona entendit des pas se rapprocher. Pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Attend ! Lui dit Malefoy en la retenant par le bras.

-Laisse-moi ! Lui répondit Ilona en secouant son bras.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine d'être jalouse comme ça ! Elle ne va pas te le prendre ton père !

-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! D'accord ? Je ne l'aime pas c'est tout ! J'ai horreur des filles dans son genre ! Elle n'a qu'à changer d'attitude et peut-être que je l'aimerais bien !

            Malefoy la laissa s'éloigner en riant. Ilona continua d'avancer et sortit dans le hall pour aller faire un tour dans le parc, histoire de s'aérer la tête. Elle avança dans l'herbe et s'assit sur un banc en croisant les bras. Elle faillit hurler de terreur lorsque deux mains se placèrent sur ses yeux.

-Je sens que ma sorcière préférée est encore énervée ! Lui dit la voix à qui appartenaient ses mains.

-Harry, je n'ai pas envie de rire... Lui dit Ilona.

            Harry libéra son étreinte et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en l'enlaçant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

-Il y a que je hais cette espèce de... de prof à deux mornilles...

-Ah ! Derol ! Je me demandais quand tu me parlerais d'elle ! Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as pas aimé la façon dont elle donne son cours ? Tu la trouves trop... trop...

-Trop Sainte Nitouche ! Lui dit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux énervés. 

            Harry se mit à rire devant son air.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Elle m'agace vraiment ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle m'a carrément dit qu'elle était super heureuse de connaître quelqu'un qui a mon pouvoir ! Je ne suis pas une créature qu'on expose dans un cirque !

-Je sais... Ce n'est pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! Tu finiras bien par t'y habituer ! Nous on s'est bien farcit Lockhart pendant un an ! 

-Oui mais lui c'est un crétin. Je n'ai jamais aimé ses livres quand ma mère en ramenait chez nous. Mais elle, elle est... Ouhhhh ! Je pourrais l'étriper ! Et puis elle n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt pour m'aider quand ses espèces de gnomes m'ont sauté dessus !

-Quoi les Lutins des marécages De Pontavers ? Ils t'ont attaqué ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit ?

-Mais rien, j'en avais même un qui roulait des mécaniques dans ma main ! Il a pas apprécié que je le surnomme de Macho !

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment trop ? Tu dois bien être la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit aussi entêtée.

-Entêtée ? Comment ça ?

-Dès que tu l'as vue, tu t'es dit que tu ne l'aimerais pas. Et aujourd'hui tu as appuyé cette pensée en lui trouvant tous les défauts possibles...

-Mais elle en a des défauts et puis...

            Harry la fit taire en l'embrassant subitement. Ilona se laissa faire mais elle était tout de même surprise de son élan soudain. Lorsqu'il se releva il lui dit juste :

-Laisse ça de côté, tu finiras par t'habituer à elle... Avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

            Il alla même jusqu'à la coucher sur le banc, Ilona ne protestant pas et oubliant même sa colère envers le professeur Derol. Elle l'enlaça en continuant de l'embrasser, sentant la chaleur augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enlaçaient. Quand elle sentit la main de son petit ami courir sur sa cuisse et son pull, elle essaya de se relever.

-Pas tout de suite... Lui dit-elle en essayant de se libérer de ses baisers.

-Mais quand alors ? Lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Attend un peu, c'est tout... Je ne... me sens pas prête... Je te promets que je te le dirais quand je voudrais le faire...

            Harry releva sa tête et la regarda. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de l'aider à se relever. Ils restèrent enlacés en ne disant rien, juste en regardant les étoiles qui surplombaient le ciel.


	10. Tension générale et bonnes raisons de l'...

**Chapitre 10 : Tension générale et bonnes raisons de l'être...**

            La semaine suivante, alors qu'elle sortait de son cours de métamorphose, Ilona fut surprise de voir Drago en train de discuter avec Harry. Enfin, elle espérait qu'ils discutent. Elle s'approcha lentement et saisit quelques bribes de leur conversation.

-Je te dis que je ne m'y intéresse plus... Disait la voix de Malefoy.

-Mais je l'espère bien, tu sais ce qui pourrait t'arriver autrement ! Lui dit Harry.

-Merci de me le répéter, tu es trop aimable ! J'ai assez de cette tâche sur moi ! 

            Lorsque Harry vit Ilona s'approcher, il cessa de discuter avec Malefoy.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

-De rien ... Lui répondit Harry en se poussant un peu de Drago.

-De rien  hein ? Mon œil. Allez, de quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant. 

-Je t'assure que ce n'est rien ! Lui répondit Harry en souriant. 

-Mouais... Drago ? De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?

-Tu veux savoir ? 

-Oui...

-Et bien Harry me demandait si j'avais l'intention de me replonger dans la lecture de livres sur la Magie Noire. Je lui ai bien entendu répondu que non, étant donné le Serment qu'on a fait...

            Il lança un regard à Harry et le replongea dans celui d'Ilona.

-Ouais, je te crois... Mais vous êtes louches.

-Je vous laisse, j'ai... des trucs à faire... Leur dit Drago en s'éloignant.

            Ilona se tourna vers Harry et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu sais que vendredi c'est la pleine lune ? Lui dit Ilona.

-Oui, je le sais... 

-Et tu sais aussi ce que ça veut dire ?

-Oui... qu'on va avoir notre premier pouvoir...

-Premier pouvoir... et peut-être un peu plus...

            Harry la regarda, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu verras... Si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici là. 

            Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de se libérer de ses bras. Au moment où elle allait partir, Harry la retint par le bras.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que vendredi, tu veux... Commença Harry sans terminer sa phrase, son regard la terminant amplement.

            Ilona lui tendit un sourire mais ne dit rien et s'éloigna, le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'ils iraient certainement plus loin vendredi, lors de l'arrivée de leur premier pouvoir. Elle était déjà angoissée rien que d'y penser. 

-Je suis complètement folle ! Se dit-elle en avançant vers sa salle commune. 

            Puis elle se souvint d'un détail qui risquait d'être important lors du fameux "vendredi". Son père. Il allait sûrement rester à côté d'eux, le temps qu'ils partent dans leur rêve. Il faudrait qu'il ne soit pas là, mais comment faire ? Ilona se mit à réfléchir mais elle ne voyait aucune solution se présenter à elle. Elle se dirigeait vers le canapé lorsqu'un détail vint la frapper. Le nom de la déesse. Ils avaient littéralement oublié de le trouver. Elle se précipita hors de sa salle commune et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, essayant de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Thot la dernière fois. 

-Une déesse qui s'occupe du destin et qui protège son peuple, ou quelque chose comme ça ! Se dit-elle en arrivant à destination.

            Elle se précipita vers le rayon des études de peuples et de magies disparus et trouva un livre sur les dieux égyptiens. Elle le prit et le feuilleta rapidement.

-Bingo ! Lança-t-elle après avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Ouf, j'ai bien crû qu'on allait rentrer bredouille demain ! 

            Elle retourna à sa salle commune, un lourd poids en moins sur la conscience.

            Ilona n'échappa pas à sa retenue du jeudi soir en compagnie de son père pour son attitude envers le professeur Derol. Elle dû donc aller dans les cachots pour savoir ce qu'il allait en retourner. Elle trouva son père assis devant son bureau, comme à son habitude et entra doucement. Elle s'approcha de lui mais il était tellement absorbé dans ses parchemins qu'il ne leva même pas la tête. Ilona en profita.

-On travaille de nuit ? Hurla-t-elle en souriant narquoisement.

            Son père eut un sursaut et la regarda d'un air sombre.

-Oh ! Allez ! Rigole !

-Tu trouves cela amusant ? Moi pas. Vas t'asseoir. Lui dit-il, énervé.

            Ilona secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la première table. Séverus se leva et lui apporta un carton rempli de petites fioles vides. Il déposa le paquet et alla vers son étagère privée. Il revint quelques instants après avec deux lourdes bouteilles remplies d'un liquide visqueux.

_Oh non ! Gémit Ilona en voyant les bouteilles arriver vers elle.

-Voilà. Tu vas me transvider les deux bouteilles dans ces fioles. 

-Mais c'est répugnant ! Je vais tomber en syncope avec cette odeur !

-Tu as le choix, ou tu me fais ce que je te demande ou tu me réécris tous mes cours !

            Ilona souffla et sortit les fioles du paquet. Son père la regarda faire un moment et retourna à ses occupations. Ilona déversa donc le contenu des bouteilles dans les fioles en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la consistance répugnante et l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageaient. Elle dû même tourner la tête tant l'odeur lui piquait les yeux.

-Oh ! C'est vraiment ignoble ce truc ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Gémit Ilona en réprimant une grimace.

-Tu es vraiment trop délicate ma chérie ! Ce n'est  que de la bile de Tatile mélangée à du sang de Gueber. Lui répondit Séverus d'un ton aussi doux que moqueur.

-Ahhhh ! Lança Ilona en grimaçant de plus belle face à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ah non ! Je n'y touche plus à ce truc répugnant !

            Elle recula et s'essuya les mains rapidement.

-Très bien ! Mes cours sont sur l'étagère derrière moi. Je pense qu'à la fin de l'année tu auras terminé !

            Ilona regarda en direction de l'étagère et vit l'amoncellement de copies, livres et classeurs sur l'étagère et souffla de plus belle.

-D'accord... Je vais les verser tes trucs !

            Séverus leva la tête vers elle et sourit en se replongeant dans son travail.

-...pourrait pas avoir des trucs moins dégueus non ? Pourquoi j'ai pas un père fleuriste moi ? Râla Ilona dans son coin.

-Tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas les fleurs et que c'est un travail de moldu ! Lui répondit Séverus en continuant d'écrire.

            Ilona lui fit une grimace tout en reprenant son travail.

-Et cesse de grimacer tu as vraiment l'air d'une pimbêche à agir comme ça !

-Une pimbêche moi ? Regarde donc comment elle est ta prof Derol ! Si c'est pas une pimbêche ça ! Protesta Ilona.

            Séverus la regarda d'un air glacial.

-Tu n'as pas à insulter un de tes professeurs ! Lui répondit-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me donner une autre retenue ? Tout ça parce que je dis ce que je pense ? Je ne l'aime pas ce n'est pas ma faute ! 

-Bon ça suffit. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre ce soir. Tu me fatigues vraiment Ilona. Si tu arrêtais un peu de te prendre pour le centre du monde de temps en temps...

-Moi le centre du monde ? Mais arrête ! C'est toujours toi qui commences à me chercher. Tu ne fais que ça ! 

-Moi, te chercher ? Ne sois pas stupide ! Je suis toujours en train de réparer les bêtises que tu fais ! Tu agis comme une enfant gâtée de douze ans ! Conduis-toi comme une personne de ton âge au moins une fois dans ta vie !

-De mon âge hein ? Parfais. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes demain soir si tu pensais le faire. Je saurais me débrouiller comme une personne de mon âge, comme tu dis !

            Ilona sortit en hâte de la salle de classe, entendant son père la rappeler sur le champ. Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et se rendit à sa salle commune, bouillant de rage et renversant au passage les armures qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Entrée dans la salle commune, elle se cogna violemment contre quelqu'un et s'arrêta.

-Alan, est-ce que tu pourrais regarder où tu vas ? Lui lança-t-elle.

-Olà ! Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Il y a qu'il m'énerve ! Voilà ce qu'il y a !

-Qui ça ? Potter ?

            Ilona le regarda d'un air exaspéré.

-Mais non pas Harry ! Mon père ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit !

            Le passage s'ouvrit à nouveau et Séverus apparut, aussi énervé qu'elle. Il se dirigea vers sa fille et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Viens par ici toi ! Lui dit-il en la conduisant vers son dortoir.

-Lâche-moi tu me fais mal ! Lui lança Ilona en se débattant.

-Je commence vraiment à saturer de ton attitude ! 

            Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la poussa à l'intérieur en refermant à clé derrière lui.

-Tu me fais honte Ilona ! Vraiment je ne suis pas très fier d'être le père d'une petite égocentrique qui se croît au-dessus de tout ! 

-Arrête ! Je ne suis pas une égocentrique ! Lui hurla Ilona en pleurant et en rageant.

-Oh si tu l'es ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as quelque chose de spécial en toi que cela te donnes le droit d'insulter qui bon te semble et d'agir comme une petite reine ! Et de profiter d'avoir ton père enseignant ici !

-Et c'est moi que tu traites d'égocentrique ? Je me fiche que tu sois enseignant ici ! Et je préférerais encore ne pas t'avoir devant moi tous les jours !

CLAC.

            Ilona le regarda, surprise. La deuxième fois. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la giflait. Elle le regarda d'un air très énervé et ne contrôla pas les objets qui s'élevaient doucement derrière elle. Son père n'avait pas calmé sa colère et la regardait du même air glacial.

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! Lui dit-il en voyant les sujets continuer leur ascension dans les airs.

-Quoi ? De te regarder ? Je ne vais quand même pas baisser les yeux alors que tu viens une nouvelle fois de me gifler ! Lui répondit-elle d'un air froid.

-Arrête avec ces objets ! Continua-t-il.

-Je ne fais rien voler du tout ! Lui dit-elle d'un ton agacé. 

-Et ça alors ? Lui dit-il en pointant le doigt derrière elle.

            Ilona se retourna et les vit qui flottaient juste derrière elle. Elle écarquilla un sourcil et fut prise de panique lorsque les objets commencèrent à se diriger droit sur elle. Elle se baissa et son père en fit autant, les objets allant finir leur course contre la porte en se brisant sur le sol. Ilona regarda les objets puis son père et revint une nouvelle fois sur les objets. Elle sentit alors son bras lui faire mal. Une violente douleur qui lui fit regarder son membre qui la faisait souffrir. Elle vit avec horreur que du sang s'écoulait par endroits mais restait à proximité de sa cicatrice. Son père s'approcha d'elle et tenta de lui prendre son bras pour l'observer. Mais Ilona le repoussa violemment, les larmes aux yeux.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! L'égocentrique n'a pas besoin de toi ! Je me débrouillerais toute seule ! Lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

            Cette réplique fit froncer les sourcils de son père qui se releva en la regardant d'un œil mauvais. 

-Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, ne viens plus rien me demander... 

            Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, chassant au passage les élèves qui écoutaient derrière la porte la dispute entre le professeur et sa fille. La porte claqua derrière lui et Ilona pu enfin libérer les sanglots qui étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura jusqu'à s'endormir, son bras serré contre elle. 

            Le lendemain, Ilona alla tout raconter à Harry, les larmes coulant encore rien qu'au fait d'y repenser.

-Calme-toi ! La réconforta Harry. Il viendra te faire ses excuses, tu verras...

-Alors les jeunes, ce soir, c'est le grand soir ! Tiens ! Ca ne va pas Ilona ?

            Sirius s'était approché d'eux, l'air enjoué. Mais quand il vit les larmes d'Ilona il diminua sa joie.

-On ne peut pas dire que Rogue y ait été de main morte hier soir ! Lui répondit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été lui dire ?

-Que c'était une égocentrique ! Lui dit doucement Harry.

            A ces mots Ilona se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Oh ! Je vois ! Ce n'est pas très aimable de dire ça à sa fille ! J'irais lui parler. Mais en attendant, vous êtes prêts pour ce soir ? Je veux dire vous allez vivre quelque chose de gigantesque ! Apparemment, vu les circonstances, Séverus ne sera pas là pour votre réveil, je prendrais sa place...

-Euh Sirius ! Je crois qu'on pourra s'en sortir sans toi... Lui dit Harry en rougissant quelque peu. On viendra te dire ce qui s'est passé ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de nous surveiller, on ne fait que dormir après tout ! 

            Sirius semblait comprendre où il voulait en venir et lui adressa un sourire complice.

-D'accord. Mais si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous savez comment me contacter ! La cheminée ! Mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pendant votre... sieste ! Leur dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

            Harry et Ilona le regardaient gênés. Il s'éloigna et se retourna un moment puis finit par éclater de rire. Ils l'entendirent même dire une petite remarque.

-Ah ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils ne savent plus quoi inventer !

            Il disparut bientôt et Harry se pencha vers Ilona, l'air embarrassé. 

-Sauf si tu préfères que quelqu'un soit avec nous... je comprendrais tu sais... tu n'as peut-être pas...

            Ilona le fit taire d'un baiser et l'enlaça.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Au contraire, je crois que ça me fera oublier mes soucis. 

-Tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment le faire ? Tu ne te forces pas ?

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas... J'ai juste un peu... peur mais c'est tout.

            Harry lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent avant de se diriger vers le cours de potion. La chance n'était pas vraiment du côté d'Ilona, il fallait qu'elle ait justement un cours avec son père le lendemain d'une dispute qui avait comme résultat qu'ils se faisaient la tête. Ils attendirent devant l'entrée de la salle de classe et le virent ouvrir la porte, l'air passablement énervé. Il les fit entrer en jetant un œil à sa fille quand elle passa devant lui. Celle-ci ne lui adressa pas un coup d'œil et encore moins la parole alors qu'elle entrait dans les cachots. Elle prit place à côté de Drago, étant donné que les Gryffondors ne se mélangeaient toujours pas aux Serpentards, par décret du professeur Rogue, et sortit ses affaires.

-Et ben ! Ca promet si vous vous regardez en vous lançant des éclairs à chaque fois ! Lui dit Drago à l'oreille.

            Ilona ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de préparer son chaudron devant elle. Séverus alla s'asseoir à son bureau et débuta son cours. Ilona ne le regarda même pas, trouvant soudainement un profond intérêt pour les substances visqueuses ornant les étagères de la classe.

-Vous ferez d'abord les exercices sur votre livre page 253. Nous commencerons la potion après. Allez-y.

            Les élèves se mirent à répondre aux questions dans le livre et Ilona en fit autant, évitant soigneusement les regards de son père. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Harry qui la regardait. 

-Monsieur Potter, occupez-vous de copier vos exercices sur votre parchemin.

            Ilona laissa la place à un air énervé sur le sourire qu'elle venait de donner à Harry et se retourna. Elle regarda son père profondément et ne baissa pas les yeux. Il était aussi déterminé qu'elle et ils se regardèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un élève de Serpentard ne l'appelle pour son exercice. Séverus se dirigea vers lui, excédé d'avoir dû baisser les yeux. Ilona gribouilla rapidement ses réponses et attendit que les autres terminent.

-On a déjà fini ? Lui demanda la voix glaciale de son père dans son dos.

            Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de regarder par les vitraux de la salle de classe. Séverus prit sa copie et la lut. Il écarquilla les sourcils et la regarda.

-Ce sont tes réponses ?

-Ca m'en a l'air ! Lui dit-elle en continuant de regarder vers les fenêtres.

            Il regarda à nouveau le parchemin et sans un mot de plus, l'arracha. Ilona le regarda avec étonnement et haine. 

-Je pense que ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais. Tu n'as plus qu'à recommencer et en me faisant des phrases, cette fois ! Lui dit-il en continuant de la fixer de ses yeux noirs. Et pas la peine de te concentrer, tu m'as compris ? Lui dit-il un peu plus bas.

            Il retourna à son bureau et observa les élèves.

-Continuez vos exercices au lieu de regarder ce qui se passe dans la classe ! Leur dit-il. 

            Ilona le regarda avec rage et ne bougea pas. Drago l'observait silencieusement, tout comme Harry, Ron et Hermione qui s'inquiétaient pour la suite des événements. Ilona savait qu'il la cherchait, mais elle réussit à se contrôler et se contenta de refermer son livre d'exercice. Elle prit un parchemin et se mit à dessiner. 

-Les Serpentards, sachez que vous perdez vingt points ! Murmura la voix de Séverus qui observait le manège de sa fille.

            Des râles raisonnèrent dans la classe et tous regardaient en direction d'Ilona qui continuait de dessiner tranquillement sur son parchemin, mais son père vint vite lui ôter la feuille en lui arrachant. 

-Dehors ! Lui dit-il lentement. 

            Il partit vers son bureau et continua son cours. Ilona ne se fit pas prier et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Elle s'avança vers la porte et juste avant de sortir elle se concentra juste assez pour faire tomber les bocaux qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère, juste au dessus du bureau de son père. Elle sortit sans regarder en arrière et alla dans sa salle commune. 

            Elle eut tôt fait de se faire insulter par les élèves de sa classe lui annonçant que grâce à elle, ils avaient perdu cinquante points. Mais cela n'attrista pas Ilona pour autant et elle passa la fin de sa journée entre les regards de braise de ses camarades et ceux pris de pitié de Harry qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs.

            Durant tout l'après-midi, elle sentit son bras la brûler et la tirailler, signalant bien que le soir même, elle devait retrouver Harry. Cela aussi elle le redoutait énormément. Elle avait promis à son petit ami qu'ils iraient plus loin que leurs simples baisers déjà largement enflammés, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se défiler sous prétexte qu'elle était contrariée. Au contraire, elle avait grand besoin de sentir sa chaleur contre elle et son affection la réconforter.

            Le soir venu, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître l'existence et refermèrent derrière eux. La douleur était supportable pour le moment et ils décidaient de ne pas se soucier de cela pour le moment. Il était encore tôt et la pleine lune n'était pas très haute dans le ciel. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre, ils se regardèrent sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, étant aussi tendus l'un que l'autre. 

-On devrait peut-être fermer, tu ne crois pas ? Lui dit Ilona au bout d'un moment.

-Oui...

            Il n'attendit pas plus et verrouilla la porte ; il mit même une chaise devant afin d'être sûr de ne pas être dérangés. Ilona le regarda en souriant et le laissa approcher vers elle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa doucement. Ilona passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa plus passionnément. La chaleur monta rapidement et ils se dirigèrent vers le lit en continuant de s'embrasser. Harry fut le premier à tenter un geste pour la mettre à l'aise, lui n'étant pas déjà très rassuré. Il lui caressa le dos et descendit jusqu'à la cuisse.  Ilona sentit des frissons la parcourir alors qu'elle sentait la main de son petit ami la couvrir de caresse. Elle passa sa main dans son dos et le caressa de la même manière. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et l'invita à la rejoindre. Harry se coucha sur elle et continua de la caresser en passant sa main sous le pull d'Ilona. Elle se releva et l'ôta. Harry en profita pour enlever son pull et son tee-shirt. Il les déposa sur le sol et revint vers Ilona qui n'avait que sa chemise et sa jupe à présent. Elle l'embrassa et dégrafa les boutons de son chemisier tout en restant accrochée à ses lèvres. Harry l'aida à la débarrasser de son habit, la découvrant pour la première fois en sous-vêtement. Il remarqua la marque, l'horrible marque des Ténèbres qu'elle avait sur elle contre son gré,  qu'elle tentait de dissimuler à l'aide d'un sortilège mais ce soir, elle apparaissait bizarrement sur son bras. Ilona voulut la cacher mais Harry lui prit le bras et l'embrassa.. Il lui sourit et reprit ses baisers. Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement pour enlever le reste de leurs habits pour sentir une nouvelle sensation : la chaleur du corps de l'autre contre le sien. Ils entrèrent sous les draps tout en continuant leurs caresses et baisers enflammés. Ilona le caressait sur son dos nu tendis qu'il jouait avec les courbes de son corps. Elle le sentait qui commençait à réellement prendre plaisir à leurs caresses mutuelles et l'invita à découvrir son corps. Harry la regarda en souriant et s'empressa de l'embrasser dans le cou tout en se préparant. Ilona l'aida à s'unir à elle, ressentant une unique sensation, au début douloureuse mais s'effaçant ensuite pour laisser la place à une parfaite communion de leurs deux corps se mouvant un peu maladroitement au début mais finissant par trouver le bon rythme et la parfaite entente de leur désir. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément dans cet échange ô combien démonstrateur de leur amour et de l'affection qu'ils se portaient. Sentir la chaleur de Harry contre elle rendait Ilona totalement épanouie et heureuse. Elle le regardait en souriant et en l'embrassant par saccade, sentant le début d'une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'explorer plus intimement cette sensation, Harry se retira, ses yeux brillants de désir la fixant. Il était légèrement essoufflé mais avait un large sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres. Ilona lui rendit son sourire et se laissa embrasser longuement en lui caressant les cheveux.  Ils restèrent passionnément enlacés sans dire un mot, juste écoutant les souffles de l'autre contre leur nuque et savourant cette première sensation qu'ils venaient de découvrir mutuellement. 

            Mais ils ne purent réellement rester dans cette positon indéfiniment, la douleur se manifestant pour leur rappeler qu'ils avaient été choisis pour mener une mission, mais qui leur permettait de se rapprocher comme ils venaient de le faire ce soir. 

-Il vaut mieux qu'on se rhabille, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir mon pouvoir en tenue d'Eve ! Plaisanta Ilona doucement.

            Harry se mit à rire et se releva. Il lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle voulait se lever. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

-Merci... Lui dit-il dans un murmure.

-Non, merci à toi... C'était merveilleux ! 

            Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Harry ainsi qu'un sourcil écarquillé, signe de sa satisfaction.

-Merci du compliment ! Lui dit-il en souriant.

            Ilona lui sourit et lui caressa le visage. Son sourire se crispa lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau la douleur dans le bras.

-Il vaut mieux s'habiller ! Lui dit Harry, la douleur le tiraillant également. 

            Ils se levèrent et remirent leurs vêtements en prenant garde de ne rien oublier sur le sol, au cas où l'un de leurs deux mentors viendrait à passer par là, bien que cela ne pose pas de problèmes du côté de Harry. 

            La fatigue commença à prendre la place au désir qu'ils venaient d'atteindre quelques minutes plus tôt et ils s'allongèrent en s'enlaçant et en se regardant. 

-Je t'aime... Lui dit Ilona en le fixant de ses yeux sombres.

-Je t'aime... Lui répondit Harry. 

            Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sentir leurs paupières se fermer lentement pour les amener devant leur destinée.

***

-Harry est-ce que tu sais le nom de la déesse que nous devons trouver ? Lui demanda Ilona alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'allée aux statues.

            Une expression figée se dessina sur le visage du jeune sorcier. Ilona le rassura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Heureusement que j'y ai repensé, sinon on aurait eu l'air fin !

-Je suis heureux que tu y ais pensé ! Ca m'était complètement sortit de la tête ! Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur les cheveux. Qui est-ce ?

-Tu verras... Allons-y !

            Ils avancèrent main dans la main au milieu des statues égyptiennes et Ilona s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles. Une déesse assise coiffée d'une dépouille de vautour et qui porte un enfant sur ses genoux, prête à lui donner le sein. 

-Nous sommes ici pour recevoir notre premier don, déesse Isis. Annonça Ilona en regardant la statue.

            Aussitôt, les yeux de la statue prirent vie et les fixa.

-Nobles Elus, votre courage et votre sagesse vous seront bénéfiques pour la suite de votre destinée. Pour vous aider dans votre lutte, moi Isis, déesse régissant le destin et Maîtresse de la vie, donne au Survivant et à la Sage ce don qui leur permettra de toujours être protégés lors des intentions néfastes qui les entoureront. Acceptez ce don et faites promesse de toujours rester unis...

-Nous promettons de ne pas te décevoir... Lui répondit Ilona.

            Une lumière dorée enveloppa Ilona et Harry pour se resserrer sur leurs corps et finalement être absorbée par celui-ci.

-Trouvez le dieu de l'écriture sacrée pour connaître votre prochaine énigme... les étoiles vous accompagnerons tout au long de votre route...

            Les yeux perdirent l'étincelle vivante qu'ils reflétaient il y a peu et Harry et Ilona se dirigèrent vers la statue de Thot. Le dieu les attendaient patiemment et attendit qu'ils s'arrêtent juste devant lui pour énoncer l'énigme qui leur permettrait de connaître le nom du dieu ou de la déesse qui leur donnerait le deuxième don.

-Il vous apportera la concentration nécessaire et la pensée qui vous serviront lors de vos affrontements futurs. L'air vous y portera...

            Puis les yeux s'éteignirent à leur tour, laissant Harry et Ilona perplexe.

-Celui-là, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Le dieu de la pensée et l'air nous y conduira... C'est très étrange ! Annonça Ilona.

-Cette fois-ci il va falloir le chercher plus rapidement. 

-Oui, on ferait mieux...

            Ils se donnèrent à nouveau la main et repartirent en direction de la porte qui les ramènerait vers le monde réel.

            Ils se réveillèrent en se souriant quand ils aperçurent leurs visages séparés par quelques centimètres à peine. Ils comblèrent rapidement ce petit espace vide et s'enlacèrent fortement, retrouvant leur passion qui s'était vite évanouie lors de la manifestation de la douleur et de la fatigue.

-Non... Il vaut mieux y aller. J'en connais qui doivent être impatients de savoir ce qu'on a appris.

-Ils peuvent bien attendre ! Lui dit Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Harry... non ! Lui dit gentiment Ilona.

            Harry se releva et la regarda.

-D'accord...

            Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

-J'espère qu'on n'attendra pas la prochaine pleine lune pour le refaire ? Lui dit Harry au creux de l'oreille et en l'enlaçant.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas... Lui dit-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre, Harry l'embrassant dans le cou.

            Ilona l'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette sombre sur le mur d'en face. 

-Papa ? Lui demanda-t-elle, quelque peu gênée. 

-Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton froid tout en les observant d'un air méfiant.

-Isis nous a donné sa protection... Lui répondit Ilona sur un ton égal au sien.

-Bien... Lui dit-il, l'air de réfléchir. 

            Il s'éloigna, l'air hésitant et les laissa seuls. Ilona avait un pincement au cœur. Se pouvait-il qu'il souffre autant qu'elle à propos de leur mutisme réciproque ? Harry la raccompagna devant l'entrée des cachots et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les sombres couloirs des sous-sols pour regagner sa salle commune, l'air maussade. 


	11. Les larmes sont souvent utiles

**Chapitre 11 : Les larmes sont souvent utiles.**

Faites pô attention, je me suis tapé un délire vers la fin ! Ca me démangeait de l'écrire ! lol :-D

            Le lendemain de cette nuit riche en émotion et nouveautés, Ilona s'éveilla avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se sentait différente ce matin et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Elle se leva et alla se préparer avant de descendre à la salle commune. Le samedi, la salle commune était déserte. Les élèves préférant la douceur de leur lit au mobilier froid de la salle. Elle avançait vers la sortie lorsqu'elle aperçut une tête blonde assise dans le canapé. Elle s'approcha doucement et voulut le surprendre mais elle ne fut pas assez discrète.

-Je sais que tu es derrière moi ! Lui dit Malefoy en se retournant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Lui demanda Ilona en s'approchant de lui.

-Je t'attendais...

-Tu m'attendais ? Tu aurais pu aller prendre ton petit déjeuner !

-On ira ensemble ! Je voulais savoir comment ça c'était passé hier soir ta petite escapade avec Harry dans la chambre blanche ?

-Co... Comment est-ce que tu connais...

-Je sais être discret, on me voit très rarement ! Je sais que vous êtes sous le contrôle d'une force qui vous donne des dons, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre...

-Tu nous espionnes ? Lui dit Ilona, légèrement énervée.

-Non... Je vous ai juste entendu parler. Mais étant donné que je connais déjà l'existence de cette chambre, je me suis dit que vous ne deviez pas y faire que discuter ! Et puis quand j'ai vu ton père arriver et attendre derrière la porte, je me suis dit qu'il se passait quelque chose... J'ai bien fait d'attendre ! Quand vous êtes sortis, tu as parlé d'Isis et de sa protection, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

            Ilona commençait sérieusement à regretter de parler avec lui.

-Ecoute Drago. Cela ne te regarde pas. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas essayer de faire des trucs louches...

-Qui te dis que je veux faire des trucs louches ? Il faut bien que je me renseigne ! Après tout, j'ai fait un serment mais toi tu ne m'as rien promis en échange ! Alors tu pourrais au moins être honnête avec moi et me dire ce qui se passe ! 

            Ilona réfléchit un moment. Malefoy avait raison. Il lui avait promis d'être honnête avec elle et pourtant elle lui cachait des choses. 

-Bon très bien. Je vais te dire ce qui se passe...

            Ilona lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'Egypte jusqu'à hier soir, en omettant volontairement le passage privé sur Harry et elle. Mais Malefoy n'était pas dupe et il ne se priva pas pour lui faire remarquer.

-Tu es sûre que vous n'avez fait qu'aller dans ce rêve ? Il m'a parût long à moi le temps quand vous êtes entrés et que vous êtes ressortis près d'une heure après ! Allez, dis-le moi, je te jures que je ne le dirais à personne !

-Mais non ! Je te dis qu'on a fait que rêver. Ce n'est pas ma faute si le temps paraît plus court quand on dort !

-Si tu penses que je te crois ! Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je pense qu'on devrait aller manger...

            Malefoy se leva et l'invita à en faire autant. Ils se rendirent à la Grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il lui reparla des cicatrices et demanda à voir celle d'Ilona.  Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et la lui montra.

-Elle n'est pas énorme cette cicatrice ! Lui dit-il. 

-Oui mais ça fait sacrement mal quand elle se manifeste ! Lui dit-elle en rabaissant sa manche. 

            Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et Drago l'abandonna lorsqu'elle alla rejoindre Harry qui était seul à la table du petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et l'embrassa.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai fait de beaux rêves, on peut le dire ! Lui dit-il d'un sourire complice.

-Ah ? Moi j'ai plutôt fait des cauchemars ! 

            Harry prit un air étonné et vexé mais Ilona se mit à rire.

-Mais non ! J'ai fait de très beaux rêves aussi, rassure-toi ! Lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant au cou. 

            Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et au moment où ils sortaient, ils croisèrent Séverus accompagné du professeur Derol. Ilona sentit à nouveau cette sensation au creux de l'estomac et passa son chemin sans adresser un mot ou un regard à son père. Harry la suivit, plus qu'étonné. 

-Et ben ! Tu as décidé de lui faire la tête pendant longtemps ?

-Je ne lui parlerais que lorsqu'il aura fait ses excuses !

-Ca risque d'être long ! Ironisa Harry.

-Tant pis ! Moi je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. 

            C'était faux bien entendu, mais Ilona refusait de l'admettre et de se l'admettre. Ils furent vite rejoints par Hermione et Ron qui arrivaient main dans la main à leur rencontre alors qu'ils étaient assis au bord du lac. 

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné hier soir ? Demanda Ron en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. 

-C'était bien... Lui dit Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Quoi ? C'était si bien que ça d'aller voir votre déesse ? Lui demanda Ron, l'air surpris.

-Hein ? Oh heu oui ! Reprit Harry qui  se rendit compte qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose.

            Ron le regarda encore plus surpris et étonné. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Ilona le vit se pencher vers son ami et lui parler doucement. Harry sembla rougir un moment puis finit par acquiescer. Ron se tourna alors vers Ilona et lui sourit.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Rien... Rien... Alors Ilona, c'était intéressant hier soir ? Continua Ron.

-On peut dire ça comme ça ! Lui dit-elle en souriant à Harry.

            Hermione qui n'avait pas entendu les deux garçons parler les regarda tour à tour et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de drôle. Puis voyant leurs sourires et leurs regards, elle finit par comprendre. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et essaya de changer de discussion.

-Alors, qui était la déesse hier soir ?

-Oh ! Isis. Elle nous a donné sa protection. Elle nous protège pour la suite des événements... Lui dit Ilona en se tournant vers elle.

            Ils continuèrent de parler du don qu'ils avaient reçu la veille et s'éclipsèrent au moment du repas. Ilona n'aurait jamais crû passer un si mauvais moment à table. Elle était assise aux côtés de Harry depuis un moment quand elle l'aperçut. La femme dont elle avait le plus horreur. Le professeur Derol entrait par les Grandes portes et se dirigeait d'un pas alerte vers la table des professeurs sous les regards des élèves qui l'appréciaient, bien évidemment. Ilona devait bien être la seule à ne pas l'apprécier. 

-Si elle pouvait marcher sur sa robe et se ramasser celle-là ! Pensa-t-elle en la voyant progresser vers l'estrade pour aller gagner sa place à côté de Séverus. 

-Tu sais, tu vas finir par avoir des ennuis à la fixer des yeux comme ça et si tu n'arrêtes pas de la chercher ! Lui dit Harry à son oreille et qui la regardait depuis le début.

-Et bien elle n'a qu'à arrêter d'être aussi ... je ne sais même pas comment je dois l'appeler !

-Simplement professeur Derol !

-Alors là, comptes là-dessus ! Lui dit Ilona en le regardant.

            Harry secoua la tête et se replongea dans la dégustation de son assiette. Ilona n'avait plus faim et elle continuait d'observer son professeur. Elle était à présent assise et discutait en souriant à son père.

-Non mais regardez-la moi celle-là ! Tu devrais sourire encore plus, je ne pense pas qu'il ait vu tes amygdales ! Pensa-t-elle. 

            Elle continuait de les observer et alors que le professeur Derol portait son verre à sa bouche, l'eau lui sauta à la figure. Elle était à la fois surprise et furieuse. Ilona n'y était pour rien, elle ne s'était pas concentrée. Mais le regard de son père se porta immédiatement vers elle. Il la regarda d'un air froid mais Ilona ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort là, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Je n'ai rien fait, elle s'est éclaboussée toute seule cette idiote ! Tu m'excuses, je n'ai plus faim !

            Ilona n'avait pas cessé de soutenir le regard de son père en répondant à Harry. Elle se leva et sortit de la grande salle, sentant une profonde tristesse et une rage l'envahir. Elle se dirigea vers le parc et courut jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch en pleurant. Elle resta assise sur les gradins en mettant sa tête sur ses genoux et en sanglotant doucement. Elle resta assise là, seule et cherchant le calme, ne se souciant plus de rien. Elle sentit une main sur ses cheveux au bout d'un moment alors qu'elle était en train de contempler les nuages qui dessinaient des formes dans le ciel, ses larmes coulant en fines gouttes sur son visage. Elle connaissait cette main. Elle était souvent posée sur ses cheveux lorsqu'elle avait un profond besoin de soutien et de chaleur. Une main dont elle avait pour la première fois senti le contact un soir où tout s'écroulait autour d'elle et où elle découvrait sa mère étendue sur le sol de leur salon. 

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Lui demanda la voix de son père en s'assaillant à ses côtés et continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

            Sa voix avait perdu toute trace de haine et de froideur, ce qui troubla encore plus Ilona qui se remit à pleurer.

-Je n'ai rien fait, je te le jure ! Lui dit-elle en sanglotant de plus belle.

            Son père l'attira contre lui et la calma en continuant ses caresses apaisantes sur sa chevelure. Ilona resta blottie contre lui comme elle appréciait de le faire à chaque fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Harry pouvait la réconforter mais pas de cette manière. Pas de la même façon que son père. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de consoler la moindre personne avant elle et s'en était déroutant la façon qu'il avait de la calmer. Comment un tel changement d'attitude pouvait se former en lui ? L'instant d'avant elle le détestait et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher...

-Je voudrais que l'on discute... Lui dit-il d'une voix aimable.

-De quoi ? Lui dit-elle, toujours calée contre son torse.

-Déjà de ton attitude envers le professeur Derol.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Tu es jalouse, je le sais ! 

-Je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle... Lui dit-elle en s'énervant.

            Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à dire qu'elle était jalouse de cette femme ? Jalouse de quoi ?

-Si et même si tu ne l'admets pas je peux t'assurer que tu es jalouse d'elle. Elle ne demande qu'à t'apprécier. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été très surprise par ton attitude dès ton premier cours avec elle. Tu ne l'as pas ménagée...

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je serais aimable avec elle. Elle m'a carrément prise pour une bête de cirque en disant qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs comme les miens. 

-Et tu prends ça comme une insulte ? 

            Il se recula un peu et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

-Ecoute, je trouve qu'elle a été très aimable de te poser ces questions. Beaucoup de personnes souhaiteraient rencontrer quelqu'un dans ton genre... J'étais aussi fasciné quand j'ai découvert le secret de ta mère... Et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a plu chez elle. 

-Tu as aimé maman pour son pouvoir ? S'indigna Ilona.

-Non... Au début c'est vrai que cela me passionnait mais j'ai découvert un autre sentiment rapidement qui a prit la place de la curiosité. 

-Mais même, je n'aime pas les façons de ce prof là. Elle est tout le temps en train d'amadouer tout le monde et elle sourit tout le temps ! C'est fatiguant ! 

-Tu préfères peut-être quand je donne les cours ? C'est certain que je ne suis pas aussi aimable qu'elle...

            Ilona détourna son regard du sien et resta un moment sans rien dire, sentant une question lui brûler les lèvres. Elle décida de se lancer.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle ? Lui demanda-t-elle en replongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Quoi ? N... Non voyons ! Qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ? Attend une minute ! Lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pour ça ! Tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'elle est aimable avec moi ! Et tu crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle ! Alors là je suis surpris Ilona ! Je n'aurais jamais crû entendre ça de ta part !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec elle ! Ce n'est pas par jalousie, c'est simplement parce qu'elle me sourit un peu trop et qu'elle vient souvent me voir ! Tu n'acceptes pas l'idée que je puisse me trouver quelqu'un, je me trompe ?

            Ilona le regarda en ouvrant la bouche.

-Non ! C'est faux ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Tu peux bien refaire ta vie, je m'en contrefiche ! 

-En es-tu sûre ? Je pense le contraire. Tu as peur que je te laisse tomber en allant avec une autre femme...

            Ilona reçu l'impact de la révélation. Etait-ce cela qu'elle ressentait quand elle voyait son père avec Miss Sourire ? Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, cela y ressemblait. 

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'une femme réussira à me rendre aveugle et à t'oublier. Je n'ai aimé qu'une seule personne dans ma vie et je ne suis pas prêt à la trahir, d'autant plus que maintenant je me dois de surveiller une jeune personne qui me semble assez caractérielle... Lui dit-il en souriant.

            Ilona le regarda et lui sourit. Elle était rassurée maintenant qu'elle connaissait les raisons à son malaise. 

-Mais cela n'empêche pas que je ne vais pas te laisser filer alors que tu viens de faire quelque chose sur ton professeur de DCFM !

-Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne me suis pas concentrée du tout ! 

-Il arrive beaucoup de choses que tu prétends ne pas faire ! 

-Et l'autre soir, dans ma chambre, tu penses que j'ai fait exprès de me lancer les objets à la figure ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. On dirait que... je perds encore le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, comme au début. 

-Est-ce que ça se produit tout le temps ?

-Non seulement quand je suis énervée, comme au début je te dis. Et puis...

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda Séverus en la voyant détourner le regard.

-La Marque... elle est réapparue. 

-Ta Marque ? Mais tu l'as complètement camouflée avec le sortilège ! Montre-moi !

            Ilona remonta la manche et découvrit son bras. Elle montra la marque noire sur son membre à son père. Il leva à son tour sa propre manche et sur le sien, il n'y avait qu'une faible trace qui ressemblait plus à une tâche de naissance. Celle d'Ilona était noire.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi la mienne est visible ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être lié à ce qui se passe avec toi. Les nouveaux pouvoirs que tu reçois par exemple. J'irais demander à Dumbledore. 

            Ilona baissa à nouveau sa manche et reporta son regard sur le terrain de Quidditch. Son père se leva et la regarda un moment. Lui aussi avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ilona le sentait hésiter à la poser. 

-Je sais que tu veux me demander quelque chose. Lui dit-elle en se levant à son tour et en le regardant.  Alors dis-moi ce que c'est !

            Son père parût surpris par cette affirmation et il était bien obligé de lui poser cette question.

-Est-ce que tu as... couché avec Harry ?

            Ilona sentait qu'il avait eu du mal à poser cette question, à la fois très gênante pour lui et aussi parce qu'il se cognait à plusieurs réalités : sa fille qui n'était plus une enfant et qu'il ne connaissait que depuis un an, et le fait qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse du fils de son ennemi passé. 

-Oui... Lui dit-elle en le regardant mais en ne souriant pas.

            Il sembla réfléchir une seconde et acquiesça.

-Mais vous vous êtes protégé...

-Papa ! S'indigna Ilona. Je ne vais quand même pas te dire tout ce qui s'est passé ! Et puis tu croies vraiment que je suis inconsciente ? 

-C'était juste pour être sûr... Lui dit-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Oui et bien maintenant que tu le sais, ce n'est plus la peine de me faire ces yeux-là ! J'ai dix-sept ans tu sais ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille, il fallait bien que tu te doutes qu'un jour je le ferrais...

-Oui mais pas si tôt ! Tu m'excuseras, je trouve que vous êtes un peu jeunes pour...

-Et toi, à quel âge tu l'as fait ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant dans ses yeux sombres.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Lui dit-il en commençant à s'en aller.

            Ilona avait vite retrouvé le sourire. Elle adorait le taquiner sur des sujets qu'il n'aimait pas aborder et celui-là était vraiment le plus adapté pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle se précipita donc à ses côtés, tout sourire et le rattrapa.

-Allez ! Dis-moi ! Je suis sûre que vous l'avez fait avant votre dernière année ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je t'ai dis que ça ne te regardais pas ! Et arrête de sourire bêtement ! 

-Tu retrouves déjà ton air rabat joie, ce n'est pas drôle ! 

-Je n'ai pas à discuter de ma vie privée avant ta naissance avec toi ! Maintenant rentrons, tu vas venir t'excuser auprès de ton professeur de DCFM.

-Ah non ! Hors de question ! Lui dit-elle en s'arrêtant et en commençant à partir en sens inverse.

-Pardon ? 

            Il la rattrapa vite fait et la tint serré contre lui et la ramena de force au château. 

-Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant ! Lui dit-elle en boudant alors qu'il la tenait toujours contre lui et la faisait avancer.

-Je sais... tu me l'as déjà dit. Et je m'en... contrefiche comme tu dis si bien ! En avant !

            Ils rentrèrent au château dans cette position et Ilona fut contrainte d'aller s'excuser auprès de son professeur et préféra passer l'après-midi en compagnie de son père afin d'essayer de le taquiner au comble de l'exaspération de celui-ci. Un après-midi riche en bonne humeur pour elle après l'orage qu'ils venaient de passer avec son père...


	12. Un choc profond

**Chapitre 12 : Un choc profond. **

            Lorsque Ilona raconta à Harry que son père était à présent au courant de l'état de leur relation, il recracha tout d'abord le jus de citrouille qu'il avait dans la bouche, puis il la regarda éberlué. 

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Je te jure que la plus gênée ce n'était pas moi ! Mais il l'a plutôt bien prit, je suis contente !

-Parle pour toi ! Il va me tuer quand il me verra la prochaine fois !

-Mas non ! Et puis s'il le fait, il aura de mes nouvelles ! Lui dit-elle en riant.

            Ils terminèrent leur repas, Harry sentant un regard l'observer et le rendant mal à l'aise.

-On se dépêche de sortir ! Lui dit-il alors qu'elle finissait son verre.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

-Rien, je veux juste sortir d'ici !

            Ilona le regarda et vit qu'il avait l'air assez stressé. Elle regarda alors en direction de la table des professeurs et souffla lorsqu'elle vit le regard de son père posé sur eux deux. Elle le fixa et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait arrêter. 

-Tu as peur de mon père maintenant ? Demanda Ilona à Harry.

-Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que là, c'est carrément embarrassant ! Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi il pense quand il nous voit ensemble !

            Ilona se mit à rire et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

-Allez viens ! On va aller à la bibliothèque pour chercher ce dieu égyptien qui nous concerne !

            Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince était là et les accueillis. 

-Quelles genres de recherches faites-vous ?

-Sur les dieux égyptiens ! Mais je sais déjà où regarder ! Lui dit Ilona.

-Ah ! Très bien... Je ferme de bonne heure ce soir, alors ne vous attardez pas ! 

-Non, ne vous en faites pas !

            Harry suivit Ilona dans les rayons de livres et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la même étagère qu'avait consultée Ilona. Elle reprit le même livre et alla s'asseoir, Harry à ses côtés.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit l'autre jour ? 

-Il me semble qu'il parlait d'un dieu de la concentration...  Lui dit Harry en regardant avec elle sur le livre.

            Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher puis la silhouette de Séverus se dessiner à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers eux sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage. 

-Bonsoir... Dit-il à Harry.

-Bonsoir.

-Quel dieu devez-vous rencontrer la prochaine fois ?

-On ne sait pas, c'est ce qu'on était en train de chercher... Tu veux bien nous aider ? Lui demanda Ilona.

            Séverus parût encore plus surpris qu'Harry qu'elle lui demande son aide. Il approuva et s'assit en face des deux jeunes sorciers.

-Que vous a dit Thot ?

-Je ne me souviens plus très bien... Harry ?

-Il a parlé d'un dieu de la concentration et de la pensée... Et que l'air nous aiderait à le trouver il me semble.

-Vous avez regardé dans la Magie des éléments ? 

-La Magie des éléments ? Non... C'est un dieu égyptien, il doit être dans ce livre...

-Ils ne sont pas tous répertoriés forcément. Il faut aller chercher les autres livres.

            Ils se levèrent et repartirent chercher d'autres ouvrages, reprenant le rayon des Magies des autres pays et allant vers la Magie des éléments. Ils revinrent avec de nouveaux volumes et se mirent à les feuilleter chacun de leur côté. Ilona regardait un livre sur les usages de la Magie avec les éléments, dont l'air. Un passage l'intéressa plus que les autres puisqu'il parlait de la relation de l'air avec la pensée et qui était généralement relative à l'usage qu'en faisait le dieu...

-Shou ! 

-A tes souhaits ! Lui dirent Séverus et Harry sans lever le nez de leurs livres.

            Ilona les regarda et secoua la tête.

-Non ! Shou ! C'est lui !

            Les deux sorciers la regardèrent et Ilona reprit son livre sur les dieux égyptiens. Elle le feuilleta rapidement et trouva la page qu'elle cherchait.

-Voilà ! Shou, Maître de l'Air et du vent, Maître de l'Ouïe, de la concentration et de la pensée... Il a une tête de lion... c'est un signe pour toi Harry ! Plaisanta Ilona.

-Tout ça ? S'exclama Harry.

-Voilà pourquoi il a dit que le vent nous y conduirait... 

-Donc la prochaine fois vous aurez droit au don de Shou... Tâchez de ne pas oublier son nom quand vous serez devant lui la prochaine fois... Leur dit Séverus en écarquillant un sourcil.

-Mais on n'avait pas oublié le précédent ! Le rassura Ilona.

-Bon et  bien je suppose que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi... je vais donc y aller...

-Au fait papa, pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir ?

-C'était juste pour savoir où vous en étiez avec "vos" dieux... Je vois que vous prenez ça au sérieux.

-Mais on le prend au sérieux, ne t'en fais pas ! Merci pour ton coup de main.

            Séverus acquiesça et se leva. 

-Ne vous couchez pas trop tard... Leur dit-il, plus à sa fille qu'à Harry, en s'éloignant.

            Il sortit de la bibliothèque et Mme Pince vint les voir.

-Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir fermer les enfants...

-Oh ! Bien sûr ! Nous avons terminé ! Lui dit Ilona en prenant les livres dans ses mains.

            Harry et elle remirent les livres à leur place initiale et sortirent de la bibliothèque. Harry ne prévint pas Ilona et l'embrassa soudainement. Dès qu'il sépara ses lèvres des siennes, Ilona le regarda, étonnée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'avais envie de le faire avant que ton père ne nous rejoigne.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêchais de le faire devant lui ? Lui dit Ilona en souriant.

            Harry la regarda avec inquiétude, la croyant soudain prise de folie.

-Je plaisante ! Oui là c'est sûr, il te tuerait pendant son cours si tu faisais ça ! Viens, on y va ! 

            Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand hall, la main dans la main et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent les gémissements de quelqu'un en passant près du couloir menant aux salles de classe de métamorphose et d'enchantement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ilona à Harry.

-Je ne sais pas... On ferait mieux d'aller voir.

            Ils commençaient à avancer lorsqu'ils entendirent clairement les cris de la personne qui gémissait. 

-C'est bizarre on dirait la voix de...

-Malefoy ! Termina Harry.

            Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir et devant la porte de la salle de classe d'enchantements. Ils pouvaient voir les rayons d'une lumière sous la porte et les voix de personne en train de parler –ou plutôt se sauter à la gorge par leurs insultes.

-Je ne te dirais rien tu m'entends ?

-Tu es aussi entêté que ta mère ! Tu vas me le dire ou non ? _Endoloris ! _

            Les cris de douleur et de désespoir de Drago. Ilona sentit une profonde colère la dépasser et elle ouvrit la porte sans plus réfléchir. Harry la suivit de près, ressentant étrangement la même colère en lui. Ils virent Lucius Malefoy debout, pointant sa baguette sur son fils agonisant sur le sol.

-Et bien voilà Drago ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Me l'amener, c'est mieux que ce que je pouvais imaginer ! Lança la voix démente de Malefoy.

-Laissez-le tranquille ! Lui dit Ilona.

-Allons jeune fille, ce n'est pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux ! Après tout, je ne suis ici que pour parler...

-Sortez d'ici ! 

-Et Vous Monsieur Potter, on traîne toujours par ici ? _Endoloris ! _

            Le sort, trop rapide pour l'éviter, vint toucher Harry sur le torse et il s'écroula sur le sol, terrassé par la douleur. 

-Non ! Hurla Ilona. 

            Mais Malefoy la regardait en souriant et se précipita vers elle. Drago se relevait difficilement et commençait à prendre sa baguette dans les mains lorsque son père arriva à hauteur d'Ilona. Ilona n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer quoi que ce soit et fut prisonnière des bras de Lucius Malefoy.

-Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle en gesticulant pour se libérer. 

-Lâche la ! Hurla Drago qui se tenait devant lui maintenant, sa baguette dans les mains.

-Allons Drago ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Je vais emmener ta jeune amie avec moi et je vais juste l'amener à notre Maître. Il a des petites choses à voir avec elle... Il n'est pas très heureux de sa dernière rencontre avec elle...

-Lâchez-la ! Lança à son tour Harry qui se relevait à son tour. 

            Malefoy avait Ilona juste devant lui et les garçons ne pouvaient rien lui lancer sous peine de la toucher.

-Ilona, il y a des chaises et des tables tout autour de toi ! Lui lança Harry.

-Je... Je n'y arrive pas ! Lui dit-elle, paniquée.

-Oh ! On dirait bien que Miss Rogue a quelques problèmes pour utiliser ses pouvoirs contre moi ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais nous sommes attendus ! Mon cher Drago, je suis vraiment très déçu par toi ! Nous en reparlerons la prochaine fois ! 

            Malefoy recula avec Ilona devant lui, complètement encerclée par ses bras et ne pouvant pas bouger. Il avait sa baguette dans la main mais ne pouvait pas réellement l'utiliser, Harry en profita pour se jeter sur lui avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

-Arrière Potter ou elle y passe !

-Vous ne le ferez jamais ! Lui dit Harry en se jetant sur lui.

            Drago vint l'aider et ils se ruèrent tous les deux sur le père de celui-ci.

-_Expelliarmus ! Lança Malefoy en poussant violemment Ilona sur le sol._

            Drago reçut le sortilège de plein fouet et s'écrasa un peu plus loin. Il avait poussé Harry juste avant et avait tout prit à sa place. Harry se retrouvait à genoux 

-Les anciennes méthodes sont souvent les meilleures ! Tant pis, le Maître ne sera peut-être pas heureux ! Lança Malefoy en direction d'Ilona. 

            Harry aperçut trop tardivement l'objet brillant dans ses mains et qui vint frapper Ilona dans le dos. Elle poussa un cri et s'effondra sur le sol.

-Non ! Hurla Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Hurla Drago en s'élançant vers son père, la rage au ventre.

            Mais trop tard, Malefoy avait disparu en passant par la cheminée.

            Harry était aux côtés d'Ilona et essayait de la relever, son visage inondé par les larmes.

-Ilona... ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie ! 

            La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux et le regarda, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Harry sentit le sang s'échapper entre ses doigts provenant de la profonde blessure du dos de sa petite amie.

-Il faut lui enlever le poignard, sinon le poison va se répandre... lui dit Drago en venant à ses côtés.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda Harry, complètement anéanti.

-C'est le poignard empoisonné de mon père...

-Va chercher Rogue... Il saura quoi faire...

            Drago le regarda, aussi paniqué que lui et se leva. Il sortit de la salle de classe en quatrième vitesse.

-Harry... Lui dit Ilona d'une faible voix.

-Chut... Il ne faut pas que tu parles... On va t'enlever le couteau... Lui dit Harry d'une voix aussi tremblante que ses mains. 

            Les larmes coulaient en torrent de ses yeux et il ne savait pas quoi faire. 

-Non Ilona, ouvre les yeux ! Je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! 

            Ilona sentait tout son corps s'engourdir et la douleur gagner tout son dos. Mais également une étrange et douce lueur l'entourer. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent du couloir et bientôt Séverus apparût, le visage complètement anéanti lorsqu'il découvrit sa fille agonisant dans les bras de Harry pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Non... Ilona... Reste avec nous... Ouvre tes yeux ! Allez ! Lui dit Séverus en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. 

-Professeur... Il faut lui enlever le couteau... Il est empoisonné ! Lança Drago.

            Séverus le regarda, les larmes imprégnant ses yeux habituellement secs de toute émotion et fronça les sourcils. 

-Asseyez-la... Dit-il à Harry.

-Quoi ? 

-Faites ce que je vous dis ! 

            Harry obéit aux ordres et Séverus se plaça derrière Ilona qui était maintenant inconsciente. Drago se plaça à ses côtés et observa le fin poignard planté dans le dos d'Ilona. Puis avec une main tremblante, Séverus attrapa le couteau et le retira doucement du corps de sa fille. Il jeta l'ustensile un peu plus loin et plaqua sa main contre le sang qui s'écoulait encore plus.

Il ôta sa robe de sorcier et forma un paquet pour l'appliquer sur la plaie ensanglantée. Il demanda à Drago de le tenir serré et prit Ilona dans ses bras. La jeune sorcière était complètement amorphe et ne réagissait plus. 

-Ca va s'arranger... Il faut que tu tiennes le coup... Lui dit Séverus en sortant de la salle de classe.

***

-Ouvre les yeux ! 

-Maman ? 

-Oui ma chérie... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut que tu suives Isis pour qu'elle te montre le chemin pour rejoindre ton véritable monde...

            Kathleen –Angela de son véritable prénom- se trouvait devant Ilona. Elles étaient dans un endroit étrangement identique au lieu où se rendaient Ilona et Harry pour recevoir leurs dons. Mais curieusement, il n'y avait pas de trace de statues.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, le temps presse... tu dois retourner là-bas ! Je t'aime ma chérie et je suis fière de toi...

            Kathleen serra sa fille dans ses bras avant de disparaître. Ilona ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Elle entendit alors une douce voix l'appeler.

-Viens à moi, toi La Sage qui a été frappée par la force obscure... ma protection ne laisse pas pénétrer les attaques des Ténèbres...

            Ilona s'avança dans l'allée déserte et apparut soudainement une femme. Une magnifique femme qui pouvait porter le qualificatif de déesse. Elle avait une paire d'ailes et regardait Ilona s'avancer vers elle. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant elle.

-Ilona La Sage... Je t'avais promis ma protection, vois ici se réaliser mon engagement. Tu guériras de la blessure que t'as infligée un être fourbe, qui sera en proie à ma colère ainsi qu'à celle des dieux protecteurs des Elus, le jour venu. Bois cette potion et retourne aux côtés de ceux qui t'espèrent. 

            Aussitôt apparut une fiole qui flotta devant le visage d'Ilona. La jeune sorcière prit la fiole dans les mains et la déboucha. Elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres et but le contenu du flacon. Aussitôt, une immense sensation de plénitude et de chaleur s'infiltra dans ses veines. Le paysage qui l'entourait commença à se dissiper progressivement pour s'évanouir, la déesse Isis ayant totalement disparu. Elle plongea dans un gouffre sombre et profond et suivit la lumière dorée au bout de ce gouffre.

***

            Séverus, Harry et Drago se précipitèrent en direction de l'infirmerie, Ilona pâlissant de plus en plus à vue d'œil. Ils passèrent devant deux ou trois élèves qui montaient à leur salle commune et qui s'inquiétèrent lorsqu'ils virent Ilona dans cet état et dans les bras de son père. Ils gagnèrent finalement l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh accourut aux côtés du professeur de potion, complètement paniqué. 

-Déposez-la ici ! Lui dit-elle en lui désignant un lit proche de lui. 

            Elle alla chercher ses accessoires et potions nécessaires tendis qu'il allongeait Ilona sur le lit. 

-Sortez ! Lança Pomfresh à Drago et Harry. 

            Elle avança vers Séverus et mit le paravent en place.

-Il faut la déshabiller pour que je voie l'étendue de la plaie... Entendirent-ils à travers le rideau qui les séparaient de la jeune fille.

            Harry voulait y aller mais Drago le retint par le bras et l'entraîna au dehors. Il se laissa traîner et lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Harry se laissa tomber contre le mur, les larmes continuant de couler. Drago le regardait et était tout aussi retourné que lui, et il ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour pensant que tout était sa faute en vérité. C'était son père qui avait lancé le couteau sur Ilona...

-Je suis désolé... Lança-t-il en fermant les yeux pour laisser ses larmes s'évanouir.

            Harry le regarda et sans pouvoir se retenir, il se leva et se dirigea vers lui, complètement hors de lui. 

-C'est de ta faute ! Si on n'était pas rentré elle ne serait pas ici en train de mourir... Lui dit-il en se jetant sur lui.

            Drago fut pris au dépourvu et se prit un coup dans le nez. Il essaya de se relever mais Harry le tenait à la gorge.

-Arrête ! Tu m'étrangles... Arriva-t-il à prononcer sous la poigne de Harry.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te laisserais vivre ? C'est Ton père ! 

-Harry ! Non ! Arrête !

            La voix d'Hermione raisonnait dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie et elle apparût bientôt suivie de Ron. Ron attrapa Harry par les épaules et le fit lâcher prise sur Drago.  Le Serpentard se tourna en portant les mains à son cou en toussant, Hermione à ses côtés. Ron tentait de retenir Harry contre lui, alors qu'il se débattait pour sauter sur Drago.

-Harry ! Arrête ! Ca ne sert à rien ! 

-Son père lui a lancé le poignard ! Il doit payer ! C'est son fils... Ilona ne serait pas ici si on n'était pas intervenu ! J'aurais dû le laisser te torturer ! Hurla Harry en se libérant de l'emprise de Ron. 

            Mais Ron le rattrapa rapidement et le fit se tourner en face de lui.

-Et tu crois que c'est en le frappant que tu changeras quelque chose ? Lui hurla-t-il en le tenant fermement par les bras.

-C'est sa faute... c'est... sa faute... Dit Harry en tapant sur le torse de Ron d'un geste nonchalant avant de tomber à genoux, fou de détresse et pleurant à chaudes larmes. 

            Hermione pleurait de voir son ami dans cet état et regardait Ron d'un air consterné. Séverus fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte et vit l'état des sorciers. Il secoua la tête, l'air énervé et s'approcha d'Harry. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa la main sur son épaule. Harry tourna la tête vers son professeur de potions et le fixa de ses yeux embués.

-Elle est hors de danger...Lui dit-il en souriant presque.

            Harry écarquilla de larges yeux et secoua la tête, craignant de na pas comprendre.

-Elle est revenue... Continua Séverus.

            Harry n'en crû pas ses oreilles. Il se leva prestement et courut à l'infirmerie. Il passa le paravent et vit Mme Pomfresh qui recouvrait Ilona à l'aide d'un drap. La jeune fille était endormie mais avait retrouvé ses couleurs d'origine et semblait paisiblement se reposer. Il lui prit la main, les larmes –de bonheur cette fois- coulant sur ses joues.

-Elle se sentira mieux demain... Lui dit Pomfresh. Il faut juste qu'elle se repose. C'est un vrai miracle...

            Un miracle... Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un miracle ? Harry repensa à quelque chose. Il porta instinctivement son regard sur le bras d'Ilona et observa sa cicatrice. Celle-ci semblait agir, la rougeur s'accentuant pour quelque raison inconnue. Il regarda la sienne à son tour et vit une faible rougeur sur la sienne, moins importante que la sienne, mais tout aussi active. Se pouvait-il que la protection d'Isis ait sauvé Ilona des griffes d'une mort certaine ? Harry l'ignorait mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que le simple fait du miracle dans tout ça...


	13. Retour à la normale

**Chapitre 13 : Retour à la normale. **

Retour peut-être à la normale mais avec quand même un petit problème ! Ou comment résister face aux larmes d'une personne qui vous aime... autrement dit ça chauffe ! Oulà !

            Ilona se réveilla quelques jours plus tard avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Elle avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts tant la douleur était insupportable. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle en lui souriant.

-Vous revoilà enfin ! Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Vous avez été agressée... Mais votre père vous a porté jusqu'ici à temps... vous avez cicatrisé si rapidement, cela tient du miracle.

-Où est mon père ?

-En cours...

-Et Harry aussi ?

-Oui, nous sommes en pleine matinée... Je pense qu'ils viendront vous voir dès la fin de leurs cours respectifs. Ils sont venus tous les jours...

-Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

-Trois jours. 

-J'ai mal à la tête...

-Je vais vous donner quelque chose. 

            Pomfresh s'éloigna et partit chercher une potion qui calmerait la douleur d'Ilona. Dès qu'elle eut bu sa potion, la jeune sorcière se sentit tout de suite mieux. 

-Reposez-vous encore un peu. 

-J'aimerais mieux lire un livre. Je n'ai pas cessé de dormir depuis trois jours !

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas de livres ici.

-Ce n'est pas un problème...

            Ilona ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la bibliothèque. Elle voyait clairement tous les rayons de livres et elle canalisa son esprit sur un livre au hasard. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas bouger d'un millimètre. 

-Que faites-vous ? Lui demanda Pomfresh, un brin paniqué.

-Je... Je n'arrive pas à le faire venir...

            Ilona rouvrit les yeux et sentit la tête lui tourner.

-Mais vous pensez que c'est le moment de faire venir des objets à vous par la pensée ? Soyez raisonnable et rallongez vous.

            Pomfresh l'aida à s'allonger et Ilona ferma les yeux. Elle se rendormit et ne vit pas les heures défiler. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la lueur du jour à travers les fenêtres avait diminuée d'intensité, la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle se releva rapidement, affolée d'avoir une fois de plus dormi autant.

-Calme-toi ! Il n'y a pas de raison de t'inquiéter !

            Ilona tourna la tête sur le côté et vit son père qui était assis sur une chaise. 

-Papa ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu es enfin réveillée...

-Je l'ai vue papa ! Je l'ai vue !

-Qui ? 

-Maman.... Je t'assure ! Elle m'a parlé et elle m'a dit d'aller voir Isis !

            Séverus la regarda avec perplexité. 

-Tu as vu Angela ? 

-Oui... Mais juste quelques secondes...

-Que s'est-il passé ? Quand nous avons regardé ta blessure, celle-ci s'est soudainement arrêtée de saigner et a commencé à ce cicatriser toute seule...

-Isis m'a donné une potion à boire. Elle a dit qu'elle ferait payer à ceux qui m'ont fait ça. C'était ça la protection d'Isis papa. Elle nous protège contre ce type d'agressions.

            Séverus la regarda, ayant encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'une déesse ait pu soigner sa fille dans une sorte de rêve.

-Comment vont Harry et Drago ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ils vont bien... Je pense que tu auras la visite de Harry d'ici quelques minutes. Il est en train de manger.

-Tu n'es pas dans la grande salle ?

-Non, je vais y aller, mais je voulais voir où tu en étais puisque Mme Pomfresh nous a dit que tu t'étais réveillée ce matin. Et elle m'a aussi dit à propos du livre que tu voulais... Ce n'est pas prudent d'utiliser tes pouvoirs après ce que tu as vécu...

-Je sais... Tu ferais bien d'aller manger. Tu vas être tout seul dans la grande salle autrement ! Lui dit Ilona en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas grave... 

            Mme Pomfresh arrive, un plateau à la main.

-Voilà le dîner Miss ! 

-Merci... Lui dit Ilona en prenant le plateau dans les mains.

-Mais je te laisse manger... Je reviendrais plus tard. 

            Une chose étonnante qu'Ilona n'avait jamais crû possible un jour se réalisa alors. Son père s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

-A tout à l'heure...

-A tout à l'heure ! Lui dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

            Il s'éloigna et sortit de l'infirmerie. Ilona dégusta enfin un repas après plusieurs jours de sommeil forcé. 

            Harry vint la voir quelques minutes plus tard, un large sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'il la vit assise dans son lit en train de boire un verre d'eau. Il s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle, échangeant tout d'abord un long baiser avec elle. 

-Tu m'as vraiment fait une peur panique ! Lui dit Harry.

-Je sais, je suis désolée... Harry j'ai vu Isis, c'est elle qui m'a fait revenir...

-Je m'en suis douté. J'ai vu nos cicatrices rougir quand tu étais allongée ici. Je savais qu'Isis y était pour quelque chose.

-Oui... Après tout, elle nous a promis de nous protéger... Et toi, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je vais bien mieux surtout depuis que je sais que tu es sortit d'affaire...

-Et Drago ?

            Harry eut une mine gênée et hésita à lui parler.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Harry... j'espère que tu n'as pas été dire à Drago que c'était de sa faute !

            Harry tourna la tête avec une expression de culpabilité sur le visage.

-Harry Potter ! Je m'en serais douté ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, tu le sais en plus. 

-Je sais ! Mais sur le coup j'étais énervé et j'en voulais à la terre entière. 

-Même ! Je suis déçue de votre comportement Monsieur Potter ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor !

-Arrête on dirait ton père !

-Mais j'ai le même caractère que lui, tu devrais le savoir ! 

-Tu es quand même plus aimable que lui !

-Tiens papa ! Annonça Ilona en regardant derrière Harry.

            Celui-ci se figea et se retourna. Il n'y avait personne.

-Ah ah ! Très amusant ! 

-Bah oui, ça l'est !

-Moi je ne le trouve pas !

-C'était pour voir si tu le craignais !

-Moi craindre ton père ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je te signale que ça fait sept ans que je le supporte, alors ce n'est pas la dernière année que je vais le craindre !

-J'espère pour toi parce qu'il est juste derrière toi ! Lui dit Ilona en regardant encore une fois derrière lui.

-Ca ne prend plus Miss Rogue ! Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard ! 

-Et cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, cela vous va-t-il ? Lui dit une voix qu'il connaissait par trop bien.

            Cette fois Harry se retourna et vit véritablement Séverus qui souriait d'un air narquois.

-Non ça ira ! 

-Papa, ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable ! 

-Mais je ne le suis pas... Tiens, je t'ai ramené ça ; je pense que ça devrait t'occuper pour demain. Il faut que tu rattrapes tes heures de cours.

            Séverus lui tendit un paquet de parchemins, qu'Ilona accepta en râlant.

-Tu es guérie, dons tu vas pouvoir te replonger dans tes études. JE vous rappelle à tous les deux qu'à la fin de l'année, vous passez vos ASPIC, donc il n'est pas question de faignanter ! En plus vous allez partir deux semaines à Beauxbâtons, ça ne va pas être bénéfique pour vos études ! 

-On a le temps, c'est au mois de février !

-Oui mais le temps passe rapidement, donc en attendant, tu me feras tes devoirs. Et je vous conseille d'en faire autant ! Dit-il à l'adresse de Harry.

-Mais je travaille, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Après tout, ce n'est pas mon problème, Sirius ferait mieux de s'occuper un peu plus de votre éducation de temps en temps...

-Mais il le fait, ne vous souciez pas de ça !

            Ilona préféra abréger la conversation avant que cela ne dégénère. Décidément, ils n'arriveraient jamais à se parler amicalement en étant dans la même pièce pendant plus de cinq minutes ! 

-Je suis un peu fatiguée là. Ca ne vous dérange pas si je me couche ?

-Non, bien sûr ! Repose-toi. Je pense que dans deux jours tu seras de retour parmi nous.

-Oui. Merci de ta visite papa. 

-Je reviendrais demain...

            Séverus s'éloigna et sortit à nouveau de l'infirmerie. Harry prit la main d'Ilona dans la sienne et lui sourit.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Oui, je t'assure. Je te remercie d'être venu me voir... 

            Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ilona avait du mal à se détacher de ses lèvres et ils restèrent longuement enlacés avant que Harry se décide finalement à repartir. Il lui fit un signe de la main lorsqu'il fut à la porte de l'infirmerie. Ilona se retrouva seule à nouveau et s'allongea. Elle étudierait demain.

            Deux jours plus tard, Ilona pu enfin regagner sa salle commune. Pour une fois elle était heureuse de retourner là. Elle fut accueillie par grand nombre d'élèves qui lui sautèrent dessus pour savoir comment elle se sentait. Apparemment, ils ne lui étaient plus antipathique et peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle soit devenue subitement amie avec Drago ? En tout cas, la seule qui ait fait une tête d'enterrement en la voyant arriver était bien entendu Pansy. Elle la regarda passer avec son éternel regard agressif et niais. 

-Alors, on est de retour parmi nous ? Lui demanda Alan qui était accompagné de la fille de sixième année qu'Ilona avait vu lors de son retour dans la salle commune au début de l'année.

-Oui... à ce que je vois on ne s'ennuie pas pendant mon absence !

-Il faut bien s'occuper ! 

            La fille lui donna un coup dans les côtes, ce qui le fit tousser.

-Désolé Angie ! 

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Drago par hasard ?

-Drago ? Il me semble qu'il était dans le dortoir tout à l'heure. Tu veux que j'aille te le chercher ?

-Non, laisse, ça ne fait rien. Je lui parlerais tout à l'heure.

-Très bien, comme tu veux... Mais je voulais juste te dire qu'en ce qui concerne Malefoy, on n l'a jamais vu aussi démoralisé pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie ! On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé mais il était dans tous ses états quand il est rentré dans la salle commune l'autre soir.

-Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je veux lui parler. Mais s'il veut être seul, je le laisse. Il descendra bien de toute façon. Merci quand même !

-De nada ma chère ! Lui dit Alan en souriant. 

            Ils s'éloignèrent, lui et sa petite amie et Ilona monta dans sa chambre. Etre toute seule dans sa chambre avait tout de même ses avantages. Elle pouvait avoir la place qu'elle désirait et faire autant de bruit qu'elle le voulait sans jamais déranger sa voisine de chambre. Mais elle se sentait quand même un peu seule parfois. Elle entra et s'assit sur son lit. Son regard vint se poser sur sa peluche et elle la prit dans sa main. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

-Drago ! Je voulais te voir, entre !

            Le jeune homme entra et Ilona referma la porte. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et paraissait mal en point. Ilona fut choquée par son allure.

-Drago... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air malade...

-Non je ne suis pas malade... Je suis juste... j'ai... je suis désolé. 

            Drago s'assit sur le lit d'Ilona alors qu'il disait sa réponse. Ilona le regarda, d'un air désorienté. 

-Comment ça désolé ?

-Que tu aies été blessée par mon... père. 

-Oh non ! Ne croies pas que c'est ta faute, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser te faire torturer par ton père alors qu'on était là avec Harry !

-Vous n'auriez pas dû. Ca aurait été plus simple. 

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés. 

-Mon père... Il voulait que je lui dise où tu te trouvais et que je lui donne des renseignements sur tes pouvoirs. Je ne lui ai rien dit en ce qui concerne vos dons avec Harry. Mais il voulait te trouver et je l'en ai empêché... Mais je ne savais pas qu'il essaierait de te tuer... Je suis désolé...

Drago avait des larmes dans les yeux, ce qui pinça le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, comme lors de la fois où il lui avait confié ses secrets.

-Non, ne pleure pas... Il ne faut pas que tu sois désolé. Tu n'y es pour rien...  C'est ton père d'accord, mais c'est lui le fou. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans...Et j'ai une protection sur moi alors ton père peut bien tenter de me faire tout ce qu'il veut, je ne pense pas qu'il réussira à me tuer avant longtemps ! Tenta de plaisanter Ilona.

            Mais Drago ne souriait pas et les larmes continuèrent de couler lentement et silencieusement le long de ses joues. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Se dit Ilona en ne sachant où mettre ses mains pour le consoler. 

            Drago baissa la tête et se leva. 

-Non attend ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux à cause de moi... Lui dit Ilona en se levant à son tour. 

            Elle le rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. 

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne vois vraiment rien ! Lui dit Drago en haussant légèrement la voix et en la fixant de ses yeux embués.

-Quoi ? Mais quoi ? 

            Pour toute réponse, Drago se pencha vers elle et lui donna un baiser fougueux. Ilona fut surprise et écarquilla de grands yeux. Mais étrangement, elle ne se débattait pas comme la fois où il l'avait plaquée contre le mur pour la forcer à l'embrasser. Mais elle n'était quand même pas rassurée et elle se recula vivement, rougissante et embarrassée au plus haut point.

Drago la regarda du même air perçant, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

-Drago... Je ne peux pas... C'est Harry que j'aime, tu comprends ça ? Toi et moi ne seront jamais rien d'autre que des amis...

-Des amis ! Et tu penses que des simples amis feraient un serment comme je l'ai fait ?

-Ecoute, je suis heureuse que tu aies accepté de le faire car ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi et c'est une preuve d'amitié profonde. Mais je... je t'aime d'amitié... Mon cœur est déjà à quelqu'un et tu ne pourras pas le lui reprendre...

            Drago regarda le sol en posant les poings sur les hanches et en gesticulant. Puis il leva les yeux à nouveau vers elle et la regarda d'un air paniqué.

-Tu croies que ça ne me fait rien quand tu es avec lui ? Tu n'es pas une amie, tu te fiches bien de savoir que je suis ici ! Tu restes constamment avec lui et tu ne me parles plus ! Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous restons amis...

-Mais tu ne comprends donc pas que l'amitié est basée sur la confiance et la liberté de l'autre ? Les vrais amis n'empêchent pas l'autre d'être heureux ! Bien sûr que je t'aime mais comme un ami... 

-Moi je ne t'aime pas comme un ami... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le comprends pas ? Tu m'as bercé d'illusions dès le début, tu m'as fait croire que tu me soutiendrais et que tu m'aiderais... mais tu n'es jamais là ! Tu es toujours avec Harry... J'ai besoin de toi... Lui dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et lui prenant les mains. 

            Ilona le regardait, complètement troublée et interdite. Elle voulait se sauver de cette pièce, échapper au regard flambant de Drago mais son corps restait à la même place sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas... C'est déjà assez dur comme ça de te voir avec un autre... Ne me repousse pas, je t'en supplie... Lui dit-il en se penchant à nouveau vers elle et en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres avec des petits baisers.

-Non Drago... arrête... je...

            Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Drago plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui donnait un baiser enflammé. Ilona ne savait plus quoi penser à ce stade et eut toutes les peines du monde à décoller ses lèvres des siennes pour lui dire les mots qu'elle avait à lui dire.

-Je ne t'aime pas Drago... 

            Drago se recula et la fixa de son regard glacial.

-Très bien... Tu vois cette tâche ? Lui dit-il en lui montrant la petite tâche sur sa main, signe de son serment, et bien je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à s'agrandir car je pourrais bien avoir des intentions néfastes ! Tant pis si mon âme fini dans l'Erèbe... car j'aurais peut-être réussi à me faire aimer de toi...

            Il sortit vivement de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Ilona arborait une expression figée et était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle tomba finalement à genoux en répétant une phrase.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

            Elle resta dans cette position, en proie à ses tourments et éclata en sanglots en répétant ces mots.


	14. Une vague de tristesse

**Chapitre 14 : Une vague de tristesse. **

            Ilona déambulait dans les couloirs, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle était encore plus troublée qu'elle ne le pensait. Savoir que Drago ne l'aimait pas comme une simple amie comme elle avait fini par le croire la désorientait. Que pouvait-elle faire pour se sortir de cette situation ? Elle partait en direction du parc afin de s'aérer un peu l'esprit quand une voix l'appela. C'était Hermione qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Ilona ! Attend-moi !

            Quand la Gryffondor arriva au niveau d'Ilona et qu'elle vit les larmes sur ses joues, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? 

            Ilona ne put répondre et éclata en sanglots.

-Attend, viens on va aller dehors...

            Hermione la prit par le bras et l'emmena vers un lieu isolé à l'abri des regards indiscrets.  Ilona pleurait toujours mais silencieusement. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda Hermione en lui tendant un mouchoir en papier.

-C'est Drago...

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda Hermione, l'air fâché.

-Il... Il m'a... embrassé...

            Hermione écarquilla les sourcils et l'observa.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il était ami avec toi...

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais il est toujours amoureux de moi... il ne veut pas être un simple ami... et le pire...

            Ilona marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait pratiquement rompre le Serment qu'il m'a fait pour que je puisse l'aimer...

-Quoi ? Mais il est vraiment insensé ! Ca ne lui apportera rien de faire ça ! Mais toi, est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?

            Ilona se mit à réfléchir. Bien sûr qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais au niveau de l'amitié, elle avait tellement de compassion envers ce qui lui était arrivé qu'elle avait déjà oublié tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire ou dire l'année passée. Mais elle n'aimait qu'une seule personne d'un amour sincère.

-C'est Harry que j'aime. Drago est juste un ami, même si il est un peu plus qu'un ami, je ne l'aime pas comme j'aime Harry...

-Tu devrais le dire à Harry, je suis sûre qu'il comprendrait.

-Lui dire que Drago m'a encore embrassé ? Tu veux qu'il aille le frapper ? Je ne peux pas lui dire, ça empirerait !

-Mais s'il découvre justement que Drago et toi vous vous êtes embrassés, il va t'en vouloir pour le lui avoir caché ! Il ne te fera plus confiance ! 

-Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il le sache. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal... Je l'aime et je ne vais pas me laisser détruire par Drago simplement parce qu'il est amoureux de moi...

            Hermione la regardait avec une pointe de désapprobation dans le regard. Ilona savait la raison de ce regard. Elle était sceptique face à ses aveux. Elle l'était aussi... Se pouvait-il qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour Drago, surtout après les larmes qu'il avait versées pour lui prouver la détresse qu'il ressentait en étant amoureux d'elle ? Il y avait de quoi.  Mais elle ne se résolvait pas à abandonner Harry sous prétexte que Drago voulait faire quelque chose afin de se faire aimer d'elle. C'est avec Harry qu'elle passait les meilleurs moments de sa vie et Drago ne pourrait rien y changer...

-Je préfère ne rien lui dire pour l'instant. Tu le connais, il va aller affronter Drago. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse renvoyer comme l'année dernière... à cause de moi.

-C'est toi qui vois... Mais je serais honnête si j'étais toi, c'est toujours la meilleure solution. Lui dit Hermione en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

-Ah bah vous êtes là ! Lança une voix qui se rapprochait des deux jeunes filles.

            Ron apparut, un sourire sur les lèvres et alla embrasser Hermione.

-Je me doutais bien que vous seriez dans le coin toutes les deux ! Harry et moi on vous cherchait ! Ilona, ton prince charmant attendait ta visite après ta sortie de l'infirmerie !

-Je... j'avais des choses à faire... Lui répondit Ilona en esquissant un léger sourire. Où est-il ?

-Dans le hall je crois...

            Ilona se leva et se dirigea vers le château d'un pas rapide. Elle retrouva Harry qui revenait des sous-sols. 

-Ah ! Tu es là ! Lança-t-il lorsqu'elle fut devant lui.

            Ilona sentait son cœur se serrer au fur et à mesure où il s'approchait d'elle. Comment pourrait-elle jamais lui mentir, lui qui lui faisait confiance aveugle et était son confident le plus fidèle ? Non, elle n'aimait pas Drago, elle n'aimait que lui et le voir aussi enthousiaste  à la retrouver la blessa plus encore que ce qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer. Sans un mot, elle éclata en sanglots, s'étant juré de ne pas craquer devant lui. Harry se paniqua et accourut vers elle, le visage inquiet et la serrant contre lui. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui et l'entourant de ses bras.

-Je t'aime... Lui dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ? J'aurais préféré que tu ries pour me dire ça ! Ironisa Harry.

            Ilona releva sa tête et la secoua.

-Non... je... il faut que je te dise quelque chose... mais promet-moi que tu ne feras rien après...

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu  parles ? 

-Promet-moi Harry... je ne veux pas qu'il y ait encore de problèmes...

-Des problèmes ? Mais...

-Harry promet-moi... Lui dit Ilona en le fixant de ses yeux sombres.

            Harry la regarda également en fronçant les sourcils.

-Entendu, je promets que je ne ferais rien. Alors, de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ?

-Pas ici... Allons plus loin...

            Ilona le tira avec elle et fit attention qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours. Dès qu'elle fut rassurée qu'ils étaient bien seuls, elle le regarda.

-Drago m'a embrassé...

-Quoi ? Lui dit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Attend... Il est venu me voir dans ma chambre parce qu'il voulait s'excuser pour ce qui m'était arrivé. Et il pleurait. Harry il avait l'air si abattu que je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente coupable et là, il m'a dit que j'étais aveugle...

-Aveugle ? De quoi ?

-De ses sentiments. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus et il... il m'a embrassé... Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je te jure que je ne voulais pas... Et il a dit qu'il allait rompre son Serment pour que j'arrive à l'aimer... et il m'a encore embrassée...

            Ilona se sentait honteuse de devoir lui raconter tout ça. Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds, quelques larmes coulant sur son nez. Elle entendit Harry souffler d'énervement et n'osa pas croiser son regard. Il la prit soudainement par les épaules et la força à le regarder.

-Est-ce que... tu l'aimes ?

-Drago ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, je n'aime que toi je te le jure ! C'est juste que face à sa détresse, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de m'embrasser... je suis vraiment désolée de m'être laissé approcher comme ça par lui ! 

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Ilona. Je suis content que tu m'aies dit tout ça. Ca renforce ce que je pensais...

-Quoi ? Harry ne va pas chercher les ennuis, tu as vu ce que ça a donné l'année dernière !

-Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, croies-moi. Et puis je sais maintenant que tu m'aimes vraiment, sinon tu aurais déjà suivi Malefoy... Lui dit-il dans un faible sourire.

-Oh Harry ! Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde me séparer de toi... Nous avons un destin commun et si nous sommes ensemble c'est pour une bonne raison... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Je te jure que je n'aime Malefoy que comme un simple ami à cause de ce qu'il a vécu...

-Moi je ne l'ai jamais vraiment porté dans mon cœur. Et cette fois encore il risque de le regretter !

-Non Harry, s'il te plaît s'il fait quelque chose de mal, son âme sera perdue !

-Je me moque de son âme, il va regretter de t'avoir fait du mal...

-Il ne m'a pas fait de mal ! Il m'a juste montré sa détresse... Je suis sûre qu'il finira par se faire à l'idée que je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre que toi...

            Harry la regarda profondément et lui sourit finalement. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement en lui tenant la tête avec ses mains. Ilona posa ses mains sur les siennes et lui sourit à travers son baiser. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

-Que dirais-tu de ne pas aller dîner et d'aller autre part ?

            Harry releva la tête et lui sourit. Il acquiesça et ils montèrent main dans la main en direction de la chambre blanche.

            Ilona fut soulagée d'avoir tout raconté à Harry. Elle signala à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas résisté et lui avait tout révélé dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Ils étaient ensemble pour le premier cours, qui était celui de potion. Cours commun, Ilona avait un pressentiment. Déjà le matin, elle avait croisé le regard de Drago alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune. Un regard empli de haine et de détresse, indéfinissable. Elle avait préféré fuir ce regard qui la perturbait et avait rejoint Harry à la table du petit déjeuner. Mais alors qu'ils attendaient dans le couloir devant la salle de classe, Ilona avait peur. Harry et Drago se toisaient comme lorsqu'ils étaient ennemis et cela était clair qu'ils l'étaient à nouveau. Le peu d'amitié qu'ils avaient eue fut d'une courte durée et cela allait repartir comme avant. Ilona ne savait plus où se mettre. Heureusement pour elle, la porte s'ouvrit et son père les fit entrer. Dès qu'elle passa à côté de lui, celui-ci lui adressa la parole.

-Tu as l'air bien soucieuse, ce n'est quand même pas la reprise des cours qui t'effraies ?

-Non non... Il n'y a rien ! Lui dit Ilona en tentant de sourire.

            Elle entra dans la classe et s'installa aux côtés de Drago, sa place étant ici désormais. Elle était littéralement paniquée par les regards que lui lançaient le Serpentard et elle n'osait pas le regarder. Pourtant lui, l'observait. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs et de larmes. 

-Bien ! Nous allons commencer par une petite interrogation...

            Des plaintes résonnèrent dans la salle que Séverus calma rapidement de sa voix doucereuse mais stricte.

-Le prochain qui se plaint aura une retenue. Sortez vos parchemins et vos plumes et répondez aux questions inscrites sur le tableau. 

            Le tableau resté vierge jusqu'à présent se remplit soudainement d'une écriture fine, révélant les questions de l'interrogation. Les élèves se mirent à répondre aux questions, la plupart en ignorant les réponses. Ilona n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur le devoir tant elle était stressée par Drago. Elle leva la main timidement et pria pour que son père la remarque. Quand il leva les yeux de son parchemin, il fut étonné de l'expression de sa fille.

-Oui ? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Est-ce que je peux changer de place ? Drago regarde sur ma copie... 

            Elle vit le regard de Drago continuant de la fixer et un sentiment de colère se refléter dans ses yeux et sur son visage. Séverus était littéralement surpris par sa requête et sur le fait qu'elle dénonce son camarade de tricherie, mais il ne vit pas d'objection à ce qu'elle change de place.

-Très bien ! Viens devant... Monsieur Malefoy, je vous enlèverais cinq points sur votre copie pour tricherie.

            Ilona s'empressa de prendre ses affaires, le regard haineux de Drago posé continuellement sur elle, et elle s'installa à la table de devant, seule. Elle n'arriva pas mieux à se concentrer, sentant les regards posés sur elle et également celui de son père. Une vague de tristesse s'empara d'elle et elle ne pu refouler les larmes qui coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, alors qu'elle était penchée sur sa copie, sa plume dans la main. Elle posa sa tête sur son front pour se cacher, mais son père avait vu sa détresse et il s'approcha d'elle en se plaçant derrière elle. Il se pencha alors vers elle.

-Va dans le couloir... Lui dit-il doucement.

            Ilona acquiesça et se leva, les larmes coulant encore. Elle évita soigneusement le regard de Drago et celui des élèves qui s'étonnaient de la voir comme ça. Une fois dehors, elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le couloir et se laissa aller à sa détresse grandissante. Comment pourrait-elle supporter les regards éternellement haineux et suppliants de Drago ? La porte du cachot s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Séverus sortit. Il se dirigea vers sa fille et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant regarder le sol. C'est Drago ?

            Elle leva les yeux vers lui, prise de panique.

-Je le vois bien aux regards qu'il te lance depuis tout à l'heure. Vous vous êtes disputés ? Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre !

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il te voies autrement qu'une simple amie...

-Je n'y avais jamais fait attention... Lui dit Ilona en se replongeant dans la contemplation du sol.

-Ecoute, tu es en cours, il va falloir que tu laisses tes soucis de côté. Je ne vais pas te donner plus d'avantages qu'aux autres parce que tu t'es disputée avec ton ami...

-Je ne me suis pas disputée avec lui...

-Ah ? Pourtant on dirait bien... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

            Ilona ne savait si elle devait lui dire la vérité. Elle jugea préférable de ne pas le faire, il n'avait pas besoin de tout connaître de sa vie privée.

-On a juste eu une altercation...

-Rien que ça ? Tu en es sûre ? 

            Ilona acquiesça.

-Et bien si ce n'est que ça, tu vas pouvoir prendre sur toi et retourner en cours. 

            Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Ils retournèrent et découvrirent Harry et Drago debout, se toisant du regard et s'insultant. Les élèves les observaient et s'inquiétèrent lorsqu'ils virent le professeur de potions de retour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Potter, Malefoy, à vos places ! Immédiatement ! 

            Les deux sorciers regardèrent leur professeur de potion et se lancèrent un autre regard assassin. 

-Je vous ai dit d'aller à votre place ! Hurla Séverus en venant se poster entre eux deux. 

            Mais ils n'étaient pas décidés à vouloir regagner leurs places et continuaient de se toiser. Ilona s'approcha d'Harry et posa sa main sur son bras ; elle le regarda et secoua la tête pour lui faire signe de ne pas insister.

-Ecoute ta petite amie Potter, elle arrive bien à embobiner les gens et à ne pas les aider ! Dis-moi, est-ce que vous êtes retournés dans la chambre blanche ? Lança la voix redevenue traînante de Malefoy.

            Cette fois Ilona ne le supporta pas et elle se dirigea vivement vers Drago et lui donna une gifle magistrale.

-Ilona ! L'arrêta son père en la tirant par le bras.

            Elle regarda le Serpentard qui se tenait la joue, plus ému qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Tu peux bien perdre ton âme dans l'Erèbe, je m'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à obtenir quelque chose ! Moi qui était persuadée que tu avais changé, c'est plutôt toi qui m'a bercée d'illusions ! Lui lança-t-elle en étant toujours retenue par son père.

-Bon cette fois, vous allez venir vous expliquer tous les trois ! Lança Séverus en tirant sa fille par le bras. Malefoy, Potter, dans mon bureau, sur le champ !

            La voix hurlante se répercuta dans toute la classe, ce qui fit trembler les élèves.

-Retournez à vos interrogations ! Et si je vois les mêmes réponses sur toutes les copies, vous serez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Lança Séverus aux autres élèves en sortant avec Ilona, les deux sorciers les suivant. 

            Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard et Séverus laissa Ilona s'asseoir devant lui.

-Assis ! Somma-t-il à l'adresse de Harry et Drago.

            Lorsque les deux garçons se furent assis, il les regarda tour à tour.

-Bon, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne vais pas supporter votre jalousie mutuelle dans mon cours ! Ilona, il me semble que tu as omis de me dire certains détails concernant ta dispute avec Monsieur Malefoy !

-On ne s'est pas disputés ! Lança Drago.

-Et bien vous agissez étrangement pour des personnes qui ne se sont pas disputées ! Que se passe-t-il encore ? 

            Les trois sorciers trouvèrent soudainement un vif intérêt pour le carrelage ornant le sol du bureau.

-EXPLICATIONS ! Hurla Séverus en tapant sur son bureau, ce qui les fit sursauter tous les trois.

-Drago m'a embrassé hier... finit par avouer Ilona en retournant à sa contemplation.

-Et vous croyez que ça m'intéresse vos histoires d'amourettes ? Il y a autre chose ! 

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de me repousser je te signale ! Lança Drago à Ilona.

-C'est sûr avec tes manoeuvres tortueuses et manigancées, comment est-ce que tu voulais que j'arrive à te repousser ? Tu as abusé de moi alors que je croyais que tu étais malheureux ! 

-Parce que tu penses que je ne le suis pas peut-être ? 

-Ca suffit ! Rugit la voix de Séverus. Je me moque de vos histoires de cœur je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il y a quelque chose de plus important que ça pour que vous vous détestiez de la sorte ! 

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je la détestais ! Lança Drago.

-Faites attention Malefoy, vous vous souvenez de votre Serment ? Lui demanda Séverus.

-Oh oui je m'en souviens ! Moi je le tiens, c'est elle qui ne le fait pas. Elle m'a laissé tomber alors que j'avais besoin d'elle...

            Séverus secoua la tête et plaça ses mains sur celle-ci.

-Je rêve ! Dit-il. Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose. Je ne suis pas spécialiste dans ce domaine, mais il me semble que lorsqu'une personne qui nous intéresse est déjà accompagnée, on ne cherche pas à l'attirer de force à soi ! Vous agissez vraiment comme un enfant gâté Malefoy ! Je serais vous, je me sentirais vraiment idiot ! Et vos agissements machiavéliques se retourneront contre vous un jour ou l'autre ! Quand vous déciderez-vous à arrêter de vous comporter comme ça ? Vous avez justement la chance d'avoir des personnes qui se proposent de vous aider et tout ce que vous réussissez à faire, c'est de vouloir quelque chose d'inaccessible, au risque de tout briser ? Grandissez ! 

            Ilona n'en revenait pas des paroles prononcées par son père. Voilà qu'il se mettait à la psychologie maintenant ! Il avait vraiment des qualités cachées ! Mais cela semblait porter ses fruits. Malefoy le regardait avec une expression horrifiée, perdue... Il tourna son regard vers Ilona puis vers Harry. 

            Oui, il devait se sentir bête à présent. Comment pourrait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? 

-Vous viendrez tous les trois en retenue pour vos agissements d'aujourd'hui ! Et quant à toi, tu me feras deux parchemins sur ce que tu penses des gifles que l'on donne à ses camarades de classe ! Lança Séverus à Ilona.

            Ilona le regarda avec surprise. 

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. J'ai fait comprendre à Malefoy l'importance de ses actes, tu vas aussi les apprendre ! Je trouve que tu es un peu trop impulsive, ça te calmera peut-être ! Nous allons retourner en cours et je vous conseille de vivement faire la paix si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir de mes nouvelles prochainement ! Une dernière chose, vous faites perdre trente points à vos maisons respectives. 

            Ilona, Harry et Drago se mirent à râler mais Séverus les fit sortir rapidement du bureau. Ils regagnèrent la salle de classe sous les yeux éberlués des élèves qui les voyaient revenir en râlant.

-J'espère que vous avez continué vos interrogations et que vous n'avez pas pris note sur les copies des autres ou vous le regretterez ! Lança Séverus en allant se rasseoir. Ilona s'apprêtait à se rasseoir à sa place de devant mais elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago qui semblait en train de bouder. Elle regarda Harry et vit celui-ci qui souriait narquoisement. Elle lui rendit son sourire et reprit ses affaires pour aller se mettre à côté de Drago qui parut désorienté de la voir à ses côtés. Ilona s'imaginait plus rancunière que ça, mais elle ne l'était étrangement pas pour cette fois-ci. Cela était-il le signe qu'ils devaient se faire confiance tous autant qu'ils étaient et que cette nouvelle amitié qui avait si bien commencée ne devait subir aucune défaillance ? Ilona l'espérait et en jetant un regard vers son père, elle lui fit un sourire qui signifiait "merci". 


	15. Les effets de deux marques

**Chapitre 15 : Les effets de deux Marques... **

Attention, pupuce et chouchou arrivent ! lol !

Une semaine se passa sans nouvel incident. Mais Drago restait éloigné d'Ilona, tout comme elle le restait de son côté. Ils semblaient se faire la tête mutuellement, ne s'adressant que de rares regards de temps à autre. Si elle s'était remise à côté de lui à la fin du cours de potion, c'était juste pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui était pas rancunière, mais à l'aide de ses regards profonds, elle lui montra qu'elle ne se laisserait plus duper par lui. Le soir de la pleine lune approchait à grand pas et Ilona et Harry étaient impatients de se retrouver à nouveau dans la chambre afin de pouvoir laisser libre cours à leur passion dans un premier temps, mais également impatients de recevoir le deuxième don. Si il s'avérait aussi efficace que le premier, ils auraient toutes les chances de leur côté pour vaincre Voldemort et ses partisans.

Un matin alors qu'elle somnolait durant le cours d'histoire de la Magie, Ilona sentit sa cicatrice la brûler, ce qui la fit sursauter. Drago qui se trouvait à quelques tables derrière elle lui envoya une boulette de parchemin pour qu'elle se retourne. Elle se retourna et le vit qui lui lançait une expression du genre "qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive"? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle sentit sa cicatrice la brûler de plus en plus et vit avec horreur que des plaques rouges l'entourait de part et d'autre, encore plus brûlantes que la marque elle-même. Mais elle sentie également une autre douleur, sur l'autre bras cette fois.

-Oh mon dieu ! Lâcha-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait presque crié.

La marque des Ténèbres brillait et l'élançait, au même point que sa cicatrice.

-Miss Rogue ! Lança le professeur Binns en levant sa tête fantomatique vers elle. Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Je dois sortir monsieur ! Lui dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

-Est-ce que je peux l'accompagner monsieur ? Lança Drago en se levant à son tour.

-Veuillez vous rasseoir jeune homme ! Miss, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Reprit Binns à Ilona.

La douleur la tiraillait et elle maudissait son professeur d'Histoire.

-Je... je dois sortir... Lui dit-elle en commençant à s'avancer et en dissimulant toutes les traces qu'elle avait en collant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-Je l'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! Lança Drago en arrivant à ses côtés.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Binns de répondre et sortit avec Ilona de la salle classe, la jeune fille commençant réellement à paniquer. Une fois dehors, il lui fit face et lui prit ses poignets. Il n'était pas au courant pour la Marque des Ténèbres et sursauta lorsqu'il la vit.

-Tu... tu es rentrée dans le cercle !

-Non ! Je ne suis pas une Mangemort ! Lança Ilona, furieuse. Il faut que je voie mon père...

-Si tu n'es pas une Mangemort, pourquoi as-tu cette marque alors ? Lui demanda Drago, la voix pressante.

-Parce que Voldemort me l'a gravée de force ! Tu ne te souviens pas l'année dernière ? Toi qui me disais que j'avais de la chance de pouvoir entrer dans le cercle ! Vois ce que j'ai maintenant contre mon gré !

Ilona avait des larmes au coin des yeux et elle les refoulait, ne voulant pas encore être malheureuse à cause de Drago. Il sembla se calmer et lui prit le bras.

-On va voir ton père...

Ilona le regarda, éberluée. Ce qu'il pouvait changer d'attitude précipitamment ! C'était incroyable. Ils arrivèrent devant les cachots, Ilona sentant ses deux bras la faire atrocement souffrir. Drago frappa à la porte du cachot lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant. Séverus ouvrit et ne s'étonna même pas de voir sa fille ici. Il sortit de sa salle de classe.

-Papa ! Lui dit Ilona en lui montrant ses deux bras.

-Je sais... je l'ai sentie aussi. Mais ta cicatrice... qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Lui demanda-t-il en regardant la trace entourée par des taches rouges et changeant de couleurs pour virer à une teinte plus sombre.

-Ca a commencé en même temps que la Marque ! Lui dit Ilona en se grattant énergiquement la cicatrice.

-Allez dans mon bureau, j'arrive... Leur dit-il en se tournant vers la porte de sa classe.

Il rentra à l'intérieur et Ilona et Drago se dirigèrent quelques pas plus loin dans son bureau. Ils s'assirent et attendirent que Séverus arrive. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et arriva quelques secondes plus tard, une fiole dans la main. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers sa fille, lui prenant le bras avec la cicatrice. Il déboucha la fiole et alors qu'il l'approchait de la trace, Ilona retira son bras.

-Donne-moi ton bras ! Lui dit Séverus en s'énervant quelque peu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ca permet d'enlever les maléfices divers... Ca sert aussi à diminuer les douleurs sur les cicatrices ou autres marques magiques... Lui répondit-il en voyant l'air buté qu'elle prenait.

Ilona lui redonna son bras, légèrement réticente et Séverus y versa la potion. La sensation passa du chaud au froid en quelques secondes et Ilona poussa un cri de stupeur.

-C'est glacé !

-Tu préfères que ça te brûle ? Lui dit Séverus en refermant la fiole.

-C'est dingue, c'est partit ! Lui dit-elle en regardant sa cicatrice. Vous m'en mettrez deux douzaines ! Lui dit-elle en passant le doigt sur la boursouflure redevenue nette.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour Ilona... Si la marque se manifeste, c'est que Voldemort a agit quelque part. Et avec violence.

-Ma cicatrice n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier en tout cas... Lui répondit-elle en le regardant.

-C'est bientôt la prochaine pleine lune, tu devrais poser des questions à celui qui te donne les énigmes...

-On ne peut jamais lui parler, ni à aucun autre !

Séverus se tourna vivement vers Drago qui les observait sans dire quoi que ce soit. Il venait seulement de remarquer que c'était lui qui était arrivé avec Ilona.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Lui demanda Séverus, l'air étonné.

-Je...

-Il m'a accompagné papa... Répondit Ilona à la place du Serpentard qui n'était pas rassuré par le regard inquisiteur de Séverus.

-Bien....

Il se tourna vers Ilona à nouveau et la regarda.

-Tu n'as plus mal ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Un peu à la Marque... pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas...

-Parce que cela ne fonctionne que sur les blessures, pas sur les marques faites avec un objet comme celui qui nous a fait cette marque...

-Ah...

Ilona regarda le sol –décidément, elle trouvait un attrait tout particulier pour les sols en ce moment- d'un air déçu. Elle sentit la main de son père sur son épaule.

-Ca passera comme c'est venu... lui dit-il en la regardant.

Ilona leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit faiblement.

-Retournez en classe maintenant.

-Tu pourrais nous faire un mot ? Binns ne va peut-être pas apprécier que l'on soit sortit du cours sans motif... Lui demanda Ilona.

-Oh ! Bien sûr...

Séverus alla à son bureau et griffonna rapidement un mot et le tendit à sa fille juste au moment où une explosion se faisait entendre à côté. Séverus leva les yeux au ciel et se releva rapidement.

-Ces deuxièmes années ! Lança-t-il en sortant du bureau en coup de vent.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda Drago, quelque peu inquiet, à Ilona.

Ilona tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit.

-Ca va mieux. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée... On ferait bien d'y aller... je n'ai pas encore terminé ma sieste !

Drago se mit à rire devant l'air indifférent que prenait la jeune fille et ils sortirent du bureau du Directeur des Serpentards.

Lors du déjeuner, Ilona demanda à Harry s'il avait ressentit la douleur à sa cicatrice.

-Non, je n'ai rien senti, pourquoi ?

-La mienne a fait des... trucs bizarres, en même temps que...

Elle regarda autour d'eux et s'approcha de lui.

-... que la Marque des Ténèbres...

-Ta Marque t'a fait mal ? Tu as été voir...

-... mon père, oui. Termina-t-elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces "trucs" ?

-Et bien il y avait des tâches rouges autour qui se fonçaient de plus en plus. Heureusement que mon père m'a mit une potion dessus pour calmer tout ça... Je lui en demanderais quand ce sera le moment de nos dons !

-Ilona, c'est sérieux... qu'est-ce que tu croies que c'était comme manifestation ?

-Voldemort...

-Oui ça je m'en doute, mais où ?

-Eh ! Je n'en sais rien moi ! Ce n'est pas un téléphone ! Je ne parle pas avec Voldemort moi ! S'emporta Ilona, ce qui lui valut des œillades des élèves qui étaient aux alentours.

-Ca va ! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver !

-Je ne m'énerve pas... C'est juste que je suis stressée à l'idée que mardi c'est la pleine lune...

Harry la regarda, mi-amusé, mi-surpris.

-Stressée à propos de quoi ? De recevoir ton autre don... ou bien de te retrouver à nouveau seule avec moi ? Lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Ilona lui sourit et rapprocha son visage du sien, assez proche de ses lèvres.

-Je ne serais jamais stressée à l'idée de me retrouver seule dans tes bras...

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, sous les regards amusés des élèves qui les observaient en riant.

-Et ben ! On dirait que vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis deux mois ! Leur lança la voix joviale de Ron qui arrivait, la main dans celle d'Hermione.

Ilona se tourna vers lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Toi par contre, on ne te voit pas beaucoup embrasser Hermione... On rattrape les minutes que vous ne nous faites pas partager ! Lui dit-elle en croisant ses bras.

-Ah ouais, tu veux rire ? Lui dit Ron avec une expression de défis sur le visage.

-Non... Dix galions que tu n'embrasses pas Hermione devant tout le monde !

Pour preuve qu'il tenait bien son paris, Ron se tourna brusquement vers Hermione et lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa passionnément, sous l'étonnement général de la jeune fille qui n'avait rien entendu de leur pari, étant en pleine discussion avec Seamus à ses côtés. Il se recula ensuite, laissant une Hermione toute rougissante et penaude.

-Et ben ça ! On peut dire que c'est un baiser ! Lança Dean qui observait le manège.

-Dix points pour notre Don Juan, Ron Weasley ! Lança Seamus en applaudissant.

-Arrêtez ! Leur dit Hermione en se sentant devenir plus rouge qu'une pivoine, les regards se tournant vers eux.

Ron regardait Ilona en souriant.

-Tu me dois dix galions ! Lui dit-il en tendant sa main.

Ilona fit "non" avec son index.

-J'avais dit devant tout le monde !

-Hors de question ! Lança Hermione en les regardant tour à tour.

Ron se tourna vers elle et la regarda de ses yeux tristes.

-Allez ! Avec ça, je pourrais t'offrir quelque chose !

-Merci ! M'offrir quelque chose avec l'argent d'un pari stupide et pour pouvoir nous ridiculiser ! Très peu pour moi !

-Mais Pup...

Ron s'arrêta avant de dire une bêtise, mais cela n'échappa pas à Harry et Ilona qui se regardèrent.

-Pupuce ? Reprit Ilona en le regardant d'un air ébahi.

-Non pas pupuce, je n'allais pas dire ça ! Lança Ron, d'un air vexé.

-Pupuce ! Répéta Harry en commençant à sentir un fou rire l'emporter.

Bientôt Ilona le rejoignit et ils ne furent pas les seuls.

-Et toi c'est quoi ton surnom Ron ? Ronninouchet ? Mamour ? Continua Ilona, pliée en deux.

Hermione et Ron voyaient rouge par contre.

-Très amusant ! Et vous c'est quoi, les deux balafrés ? Lança Ron.

Cela fit stopper rapidement les rires d'Ilona et d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Lui demanda Harry, d'un air peu agréable.

-Les Balafrés, ça vous irait bien ! Lui dit Ron d'un air dédaigneux.

-Arrête ça ! Lui lança Harry.

-Si je veux ! Ca vous apprendra à vous moquer comme vous le faites !

-On ne fait que constater !

-Et bien pour une constatation, je fais comme toi ! Et je constate que vous êtes des balafrés !

Ron se leva et sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle, passablement énervé. Harry tapota avec ses doigts sur la table.

-Harry... ce n'était pas la peine...

-Si ! J'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça... et toi aussi.

-Mais c'était sur le coup, après tout je trouve ça très mignon ! Tiens on va se donner un surnom aussi ! Hein ? Comme Mon canard !

-Ca va pas non ?

-Et pourquoi pas pupuce et chouchou ? Leur lança Hermione, visiblement peu agréable.

-Oh ça va Hermione ! On rigolait ! Ca nous a surprit, c'est tout ! Lui dit Ilona.

Mais cela ne semblait pas amuser la Gryffondor qui se leva à son tour et partit à la suite de Ron.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

-Pupuce, c'est mignon ! Continua Ilona lancée sur son sujet.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard avec Harry et se mirent à rire.

Le lendemain matin, le rire laissa vite place à de la crainte lorsqu'un cri retentit dans la Grande salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table des Poufsouffles d'où provenait le cri. Une jeune fille de quatrième année était effondrée sur l'épaule d'un de ses camarades qui se leva pour la faire sortir de la salle. Un autre cri moins prononcé se fit entendre à la même table, bientôt suivit par deux ou trois autres.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ilona en se levant pour voir les personnes qui avaient émis ces cris.

-Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe... Lui dit Harry en lui tendant la première page de la Gazette qu'il venait de prendre à Dean, qui l'avait mis de côté le temps de jouer son rôle de concierge en observant les personnes concernées.

Ilona prit le bout de papier et vit avec effroi une scène des plus horribles. Un bâtiment détruit et des personnes agonisant, aidées par des soigneurs qui faisaient tout leur possible pour les aider. L'image animée montrait une femme en train de pleurer et cherchant quelqu'un. L'article avait pour titre "**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait douze victimes au département de Relation avec les Moldus**". Ilona parcourut l'article et vit le nom des douze victimes qui avaient péries lors de l'attaque de Voldemort.

"Hier dans la matinée, une attaque d'une extrême violence s'est produite contre le bâtiment du Ministère s'occupant des affaires de Relation avec les Moldus. A cette heure-ci, les locaux étaient remplis et seuls quelques employés et civils ont réussi à s'échapper de cet attentat avec seulement quelques égratignures. Douze personnes travaillant dans ce département n'ont malheureusement pas réussi à en réchapper ... et on peut actuellement dire le nom des victimes selon des témoignages. "Cette attaque, perpétrée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans est le premier parmi d'autres", a-t-il indiqué avant de s'éloigner, indique l'un des employés qui était dehors à ce moment-là. ... Nous devons faire face à une situation extrêmement périlleuse pour le Ministère. Que va décider le Ministre de la Magie pour éviter tous les incidents de ce genre ? Quelles mesures va-t-il mettre en place ? ..."

-C'est horrible ! Annonça Ilona, les larmes aux yeux, en reposant le journal.

Elle porta instinctivement son regard vers la seule personne à avoir su comme elle, le moment exact où s'était déroulée l'attentat. Son père la regardait également avec une expression d'impuissance. Non, il n'y pouvait rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était ressentir les attaques sans pouvoir rien faire. De toute façon, que feraient-ils à deux ? Ils pourraient rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort mais ils ne seraient pas assez puissants face au Seigneur des Ténèbres escorté de ses fidèles Mangemorts.

Ilona se sentait faible, avoir une tâche qui lui indiquait les agissements du Mage Noir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Le mardi soir, elle alla retrouver Harry le cœur lourd. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver dans cet état, Harry la prit par les épaules.

-Et ben ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Il y a que je me sens inutile.

-Inutile ? Pourquoi ?

-J'ai un lien qui me relie à Voldemort et je ne peux rien faire contre lui. Il me suffirait que je transplane à ses côtés dès que je sens la Marque et je ne peux pas...

-Tu ne pourrais pas rivaliser contre lui toute seule. Attend d'avoir tous tes pouvoirs pour m'aider à lui botter le derrière ! Tu verras que tu ne seras pas inutile ! Lui dit Harry en souriant et en l'embrassant sur la tête.

Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la femme, toujours plongée dans son livre, qui gardait l'entrée de la pièce secrète. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry ferma le verrou et replaça la chaise devant l'entrée. Ilona oublia rapidement ses craintes lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière et que le corps de Harry se collait à elle pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et avança avec elle vers le lit recouvert de draps blancs.

-Harry... tu as oublié de me redonner mon...

-Ton quoi ? Lui dit ce dernier alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'allée des Statues.

-A ton avis !

Elle passa rapidement ses mains devant sa poitrine pour lui signaler le "quelque chose" qui lui manquait.

-Oh ! Désolé... Lui dit-il, Ilona sachant qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

-Où est-ce que tu l'as mis ?

-Je crois qu'il est sur le sol de la chambre...

-Espèce d'idiot...

Ils oubliaient presque qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu sacré et parlaient comme s'ils étaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, prêts à aller prendre leur dîner.

-Il a quelle tête déjà Shou ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Tu pourrais retenir ce que je te dis au moins une fois ?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je me perds dans tes yeux à chaque fois !

Ilona le regarda et secoua la tête.

-Il a une tête de lion...

-Ca devrait être facile ! Tiens là !

Harry lui désigna du doigt une statue qui se trouvait sur la droite.

-Harry, c'est une lionne... c'est une déesse...

-Oh ! Et bien on va lui trouver son petit copain dans ce cas ! Lui dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais être sérieux un moment ?

Harry ne répondit pas et avança.

-Là, ça y est ! Ne me dis pas que c'est une femme là !

-Non, tu as raison... Nous sommes ici pour recevoir notre deuxième don Seigneur Shou... Annonça Ilona.

Les yeux de la statue prirent vie et la voix masculine s'éleva autour d'eux.

-Les Elus sont apparus devant moi pour la deuxième étape. Pour votre deuxième don, moi Shou, grand Maître incontesté de l'Air, de l'ouïe, de la pensée et de la concentration donne au Survivant et à la Sage ce pouvoir qui leur permettra de contrôler l'élément principal par la concentration. Le temps s'écoule dans votre monde, le Seigneur des Ténèbres progresse... Les Elus sont venus ensemble, ils n'ont pas failli à leur mission, ils ont donc ma bénédiction. Faites Serment de ne jamais vous séparer et allez retrouver le dieu de l'écriture sacrée...

-Nous faisons serment ! Promirent Ilona et Harry en se donnant la main.

Les yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur de pierre et ils purent aller retrouver Thot. Celui-ci semblait les attendre car les yeux jaunes refirent leur apparition dès qu'ils firent devant lui.

-Il est le fils du premier roi, ses éléments sont l'air et le feu. Il vous aidera dans votre tâche en vous apportant son aide de l'endroit où il est le Seigneur incontesté.

Les yeux s'éteignirent de leur lueur rayonnante et laissèrent les deux Elus à la réflexion avant que ceux-ci ne repartent dans leur monde, cherchant le nom du dieu qui leur donnerait leur prochain don, repensant par moment à celui qu'ils venaient de recevoir, attendant de savoir ce en quoi il consistait réellement.


	16. Rogue VS Parkinson

**Chapitre 16 : Parkinson VS Rogue. **

-Miss Rogue ! Un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît !

La voix du professeur Flitwick retentit jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui sursauta. Elle regarda le minuscule professeur qui l'observait du haut de sa pile de livres.

-Comme je le disais juste avant, je vais vous donner des exercices pour vous préparer à vos ASPICS. Je vous rappelle que lors de votre séjour dans l'école de Beauxbâtons, vous devrez poursuivre vos exercices.

-Professeur, est-ce que vous savez quels professeurs nous accompagnent ? On n'a aucune nouvelle concernant cet échange ! Demanda un élève de Serdaigle.

-Et bien, il y aura le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Hagrid.

-Ils vont mettre cette espèce d'imbécile avec nous ? Répugna Pansy quelques bancs plus loin d'Ilona.

Ilona sentit une petite pointe d'irritation lui monter au nez et elle ne se priva pas pour lui rabaisser le caquet en s'amusant à lui attacher ses lacets ensemble sous le bureau à l'aide de son pouvoir.

-Miss Parkinson, je vous prierais de ne pas porter préjudices à un professeur ! Lui rétorqua Flitwick.

Pansy se pencha vers Millicent et chuchota à son oreille en ricanant. Ilona les observaient du coin de l'œil et se prit une remarque lorsque Pansy ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer qu'elle était observée et se tourna vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce t'as la folle ? Tu veux ma photo ?

-Pour faire des cauchemars à cause de ta tête de Pékinois ? Ca va pas ! Je me tape déjà l'original tous les jours, ça me suffit !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? S'interposa Millicent en se levant.

-Miss Bulstrode, rasseyez-vous ! Clama la petite voix de Flitwick.

-Alors la petite allumeuse, on dit plus rien ? Lança Pansy qui se faisait défendre par Millicent.

-Mesdemoiselles, je vous demande de vous rasseoir et de vous calmer ! Continua Flitwick qui commençait à voir rouge –ce qui contrastait avec sa barbe blanche- et c'était bien la première fois que les élèves pouvaient le voir s'énerver autant.

Les deux filles se rassirent en continuant de fixer Ilona qui ne cillait pas.

-Je vous avertis que vous faites perdre dix points à Serpentard pour vos attitudes ! Bien, maintenant, reprenons. Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, le voyage pour Beauxbâtons... Donc les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Hagrid vous accompagnerons et il me semble qu'il était question du professeur Derol mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr.

-Oh non pas elle ! Se lamenta Ilona.

-Je croyais que tu devais apprendre à l'aimer ? Lui demanda Drago à l'oreille avec un ton ironique.

Ilona le regarda et lui fit une grimace. Justement, malheureusement pour elle, ils avaient Derol juste après. Le cours de Flitwick se passa sans nouvelle accroche et ils firent les exercices dont leur avait parlé le professeur. Ilona ne se souvenait plus qu'elle avait lié les deux pieds de Pansy ensemble mais alors qu'elle sortait de la classe en compagnie de Drago, un grand "Blam" le lui fit rappeler. Elle se retourna et ne pu s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle vit Pansy étalée de tout son long sur le sol, derrière sa table. Elle regarda en direction de la personne qui riait et une expression de fureur se lut sur son visage. Ilona sortit sans plus d'attention et se dirigea avec Drago vers la salle de classe de DCFM, accompagnée également d'Alan qui venait de les rejoindre.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-J'avais oublié que je lui avais malencontreusement attaché les pieds ensemble ! Lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant ironiquement.

Drago la regarda et se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

-Sale petite garce... Expelliarmus ! Lança une voix stridente à la sortie de la salle de classe.

Ilona n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sort lancé dans son dos et elle fut projetée en avant, allant s'écraser contre un pan du mur. Elle retomba lourdement, complètement assommée.

-Ilona ! Ca va ? Lui demandèrent Alan et Drago en venant s'agenouiller près d'elle.

Ils l'aidèrent à s'asseoir, Ilona sentit du sang perler à son nez. Elle avait un profond mal de tête et elle se sentait toute chancelante.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

La voix de Flitwick se fit entendre alors qu'il avançait vers le lieu où était assise Ilona. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, bien évidemment et Ilona ne se posa même pas la question de savoir qui venait de lui lancer le sortilège. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne pour faire ça.

-Miss Rogue vous vous sentez bien ? J'ai entendu quelqu'un lancer l'Expelliarmus... Avez-vous vu de qui il s'agit ?

-Non professeur... Lui répondit Drago.

-C'était Pansy... ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre ! Déclara Ilona en essayant de se relever, mais étant trop chancelante elle s'effondra sur le sol, rattrapée de justesse par Drago.

-Apportez-la à l'infirmerie. Je vais informer le professeur Rogue de ce qui vient de se passer...

Inutile de dire combien Drago était aux anges de porter Ilona jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Alan le suivant. Ils arrivèrent et crurent entendre Mme Pomfresh s'écrier "Encore !" en voyant Ilona, mais elle changea d'expression en demandant à Drago de l'allonger sur le premier lit.

Ilona ouvrit les yeux, sentant son mal de tête toujours présent, et elle dû se frotter les tempes pour essayer de calmer la douleur.

-Tenez, buvez ça, ça vous fera passer la douleur. Lui dit Pomfresh en l'aidant à se relever.

Ilona s'assit et prit le gobelet que l'infirmière lui tendit. Elle vit au passage que Drago et Alan était à côté d'elle. Son père arriva rapidement dans l'infirmerie et vint aux nouvelles.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

-Ca va... juste sonnée...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il à Drago.

-Quelqu'un lui a lancé un Expelliarmus dans le dos... Lui dit le garçon.

-Vous avez vu qui ?

-Non...

-Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est face de Pék... Parkinson... Répondit Ilona en se tenant la tête.

-Parkinson ? Tu l'as vue ?

-Non mais ça ne peut être qu'elle, elle a voulu se venger...

-Se venger ? De quoi ?

Ilona hésita à donner sa réponse. Séverus parut comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Lui demanda-t-il en se pinçant le nez au niveau des sourcils en fermant les yeux.

Il se doutait qu'elle lui avait fait quelque chose et n'en n'était pas étonné.

-Elle a insulté Hagrid alors je lui ai attaché les pieds ensemble !

Alan se mit à rire d'un coup, Séverus le regarda de son air glacial, ce qui le fit taire sur le champ.

-Voudriez-vous nous laisser ? Lui dit-il ainsi qu'à Drago.

Les deux garçons sortirent de l'infirmerie et Séverus se retrouva seul à seul avec Ilona.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas la peine de te servir de tes pouvoirs pour te venger sur les autres. Tu agis comme une gamine de cinq ans ! Finalement je ne la blâme pas de t'avoir lancé ce sortilège ! Ca t'apprendra de jouer comme tu le fais ! Lui dit Séverus.

Ilona ne rétorqua pas et se contenta de tourner la tête en croisant les bras, les larmes commençant à monter.

-Il va peut-être falloir que tu grandisses un peu, je ne vais pas toujours venir voir les dégâts causés par tes blagues puériles ! Et pour la peine, tu viendras en retenue vendredi soir pour me nettoyer la classe !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est elle qui m'a lancé le sort...

-Je m'en fiche... Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant... Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai un cours qui m'attend et que je pourrais déjà donner si je n'avais pas été interrompu pour des idioties de ce genre !

Séverus sortit, ses robes noires voletant derrière lui et Ilona jeta le coussin qui était sur son lit avec violence. La tête de Drago apparut pour voir comment elle allait et Ilona se leva.

-On y va... Dit-elle en sortant de l'infirmerie, énervée.

Ils arrivèrent bien évidemment en retard pour le cours de DCFM, mais le professeur Derol leur pardonna lorsque Ilona lui indiqua qu'elle était partie à l'infirmerie après avoir reçu un coup à la tête. Elle gagna sa place, juste derrière Pansy qui lui jetait un regard ironique et glacial.

-Qu'est-ce t'as, tu veux ma photo ? Lui demanda Ilona en sentant la colère monter progressivement.

-Ouh ! On a eu des problèmes avec son cher papa ! Ironisa Pansy.

-Mesdemoiselles, un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît ! Demanda Derol en regardant les deux filles se dévisager.

-Je voudrais bien mademoiselle mais Ilona n'arrête pas de me parler ! Lança Pansy d'un air innocent.

Ilona fronça les sourcils en serrant les poings.

-Si elle pouvait passer par la fenêtre cette espèce de sale... Murmura-t-elle.

Pansy se retourna et écarquilla un sourcil devant sa remarque. Tout se passa rapidement ensuite. La fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer un puissant coup de vent qui se propagea à l'intérieur de la classe.

-Nom de... Qu'est-ce que... Commença Derol en allant vers la fenêtre pour la refermer.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que Pansy se soulevait de sa chaise, prise dans une sorte de tornade qui l'entourait, faisant voler tous les objets alentour de tous les côtés, ce qui obligea les élèves à se cacher sous les tables. Ilona fut plus qu'étonnée par ce spectacle. La Serpentard s'élevait dans les airs et avançait vers la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus la vitesse accélérait. Ilona comprit... un peu trop tardivement. Elle se leva rapidement de sa chaise et avança pour essayer de la retenir mais Pansy avait déjà passé la fenêtre et se retrouvait au dessus du vide pour finalement tomber en hurlant.

-Oh non ! Cria Ilona.

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et réussit à rattraper Pansy avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. La jeune fille, paralysée, remonta progressivement et lentement par le biais de la concentration. Ilona n'avait jamais fait cela, porter une personne par la pensée était très éprouvant et elle eut du mal à la ramener jusqu'au bord de la fenêtre. Elle sentait sa cicatrice la brûler et elle n'arrivait pas à diminuer les effets de la douleur. Enfin, lorsqu'elle fut de retour, Derol se précipita vers Pansy et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe pour la hisser jusque dans la classe. La jeune fille était complètement tétanisée et affolée. Ilona tomba à genoux après l'effort de concentration qu'elle venait de faire preuve et à cause de la douleur qui lui tiraillait le bras. Elle posa sa main sur sa cicatrice et vit que celle-ci était rouge vif et brûlante. Elle releva la tête et vit que tout le monde avait les yeux portés sur elle, complètement ahuri. Même Derol la regardait avec étonnement. Pansy l'observait mais avec de la colère à la place de l'étonnement. Elle s'avança difficilement vers Ilona l'air menaçant et lui donna une gifle comme jamais Ilona n'en n'avait reçue.

-C'est toi qui m'a jeté par la fenêtre ! Espèce de folle ! Lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

Ilona la regarda en se tenant la joue avec sa main, ne pouvant contenir ses larmes cette fois et elle se leva en titubant pour s'enfuir de la salle de classe. Elle voulait aller dans un endroit où elle ne serait trouvée par personne, un endroit qui pourrait être isolé. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait failli tuer quelqu'un... Même si elle ne portait pas Pansy dans son cœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'est elle qui avait demandé à ce qu'elle passe par la fenêtre et de se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle sortit du hall d'entrée et continua sa route dehors, passa les grilles du château et se retrouva hors de Poudlard. Elle était trop bouleversée pour aller dans sa salle commune ou dans un autre endroit dans l'école. Elle ne trouva qu'un seul endroit où elle pourrait se sentir mieux. Elle transplana et arriva devant son ancienne maison. Bien évidemment, elle se doutait qu'elle serait occupée par de nouveaux habitants, ce qui était le cas. Une voiture trônait dans l'allée et elle pouvait voir les nouveaux rideaux accrochés aux fenêtres. Même à SA fenêtre, là où il n'y avait jamais eu de protection contre les rayons du soleil. Au comble du malheur pour elle, la pluie fine et glaciale de la fin du mois d'octobre commença à couler. Ilona n'y fit même pas attention et s'éloigna vers le parc où elle avait l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'elle jouait ici. La pluie ne faisait que rajouter des larmes en plus sur son visage déjà trempé.

Elle avança sous la pluie, toujours aussi désemparée et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle resta là cinq minutes, perdue dans ses pensées sur ce qu'elle venait de faire quand elle entendit du bruit provenant d'un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Elle regarda, affolée, car le parc était désert à cause de la pluie. Le bruit avait cessé mais Ilona sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Elle aurait même pu entendre la respiration d'une personne assez apeurée... ou impatiente. Elle se releva et scruta les environs, le froid commençant à s'insinuer sous ses vêtements.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-elle en regardant de tous les côtés.

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un seul mot.

-_Endoloris_ !

Elle s'écroula sur le sol, ressentant la douleur au plus profond de son être. Elle se tordait dans tous les sens en criant par saccades, suppliant pour que le calvaire s'achève. Durant son supplice elle pu néanmoins voir la silhouette d'une personne qui lui était étrangement familière. C'était un homme, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il portait une capuche sur la tête et pointait une baguette dans sa direction.

-Je t'avais dis que je pourrais te tuer mais j'aime tellement te voir souffrir... comme j'ai fait souffrir ta mère avant de la tuer...

Algriès... Algriès était ici. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

-Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de mettre des éclaireurs devant le château ! Ils m'ont bien renseigné ! Et il paraît que tu as une aide extérieure maintenant, ainsi que Potter ! Malefoy nous a dit qu'il t'avait lancé son poignard fétiche et que tu t'en étais tirée malgré le poison qu'il contenait ! Au fait il te remercie d'avoir fait de son fils une vraie loque doublée d'un trouillard !

Ilona sentait la douleur continuer à la tirailler de part en part, la pluie s'accentuant et coulant en torrents sur elle à présent.

-Oh tu souffres ? Quel dommage ! Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui t'attends quand le Maître aura décidé de vous attaquer ! Profite bien de tes derniers mois avant que le jeu ne commence ! Et aussi... nous sommes beaucoup intéressés par des pouvoirs que tu aurais reçus récemment, bien que nous ignorons de quoi il s'agit. Mais nous finirons bien par le trouver, notre espion nous le diras assez tôt ! Oh ! Et une dernière chose...

Il attrapa Ilona par le col de sa robe de sorcier et lui donna une paire de gifles qui la fit saigner de la lèvre, avant de la laisser retomber violemment sur le sol, ce qui fit hurler la jeune sorcière de douleur.

-J'aurais pu te donner un coup dans le tibia comme tu m'as fait mais je préfère cette méthode. Cela exprime plus ma façon d'agir... Allez un dernier pour la route et après je me sauve, c'est que je suis attendu, je ne peux pas rester ici à te parler ! _Endoloris_ !

A nouveau la douleur qui pénétrait en elle sur tout le corps, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de désespoir. Elle aurait tant aimé mourir en cet instant pour ne plus sentir cette atrocité. Algriès la salua de la main en lui lançant un sourire carnassier et transplana.

-Harry... papa... aidez-moi... appela-t-elle en se repliant sur elle-même, sentant la douleur continuer de la torturer.

Il pleuvait toujours autant et elle n'arrivait pas à se relever, sentant tous ses muscles affligés par le Doloris. Aucun de ses membres ne bougeaient pour se lever de cet endroit et se mettre à l'abri de cette pluie qui ne cessait de tomber.

-Elle est là-bas !

Une voix extrêmement familière lui raisonnait aux oreilles. Et elle se rapprochait en même temps que les pas produits par la personne qui venait de parler.

-Mon dieu... Ilona... tu m'entends ?

Ce n'était pas la même voix mais elle était aussi familière que la première. Ilona ne voyait rien et entendait juste les voix autour d'elle.

-Ca va aller... on rentre à la maison...

Elle sentit qu'on soulevait son corps du sol et qu'on la protégeait de l'eau. Une sensation unique de déplacement rapide pour arriver dans un endroit moins humide. La perception d'un cœur contre son oreille posée sur le torse d'une personne dont elle reconnaissait l'allure à sa démarche rapide alors qu'il l'emportait vers l'intérieur de ce qu'il avait appelé la "maison".

-Il faut la réchauffer... elle va attraper la mort comme ça. Potter, allez chercher Pomfresh, elle doit être avec Dumbledore...

Lentement, il la déposa sur le lit et entreprit de lui ôter les vêtements trempés pour la mettre au chaud sous les couvertures.

-Tu es brûlante... Lui dit-il en tâtant son front.

C'était étrange comme sensation. Elle entendait mais elle ne voyait rien et ne pouvait rien dire. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'aide qu'elle avait reçue l'autre fois ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda la voix de l'infirmière qui venait d'arriver.

-Elle était allongée sous la pluie... à Londres...

-Quoi ? Elle est allée jusqu'à Londres ?

-Là où Harry a senti sa présence.

-Je vais m'en occuper... Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir...

-Vous êtes sûre que...

-Je m'en occupe... Je vous préviendrais quand elle sera revenue à elle. Vous savez qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire...

-J'aimerais vous croire...

Elle sentit une dernière fois la main se poser sur son front et la douceur des lèvres qui se plaçaient à l'endroit que la main venait de quitter. Les pas s'éloignèrent et Ilona n'entendit plus rien.


	17. Rejetée par tous

**Chapitre 17 : Rejetée par tous... **

La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le seul qui ait pu ressentir sa détresse lors de sa fuite. Harry la regardait en lui tenant la main et sourit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Elle est réveillée ! Lança-t-il en regardant derrière lui.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent du lit où reposait Ilona et la jeune fille put voir son père et Mme Pomfresh. Elle croyait voir Sirius vers le fond, mais il n'était pas suffisamment dans la lumière pour bien le distinguer.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda Séverus en tâtant son front.

-J'ai mal partout... Lui dit-elle en sentant des courbatures alors qu'elle essayait de bouger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parc... tu étais allongée sur le sol et tu te tordais de douleur... Reprit la voix de son père.

Ilona se remémora toute la scène et paniqua.

-Algriès ! Algriès ! Il était là ! Lui dit-elle en essayant de se relever mais elle retomba rapidement sur ses oreillers lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur la tirailler à nouveau.

-Calme toi ! Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Algriès dis-tu ? Il t'a lancé le Doloris ?

Ilona acquiesça.

-Je pensais qu'il était mort... Annonça la voix de Sirius.

-Il s'en est sortit... Lui dit Séverus en le regardant.

-Il a dit qu'il avait des éclaireurs autour de Poudlard... il y a un espion aussi... Reprit Ilona, toujours aussi paniquée alors qu'elle se remémorait la scène. Et Voldemort va nous attaquer, enfin je crois que c'est Poudlard qu'il va attaquer... ils savent qu'avec Harry on a reçu des pouvoirs spéciaux, c'est leur espion qui les a mis au courant...

Ilona débitait ses paroles sans prendre le temps se respirer correctement. Son père la calma.

-Calme toi ! Je sais que c'est un mauvais souvenir, mais il n'y a plus de craintes à avoir.

-Il a dit qu'il aimait faire souffrir... comme il l'avait fait avec maman... avant qu'il ne la tue...

Ses lèvres tremblèrent sur ces paroles et elle éclata en sanglots. Séverus essaya de la calmer mais elle était prise d'une crise d'hystérie alors qu'elle repassait la scène qu'elle venait de vivre et le sadisme dont avait fait preuve Algriès avec elle, et également ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la classe avec Pansy.

-Je vais lui donner un calmant ! Lança Pomfresh en s'éloignant rapidement.

-Ilona, calme toi ! Lui dit son père en la tenant serrée contre lui alors qu'elle se débattait.

-J'ai failli la tuer... j'ai failli la tuer... j'ai failli la tuer... je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas... Répéta Ilona.

-De quoi parle-t-elle ? Demanda Sirius qui l'entendait délirer.

-Ce qui s'est passé dans la classe de Derol... Lui dit Séverus en gardant Ilona contre lui alors qu'elle continuait de se débattre.

Pomfresh arriva, une seringue à la main et demanda à Séverus de tenir sa fille serrée pour qu'elle puisse lui injecter le produit. Elle planta l'aiguille dans le bras de la jeune fille qui s'agitait et recula. Petit à petit, Ilona se calma et son père la recoucha sur les oreillers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la classe à Derol ? Demanda Sirius.

-Elle a failli tuer Parkinson en la faisant passer par la fenêtre...

-Quoi ?

-Mais elle ne l'a pas fait exprès ! La défendit Harry. C'est notre deuxième don. Je le sais parce que je l'ai ressenti sur ma cicatrice quand elle l'a utilisé. Mais elle ne le savait pas. Drago me l'a dit...Il a dit qu'il y avait eu une sorte de tornade et que Pansy avait été poussée par elle vers la fenêtre. Il a dit aussi qu'Ilona avait rattrapé Parkinson juste à temps.

-C'est votre don ? Il est dangereux dis donc ! Tu imagines si tu faisais passer tout le monde par la fenêtre ? Lui dit Sirius, plus qu'étonné.

-Apparemment, Pansy aurait cherché Ilona depuis le début et Ilona s'est énervée. Elle a juste dit... "Si elle pouvait passer par la fenêtre..." et c'est ce qui lui est arrivé...

Sirius regardait son filleul faire son récit, le regard interrogateur.

-Et bien, si c'est véritablement votre "don", il va vous falloir apprendre à le contrôler ou bien cela risque de mal tourner autour de vous... Lui dit-il.

Tous trois portèrent leur regard vers la jeune fille endormie qui ne semblait pas se douter que les pires jours de son existence arriveraient d'ici peu...

Le lendemain, Ilona put regagner sa salle commune, le week-end était enfin arrivé et elle pourrait retrouver Harry pour parler avec lui de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle entra dans le lieu de vie des Serpentards. Elle les voyait chuchoter entre eux et la regarder avec dégoût... et crainte. Seul Drago vint vers elle alors qu'il descendait de son dortoir.

-Tiens ! L'assassine refait surface ! Lança la désagréable voix de Pansy derrière Ilona.

Elle sentit une main la tirer par les cheveux et fit demi tour pour voir une Pansy on ne peut plus énervée.

-Je serais toi, je sortirais rapidement d'ici... on n'aime pas trop avoir une meurtrière avec nous !

-Parkinson, lâche-la ! Lui lança Drago en lui retirant la main des cheveux d'Ilona qui essayait de se débattre.

-Oh ! Mais qui voilà ! Le traître ami avec les Gryffondors, tout comme sa copine ! Je suis sûre que ton père doit être fier de te voir à présent... réduit à faire copain copain avec les amoureux des Sangs de Bourbe !

Elle reçut une gifle pour tout commentaire de la part de Drago. Il n'était pas plus le bien venu qu'Ilona ici, mais il avait toujours de l'autorité et le regard qu'il lança à Pansy voulait dire qu'elle ferait mieux de s'en aller.

-Je vous laisse... mais je n'y serais pour rien s'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Lui dit Pansy en regardant Ilona avec arrogance.

Drago continua de la fixer de son regard glacial alors qu'elle s'éloignait en riant vers ses amis.

-Ca va ? Demanda Drago à Ilona alors que celle-ci regardait les élèves en train de parler à son sujet.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux... Lui dit-elle en le regardant.

-Laisse tomber... ils finiront par laisser tomber. Harry m'a dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé hier après ta fuite de l'école. Je ne pensais pas que l'école était autant surveillée à l'extérieur par les Mangemorts.

-Et bien maintenant on le sait et il va falloir faire attention. L'école risque de recevoir la visite d'une personne peu recommandable...

Un groupe d'élèves de sixième année passa près d'eux et l'un d'entre eux bouscula Ilona avec force, ce qui la projeta presque en arrière.

-Viens t'excuser espèce d'abruti ! Lança Drago à l'attention de l'élève en question.

-Je ne m'excuse pas auprès des assassins !

Les élèves sortirent de la salle en riant fortement et en lançant des regards aux deux Serpentards restés en retrait. Ilona sentait la colère bouillonner de plus en plus en elle et sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

-Il faut que je sorte.... ou je risque de faire un malheur ici... Dit-elle à Drago en s'avançant vers la sortie.

Le blondinet la rattrapa rapidement et la suivit. Il remarqua qu'elle se tenait le bras, à l'endroit où il y avait sa cicatrice.

-Il va falloir que tu te contrôles si tu ne veux pas avoir encore plus d'ennuis...

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de supporter les insultes et les remarques des autres ? Ils croient tous que j'ai voulu tuer Parkinson ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout vouloir détruire à chaque fois qu'on m'insulte ou qu'on se moque de moi ! J'en ai assez !

Ilona s'était énervée et du coup, les flammes des flambeaux accrochées aux murs vacillèrent pour s'éteindre, les torches tombant sur le sol et assombrissant le couloir. Ilona regarda les torches et hurla de colère.

-Tu vois ! Le simple fait de m'énerver et voilà ce que ça provoque ! C'est encore pire qu'au début ! Je ne contrôle plus rien...

Elle ne distinguait pas nettement le visage de Drago mais elle devinait son expression. L'effroi et la curiosité. Elle préféra partir avant de tout envoyer valser.

-Attend ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en vas comme ça ! Tu sais, on est dans le même bateau, personne ne nous supporte plus chez Serpentard ! Lui dit Drago en la rattrapant par le bras.

-Oui, ça j'avais remarqué ! Mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne restes pas à côté de moi, on ne sait jamais des fois où tu m'énerverais, je pourrais t'envoyer à travers une fenêtre ! Lui dit-elle, la voix tremblante de haine.

De la haine envers les autres. Elle n'arriverait jamais à accepter leur comportement envers elle.

-Je sais que tu ne me feras rien. Après tout, j'ai réchappé de justesse à l'Erèbe alors je ne pense pas t'énerver avant longtemps ! Lui dit Drago en essayant de lui faire retrouver son calme.

-Je sais... tu as raison... mais c'est juste que... j'en ai assez. Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir quoi que ce soit comme don et pas un qui soit aussi dangereux que celui-là ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas une sorcière comme les autres avec de simples pouvoirs ?

Elle avait des larmes au coin des yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots, retombant sur la première chose qui se présentait à elle, l'épaule de Drago. Le jeune homme était quelque peu déstabilisé par les pleurs de son amie et passa un bras maladroit autour de ses épaules.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer... lui dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

Elle continua de pleurer sur son épaule et sentir des bras autour d'elle était un moyen très efficace pour la consoler. Cela lui rappelait la sensation de réconfort qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était avec...

-Harry !

-Je vois que tu as vite récupéré ! Et moi qui venais voir si tu allais bien ! Apparemment oui...

Harry tourna les talons sans perdre une minute. Ilona, qui l'avait aperçu en tournant la tête sur l'épaule de Drago alors que son regard était attiré par une lueur dorée, se releva vivement, retirant les bras de Drago au passage avant de courir après Harry qui s'éloignait de l'endroit où il avait surpris sa petite amie dans les bras de celui qu'elle prétendait ne pas aimer.

-Harry, attends ! Lui dit-elle en le rattrapant.

-Va donc avec ton serviteur, Don Juan ! Pour quelqu'un que tu disais ne pas aimer... je trouve que tu es drôlement proche de lui ! Lui lança-t-il sans se retourner.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! J'étais triste et il a voulu me consoler...

-Dans le noir ? Lui demanda-t-il en se retournant brusquement et en lui faisant face.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... j'étais énervée et...

-... et tu lui es tombé dans les bras parce que tu étais hors de toi... oui c'est bien connu ! Tu préfères aller avec lui, très bien, mais arrête de me dire que tu n'aimes que moi ! Ce n'est plus la peine de chercher à me dire ça encore une fois ! C'est fini !

-Mais attend... ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai éteint les torches avec mon pouvoir sans...

-Avec ton pouvoir en plus ! Merci d'être aussi franche ! La prochaine fois, préviens-moi, j'amènerais les violons !

Harry repoussa le bras qu'elle posait sur son bras et s'éloigna rapidement des cachots.

-Harry ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Elle n'arrivait plus à lui courir après et le regarda disparaître des escaliers des cachots. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle entendit la voix de son père raisonner à ses oreilles.

-Ilona...

-Laisse-moi ! Lui dit-elle en repoussant la main de celui-ci et en se mettant à courir en pleurant vers le parc, là où elle pourrait être tranquille, sans personne pour la contrarier.

Décidément, c'était la pire journée qu'elle ait eue. Les insultes et les altercations qu'elle reçut tout au long de la journée la firent se renfermer sur elle-même pour ne plus parler à personne. Drago avait tenté de lui parler mais il s'était fait envoyé balader comme tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Lors du repas du midi, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue à côté de Harry car celui-ci lui jeta un regard froid lorsqu'elle entra. Il était encore plus borné qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait donc attendu que la grande salle se vide légèrement pour manger seule à la table des Serpentards. Tout le monde s'écartait lorsqu'elle avançait dans les couloirs, de peur de passer par une fenêtre aux environs. Elle préféra regagner sa chambre qu'elle n'avait toujours pas regagnée depuis son retour, sachant qu'elle y trouverait le calme qu'elle recherchait. En montant à l'étage, elle reçut un seau rempli d'ordures, jeté par les "amies" de Pansy qui attendaient son arrivée. Les trois filles se mirent à glousser alors qu'elles redescendaient vers la salle commune, passant à côté d'elle et la poussant au passage.

-Dis donc, il faudrait peut-être que tu penses à te laver, tu empestes ! Lui dit une des filles.

Ilona les regarda passer, en serrant les poings, les larmes refaisant surface et ne se contrôla pas pour les repousser jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Les filles dégringolèrent les dernières marches en hurlant, ce qui ameuta le restant des élèves.

-Elle a voulu nous tuer ! Lança une des filles en se relevant difficilement et en pointant Ilona du doigt.

-Espèce de folle ! Lança une autre fille.

-Tu vas être renvoyée ! Lui cria un élève avec hargne.

Ilona les regarda tous alors qu'ils la fusillaient du regard. Elle se dirigea en pleurant vers sa chambre et découvrit un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais crû voir un jour. Tout était saccagé, jusqu'aux pages de ses livres arrachées et toutes ses affaires se retrouvaient éparpillées sur le sol. Mais la chose qui attira véritablement son œil fut une tâche rouge sur son lit recouvert de plûmes et de vêtements divers. Elle s'approcha et vit une boule blanche recouverte de sang.

-Sekhmet ! Lança-t-elle en prenant son rat dans ses mains.

L'animal gisait entre ses membres, son pelage habituellement blanc souillé par la couleur rouge qui l'envahissait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait... Lui dit-elle en pleurant sur son animal.

Elle le caressait, espérant qu'il revive mais il ne bougeait pas plus. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et apparut la seule personne qui réussirait peut-être finalement à la calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda Séverus en entrant dans la chambre, abasourdi par autant de désordre.

Ilona se trouvait assise sur son lit, ne bougeant plus et gardant son rat contre elle en le caressant inutilement.

-Ilona... Est-ce que c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, la colère défigurant les traits de son visage habituellement si doux et elle lui montra son rat en le tendant devant elle.

-Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais fait ça ! Lui hurla-t-elle en agitant l'animal.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Drago apparut, suivit par Dumbledore. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de voir l'état de la chambre et pire, celui dans lequel était Ilona. Une lueur de fureur passa dans le regard du directeur de l'école qui ressortit de la chambre aussitôt. Ils purent l'entendre du couloir.

-Tous les Serpentards, et tous sans exception, sont attendus dans la grande salle immédiatement !

Ilona s'effondra sur le lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, serrant son rat contre elle.

-Malefoy, allez chercher Potter... Annonça Séverus en s'approchant du lit de sa fille.

-Pardon ?

-Faites ce que je vous dis...

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air étrange et finit par sortir. Séverus s'assit aux côtés de sa fille, celle-ci gardant la tête collée contre le matelas.

-Ilona... Ilona, regarde moi ! Lui dit-il d'un ton ferme mais doux.

-Non... je ne veux plus... j'en ai assez !

-Relève-toi et écoute-moi... Je sais que tu n'es responsable de rien...

-Ils ont tué Sekhmet... il n'a rien fait...

-Je sais... Calme-toi ...

Il l'aida à se relever et la mit contre lui. Ilona était toute souillée par les saletés qu'elle avait reçues quelques minutes plus tôt dans les escaliers et par le sang de son animal de compagnie. Elle pleura contre son père, se sentant lassée de toutes ces accusations et insultes qu'on lui disait. Le pire était que Harry l'avait laissée tomber alors qu'elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

-Je sais que tout le monde te rejette, mais ce n'est pas évident pour eux de pouvoir accepter quelqu'un alors que ce quelqu'un a failli tuer l'une de leur camarade...

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai réussi à la ramener dans la classe sinon elle y serait passée...

-Je sais... C'est pour cela que Dumbledore a demandé à tous les Serpentards de se rassembler dans la grande salle. Je vais aller les retrouver mais je préfère éviter que tu restes seule...

-Tu peux y aller, je préfère être seule de toute façon...

-Non... j'attends juste qu'ils reviennent.

-Harry ne viendra pas...

-Je ne pense pas comme toi...

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, tu devrais être heureux !

A ces mots, elle redoubla en pleurs. Annoncer que tout étai fini entre Harry et elle était le plus difficile. Séverus la berça comme il pu jusqu'à ce que deux garçons, l'un blond, l'un avec une chevelure sombre en bataille, entrent dans la pièce, leurs figures étonnement amochées.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous êtes passés devant le Saule Cogneur pour avoir des têtes de la sorte ? Leur demanda Séverus en voyant qu'ils avaient des coups sur la figure.

-On a eu une petite altercation professeur... Lui répondit Drago en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure.

-Potter, venez ici... je dois aller m'occuper des Serpentards avec Dumbledore.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez que je reste ici... Malefoy peut très bien la consoler...

-Mais tu es vraiment borné ! Je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

-Calmez-vous... Potter vous allez avec ma fille et Malefoy vous venez avec moi...

Séverus se tourna vers sa fille qui restait accrochée à sa taille, les larmes s'écoulant silencieusement de ses yeux.

-Ilona... je dois y aller. Je reviendrais te voir ce soir.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le sommet de son crâne et se leva en la repoussant gentiment. Il avança vers Harry qui regardait son "ex" petite amie repliée sur elle-même et recommençant à pleurer.

-Faites attention Potter, elle souffre déjà assez comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Si je vous ai fait venir c'est seulement parce que je sais que vous réussirez à lui faire retrouver le sourire. Lui dit Séverus en le fixant de son regard noir pénétrant.

Il sortit, suivit de Malefoy qui jeta un dernier regard à Ilona et Harry avant de fermer la porte. Harry se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise. Ilona était couchée en position fœtale et gardait les mains serrées contre elle en fermant les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit lentement à ses côtés. Il tenta de poser sa main sur ses cheveux et fut heureux de voir qu'elle ne disait rien contre ses caresses. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et descendit sa main vers la joue humectée de sa _Petite amie._ Il pouvait à nouveau employer ce terme, car il savait à présent qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte.

-Je suis désolé... Lui dit-il en la calant contre lui et en plongeant la tête d'Ilona au creux de son cou.

Il sentit les larmes de la jeune fille couler silencieusement contre la peau de sa gorge et la berça comme il aurait pu (dû) le faire plus tôt s'il n'avait pas été aussi aveuglé. Ils restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre sans se soucier de ce qui les entouraient à présent.

Le soir, Ilona se réveilla, proprement allongée dans son lit, le désordre ayant été enlevé de sa chambre, il n'y avait plus trace de saletés, ni dans la chambre ni sur elle, et tout reflétait la quiétude habituelle de la pièce qu'elle occupait. Il n'y avait plus trace de Sekhmet, celui-ci ayant dû être enlevé par Harry ou son père peu de temps auparavant, et elle trouva à la place autre chose. Ou plutôt un autre animal. C'était un chat noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda Ilona en le voyant qui se levait pour aller vers elle.

Le chat vint ronronner contre la jeune fille et elle le caressa. Elle remarqua qu'il portait un collier mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lire le nom du chat car la porte s'ouvrait.

-Tu es réveillée ! Lui dit son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce chat ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as amené ?

-Non, il n'y avait rien tout à l'heure...

-Je l'ai trouvé sur mon lit en me réveillant... Où est Harry ?

-Partit manger. Il faut que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec tes camarades.

Il referma la porte et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, le chat en profita pour sauter et aller s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Dumbledore a parlé aux élèves à propos de leur comportement envers toi. Il leur a fait comprendre à quel point cela avait été mesquin et puérile d'agir comme ils l'ont fait. Ils ont tous eu une retenue collective pour cela. Et ils te doivent des excuses...

-Comment veux-tu qu'ils s'excusent ? Ils ne m'adresseront plus la parole... ils me détestent, ils pensent que je suis un assassin.

-Dumbledore a aussi été obligé de leur faire part de ton pouvoir... en omettant quelques parties au sujet des cicatrices et des fois où tu devras aller recevoir ton don. Il a simplement dit que ton pouvoir s'était développé, créant des incompatibilités avec les antécédents de ton don et que c'était pour cette raison que tu n'avais pas pu te contrôler hier. Il faudra bien entendu que tu suives une série d'entraînements pour te perfectionner. Ainsi que Harry...

En disant cela, il avait l'air pensif.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Harry a aussi ressenti le "pouvoir" tout à l'heure. Il a malencontreusement lancé un objet à la figure de Parkinson alors qu'elle t'insultait. Il y a eu le même genre de manifestation : le vent qui tourbillonnait et qui projetait les objets autour de lui. Personne n'a vu que c'était Harry mais il a préféré me le dire. Alors tu vois qu'il est venu et qu'il s'excuse... Il faut dire aussi que tu n'as pas été très maligne de rester dans les bras de Malefoy.

-Je suis désolée mais sur le moment, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça... Lui dit Ilona en tournant la tête pour regarder en direction du chat.

Séverus eut un sourire face à cette réplique et se leva.

-Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller et de venir prendre ton dîner. Je suis certain que beaucoup de personnes t'attendent...

-Oui... j'arrive...

Son père regarda le chat à son tour, l'air étonné.

-Il est vraiment curieux ce chat... Et je me demande comment il a fait pour entrer ici...

-Je peux le garder ? Lui demanda Ilona en se levant.

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ça. Je descends... à plus tard.

-Oui... à tout à l'heure...

Séverus sortit et Ilona s'approcha du chat. L'animal se mit à ronronner lorsqu'elle le caressa.

-Alors, dis-moi, quel est ton nom mon beau ?

Elle regarda le collier et lu le nom du chat ou plutôt de la chatte avec stupeur.

-Angela...


	18. Un chat et un papier

**Chapitre 18 : Un chat et un papier... **

Les Serpentards vinrent présenter leurs excuses à Ilona pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Ils étaient au courant pour la nouveauté à propos de son pouvoir et beaucoup arrivaient à comprendre à présent qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ce qui s'était produit à ce moment-là et qu'elle avait sauvé la vie de Pansy, malgré sa haine envers elle. Seuls les amis qui restaient avec Pansy l'insultaient encore et lui lançaient des regards noirs en la voyant. Alan et Drago étaient les seuls à rester avec elle réellement et Ilona savait que les autres ne lui souriaient que par crainte. En fait ils avaient peur d'elle, peur de se voir jeter par la fenêtre s'ils la contrariaient. Mais elle retrouvait vite le sourire lorsqu'elle retrouvait ses véritables amis, et surtout celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais envoyer quelque chose à la tête de Parkinson ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry lorsqu'elle se fut assise à ses côtés sur un banc dans le couloir.

-Je vois maintenant ce que ça fait comme sensation de faire voler des objets sans baguette !

-Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est le vent qui a fait ça !

-Oui mais j'ai quand même pensé à lui envoyer la coupe dans la tête !

-La quoi ? Hurla presque Ilona, abasourdie.

-Bah la coupe qu'il y avait sur l'étagère. Elle était dans la salle des trophées et elle t'insultais alors j'en ai profité pour lui envoyer Elictus Gardier dans sa face de Pékinois ! Elle a fait une drôle de tête et je suis toujours autant écroulé quand je repense à la tête qu'elle faisait ! C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas été là...

Harry resta perdu dans ses pensées et Ilona en profita pour s'excuser à son tour.

-Je m'excuse Harry.

-T'excuser ? Pour quoi ?

-De t'avoir fait mal... quand j'étais dans les bras de Drago. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas mais j'était tellement... triste que je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Mais je te promet que je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de me mettre sur son épaule.... je ne voudrais pas que tu ...

Harry la fit taire d'un baiser. Apparemment, il lui pardonnait –s'il l'avait jamais accusée de quoi que ce soit après tout- et Ilona lui sourit à travers son baiser.

-Dites donc pupuce et chouchou, vous pourriez faire ça autre part! Leur dit une voix enjouée derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Ron et Hermione qui leur souriaient.

-Pupuce et chouchou ? Je crois que tu fais erreur Ron, c'est toi chouchou ! Plaisanta Ilona.

-Mouais mais en attendant, je suis content que tu sois revenu parmi nous... surtout après ce qu'il t'est arrivé...

-Vous ne nous faite plus la tête ? Demanda Harry.

-On n'a jamais fait la tête ! Je sais pas où tu as été pêcher ça Harry !

-Mouais... Bon en attendant, qu'est-ce que vous diriez si on allait faire un tour dans le parc avant de dîner ?

-Je crains que cela ne soit possible... Répondit pour elle la voix de son père.

Ilona se retourna tout comme Harry et elle fit une mine désarçonnée.

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Harry et toi vous venez avec moi. J'ai à vous parler.

-Maintenant ? Mais ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Non ! Lui dit-il en souriant narquoisement.

Ilona souffla et le laissa s'éloigner.

-Bon, je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix... Dit-elle à Harry.

-On vous attendra au dîner...

-Je ne pense pas qu'on va venir dîner. Je crois que mon père a prévu une petite séance d'entraînement improvisé...

-A cette heure ? Et bien, il pourrait s'y prendre plus tôt !

-Il est imprévisible, tu devrais le savoir Ron !

-Bon et bien bon entraînement alors !

Harry et Ilona s'éloignèrent de Ron et Hermione et partirent en direction des cachots. Sur leur route, ils croisèrent la chatte noire qu'Ilona avait trouvée sur son lit et prénommée Angela.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce chat ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est à moi. Elle s'appelle Angela...

-Angela ? Comme...

-Comme ma mère. Oui je sais, c'est étrange hein ? Je dirais que c'est ma mère qui me l'a envoyée pour ma part, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je ne sais pas... c'est peut-être une coïncidence...

-Une coïncidence ? Un chat qui atterrit sur mon lit sans raison et qui reste avec moi et qui en plus s'appelle Angela ! C'est sûr, quelles coïncidences !

-Si tu le dis... Lui dit Harry d'un ton détaché.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du bureau de Séverus et comme d'habitude, alors que Harry s'apprêtait à frapper, Ilona entra sans plus de cérémonie.

-Tu pourrais frapper ! Lança aussitôt la voix du professeur de potions.

-Non, j'aimerais trop te voir dans une situation embarrassante ! Ironisa Ilona alors que Harry la rejoignait.

Séverus lança un regard noir à sa fille et les fit s'asseoir.

-Je vous ai demandé de venir... Ilona, fait descendre ce chat du bureau...

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute... elle t'aime bien...

Angela était monté sur le bureau de Séverus et s'était assis sur le côté.

-Tu sais qu'elle s'appelle Angela ?

Séverus regarda sa fille avec surprise.

-Et le plus amusant, c'est que c'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le collier, je ne lui ai rien donné du tout comme nom !

Séverus regarda à nouveau le chat d'un air ahuri et finalement, secoua la tête.

-Passons... si je vous ai fait venir c'est uniquement pour vous parler au sujet de vos dons.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir balancé le trophée sur Parkinson monsieur...

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. Il va falloir que l'on vous entraîne à nouveau pour que vous les contrôliez. Je ne veux pas de nouvel incident. C'est pour cette raison que vous viendrez chaque mercredi soir pour apprendre à le contrôler.

-Ca va durer longtemps ?

-Autant qu'il le faudra. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais vous laisser partir avec des pouvoirs incontrôlables ? Tu m'as bien dit que Algriès t'a annoncé que Voldemort voudrait attaquer l'école et qu'il avait un espion ici... Encore plus de raisons qui me font vous pousser à vous servir de vos dons. Nous sommes en novembre et la prochaine pleine lune n'est pas avant trois semaines. Nous allons pouvoir vous préparer à votre pouvoir avant que vous ne receviez le suivant. A ce propos, vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

-Pas encore... Lui dit Ilona, l'air gêné.

-Et qu'attendez-vous pour le trouver ? Cinq minutes avant de tomber dans le sommeil ? Soyez un peu plus sérieux ! Il va déjà falloir être prudent quand nous serons à Beauxbâtons, nous serons là-bas et vous aurez tous vos dons, étant donné qu'ils ne sont qu'au nombre de cinq...

-Tu as déjà tout prévu ? Lui demanda Ilona, ébahie qu'il ait déjà tout calculé.

-Je dois bien être le seul à m'inquiéter de vos pouvoirs. Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui pèse sur vos épaules ? Est-ce que vous l'imaginez seulement un instant ? Je ne pense pas... Il serait temps de cesser de vous préoccuper de vos histoires de cœur et de penser à contrôler vos dons...

Séverus était debout, les deux mains tapant sur son bureau au fur et à mesure qu'il hurlait contre eux. Ilona ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu avec une telle fureur débordante et l'air aussi inquiet.

-Et bien dis-nous ce qu'on doit faire alors avec notre pouvoir ! Tu veux qu'on te passe par la fenêtre pour savoir si on le contrôle ? Lui lança Ilona à son tour.

-Pardon ? Baisse d'un ton avec moi... Vous viendrez mercredi soir et vous commencerez les séances. En attendant, allez donc à la bibliothèque chercher de qui il peut bien s'agir pour votre troisième don. Je vous rappelle que vous n'en n'avez plus que trois à recevoir !

-On le sait, merci !

Ilona se leva et fit signe à Harry de sortir avec elle.

-Tu oublies ton chat ! Lui lança Séverus alors qu'elle gagnait la porte.

-Je te la laisse, elle t'aime bien...

Elle sortit, une fois de plus en colère contre son père, Harry à ses côtés.

-Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il fait ça ! Comme si on ne s'en préoccupait pas de notre pouvoir ! J'ai l'impression d'être l'année dernière !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver autant ! Regarde, les armures sont en train de vibrer ! Lui dit Harry en pointant du doigt les deux armures exposées le long du couloir dans lequel ils progressaient.

-Il n'y a pas que les armures qui sont en train de vibrer ! Viens, on va à la bibliothèque, on va lui montrer qu'on s'en occupe de notre pouvoir !

Harry la suivit, le sourire aux lèvres de la voir dans cet état et ils allèrent à la bibliothèque chercher le nom du dieu qu'ils devraient rencontrer la prochaine pleine lune. Ce fut Harry qui le trouva cette fois.

-Horus ! Il est le fils d'Osiris, le premier roi comme il nous disait !

-Oui et son domaine est le ciel...

-Il a une tête de faucon...

-On l'a trouvé ! Ah ah ! Il va voir mon père si on ne s'en préoccupe pas de notre pouvoir ! Lui dit Ilona d'un air sardonique. Tiens, on va même lui envoyer ce qu'on sait par...la voix des airs... Lui dit-elle en écrivant sur un parchemin, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Harry la regarda étonné et la suivit néanmoins.

-Alors la dernière fois, j'ai juste dit "si elle pouvait passer par la fenêtre..." on va essayer.

Ilona se concentra sur le bout de papier qu'elle avait dans la main et dit :

-Si ce bout de papier pouvait atterrir sur le bureau de mon père !

-Tu crois que ça marche de cette façon ? Lui demanda Harry en observant le bout de papier qui était toujours à la même place.

-Je ne sais pas... Essaye toi ! Tu as fait comment ?

-J'ai juste pensé que ça lui ferait du bien qu'elle reçoive quelque chose en pleine poire, mais je n'ai rien dit.

-Essaye !

Harry prit le bout de parchemin et le plaça à bout de bras. Il se concentra en fermant les yeux mais rien ne se produisit. Ilona commença à s'énerver et elle reprit le bout de papier dans les mains.

-Mais tu vas t'envoler stupide papier ? Bon, tu ne veux pas et bien j'utilise l'ancienne méthode !

Elle se concentra et cette fois-ci le papier s'éleva dans les airs. Seulement, c'était avec son pouvoir de télékinésie, pas le pouvoir de Shou. Tout à coup, un violent coup de vent envahit la pièce et embarqua le papier dans ses courants pour l'emmener en direction des escaliers. Harry et Ilona se regardèrent, interdits.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda Ilona.

-Non, je croyais que c'était toi...

-Non, puisque j'utilise mon pouvoir habituel !

-C'est peut-être un pouvoir à rebours ou quelque chose comme ça !

-Bon et bien le principal, c'est que ce soit partit... Mon père va peut-être apprécier que je lui envoie ça par les airs ! Ironisa Ilona en suivant le bout de papier.

Ils suivirent tous deux le bout de parchemin qui se dirigeait vers les cachots et attendirent que celui-ci entre dans le bureau pour se mettre sur le côté, attendant la réaction de Séverus. Ilona s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte du bureau pour venir la chercher et lui demander des explications, mais il n'en fit rien. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et ne savait même pas s'il était encore dans le bureau. Mais sa voix retentit bientôt.

-Il était temps... Tiens, ta fille m'envoie les résultats de sa recherche. Je savais bien qu'elle ferait ce que je lui ai dit, il suffit juste qu'elle soit poussée et elle le fait...

Ilona regarda Harry, troublée. Mais à qui parlait-il ? Un doute l'assaillit et elle continua d'écouter.

-Apparemment, ce serait Horus le prochain... Il va falloir que tu la protèges jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive le prochain don. J'ai bien peur que Algriès ne revienne à la charge. JE ne sais pas qui est cet espion mais je vais le trouver cette fois-ci. Il est hors de question qu'elle court encore une fois un danger comme l'autre jour... et pire comme l'année dernière. Je t'ai déjà perdu, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Ilona...

Harry entendait les paroles de son professeur de potions en regardant Ilona. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi éberlués. Ilona avait le cœur serré. Son père ne pouvait être en train de parler seul, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne en ce moment avec lui. Sans plus attendre et avec des mains tremblantes elle poussa la porte, qui était restée entrouverte et qui avait permit au papier de passer, et entra dans le bureau. Son père leva les yeux vers elle d'un air à la fois surpris et inquiet, comme égaré.

-Ilona... j'ai reçu ton papier... je vois que tu as réussis à...

-Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-elle, de l'émotion dans la voix.

-Qui ? Lui demanda son père, visiblement prit au dépourvu.

-Maman... je sais que tu étais en train de lui parler... Dis-moi où elle est !

Les larmes inondèrent à nouveau son visage sans qu'elle le contrôle. Elle avança vers son père et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Où est-elle ? Où est maman ? Je sais que tu lui parlais à l'instant...

Elle le frappait sur le thorax pour qu'il lui révèle ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Séverus attrapa ses poignets et l'empêcha de continuer ses martèlements avec les poings.

-Ilona, calme-toi... je ne lui parlais pas... pas directement.

Ilona le regarda, ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Séverus semblait peser les moindres mots qu'il pensait lui dire.

-Tu sais très bien qu'Angela est morte... Mais elle est ici.

-Ici ? Où ? Lui demanda-t-elle en regardant de tous les côtés.

Pour toute réponse, la petite chatte noire s'approcha d'elle et se frotta à ses jambes. Ilona la regarda et secoua la tête.

-Ca ne peut pas être elle, c'est impossible...

-Et pourtant c'est elle. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vue. Ilona, c'est peut-être difficile à comprendre mais ta mère s'est, comment dire... réincarnée en l'animal que tu as devant les yeux.

-Quoi ? Réincarnée ? Mais c'est impossible... Elle ne peut pas... c'est de la folie...

-Je sais, je le pensais aussi mais je sais que c'est elle. Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à se réincarner en chat, mais je t'assure que c'est bien ta mère.

Ilona ramassa le chat qui se frottait toujours à ses jambes et le regarda sous toutes les coutures.

-Ma... Maman ? Lui dit-elle, légèrement désorientée de parler de la sorte à un chat.

Elle eut droit à un miaulement et à un ronronnement de la part de l'animal.

-Regarde sous son coussinet gauche à l'avant.

-Son couss...

Ilona prit la patte de la chatte qui se laissa faire et l'observa attentivement. Il y avait une petite marque incrustée dans celui-ci.

-On dirait...

-La Marque des Ténèbres. Pas aussi claire que la nôtre, mais c'est bien elle.

Ilona regarda à nouveau l'animal dans les yeux et vit une lueur inhabituelle pour un animal pareil. Une lueur qu'elle avait déjà vue auparavant dans les yeux de celle qu'elle avait eue à ses côtés pendant seize ans.

-C'est incroyable ! Je ne peux pas y croire...

La chatte approcha sa tête de la jeune fille et frotta son museau dans le creux du cou de cette dernière. Ilona pleura de plus belle de la sentir contre elle et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. Elle sentit la main de son père sur son épaule et le regarda.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi est-elle revenue ?

-Je ne sais pas... je pense que vos dons ont quelque chose à y voir. Elle est un peu ta gardienne.

Séverus tenta de changer de sujet, sentant que l'émotion devenait trop importante dans son bureau.

-Je... j'ai vu que tu as utilisé ton pouvoir, c'est bien... Comment as-tu fait ?

-Oh, et bien je ne sais pas exactement. C'est arrivé après que l'on ait essayé chacun notre tour avec Harry.

Séverus regarda Harry qui se tenait en retrait devant l'émotion qui empoignait sa petite amie.

-Est-ce que vous vous êtes énervés ou fait quelque chose dans ce sens-là ? Leur dit Séverus en se tournant vers tous les deux.

-Non... j'étais juste énervée contre toi et j'ai juste utilisé mon pouvoir en voyant que ça ne marchait pas.

-Attend, tu as aussi dit "tu vas t'envoler stupide papier"... précisa Harry. Tu étais énervée à ce moment-là...

-Fais un essai pour voir... lui dit Séverus.

Angela sauta des bras d'Ilona qui la regarda monter sur le bureau. La sorcière regarda le parchemine devant elle et essaya de s'énerver. Mais ce n'était pas évident sans "aide".

-Papa, énerve-moi... je n'y arrive pas.

-Je ne vais rien faire du tout, débrouilles-toi toute seule.

-Tu es censé m'aider ! Lui dit Ilona, indignée.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'énerver alors que je n'ai pas de raisons... Concentre-toi plutôt et fais-moi voler ce papier en disant les mots que tu as dis...

-Je ne suis pas énervée pour que ça marche ! Et ce stupide bout de papier ne veut pas décoller ! Alors énerve-moi comme tu sais si bien le faire ! Lui hurla presque Ilona.

En fin de compte, son père avait réussi à l'énerver sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et elle lui hurlait dessus sans qu'il proteste. Un autre coup de vent arriva et emporta à nouveau le papier dans les coins de la pièce.

-Et bien je crois que tu y es parvenu ! Il suffit juste de contrôler les mouvements de l'air et tout sera parfait ! Lui dit Séverus dans un sourire ironique.

Ilona regarda le parchemin flotter devant eux et se concentra pour voir l'effet que cela aurait. A son grand étonnement, le courant d'air suivit le mouvement de ses yeux et passa d'un côté à un autre du bureau.

-J'y arrive ! Je contrôle le vent ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Maintenant, essaie de le diminuer d'intensité et de le faire grandir...

Elle se concentra et tout fonctionna comme le lui demandait son père. Ils étaient tous les trois aussi surpris que cela soit aussi facile. Ilona fit réduire le courant d'air et le papier retomba lentement sur le sol.

-Essaie Harry ! Tu verras c'est très facile !

-Allons Potter, vous n'aller pas me dire que vous avez peur d'un simple bout de papier ! Lui dit Séverus, roi de l'énervement pour Harry.

-Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas peur... Lui dit le jeune sorcier en le dévisageant.

Séverus afficha un sourire en coin face à l'air butté de Harry et le laissa s'approcher du bureau et se concentrer sur un autre parchemin. Il fallait l'énerver ? Et bien cela ne devrait pas être difficile...

-Allez Potter, je sais que vous pouvez le faire ! A moins que votre cerveau ne puisse supporter le poids d'un parchemin de cette taille !

-Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que ce parchemin s'envole et vienne s'écraser sur votre tête ! Lui lança Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.

A ces mots, un autre courant d'air se propagea dans la pièce et le parchemin s'envola pour aller tourbillonner au-dessus de la tête de Séverus qui le regarda d'un air amusé. Le bout de papier tomba sur lui et il le rattrapa.

-Très amusant Potter ! Très subtil... Faites-le s'envoler dans une autre direction maintenant ! Lui dit Séverus d'un sourire mauvais.

Harry essaya de se concentrer et réussit à faire tourbillonner le parchemin. Mais seulement, le tourbillon qu'il créait ne cessait d'augmenter et il avançait de plus en plus rapidement.

-Réduisez la taille ! Vous allez tout détruire ! Lui lança Séverus qui voyait la masse du vent s'approcher dangereusement des bocaux derrière son bureau.

-C'est ce que je fais, je n'y arrive pas.

-Attend, je vais t'aider... Lui dit Ilona qui se plaça à ses côtés.

Elle se concentra à nouveau et essaya de capter la mini tornade. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Leur cicatrice les brûla tous les deux en même temps et la tornade stoppa mais il y avait toujours une présence d'air devant eux, concentrée cette fois. Le tourbillon laissa la place à une forme translucide qui s'éleva devant eux. Une forme qui ressemblait à un homme. On pouvait distinguer les orifices qui lui servaient d'yeux et qui regardaient les deux sorciers. La silhouette resta stoïque et continua de les fixer.

-Les Elus ont appelé la manifestation de Shou, ils auront son aide...

Séverus regardait la silhouette aussi étonné que Harry et Ilona.

-Heu... qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? Demanda Ilona à son père en le regardant.

-Je... je n'en sait rien... demande-lui de faire quelque chose...

-Mais quoi ?

-N'importe quoi ! Comme faire voler des objets, je ne sais pas moi...

-Shou, je te demande de rassembler ici tous les livres déposés sur l'étagère du fond.

L'apparition s'inclina devant eux et leva les bras au ciel. Aussitôt, un autre courant d'air fit son apparition, plus calme celui-là, et il se dirigea vers l'étagère du fond pour faire planer les livres qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère dont parlait Ilona. Les livres arrivèrent à la suite pour se déposer sur le sol.

-Que peux-tu faire d'autre ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Tout ce que les Elus lui demanderont de lui apporter ou de repousser par le biais des airs...

-Vraiment ? S'exclama Harry, amusé, s'imaginant déjà son petit déjeuner apporté au lit le matin.

-Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de rire ! Lui dit Ilona, la voix basse.

-Si les Elus ne souhaitent plus de l'aide de Shou, qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Lors de leur réunification, les Elus devront appeler l'esprit du vent en unissant leurs pouvoirs...

Ilona et Harry se regardèrent et regardèrent l'esprit.

-Merci Shou... lui dit Ilona.

Elle s'écarta de Harry et quelques secondes après, la silhouette disparut dans un courant d'air glacial qui se dispersa dans le bureau. Ilona frissonna en sentant le froid s'abattre autour d'eux.

-Brrrr ! Je ne pensais pas que ça serait ça notre pouvoir ! Lança-t-elle en se frottant les épaules.

-C'est inimaginable... Lui dit Séverus, encore sous le coup de l'apparition.

-Et bien, moi je suis plutôt ravi d'avoir ce genre de pouvoir ! Lança Harry en se remettant de ses émotions. Il risque de nous servir un bon nombre de fois si on veut repousser quelqu'un par exemple...

Ilona le regarda et se tourna vers son père.

-Je crois que vous n'aurez pas besoin de séances d'entraînement finalement. Vous avez compris comment procéder, unissez vos pouvoirs et l'esprit de Shou apparaîtra. Vous voyez combien il est important que vous restiez unis... encore une fois.

Harry et Ilona hochèrent la tête.

-Vous feriez mieux d'aller dîner, vous êtes déjà en retard. Et ne parlez à personne de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. S'il y a un espion ici, il ne faut rien divulguer.

Il porta les yeux vers la chatte qui était assise sur le bureau et qui l'observait. Il tendit la main vers elle et la caressa sur la tête. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers sa fille.

-Prend-la avec toi... Lui dit-il.

Angela s'avança vers Ilona et miaula. La jeune sorcière regarda l'animal en qui sa mère était réapparue et lui sourit.

-Tu m'as manquée aussi... Lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Harry et Ilona sortirent du bureau sous le regard de Séverus, encore troublé par ce qu'il venait de voir... et peut-être bien plus.


	19. Quand perdonne ne vous écoute

**Chapitre 19 : Quand personne ne vous écoute…**

Le professeur Derol fit part de son intention de participer au voyage pour Beauxbâtons lors de son cours qu'elle avait avec la classe d'Ilona.

-Pourquoi elle vient celle-là ? Dit-elle tout bas.

Drago lui lança un sourire amusé avant de porter à nouveau son regard vers la jeune professeur. Il ne semblait pas indifférent à ses charmes comme la plupart des garçons de l'école. Ilona secoua la tête devant cela et reporta à son tour son attention vers son professeur. Elle savait qu'elle avait promis à son père d'essayer d'être aimable avec elle, mais à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait envie de l'étriper.

-Donc, vous pourrez compter sur ma présence lors de votre séjour à Beauxbâtons ! Je suis sûr que cela risque d'être un voyage passionnant !

-Cela risque d'être un voyage passionnant ! Répéta Ilona dans son coin avec une voix moqueuse.

-Pardon Miss Rogue ?

Les regards se portèrent vers Ilona et celui de Pansy, encore plus enjouée que d'habitude.

-Mais rien professeur ! Mentit Ilona d'un air innocent.

Elles se regardèrent un moment avant que Derol retourne à son cours après cette petite introduction. A la fin du cours, Derol fit venir Ilona à son bureau.

-Je suis étonnée Miss que vous agissiez comme cela avec moi. Je ne cherche qu'à être aimable avec vous…

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

-Par contre, vous ne l'êtes pas vraiment à mon égard… Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Mais pour rien. Je n'aime pas la façon que vous avez pour amadouer les gens autour de vous ! Je suis désolée mais moi je ne vous aime pas.

Derol parut choquée par la réponse cinglante et surtout l'honnêteté dont elle faisait preuve. Le professeur regarda autour d'elle et se leva pour aller fermer la porte. Elle ne prévint pas de son arrivée et s'approcha rapidement d'Ilona.

-Ecoutez moi bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire marcher sur les pieds par vous ! Vous savez vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez mais je ne crois pas que beaucoup de monde pensera la même chose que vous à mon sujet. Je suis aimable, contrairement à vous. Je vous rappelle que vous avez failli tuer quelqu'un l'autre fois ! Je serais vous, j'éviterais de trop faire ma petite intéressante si vous ne voulez pas que je parle de ce petit incident au Ministère ! Après tout, il serait dommage que votre père ait des problèmes, surtout qu'il est bien aimable –contrairement à sa fille- avec moi ! Alors si vous voulez un conseil, changez d'attitude avec moi !

Ilona sentait le sang battre à ses tempes et elle serrait les poings.

-Je ne vous retiens pas, Miss ! Lui dit Derol en plissant les yeux.

Ilona soutint son regard et recula pour s'éloigner. Avant de partir, elle fit s'élever l'encrier qui était sur le bureau du professeur et vint le placer au-dessus de la tête de celle-ci. Elle déversa le contenu et Derol se retrouva aspergée d'encre noire.

-Il semblerait que le temps soit couvert ! Lui lança Ilona avant de quitter la salle de classe.

-Tu vas le regretter petite peste ! Lui dit Derol avant qu'elle ne se soit trop éloignée.

Ilona n'en n'écouta pas d'avantage et s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre sa salle commune. Elle trouva Alan et Drago assis à la table en train de faire leurs devoirs –assez étonnant d'après elle- et lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, ils stoppèrent leur travail.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Lui demanda Alan.

-Derol, elle voulait me voir…

-Pour ton attitude ? Lui demanda Drago.

-Mouais… mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'ait pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle m'a carrément menacé tout à l'heure ! Heureusement pour moi, il y avait une bouteille d'encre dans le coin… Leur dit-elle l'air pensif.

-Quoi !? Tu lui as encore fait quelque chose ?

-Juste versé l'encre sur la tête… Continua-t-elle de son air pensif.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu vas avoir des problèmes ? Avec ton père par exemple ? Lui dit Drago d'un air amusé.

-Et alors ? J'en ai déjà eu plus d'une fois avec lui ! Et avec ce qu'elle m'a fait, je ne vais pas en rester là ! Elle va voir si elle va me marcher sur les pieds cette Barbie !

-Cette Barbie ? C'est quoi une Barbie ? Demanda Alan.

-Rien. Juste une espèce de potiche comme Derol.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas insulter une sup… aussi bonne prof comme Derol sous prétexte que tu es jalouse d'elle ! Lui lança Alan.

-Et ça y est ! Toi aussi tu t'es fais avoir ! Mais personne ne voit comment elle est ? Il n'y a que moi qui trouve que c'est la dernière des imbéciles qui met tout le monde dans sa poche ?

-Je suis ravis que tu avoues toi-même tes goûts en matière d'amitié pour ton professeur ! Lança une voix derrière Ilona.

Elle se retourna, légèrement surprise par la voix qui avait répondu mais se ravisa rapidement lorsqu'elle vit son père.

-Oh ! Elle a réussi à t'embobiner à nouveau ? Lui lança-t-elle en se retournant vers la table, comme si de rien n'était.

Une main puissante la tira vers l'arrière et l'emmena au dehors de la salle commune. Elle n'était pas plus inquiète pour autant. Une fois dehors, Séverus la plaça face à lui.

-Tu as d'autres idées de ce genre comme la bouteille d'encre sur le crâne de ton professeur ?

-Est-ce qu'elle t'as dit aussi ce qu'elle m'avais dit juste avant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Oh ! Je suppose qu'elle a gardé toute la partie intéressante pour elle. Attend, je vais te le dire… Elle a juste dit que je ferais bien de ne pas la chercher si je ne voulais pas avoir de problèmes avec le Ministère, et toi aussi par la même occasion ! Elle ne s'est pas gêné pour me faire comprendre qu'elle était heureuse d'être aimée de tout le monde dans cette école… et par toi aussi ! A part ça, tu n'éprouves rien pour elle ! Pourtant elle avait l'air de te trouver… aimable !

Ilona ne le laissa pas en placer une et s'éloigna une fois qu'elle eut terminé son explication.

-Ilona ! Vociféra Séverus.

-Non ! J'en ai assez de t'entendre me hurler dessus alors que tu ne veux pas comprendre qui elle est ! Tu es aussi aveuglé que les autres ! Tant pis pour toi !

Elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être la calmer et la comprendre. Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle s'assit sur le sol et attendit que quelqu'un veuille bien arriver ou sortir.

-Ilona ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Oh Ron ! Harry est ici ?

-Euh non, il est partit avec Hermione à la bibliothèque, elle avait quelque chose à faire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec eux ?

-J'avais pas envie d'y aller. C'est encore un de ses trucs dont Hermione adore se casser la tête pour rien…

Ilona se releva et épousseta la poussière qui collait à son uniforme.

-Tu veux qu'on aille les rejoindre ?

-Non, ça ne fait rien, j'irais le voir plus tard… pour le dîner…

-Ah, d'accord. Bah à plus tard alors.

-Oui c'est ça…

Ilona s'éloigna et retourna à sa salle commune. Après tout, elle pouvait bien attendre pour voir Harry, elle était apaisée depuis qu'elle l'avait attendu. Revenue dans la salle des Serpentards, elle alla dans le canapé de cuir noir qui trônait devant la cheminée. Elle fut rejointe par Angela, la chatte noire dans laquelle sa mère s'était réincarnée –si on simplifiait la chose- et qui vint se pelotonner sur ses genoux.

-Si tu savais… papa ne veut pas m'écouter. Je suis certaine que cette Derol est une vrai peste… et si ça se trouve… Oui ! Ca ne peut être qu'elle l'espion. Il faut que je garde un œil sur elle.

-Comme c'est mignon ! La folle en train de parler à son chaton !

Ilona ferma les yeux d'exaspération et ne se retourna même pas. Pansy ne se gêna pas et vint s'installer sur le canapé en face du sien.

-Alors Rogue, on a encore causé des ennuis à notre chère professeur Derol ? Ton père avait l'air énervé tout à l'heure !

-Dégage Pékinois… Lui dit Ilona en caressant le chat qui regardait la fille qui venait de s'incruster.

-Si j'étais toi, je changerais d'attitude avec Derol, après tout il se pourrait qu'elle soit un peu plus présente dans ta vie maintenant !

Ilona la regarda, perplexe.

-Eh oui ! Parce que ton père n'a pas l'air insensible aux charmes de notre « allumeuse » ! Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne la trouve pas sympathique étant donné que tous les garçons lui tournent autour… mais remarque si elle finissait avec ton père, elle arrêterait peut-être de faire tourner la tête des hommes et ils nous regarderaient enfin !

-Te regarder ? Ils seraient vraiment malades pour te regarder avec ta tête ! Lui lança Ilona.

-Fais attention ma petite, tu pourrais le regretter un de ces jours !

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Lui dit Ilona en la fixant de ses yeux sombres.

En un clignement d'œil, Pansy se retrouva retournée, son uniforme lui passant par dessus la tête et elle-même se retrouvant à l'envers, la tête par terre et les jambes en l'air. La Serpentard hurlait et pestait contre Ilona, ameutant les autres élèves qui accourait pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Plusieurs se mirent à rire tendis que ceux qui soutenaient toujours Pansy depuis ce qui lui était arrivé l'aidaient à se relever. Ilona était déjà debout et s'éloignait de la salle commune.

-Cette fois, tu vas réellement me le payer sale garde ! Lança la voix de Pansy.

Ilona fit demi tour, juste à temps pour voir Pansy pointer sa baguette vers elle et lancer un sortilège sur elle.

-Expelliarmus !

Le sort arriva juste en face d'Ilona qui le renvoya sans problème contre son expéditeur. Pansy se retrouva encore une fois frappée par son propre sortilège comme lors de l'année précédente ; elle vint s'écrouler sur le canapé, sonnée.

-Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je peux éviter tes sortilèges depuis le temps !

Ilona sortit de la salle commune, rapidement rattrapée par Drago qui l'acclama lorsqu'il fut à côté d'elle.

-Bravo ! J'admire ta façon de renvoyer cette peste au tapis ! Il est vraiment pratique ton pouvoir !

-Et c'est une malédiction quand il s'y met ! Lui dit Ilona, toujours énervée.

-Où tu vas ?

-Je ne sais pas mais à un endroit où je ne verrais plus la tête de Parkinson !

Elle poursuivit son chemin vers la sortie des cachots, passant devant le bureau de son père au passage. Elle entendit les bribes d'une conversation à l'intérieur de celui-ci et s'arrêta.

-Quoi ?

-Il parle à quelqu'un !

-Hein ? Je n'entend rien…

-Moi si… Attend, je veux savoir à qui il parle !

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu as assez d'ennuis comme ça ?

-Chut ! J'écoute…

Il semblait évident qu'Ilona pouvait entendre la conversation tendis que Drago n'entendait rien. Juste des sons parvenaient aux oreilles du garçon.

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est encore cette… de Derol ! Mais elle va pas le lâcher !

-Arrête d'être jalouse !

-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je te dis qu'elle est louche !

-Mais oui… Lui dit Drago en souriant ironiquement.

Ilona posa sa tête contre la porte du bureau et écouta. Et elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre une conversation de ce genre-là…

-Allons Séverus, il faudrait juste lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle m'a fait ne lui sera d'aucune aide ! Je souhaite juste être son « amie ».

-Je le sais Léda, mais vous connaissez mieux que moi les adolescentes de son âge et je ne la connais que depuis un an, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour lui faire entendre raison… J'arrive à saturation…

-Ohhhh… ne vous faites pas autant de mauvais sang ! Après tout, il faudra bien qu'elle change !

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire… il y a eu de nouveaux événements ces derniers temps et elle reste trop… fragile je pense.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'elle changera ! Je m'en porte garante ! Je ne souhaite pas m'immiscer dans vos vies et…

Derol ne parla plus brusquement, comme si elle était…coupée dans ses paroles. Puis l'instant d'après, Séverus reprit la parole.

-Ne dites pas de choses de la sorte, je suis certain qu'elle finira par vous apprécier… surtout si vous restez à nos côtés…

-Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en aller ! Et je suis sûre que ce voyage à Beauxbâtons nous rapprochera !

Ilona en avait assez entendu. Elle avait déjà des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, Drago la regardait sans comprendre ce qui pouvait la peiner de la sorte.

-Ilona ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Laisse moi ! Lui dit-elle en repoussant son bras.

Elle sentait la rage l'envahir à nouveau et sa douleur à la cicatrice la reprit. Elle regardait la porte devant elle en secouant la tête, la haine défigurant son visage.

-Ilona, calme-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, arrête ! Lui dit Drago d'une voix peu sereine.

Ilona tourna la tête vers lui et sans prévenir, elle le projeta en arrière avec force. Drago se retrouva étalé de tout son long dans le couloir des cachots. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Séverus sortant du bureau et découvrant sa fille qui avait toujours la tête de tournée vers Drago qui se relevait difficilement.

-Ilona ! Prononça difficilement Séverus.

Ilona tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard encore plus meurtrier qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais lancé jusqu'ici.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tu m'as menti ! Tu n'as raconté que des histoires depuis le début ! Tu m'as trahis comme tu as trahis maman ! Lui vociféra Ilona en pleurant et rageant en même temps contre son père.

Elle s'enfuit à toute allure en pleurant, laissant son père aussi estomaqué qu'étonné, Drago la regardant partir alors qu'il se tenait contre le mur. Elle arriva à l'entrée du Hall et fut appelée par Harry qui descendait à ce moment-là, certainement en vue d'aller la chercher.

-Ilona ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ilona fut rassurée de le voir et se précipita vers lui en se jetant dans ses bras. Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient là les regardèrent d'un air étonné. Harry regarda dans toutes les directions et lui proposa de l'emmener dehors.

-Non, pas dehors… je veux aller autre part où on ne pourra pas nous entendre… Lui dit Ilona.

Harry la regarda, de plus en plus inquiet de son état.

-D'accord…

Ils se dirigèrent à l'étage et arrivèrent devant le portrait de la liseuse.

-Oreiller en plume ! Lança Harry.

Le portrait pivota et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre. Harry fit s'asseoir Ilona sur le lit et alla verrouiller la porte. Il vint la rejoindre et l'enlaça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Derol… cette garce… elle… elle a réussi à embobiner mon père !

-Quoi ? Lui dit Harry une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Ilona releva la tête, surprise par sa réaction.

-Ilona, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es encore jalouse d'elle ! Quoi, ils sortent ensemble ? Et c'est pour ça que tu es comme ça ?

-Quoi ?

Ilona était complètement atterrée.

-Ecoute, je ne vais pas prendre le partit de ton père mais tu ne penses pas que tu vas un peu loin là ? Laisse donc ton père faire sa vie ! Tu n'aimes pas Derol et après ? Elle est très sympa pourtant !

-Tu vois ! Toi aussi tu es sous son charme ! Mais il n'y a que moi qui la voit comme elle est ! Elle m'a littéralement lancé à la tête que j'allais regretter d'être sur son chemin ! Elle va aller dire au Ministère ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour dans la classe avec Parkinson, si je continue d'agir comme je le fais avec elle ! Et elle a aussi dit que ce serait dommage pour mon père… Alors tu vois, qu'elle manigance quelque chose !

-Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu n'es vraiment pas aimable avec le professeur Derol ! Pas étonnant qu'elle te dise des choses de ce genre si tu lui casses toujours les pieds quand tu es avec elle en cours ! Je ne connais que toi qui sois comme ça avec elle !

-Tu prends sa défense en plus ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne vois qui elle est réellement ? Elle a fait tombé tout le monde sous son charme et vous ne le voyez pas ! Si tu veux faire comme les autres, je ne te retiens pas ! Va donc rejoindre le fan-club de Derol !

Ilona s'effondra sur le lit en sanglotant de plus belle. Harry parut désorienté par la détresse de son amie et se pencha vers elle.

-Non… Ilona… ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la laissa pleurer contre lui.

-Personne ne veut me croire ! Mais je sais… je sens qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être. Je suis sûre que c'est elle l'espionne…

-Derol ? L'espionne ?

-Elle m'a parlé comme si j'étais une… gêne pour elle. Elle m'a traité de peste avant que je ne parte.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire en attendant, mais essaye de ne pas être trop désagréable avec elle si tu ne veux pas te causer d'ennuis ou à ton père… Nous arriverons à lui faire avouer qui elle est réellement. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller chercher une potion dans l'armoire de ton père…

-Du véritasérum ?

-Oui… je ne vois que ça. Et on s'arrangera pour la coincer à un moment où elle sera toute seule !

-La coincer ? Répéta Ilona en riant.

-Je sais que c'est un terme assez étrange mais je ne vois pas d'autre définition pour ce charmant professeur ! Lui dit Harry d'un ton amusé.

-Dis donc ! Lui dit Ilona en lui tapant malicieusement sur l'épaule.

Harry lui attrapa le bras en lui souriant alors qu'elle le regardait à présent. Il lui essuya les larmes qui stagnaient au coin de ses yeux et l'embrassa. Il lui fit oublier sa tristesse en la couvrant de ses caresses et de ses baisers avant qu'ils ne partagent une fois de plus leur passion commune.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'Ilona se sentait mieux, ils ressortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent Hermione et Ron qui devaient être à la grande salle à présent. Arrivés là-bas, ils virent que Drago était assis aux côtés de Ron, en train de discuter avec Hermione et lui. Le regard d'Ilona se porta ensuite vers la table des professeurs où elle vit ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le bureau se confirmer. Son père était en pleine discussion avec Derol, un sourire sur les lèvres et ne semblant pas avoir été perturbé par l'attitude de sa fille quelques temps auparavant. Alors qu'Ilona s'asseyait, Derol porta les yeux vers la fille de son prétendu fiancé à présent, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Ilona su que ce n'était pas un sourire de sympathie mais plus un sourire ironique qui lui serait réservé dès à présent.


	20. A la recherche du Véritassérum

**Chapitre 20 : A la recherche du Véritasérum.**

****

Je dois être une vrai sadique : j'adore quand il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Ilona et son père ! :-P

Ilona n'adressa plus la parole à son père depuis ce qu'elle avait surprit dans le bureau de ce dernier. Derol et lui se fréquentaient, elle le savait à présent… et pire Derol savait qu'elle savait. Et à présent, celle-ci lui adressait toujours des sourires ironiques discrets, que personne d'autre ne voyait. Même son père était littéralement envoûté par sa nouvelle compagne et n'adressait que des regards mêlés d'étonnement et de colère. Ilona était désespérée de voir qu'un homme comme son père qui avait été espion pour le compte de Voldemort se fasse rouler de la sorte par une personne aussi perfide que Derol. Même Sirius semblait sous le charme de cette jeune femme et devait certainement rager que ce soit Séverus qui soit plus proche d'elle. Seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione comprenaient ce qui se passait et avaient promis à Ilona de l'aider à la démasquer. Ron s'inquiétait déjà d'aller « visiter » le bureau de Rogue en cachette mais Ilona l'avait rassuré.

-T'inquiètes pas Ron ! J'irais et vous vous occuperez de coincer Derol, comme l'a dit Harry !

-Non, moi je t'accompagnerais. On prendra ma cape. Lui dit Harry.

Harry et Ilona devaient recevoir leur troisième don le jeudi suivant et ils avaient prévu d'aller chercher le Véritasérum la veille. Séverus serait occupé avec Dumbledore ce soir là. En attendant, cet après-midi, ils avaient justement cours avec Séverus et Ilona sentait que cela allait lui sembler long. Elle ne lui parlerait pas, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait promis comme ne pas être amoureux de Derol ou bien promettre qu'il ne trahirait jamais Angela. Et cela elle ne l'admettait pas, qu'il ait mentit de la sorte. Leurs regards se croisaient par moments, mais Ilona détournait rapidement le sien pour se concentrer sur sa potion. Elle s'était excusé à Drago pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait dans le couloir, lui expliquant la situation. Il restait sceptique quant aux intentions de Derol. Il ne fallait pas le blâmer, il était sous le charme également. Il fallait donc éviter de lui demander son aide dans cette affaire. Durant le cours de potions, Ilona partageait la même table que lui, bien entendu et Drago lui parla un moment où Séverus avait le dos tourné.

-Tu sais, je crois que tu as raison au sujet de Derol… Lui dit-il en se penchant à ses côtés.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai trouvé qu'elle était bizarre l'autre jour…

-L'autre jour ?

-Faut-il que je vous sépare pour que vous prépariez votre potion dans le calme ? Les coupa une voix doucereuse derrière eux.

Ilona souffla en regardant sur le côté et se replongea dans la préparation de sa potion par gestes vifs et nerveux. Séverus passa à côté d'elle et la regarda un instant mélanger les mauvais ingrédients ensemble. Il ne dit rien cependant. Ilona jeta tout ce qu'elle avait découpé dans son chaudron pour pouvoir terminer rapidement. Après tout, elle se moquait bien du résultat, elle voulait savoir ce dont Drago s'apprêtait à dire avant que son père ne les interrompent. Bien évidemment, le liquide dans son chaudron commença à bouillir fortement et une épaisse fumée blanche s'en dégagea, enfumant la table d'Ilona et Drago.

-Et flûte ! Lança la jeune femme, d'un air plus énervé que désolé. C'est vraiment ce que j'appelle une potion à la gomme ça !

On ne la distinguait que difficilement au travers du nuage blanc qu'elle s'efforçait d'enlever de devant elle avec les mains. Drago s'était déjà reculé de la table et toussait après avoir aspiré de la fumée.

-Elle serait peut-être réussie si tu ne passais pas ton temps à bavarder ! Lui lança son père qui faisait disparaître la fumée d'un geste de la main.

Le calme revint dans la classe, toute trace de désordre ayant été ôtée.

-C'est quand même une potion stupide ! Lui dit-elle quand elle le vit en face d'elle.

-C'est la personne qui la prépare qui est stupide si elle ne sait pas faire attention à la préparation ! Dix points en moins pour Serpentard.

-Et allez…

-Pardon ?

-… Miss, vous avez oublié de dire pardon Miss ?

Harry se cachait déjà derrière ses mains, redoutant la suite.

-Oui, vous le dites à tous, vous pouvez me le dire à moi aussi… Miss Steward… vous vous souvenez ?

Ilona ne se sentait pas peinée cette fois, elle sentait plus une profonde rage la saisir, la poussant à faire réagir son père. Celui-ci la regardait avec un air méprisant. Curieusement, il lui sourit ironiquement et lui répondit.

-Très bien Miss Steward, vous faites perdre trente points à Serpentard et vous avez gagné une retenue mercredi soir…

Ilona se tourna vers Harry, réalisant que leur plan risquait d'avoir un petit problème mercredi.

-Vous aviez quelque chose de prévu peut-être mercredi ?

-Oui, ça m'arrangerais que vous le déplaciez au mardi ou au vendredi, parce que le jeudi aussi est prit !

-Attendez il faut que je consulte mon agenda…

Ilona savait qu'il entrait dans son jeu mais que cela se finirait mal. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et regarda un livre posé sur celui-ci. Il prit la mine de celui qui regarde et cherche un jour de libre sur son agenda.

-Ah je suis désolé mais je crois que je n'ai que le mercredi à vous proposer Miss Steward ! Et… oh ! Comme c'est étrange ! Je vois que votre nom est inscrit tous les jours de la semaine prochaine pour des retenues dans ma salle de classe pour cause d'insolence ! Cela vous convient-il ?

-Je ne sais pas… il faudrait voir cela avec mon père, mais je doute qu'il vous renseigne, il est assez occupé en ce moment à cause d'une espèce de potiche qui lui brouille le cerveau !

Cette fois-ci, Séverus n'entrait plus dans son jeu et se rapprocha dangereusement vite de son bureau, inquiétant les élèves de la classe, mais pas la principale intéressée.

-Sortez de mon cours Miss Steward ! Lui lança-t-il en insistant bien sur le nom de famille.

-Mais avec plaisir professeur Rogue ! Insistant elle aussi sur le nom.

Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe. Elle claqua la porte et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Elle attendit que ses camarades de classe la rejoigne et attrapa Drago par le bras lorsqu'elle le vit.

-Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle l'emmenait vers un coin reculé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Derol ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose avant que mon p… que Rogue ne nous interrompe…

-Que Rogue ? Oulà, c'est plus que de la colère là ! Oser appeler son père par son nom et reprendre le tien !

-C'est parce qu'il est idiot. Il est complètement aveuglé… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Et bien je l'ai vu l'autre jour et elle parlait toute seule dans sa chambre… enfin je pensais qu'elle était toute seule.

-Dans sa chambre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire dans sa chambre ?

-Non, j'étais dehors et j'attendais qu'elle ressorte. Elle devait me donner un livre.

-Ah parce que tu te fais prêter des livres par les profs maintenant ?

-Avec elle, j'aurais pu lire toute sa bibliothèque… lui dit-il d'un air assez éloigné.

-Mouais... passons. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

-Elle ne savait pas que j'étais là et je l'ai entendu clairement parler avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas ton père, j'en suis certain. Ils parlaient de pouvoirs et de… toi.

-De moi ? Pas étonnant, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne me lâcherai pas. Mais il faut savoir à qui elle parlait.

-Je n'ai pas attednu trop longtemps, Derol est ressortie et elle a paru étonnée de me voir ici. Elle m'a donné le livre et j'ai vérifié pendant ce moment s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre. Mais il n'y avait personne.

-Tu me crois maintenant, quand je disais qu'elle était louche ? Elle est avec Voldemort, j'en suis certaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ?

-Elle embobine tout le monde et je ne peux rien lui faire sinon je risque de me faire renvoyer. Mon père est totalement aveuglé par elle et le seul moyen c'est de la faire avouer qui elle est réellement.

-Du Véritasérum ? Lui demanda Drago, l'air pensif.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je devais y aller mercredi soir avec Harry. Mais j'ai une retenur maintenant !

-Je pourrais y aller avec lui si tu veux.

-Vous deux ? Aller chercher le Véritasérum dans l'armoire privée de mon père ?

-Bah oui… je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant !

-Ca l 'est au contraire !

-Oui et bien c'est à prendre ou à laisser…

-D'accord, j'en parlerais à Harry. Merci de vouloir m'aider…

-Pas de problème… tu as fait ton devoir de métamorphose ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Tu ne l'as pas encore fait ?

-Bah j'ai pensé que comme je vais t'aider pour ton Véritasérum tu aurais pu…

-.. . te passer mon devoir ? Finit-elle, un sourire en coin.

Drago la regarda d'un air amusé.

-Bon d'accord, mais évite de recopier exactement comme moi !

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas un crétin !

-J'espère pour toi quand même ! Déjà qu'auparavant tu n'étais pas entouré de gars intelligents, ça serait dommage qu'ils aient déteins sur toi !

Drago lui lança un regard méprisant tendis qu'elle fouillait dans son sac pour lui chercher le fameux devoir.

La semaine suivante, Ilona continua d'éviter son père, sentant que celui-ci bouillait à chaque fois qu'elle l'ignorait et surtout lorsqu'elle continuait d'utiliser le nom de famille de sa mère. Même Angela semblait bouder Séverus qui recevait les rugissements félins de sa part lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs. Harry et Drago devaient aller dans le bureau de Séverus tendis qu'Ilona resterait en retenue en sa compagnie. Le soir venu, donc, Ilona alla dans la salle de classe de son père, l'attendant à sa place alors qu'il tardait. Elle espéra pour qu'il ne soit pas dans son bureau alors que Drago et Harry devaient y être en ce moment. Elle eut la surprise de voir Sirius arriver dans le cachot.

-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ton père m'a demandé de venir te surveiller pour ta retenue. Il a des choses à faire apparemment.

-Quoi ? Mais où est-il en ce moment ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il devait rester dans son bureau pour une petite heure…

-Quoi ? Hurla Ilona en se relevant de sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de grave à ce qu'il reste dans son bureau ? Bon d'accord, je sais que tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'il te surveille étant donné ce qu'il m'a donné pour toi mais….

-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Sirus, est-ce que je peux te faire part de quelque chose ?

Ilona le regardait d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux, ce qui inquiéta Sirius.

-Bien sûr ma belle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est encore ton père qui a fait des siennes ?

-Hein ? Non ! C'est plutôt sa petite amie qui…

-Sa petite amie ? Ton père a une petite amie ? C'est qui ?

-Tu ne sais rien à ce sujet ? Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange autour de lui ?

-Non…A part Derol qui lui tour… Non ! Pas elle ! Pas cette beauté dans les bras de ton père ? Lui demanda-t-il, outré.

-Et bien, il faut croire que si ! Et ce n'est pas la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée !

-Je le confirme ! Ce n'est pas lui qui aurait dû l'avoir…

-Sirius, est-ce que tu peux être sérieux de temps en temps ? Derol… elle est au service de Voldemort.

-Quoi ? Ecoute, je sais que ça te fais un choc de savoir qu'elle se retrouve avec ton père, à moi aussi ça me fait un choc, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois croire n'importe quoi à son sujet !

-Mais je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Ecoute, tout le monde est sous son charme et personne ne s'en rend compte ! Elle m'a menacée et je suis sûre que c'est l'espionne de Voldemort.

-Quoi ?

-Il faut que l'on réussisse à lui faire avouer qui elle est…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Derol au service de Voldemort ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

-J'en ai l'air ?

-Je comprend pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec ton père ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'être jalouse d…

-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? Je sais que cette fille est malsaine ! Elle est en train de tous vous mettre sous son contrôle, et mon père le premier !

-Bon, je ne sais pas ce que tu as été inventer encore, mais je ne m'étonne plus de l'attitude de Séverus ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours énervé contre toi si tu racontes autant d'idioties tu vas faire cette retenue et je te surveillerais.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Ilona voyait Sirius s'énerver. Lui aussi était sous le charme de Derol, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle s'assit sur invitation de Sirius qui lui donna des copies à remplir –des questionnaires de potions- et s'assit au bureau de Séverus en la regardant sceptiquement. Ilona le regarda un instant avant de regarder le contenu du questionnaire. Le Véritasérum. Voilà qu'il lui posait des questions sur ça ! Elle tourna les pages et vit le nombre de questions très élevé, étrangement. Et au bas de la dernière copie, une petite inscription.

« Quel dommage que je sache tout ! »

Ce n'était pas l'écriture de son père. Celle-ci était plus ronde et délicate.

-Sirius ? Qui t'as donné les copies ?

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que c'est mon père qui te les a données ?

-Non… en quoi cela te déranges ? Tu voulais qu'il te les apportes ?

-Non… mais, est-ce que c'était Derol ?

-Ecoute Ilona, je voudrais bien que tu cesses de voir Derol comme une « ennemie »…

-C'est elle qui te les as données ?

-Oui. Séverus le lui a demandé…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de terminer que Séverus entra dans la salle de classe, suivit de Derol et…

-Harry ? Drago ? Mais… Commenca Ilona.

-Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange ici ! Lança Séverus en la fixant.

-Tu peux le dire… Lui dit Ilona en fixant Derol qui restait en retrait et la regardait avec son éternel regard qu'elle lui réservait.

-Saurais-tu par hasard pour quelles raisons j'ai trouvé tes deux amis en train de fouiller mon armoire ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ta chère amie Derol, elle sait tout, comme elle me l'as dit ! Lui dit Ilona en lui tendant la dernière de ses copies où était l'insription.

Séverus ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le papier et attrapa Ilona par le bras.

-Ecoute-moi bien petite insolente, je commence réellement à saturer. Continue de la sorte et je te promet que je te fais renvoyer de Poudlard et tu iras dans un pensionnat jusqu'à ta majorité !

-Tant mieux ! Au moins je ne te verrais plus en train de te faire embobiner par elle ainsi que tout le reste de l'école ! Dites-lui, vous, que vous avez écrit ça sur ma copie ! Lança Ilona en regardant Derol.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ilona !

-Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom ! Lui hurla Ilona.

-Ilona ! Arrête ça ! lui dit Séverus en la tenant par le bras.

-Non Séverus ! Ce n'est pas la peine de la maltraiter… je la comprend finalement. Laissez, ça ne fait rien. Lui dit Derol.

-Tu vois Ilona, je suis étonné que le professeur Derol prennes ta défense après ce que tu as pu lui dire.

-Laissez Séverus, je m'y suis habituée. Elle finira par s'habituer à moi… je n'ai pas l'intention de remplacer sa mère de toute façon.

-Je n'allais pas vous le demander de toute façon ! Et plus vous serez loin de moi, mieux ça sera ! Lui dit Ilona avant de se libérer de la poigne de son père. Quant à toi, je te prouverais ce que je te dis ! Déclara-t-elle à son père.

Elle sortit de la salle, Séverus voulant la rattraper, mais Derol l'en empêcha.

-Sale garce ! Tu vas voir si tu vas vouloir remplacer ma mère ! Essaie et tu vas voir ! Lança Ilona en avançant les mains serrées contre le corps.

Harry et Drago restèrent à sa place en retenue avec son père et lui firent part de ce qui s'était passé la veille, le lendemain matin.

-On n'a pas trouvé le Véritasérum, on a fouillé partout…

-Et Derol est arrivée avec ton père et ils nous ont découvert. Continua Drago.

-Mais vous n'aviez pas la cape ?

-Si, mais on aurait dit que Derol nous avait remarqués.

-Pas étonnant, elle savait. Leur dit Ilona d'un air peu étonné.

-Quoi ?

-Les copies que j'avais pour ma retenue portaient comme par hasard sur le Véritasérum et vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu d'inscrit à la fin des copies…

-Un message ?

-De notre chère Derol ! Elle disait « quel dommage que je sache tout ! » Sympa comme petit message non ?

-Comment l'a-t-elle su ? On n'a rien dit à personne. Demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas… mais elle sait beaucoup de choses d'après moi. Tant pis, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser faire ce qu'elle prévoit de réaliser. Je la ferais parler et peu importe ce que je risque de prendre pour ça !

Harry la regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Ilona ?

-Mmmhh ?

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de mal ou d'interdit ?

-Moi ? Non… qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Je vais juste aller chercher ce que je veux !

-Quoi ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serais pas longue.

Ilona se leva de son banc et les quitta sans un mot de plus. Mais ils ne la laissèrent pas longtemps seule et vinrent la trouver.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Peux-tu me prêter ta cape Harry ? Je vais en avoir besoin…

-Quoi ?

-S'il te plaît, ne me pose pas de questions… la potion ne peut être qu 'à un seul endroit, je vais aller la chercher…

-Je viens avec toi. Je n'ai pas confiance.

-Je t'en prie Harry, il n'y a rien de dangereux là-dedans !

-Même !

-Moi je monterais la garde… Leur dit Drago qui s'amusait déjà de la situation

-Arrête de sourire Drago, il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans ! Lui dit Harry.

-Et si tu venais avec nous ? On y arriverait mieux à trois ! Lança Ilona.

-Hein ? A trois sous une cape, c'est sûr, c'est discret ! Et tu veux faire ça maintenant, tu es folle ? Les cours vont commencer dans une demi-heure !

-Il s'en passe des choses en une demi-heure !

Ilona avança et Harry dû se résoudre à aller chercher sa cape, laissant Ilona et Drago dans le hall d'entrée. Revenu auprès d'eux, Ilona leur dit ce qu'ils allairent faire.

-Nous allons aller dans le bureau de mon père, il doit y être en ce moment. Et j'attraperais la fiole de véritasérum dans sa poche.

-Tu es vraiment folle tu sais ? Lui dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

-Et bien vous n'avez qu'à rester ici ! J'irais seule !

-Non, attend, on vient ! Mais on risque de se faire prendre !

-Mais non ! Tout ira bien !

Ilona s'éloigna d'eux et ils la rattrapèrent au pas de course. Ils passèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité une fois arrivés dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Séverus.

-Je vais ouvrir la porte et on entrera rapidement à l'intérieur. On se mettra dans le coin vers la cheminée… Leur dit Ilona en s'arrêtant à côté de la porte.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent avec une pointe d'appréhension. Ilona n'y prit pas garde, trop imprégnée dans son plan, et se concentra. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit avec force et Ilona avança, suivie par les deux garçons. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Ilona dû réprimer un cri de haine lorsqu'elle vit Derol assise sur le bureau, tendis que Séverus se levait pour aller refermer la porte. Les deux garçons se dépéchèrent de tirer Ilona, Harry lui bloquant la bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne dise quelque chose et ils se cachèrent dans le coin à côté de la cheminée. Séverus se retourna alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il à Derol.

-Pardon ? Non… Répondit Derol d'un air qui ne plaisait pas à Ilona.

Séverus referma la porte et la regarda d'un air étonné. Il se tourna et scruta la pièce du regard. Derol se leva et lui sourit.

-Voyons Sévi, vous n'allez pas devenir paranoïaque tout de même !

-Sévi ? Murmura Ilona, passablement dégoutée.

-Chut… Lui souffla Harry.

Séverus regarda une fois de plus autour de lui et n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus, Derol s'approchait de lui et l'enlaçait pour l'embrasser passionément. Séverus ne put que passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Harry posa sa main devant la bouche d'Ilona avant que celle-ci ne hurle. Elle était plus que choquée et énervée.

-Sale petite… Pensa Ilona qui bouillait.

Elle ne fit pas attention et des bocaux explosèrent sur les étagères du fond, ce qui fit les amants arrêter leur baiser.

-Qu'est-ce que… Demanda Séverus en se dirigeant vers les bocaux.

Derol le suivit du regard et se mit à son tour à scruter la pièce du regard.

-Calme-toi Ilona… Lui dit Harry, tendis que Drago se cachait les yeux de la main, désespéré.

Ilona regarda son petit ami et acquiesça. Elle tourna la tête vers son père et se concentra.

-Fais diversion sur Derol ! Lança-t-elle à son oreille.

-Quoi ?

-Avec le pouvoir de Shou !

-Hein ? Mais…

-Vas-y !

Harry se concentra, essayant de s'énerver contre la jeune femme mais cela était plus difficile que cela y paraissait.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je m'en occupe…

Ilona porta son regard vers le professeur de DCFM et lui ôta sa cape qui tomba sur le sol. Pendant qu'elle se penchait pour la ramasser, Ilona se concentra sur son père et fouilla sa poche à l'aide de son esprit. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fiole en sortit et elle pu la ramener discrètement vers elle. Mais elle ne prit pas garde à Derol qui s'avançait vers Séverus et celle-ci attrapa la fiole.

-Oh non ! Gémit Ilona en regardant la jeune femme en possession de la fiole.

Cette dernière observait la petite bouteille et eut un sourire sardonique sur le visage. Elle se tourna alors et regarda en direction de la cheminée, un peu au hasard. Elle continua de sourire et Ilona vit qu'elle chuchotait quelque chose dans sa direction. « Merci »…

-Quelle…

Haary l'empêcha à nouveau de parler et regarda Derol qui se retournait alors que Séverus finissait de ranger les derniers bocaux.

-Je ne comprends pas… c'est comme si ma fille était ici ! Lui dit Séverus en la regardant, l'air préoccupé.

Derol l'enlaça et le regarda, ayant mis la fiole dans sa poche auparavant.

-Mais vous savez qu'elle est partit en cours ! Et nous devrions y aller également si nous voulons que nos chers élèves apprennent quelque chose !

Elle regarda rapidement derrière elle et s'approcha de Séverus pour l'embrasser fougueusement, sous la surprise de Séverus et le regard dégôuté d'Ilona. Derol entraîna son petit ami hors du bureau et Ilona, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau. Ils sortirent de sous la cape quand ils furent assurés qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

-Vous voyez comment elle est maintenant ? Vous voyez qu'elle joue un jeu ! Elle séduit tout le monde ! Quelle espèce de grosse… Raaahh ! Et elle s'est foutu de nous ! Vous avez vu comment elle nous a souri ! Elle savait qu'on était là !

-Voir une fiole voler sans raison apparante, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir une seule idée de ce qui pouvait se produire ! Ironisa Harry.

-Oui et elle a le Véritasérum ! Il va falloir être très prudents maintenant… Lui dit Ilona.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille en cours, on va remarquer notre absence sinon… Lui dit Harry.

-Oui on y va… mais avant…

Ilona se retourna et par colère, elle brisa tous les pots qui se trouvaient sur les étagères, déversant tout ce qu'ils contenaient sur le sol.

-Ilona ! Lui dit Harry d'un air incrédule.

-Ce lui apprendra à ne pas m'écouter… et à se laisser embrasser par cette… garce. Tu as vu, je suis polie ! Ce n'est pas la peine de dire ce que tu pensais Drago.

Le Serpentard était mort de rire devant l'air que prenait Ilona et il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant quand elle lui lança un regard meurtier. Ils agissaient comme si ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant n'était rien, mais s'ils savaient que ceci allait apporter son lot de bouleversements par la suite, ils s'inquièteraient certainement plus…


	21. Le 3ème don

**Chapitre 21 : Le troisième don.**

Ilona et Drago avaient abandonné Harry au détour d'un couloir pour aller rejoindre leur salle de cours. Le professeur Flitwick fut étonné de les voir en retard mais ne dit rien.

Ils allèrent à leurs places habituelles et prirent le cours qui venait de débuter.

-Alors la folle… Commença Pansy en se penchant vers elle.

-La ferme Pékinois ! La coupa Ilona.

Pansy la regarda avec colère et lui sourit ironiquement.

-Apparemment, ton cher papa a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser le soir !

-Ferme-la ! Lui dit Ilona en commençant à battre sa plume nerveusement sur sa copie.

-Mais oui ! Quel dommage que ce soit cette Derol !

-Tu veux passer par la fenêtre pour te taire ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Au moins tu seras renvoyée et j'aurais la paix…

-Tu seras morte, quel dommage ! Lui dit Ilona en lui souriant ironiquement.

-Mesdemoiselles, si vous continuez de parler je vais devoir vous séparer ! Lança la voix de Flitwick.

-Pardon professeur… lui dit Ilona.

-Pathétique… lança Pansy en se retournant vers sa copie.

Ilona la regarda une seconde mais cela suffit pour que l'encrier de la Serpentard se déverse sur sa copie et qu'elle hurle.

-Non mais t'es malade !

-Je n'ai rien fait, tu n'as qu'à faire attention en prenant de l'encre !

-Je vous enlève dix points à chacune ! Lança Flitwick une nouvelle fois.

-Monsieur, Ilona a renversé mon encrier sur ma copie…

-Pathétique… Lui dit Ilona en la regardant ironiquement.

-Tu vas me le payer saleté, je te promets que tu me le paieras un jour !

-Mais je t'attendrais !

Le cours se suivit dans une atmosphère tendue entre les deux filles. A la sortie de celui-ci, Drago attrapa Ilona avant que Pansy ne se décide de se jeter sur elle, créant une nouvelle rixe entre les deux ennemies.

-Tu ne vas pas encore la passer par la fenêtre ? Lui dit-il en l'éloignant alors qu'elles se jetaient un regard meurtrier.

-Un jour je lui ferais payer tout ce qu'elle m'a fait !

-Pour le moment, il vaut mieux aller au cours suivent et oh ! Je crois que ça va te plaire… notre charmante Derol !

-Ah non ! Pas elle !

-Et si ! Allez viens, on va chercher nos affaires…

Ils allèrent dans leurs dortoirs, Drago l'attendant à la porte de sa chambre, le temps qu'elle prépare ses affaires et voyant le chat qu'elle avait trouvé. Il ne savait pas que c'était la mère d'Ilona et se contenta de le caresser lorsque l'animal s'approcha de lui. Ilona le regarda et se mit à sourire.

-Quoi ?

-Rien… elle ne se laisse caresser que lorsqu'elle a confiance…

-Encore heureux qu'elle a confiance ! Bon, tu as fini ? On va être en retard !

-Et après, on a Derol de toute façon !

-Tu aimes vraiment avoir des ennuis !

-Je n'aime pas avoir des ennuis, c'est elle que je…

-… n'aime pas, je sais ! Mais n'empêche que moi je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis ! Alors dépêche !

-Très bien ! Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour écouter son cours à la noix !

Ilona termina son sac et le rejoint pour aller avec lui à soncours de DCFM. Ils attendirent que Derol deigne se montrer pour son cours et ne la virent arriver que quelques quinze minutes après l'heure de début.

-Excusez-moi… j'étais occupée… Lança-t-elle en leur souriant. Son regard se porta ensuite vers Ilona et elle lui adressa son éternel sourire ironique.

-Je vais l'étriper ! Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la classe après lui avoir lancé un regard noir.

-Souviens-toi, on se calme ! Lui dit Drago à l'oreille.

Elle le regarda et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir son livre et se contenta de dessiner à la place.

-Bonjour à tous… aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Noubios. Qui connaît ces charmantes petites bestioles ?

-On en a une en face de nous ! Dit Ilona entre ses dents.

-Miss Rogue, je… Commença Derol.

-Steward, je m'appelle Miss Steward, vous avez oublié ?

-Très bien, alors Miss Steward, que savez-vous des Noubios ?

-Rien de plus que vous !

-Oh ! Et que sais-je à propos des Noubios ?

-Et bien moi je dirais que ce sont des bestioles, comme vous dites, qui lancent des sortilèges sur les autres –plus particulièrement les hommes- afin de les mettre de leur côté, mais malheureusement pour elles, il y a des sorciers qui ne les apprécient pas et qui s'en débarassent… ou qui n'hésiteront pas à le faire si jamais vos charmants Noubios viennent les embêter d'un peu trop près ! Lui répondit-elle sur un ton ironique.

-Très amusante définition Miss Steward ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit éxact ! Vous faites perdre cinq points à Serpentard pour votre mauvaise réponse !

-Seulement pour ma mauvaise réponse ? Vous devriez plutôt me donner dix points pour ce que je vous ai donné tout à l'heure ! Ca va sûrement vous servir !

-Vous n'avez pas idée ! Lui dit-elle avec un sourire plus qu'ironique. Surtout concernant une histoire avec des Elus et des pouvoirs… Mais enfin, je ne vous apprend rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ilona écarquilla de grands yeux, tout comme Drago et ils se regardèrent.

-Cette garce lui a donné le Véritasérum ! Lui dit-elle.

-Passons, nous allons donc parler des Noubios qui vivent dans les profondeurs de la forêt…

Le cours se poursuivit, Ilona battant du pied pour sortir rapidement de la classe et aller dire les nouvelles aux autres.

-Ton père lui a tout dit ? Demanda Harry lorsqu'il fut mis au courant le midi.

-Cette peste lui a donné le Véritasérum et elle sait tout à propos de nous et de nos pouvoirs.

-Ca se complique.

-Tu n'as trouvé que ça à dire ? Je ne trouve pas que ce soit très amusant moi ! Harry, il va falloir que l'on soit prudent ce soir lorsqu'on va avoir notre pouvoir.

-Vous voulez qu'on monte la garde ? Demanda Drago.

-Je ne pense pas. On peut s'enfermer de l'intérieur.

-Oui, ça je le sais… mais ce n'est pas difficile d'entrer en sachant le mot de passe et en défonçant la porte ! Il vaudrait mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un dehors et quelqu'un à vos côtés pendant votre… rêve.

-Bien essayé Drago, mais non. Je ne dis pas non pour la protection à l'extérieur mais pour l'intérieur, on se débrouillera sans toi. Lui dit Harry.

-Bon vous avez terminé ? Leur dit Ilona en les regardant tour à tour. Harry, il a raison, imagine que Derol arrive à repousser Ron et Hermione dehors et qu'elle entre dans la chambre. On ne pourra rien faire contre elle. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit à côté de nous.

Harry souffla et regarda le Serpentard d'un œil mauvais. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui parla à l'oreille.

-Je te promet qu'on ira une autre fois tous seuls… je ne veux pas qu'il nous arrive quelque chose pendant notre sommeil…

-D'accord… mais toi, tu as intérêt à jouer ton rôle et de te défendre si jamais il arrive quelque chose ! Répondit Harry en regardant Drago.

-Mais c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ! Lui répondit le Serpentard.

Ils se soutinrent du regard pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Ilona les interrompent.

-Alors on se dit à ce soir vers onze heures ? Demanda Ilona aux sorciers qui les aideraient.

-D'accord…

-Tâchez d'être à l'heure, on ne contrôle pas notre sommeil dans ces cas-là…

-On sera là, ne t'en fais pas ! Lui dit Hermione.

Ils se séparèrent et Ilona resta avec Harry pour aller vers le parc. Ils furent interrompus par Sirius qui arrivait vers eux.

-Ohé ! Harry ! Ilona !

Les deux sorciers le regardèrent arriver vers eux et l'attendirent.

-Ce soir, vous allez recevoir votre pouvoir ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

-Horus, pourquoi ?

-C'était juste pour savoir. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

-Non, on a déjà ce qu'il nous faut.

-Ah ? Séverus vient ? Je pensais…

-Non, il ne vient pas. On a quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupe de nous…

-Qui ça ?

-Quelqu'un… Pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout ça ?

-Pour rien. Juste savoir où vous en étiez avec vos dons… Bon et bien, je ne vous retarde pas plus longtemps…

Sirius s'éloigna et les laissa seuls. Ilona et Harry se regardèrent.

-Il est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Très… Lui dit Harry.

-J'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas embobiné aussi…

-Sirius ne se ferait jamais embobiner par elle. Il est trop méfiant.

-L'autre jour il n'avait pas l'air de ne pas l'apprécier !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc et croisèrent à nouveau Sirius, dans l'autre sens cette fois-ci.

-Salut vous deux ! Leur dit-il en continuant son chemin.

Ilona et Harry se regardèrent en faisant de gros yeux.

-Sirius ! Appela Harry.

-Oui ? Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers lui.

-Tu ne viens pas de nous parler à l'instant ?

-Moi ? Non, pourquoi ?

-On vient de te parler pourtant.

-Tu dois faire erreur, j'étais avec Dumbledore là…

-Elle a prit son apparence, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Dit Ilona à Harry.

-Qui a prit quoi ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Derol, elle a dû prendre du polynectar pour venir nous parler en prenant ton apparence ! lui dit Harry.

-Oh ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec Derol ! Elle n'a rien fait, alors arrêtez de l'accuser comme vous le faites !

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer et s'éloigna en les regardant d'un air surpris.

-Comment fait-elle pour tous les mettre sous son charme ? Je ne comprend pas… Dit Ilona à Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien mais il y a autre chose… Derol sait que nous ne seront pas seuls ce soir. Elle va certainement préparer quelque chose…

-Il faut prévenir les autres…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors et trouvèrent Hermione et Ron. Ils leur expliquèrent la situation et les deux sorciers leur assurèrent qu'ils feraient attention lors de la surveillance à l'extérieur. Ils en firent de même avec Drago qui était dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il assura une deuxième fois qu'il jouerait son rôle de « gardien » comme prévu.

Le soir venu, Ilona et Harry se rendirent à la chambre blanche où les autres attendaient devant l'entrée.

-Aucun signe suspect ?

-Aucun. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne dites rien à Dumbledore ? Demanda Ron.

-Il doit aussi être sous le charme de Derol !

-Dumbledore ? Je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser embobiner de la sorte !

-Et bien on ira le voir mais une fois qu'on aura eu notre… don. Lui dit Ilona en baillant.

-Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'y aller… tu viens ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Surtout, faites attention à vous… Leur dit Ilona.

-Pas de problème. Allez-y !

Harry donna le mot de passe et entrèrent dans la chambre, suivis par Drago. La fatigue se faisait ressentir mais elle était encore supportable pour le moment. Ilona et Harry s'assirent sur le lit tendis que Drago restait appuyé, les bras croisés sur le torse, contre le mur.

-Alors, ça se passe comment votre truc ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Et bien on s'allonge et on va dans le même endroit tous les deux.

-Ca doit être sympa… Et ça ressemble à quoi ?

-A un temple égyptien avec des statues…

Ilona se mit à bailler fortement et sentit ses paupières peser. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à en faire autant.

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'allonger… Lui dit Ilona en le regardant.

-Oui…

-Drago… tu peux commencer ton tour de… garde maintenant ! Liu dit Ilona en se retenant de fermer les yeux.

Drago les regarda s'allonger côte à côte pour finir enlacés, leurs bras marqués collés l'un à l'autre.

-Harry ?

Ilona se trouvait dans le lieu de leur rêve et s'étonnait de ne pas voir Harry à ses côtés.

-Harry ? Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache ! Harry ?

Elle regardait autour d'elle et ne voyait rien. De son côté, Harry appelait Ilona, étrangement au même endroit qu'elle.

-Ilona ? Mais où est-ce que tu es ?

Il regardait tout autour de lui sans voir sa petite amie. Il vit alors les yeux de la statue de Thot s'illuminer et l'appeler.

-Les Elus ne sont pas venus ensemble, ils ne reçevront pas leur troisième don.

-Non ! Attendez ! Il doit y avoir une raison à son retard ! S'excusa Harry en se rapprochant de la statue.

-La Sage n'est pas ici en ce moment-même, votre don est annulé… Soyez au rendez-vous pour votre quatrième don… Je ferais revenir les Elus pour leur dire l'énigme…

Du côté d'Ilona, c'était identique. Thot lui disait la même chose et la jeune fille était vraiment désemparée. Que se passait-il ? Ils s'étaient pourtant allongés l'un avec l'autre et ils n'étaient pas ensemble…

Elle vit la porte qui la ramènerait à la réalité et s'y dirigea en se retournant pour voir les yeux éteints de Thot au loin. Elle passa la porte et se retrouva dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Harry. Du moins, qu'elle pensait partager car en ouvrant les yeux, ce n'est pas Harry qui se trouvait en face d'elle mais…

-Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Hurla-t-elle en se relevant vivement et en le dévisageant.

-Mais rien du tout… je trouvais dommage de te laisser dans les bras de cet idiot de Potter !

-Espèce d'imbécile ! On n'a pas eu notre don et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ! Où est Harry ?

-Par terre…

Ilona se releva et vit Harry qui commençait à s'éveiller lentement.

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Ilona en descendant du lit et en regardant Drago d'un air ahuri.

-Non mais je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser prendre le risque de recevoir votre don !

-Vous avez pris son apparence ! Montrez-vous donc avec votre véritable visage espèce de sale garce ! Lança Ilona en se dirigeant vers Drago –ou du moins ce qui lui ressemblait.

-Ilona ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On n'a pas eu notre don… Appela Harry en se levant difficilement du sol.

-Harry, lève-toi ! Lui dit Ilona en le regardant.

Harry se releva et se plaça à côté d'Ilona qui faisait face à Drago.

-Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Harry, devine qui se cache sous Malefoy !

-Derol ? Mais comment…

-Je dois dire que vous piéger est aussi facile que mettre toute l'école à mes pieds… Mais apparemment, Miss Rogue n'a pas succombé à mon charme ! Et je me demande comment…

-Tout simplement parce que je reconnais facilement les gens malsains, en particulier lorsqu'ils embobinent trop facilement mon père !

-Oh ! Comme c'est touchant, la petite fille chérie défend son papa adoré ! Mais tu arrives trop tard, je sais tout de vous deux et de vos dons ! Je pense que vous allez beaucoup intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Tu penses réellement qu'on va te laisser filer aussi facilement ? Lui dit Harry en sortant sa baguette.

-Tue-moi et tu auras de gros problèmes ! Après tout, tuer ton professeur peut t'apporter des ennuis !

-Qui vous dit que je veux vous tuer ? Après tout, on peut faire beaucoup de choses avec la magie… Ilona…

Ilona se concentra mais… trop tardivement. Drago –du moins, son corps- se métamorphosa en un animal volant et voleta autour d'eux.

-Mais… c'est impossible ! Comment fait-elle ça ? Demanda Ilona en regardant voler l'insecte autour d'eux.

Ils entendirent des coups frappés contre le panneau qui fermait la chambre et des voix étouffées.

-Ouvrez ! C'est un piège !

-Il ne faut pas ouvrir Ilona, elle va s'échapper ! Lança Harry en essayant de retrouver la trace de l'insecte.

-Ouvrez ! Ce n'est pas Drago ! Il est là !

-On sait ! Hurla Harry à travers la porte. Allez chercher Rogue !

-Il est là !

-Ilona, ouvre la porte !

Ilona regarda Harry et se tourna vers la porte.

-Papa ! Derol, elle est là ! Elle nous a empêché d'avoir notre don !

-Ouvre cette porte ! Je ne peux pas le faire, vous avez vérouillé de l'intérieur !

Ilona décrocha le verrou, Harry l'en empêchant trop tardivement. La porte s'ouvrit et un minuscule insecte noir s'échappa de la chambre.

-Il faut la rattraper… c'est Derol ! Lança Harry en pointant l'insecte.

Les autres sorciers se tournèrent et regardèrent en direction de la petite bête qui s'éloignait. Ils lancèrent des sortilèges de toute part sur lui mais il fut plus rapide et s'envola par une fenêtre dans le couloir. Le véritable Drago essaya de poursuivre son ancien professeur de DCFM mais Séverus l'en empêcha.

-Ca ne sert à rien, elle s'est enfuie et on ne pourra plus la rattraper. Lui dit-il.

-Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas laissé avoir par elle ! Il a suffit qu'elle te tourne autour pour que tu la laisse te faire tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Encore merci professeur Rogue ! Lui hurla Ilona à la figure.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

-Ilona ! Attend ! Lui dit Séverus en la suivant.

-Non ! Laisse-moi ! On n'a pas eu notre don ce soir et c'est entièrement ta faute ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté et tu lui as tout dit sur nos pouvoirs ! Maintenant, elle va pouvoir aller le dire à Voldemort ! Je ne veux plus te parler !

Elle s'éloigna véritablement cette fois et Séverus ne tenta pas de la rattraper. Il ne voulait pas aller la rejoindre, cela ne servirait à rien. Il avait fait une énorme erreur et sa fille ne lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt…


	22. Le père et la fille

**Chapitre 22 : Le père et la fille.**

****

L'absence du professeur Derol se fit vite remarquer dans l'école. Tous se demandaient où elle avait pu aller. Séverus avait parlé à Dumbledore au sujet de ce qu'avait fait Derol et ce qui s'était passé –par sa faute- avec Ilona et Harry. Le vieil homme avait donc dit aux élèves que leur professeur de DCFM avait dû s'absenter pour raisons personelles. Les élèves –surtout masculins- avaient été déçus par ce départ précipité. Séverus avait tenté de reparler à Ilona sans pouvoir lui faire décocher un mot de sa part. Les cours avec elle étaient aussi vides que si elle n'était pas là.

-Ecoute… tu pourrais faire un effort. Il n'y est pour rien là-dedans ! C'est Derol qui l'a mis sous son contrôle !

-Harry, il nous a dénoncé ! Il lui a tout dit sur nous et nos pouvoirs ! Voldemort sait tout sur nous maintenant !

-Je sais ce que tu ressens ! Mais tu ne va pas l'ignorer tout le temps !

-Je veux qu'il comprenne combien je suis en colère contre lui. Il l'a toujours défendue et il ne m'a jamais écouté quand je lui disais que je ne l'aimais pas et que je n'avais pas confiance en elle.

-Mais si tu ne lui parles pas, comment veux-tu qu'il le sache ?

-Il n'a qu'à deviner.

Angela arriva à ce moment, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur un banc dans les couloirs. Ilona la laissa monter sur ses genoux.

-Même toi, tu n'as pas réussi à lui montrer qu'elle était du mauvais côté… si seulement tu étais encore avec nous, tu pourrais aller lui parler plus souvent et être à nos côtés…

Ilona serra la chatte contre elle et pleura doucement, l'animal contre sa joue. Harry passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

-Je continue à penser que tu devrais aller le voir…

-Je n'irais jamais lui parler.

Angela remua sous les mains de la jeune femme et recula. Elle miaula et descendit du banc.

-Angela… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La chatte s'éloigna en regardant derrière elle de temps à autre.

-Je crois qu'elle veut que tu la suives… Lui dit Harry.

-Tu viens ?

-Non… je crois que je vais t'attendre.

Ilona le regarda en écarquillant un sourcil alors qu'il lui souriait malicieusement.

-Je suis fatigué…

-Oh ! Monsieur est fatigué ! Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas eu une longue nuit !

-Ah ? Pourtant moi, j'ai bien dormi !

-Mais moi aussi… pas assez longtemps ! Lui dit-il en s'allongeant sur le banc.

Angela miaulait et appelait Ilona. Elle alla la rejoindre en laissant Harry se reposer sur le banc. Elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée et Angela descendit vers les cachots.

-Quoi, tu as faim ?

Le chat miaula et la regarda.

-Tu sais que ça me fait bizarre de te donner à manger maman ?

Nouveaux miaulements et Ilona finit par la suivre. Elles arrivèrent devant la salle de classe de Séverus et Angela y entra.

-Ah non ! Il est hors de question que j'entre là ! Lança Ilona en tournant les talons.

-Ilona…

Elle s'arrêta une seconde et repartit. Séverus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Il passa devant elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Ecoute-moi !

-Je n'ai rien à te dire… Lui dit-elle en voulant avancer.

-Combien de temps vas-tu m'ignorer comme ça ? Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer.

-Et bien vas-y ! Explique-toi, de toute façon ça ne va pas durer longtemps de me dire que Derol t'avais complètement fait oublier le reste, ta fille et la mère de celle-ci ! Lui dit Ilona en haussant la voix.

-Oui. Voilà, ça te va ? Je te l'avoue, je me suis fais charmer par Léda et j'avais tout mis de côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu m'écoutes ?

-J'aurais aimé que tu m'écoutes avant… tu ne m'as jamais crû quand je te disais que je n'avais pas confiance en elle… tu m'as complètement… laissé tombée…

Ilona baissa la tête et pleura. Des larmes qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas verser devant lui, ou du moins de ne PLUS verser devant lui. Après tout il l'avait litéralement ignorée pendant une longue période. Pourtant la main qu'il était en train de lui passer dans les cheveux lui manquait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Je suis désolé… lui dit-il en lui mettant sa tête contre son épaule. Je te promet que je me ferais plus jamais séduire par une parfaite inconnue. Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui m'avait séduite et que je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer. Et c'est cette personne qui m'a fait comprendre mon erreur.

Ilona sentit qu'on lui frolait la jambe et elle baissa la tête. Angela était accolée à sa jambe comme pour appuyer ce que Séverus disait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais écouté… Lui dit-elle en restant la tête baissée.

-Léda m'en empêchait. Elle a fait subir un enchantement tout autour d'elle pour que personne ne lui résiste. Seule toi, tu as vu clair dans son jeu dès le début. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je trouve cela très bien que tu aies réussi à la voir sous son vrai jour et de le dire à tes amis pour arriver à la faire parler. Si Malefoy n'était pas venu me chercher après s'être libéré de son placard, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de venir vous trouver…

-Tu trouves cela bien que j'ai été la seule à voir son jeu ? Parce que tu crois que j'étais heureuse d'être la seule à savoir qui elle était réellement ? Tu crois que j'ai apprécié les fois où tu m'as complètement ignorée ? Je voulais te prévenir et tu ne voyais rien… j 'étais complètement… seule…

-Je m'excuse ma chérie de t'avoir fait subir ça. (dsl pour les surnoms mais moi je trouve ça mi-mi surtout dans la bouche d'un taciturne comme Sévi ! lol ! mdr)

-Si Angela t'a pardonné, je veux bien le faire à mon tour. Mais à une condition…

-Laquelle ?

-De m'écouter la prochaine fois que je veux te faire part d'une chose importante et de ne pas te faire avoir à nouveau par une femme dans son genre.

-Je suis condamné à rester célibataire si je comprends bien…

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je te dirais quand je trouverais une femme assez intéressante pour toi…

-Je ne vais pas te demander ton avis tout de même !

-Non, mais je te dirais si elle me plaît… si jamais tu en trouves une ! Et ce n'est pas à Poudlard que tu en trouveras une de si tôt !

-Et bien pour le moment, je ne suis pas à la recherche de la femme qui partagera ma vie car j'en ai déjà une qui me cause assez de soucis comme ça !

-Merci pour moi… et je te rappelle qu'il nous manque un don… comment on va faire maintenant ?

-On ne peut pas vous le faire récupérer. Qu'a dit Thot à ce sujet ?

-Qu'il nous rappellerait pour nous dire qui sera le prochain dieu, c'est tout.

-Il va falloir patienter dans ce cas. En attendant, que dirais-tu de sortir de Poudlard ?

-Sortir de Poudlard ? Comment ça ?

-J'avais idée de t'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse pour t'acheter un nouvel animal de compagnie.

-Un animal ? Mais j'en ai déjà un… enfin, façon de parler… Lui dit-elle en regardant Angela qui était assise à ses côtés.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un animal de compagnie, tu le sais. Elle est ici pour veiller sur toi. Non, je parlais d'un animal qui te plaîrait et qui remplaçerait ton rat…

-Tu crois que j'aurais le droit d'avoir un serpent ?

-Un serpent ? Lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

Angela émit un grondement sourd et Ilona se mit à rire.

-Parce que maman n'avait pas voulu m'en acheter un… Dit Ilona à son père.

Séverus regarda à son tour Angela et sourit.

-Je vois. Et bien, je n'y vois pas d'objection, cela représentera bien la maison à laquelle tu appartiens…

-Merci… quand est-ce qu'on ira ?

-Dès que j'aurais terminé de remplir mes papiers. Je viendrais te chercher… non, j'enverrais Angela te chercher.

-D'accord.

Ilona le regarda et lui sourit. Elle se sentait trois fois mieux maintenant qu'il s'était excusé et qu'ils s'étaient enfin parlés. Elle s'éloigna et revint vers lui après quelques pas. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Séverus retourna dans son bureau, Angela à ses côtés. Ilona se mit à courir et alla retrouver Harry qui devait encore être sur son banc à ce moment. Il y était bien, toujours allongé sur le dos et les mains sous la tête. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air fin, ainsi allongé sur un banc dans les couloirs –encore heureux que ce couloir était désert ! Elle se pencha au dessus de lui et le regarda un instant. Elle l'embrassa ensuite doucement sur les lèvres et il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur tout à coup… qui as-tu été voir ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant.

-Mon père.

-Angela t'as amenée à lui ?

-Oui… et il s'est excusé.

-Et tu en doutais ?

-Oh ça va !

-C'était juste pour te dire que ton comportement était idiot… pupuce !

Ilona le regarda et se mit à rire.

-Je sais chouchou… mais s'il n'y avait pas eu Angela, je l'aurais ignoré jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'offrir ?

-Un chaudron avec du matériel à potions ?

-Ah ah ! Très subtil comme cadeau ! Non, il va m'offrir un serpent…

-Un serpent ? Mais c'est autorisé à Poudlard ?

-Je te rappelle que mon père est le directeur de Serpentard ! Je peux bien avoir quelques petits trucs en plus !

-Et ben… au moins je pourrais le dresser si tu veux !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais parler Fourchelang…

-Quoi ? Tu sais parler Fourchelang et tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

-Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité !

-C'est sûr, c'est inutile de m'avoir dit une chose aussi IMPORTANTE ! Tu te rends compte du don que tu as ? C'est génial, tu peux leur parler…

-Normalement, on ne trouve pas ça très génial, on en a peur…

-Moi pas. Ca m'a toujours intéressé de savoir que des personnes pouvaient parler avec des animaux et encore mieux, avec des serpents… Et dire que tu peux le faire ! Il faudra que tu me montre…

-Tu me diras quand tu auras ton serpent.

-J'y vais avec mon père quand il aura terminé ses papiers.

-Vous allez sortir aujourd'hui ?

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal ?

-Rien… mais je pensais qu'on passerait notre dimanche tous les deux…

-Je ne vais pas passer tout mon week-end dehors tout de même ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serais pas longue… Lui dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils s'embrassèrent et furent rapidement interrompus par des miaulements. Ilona se tourna et apperçut Angela qui l'appelait.

-Ah ! Il faut que j'y aille… A tout à l'heure…mon chou !

-D'accord ma puce…

Ils se mirent à rire avant qu'Ilona ne se lève. Angela partit devant, n'attendant pas Ilona et la jeune femme se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Elle trouva son père qui l'attendait en discutant avec le professeur Flitwick.

-Ah ! Je vois que notre jeune Ilona a enfin enterré la hache de guerre, comme le disent les moldus ! Lança Flitwick.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Le professeur Rogue m'a dit qu'il allait sur le Chemin de Traverse?

-Ilona m'accompagne…

-Ah ! Et bien passez une bonne journée dans ce cas…

-Merci.

Flitwick s'éloigna et les laissa seuls.

-Tu es prêtes ?

-Oui.

Ils sortirent de l'école sous les regards étonnés des quelques élèves qui se trouvaient dans le hall. Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, ils n'avaient plus vu le père et la fille ensemble car ils s'ignoraient littéralement. Enfin ELLE l'ignorait complètement. Ils transplanèrent vers Londres, devant l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Séverus ouvrit le passage et ils entrèrent dans le monde des sorciers.

-Au fait, je croyais que les sorties étaient interdites ?

-Pour les élèves seuls. Mais si tu es accompagnée par un professeur, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Demanda Ilona.

-Rien… qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

-Tu ne va pas sur le Chemin de Traverse simplement pour m'acheter un serpent !

-Tu te fais des idées ma chère…

-Mouais. Je suis sûre que tu vas acheter encore un de tes trucs répugnants dans des bocaux !

-Je n'aurais jamais le plaisir de voir ma fille suivre le chemin de son père en devenant professeur de potions ! Ironisa Séverus.

-Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai bien l'intention de devenir professeur de DCFM !

-Rien que ça !

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un de confiance fasse enfin ce travail ! A chaque fois, tout le monde s'en va ! Et la plupart du temps ce ne sont que des imposteurs comme cette…

-Je sais !

-Au fait, comment ça se fait que Derol ait réussi à se transformer en Drago et après en insecte ?

-Elle est une des rares qui peut prendre autant d'apparences qu'elle peut le supporter. C'est une race de démons très rare.

-Un démon ? Derol est un démon ?

-Oui. J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant le regarder d'un air écoeuré.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as… avec un démon…

-Quoi ? Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? De toute façon, elle voulait simplement me faire avouer tout ce que je savais, elle n'était pas attirée par moi. Et quand bien même je l'aurais fait, cela ne te regarde pas.

-Si ça me regarde ! Je n'aurais pas aimé me retrouver avec un petit frère démon !

Séverus se mit à rire et secoua la tête devant l'air que prenait sa fille.

-Nous y sommes… Lui dit-il en lui désignant le magasin d'animaux magiques.

-Ah ! J'espère qu'il y aura le même que j'avais vu avec maman quand on était venus ici !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ta mère n'a pas voulu t'en prendre un…

-Elle avait peut-être peur que je m'attache trop au côté serpent de Serpentard !

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et Ilona se dirigea rapidement vers le coin « reptiles ». Séverus fit rapidement le tour et alla la rejoindre. Elle était abaissée au niveau d'une vitrine qui montrait un serpent de taille moyenne et endormi.

-Il n'y a plus celui que je veux. Tant pis, je prendrais celui-là ! Lança-t-elle alors qu'il se rapprochait.

-Il n'a pas l'air très vivace…

-Et alors ? De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas l'avoir avec moi en cours, alors autant qu'il dorme la journée ! Et puis Harry pourra toujours le faire bouger ! Lui dit-elle en frappant sur le carreau.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos du Fourchelang ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Et alors ? Si Harry peut le parler, il a de bonnes raisons !

-Bien sûr qu'il en a ! C'est un don de Voldemort.

-Quoi ?

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas si Harry t'as mis au courant mais la plupart de ses pouvoirs lui ont été transmis par Voldemort le soir où il a eut sa cicatrice. Le Fourchelang en est un.

-Et alors… il est là pour le détruire ! Et comme on dit, on détruit le mal par le mal. Il vaut mieux qu'il ait des pouvoirs de Voldemort en lui, ça pourra lui être utile pour s'en débarrasser.

Séverus la regarda un instant, très étonné qu'elle prenne ça à la légère.

-Vous avez choisi… oh ! Mais je me rappèle de vous Miss… Leur dit le vendeur. Vous avez finalement décidé de prendre un serpent ?

-Oui, mon rat n'a pas survécu…

-Oh ! Quel dommage. Je me souviens que vous étiez très intéressée par un serpent l'année dernière…

-Oui, je vois qu'il n'y est plus.

-Si, je le garde car je ne sais pas pourquoi mais personne ne veut l'acheter.

-Vraiment ? Je peux le voir ?

-Mais certainement.

Le vendeur partit dans l'arrière boutique et en ressortit quelques instant plus tard avec un serpent d'environ soixante centimètre dans les bras.

-Il a grandi !

-Il prendra encore quelques centimètres mais ce n'est pas un très grand serpent. C'est une espèce assez rare et je dois avouer que je n'en n'ai jamais vu par ici !

Le vendeur s'approcha d'eux et leur montra le reptile.

-Regarde papa, il a une tâche sur la tête ! On dirait…

-Un chien ou un animal dans ce genre, c'est très étrange… Lui répondit le vendeur.

-Comment est-ce que vous l'avez appelé ?

-Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom. Mais si vous le prenez, je suis certain que vous en trouverez un.

-Oui… qu'est-ce que tu en penses papa ?

-Ma foi, il ne va pas devenir beaucoup plus grand. Tu pourras le garder discrètement dans ta chambre.

-Vous êtes de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda le vendeur.

-Il est le directeur des Serpentards… Répondit Ilona.

-Ah ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille…

-Nous prenons le serpent. Lui dit Séverus en coupant court à la conversation.

-Très bien… Lui dit le vendeur en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ilona observa son père qui regardait le vendeur d'un mauvais œil.

-Mais quoi ? Il veut simplement être poli… Lui dit Ilona en chuchotant.

-Et dois-je te rappeler que nous nous sommes déjà fait avoir en en disant un peu trop sur nous ? Il ne faut faire confiance à personne. Pourquoi lui as-tu dis que j'étais le directeur des Serpentards ?

-Je voulais juste être aimable…

-Et bien évite de l'être avec des inconnus !

-Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille t'approcher ! Si tu es aussi aimable que ça avec les étrangers…

-Bon, tu as fini ?

Ilona le suivit jusqu'au comptoir où le vendeur mettait le serpent dans une large boîte.

-Vous avez ce qu'il vous faut pour le loger ?

-J'ai ce qu'il faut… lui dit Séverus.

-Très bien…

Ils finirent avec le serpent, Séverus payant et Ilona ressortit de la boutique avec son nouvel animal sous le bras.

-Merci pour Anubis…

-Anubis ? Demanda Séverus.

-C'est le nom de mon serpent.

-Anubis ? Ce n'est pas un cahcal normallement .

-Si. C'est le nom qui m'est passé par la tête en le prenant sous le bras. Et la petite tâche qu'il a sur la tête m'y a fait penser. Et puis ça tombe bien, on est dans l'Egypte en ce moment avec Harry ! Oh ! Regarde là-bas, il y a une boutique de bijoux étrangers ! Viens, on y va ! Lui dit Ilona en avançant déjà vers le magasin.

-Ilona… Il vaut mieux rentrer…

-Non… Viens, je regarde c'est tout…

Elle ne l'attendit pas et entra. Elle ne savait expliquer ce sentiment mais elle se sentait « attirée » par la boutique. Séverus entra derrière elle et la vit se diriger comme avec précision vers le fond de la boutique et s'arrêter devant un étalage de colliers. Il la rejoignit et vit ce qu'elle observait avec avidité.

-C'est une belle pièce… très rare. Leur dit la vendeuse.

-C'est une croix égyptienne… dit Ilona sans pouvoir se détacher de la contemplation du bijou.

Séverus la regarda et regarda ensuite la vendeuse qui semblait observer Ilona. Elle ouvrit la porte du présentoir et sortit le collier pour le montrer à Ilona.

-Elle vient d'Egypte et certains anciens disent qu'elle a de grandes vertues pour celui ou celle qui la portera.

La vendeuse la tendit à Ilona qui tendit le paquet à son père et prit la croix dans ses mains. Elle ressentie ensuite une sensation étrange au niveau de sa cicatrice, comme de la tiédeur sans douleur. Une chaleur qui lui parcourut le corps et finit par se dissiper.

-Il y a sa sœur jumelle qui est générallement destinée… à l'être aimé… Lui dit la vendeuse en la regardant profondément.

Ilona était absorbée dans la contemplation du bijou et son père dû la bouger pour qu'elle réagisse.

-Oui… Combien coûte-t-elle ?

-Trente galions les deux…

-Désolé, c'est trop cher… Lui dit Séverus en faisant reposer le collier sur le présentoir.

-… mais il peut y avaoir des exceptions pour certaines occasions… surtout si un don manque à certaines personnes…

-Comment ? Demanda Ilona en observant la vendeuse.

-Je vous les donne toutes les deux. Donnez l'autre au Survivant et ne vous en séparez pas.

-Comment… comment savez-vous…

-Les dieux parlent entre eux et beaucoup apportent leur aide à ceux qui sont ici pour accomplir leur tâche… Prenez les avant qu'IL ne les aient. Et ne vous laissez jamais enlever les colliers par LUI, il sera protégé autrement.

-Mais…

-La Sage et le Survivant n'ont pas eut le troisième don d'Horus mais les dieux m'envoient pour vous apporter cette aide qui vous protègera désormais. Rentrez maintenant avant que l'heure ne soit venue pour vous de vous retrouver…

Ilona se tourna vers son père qui la regardait, aussi éberlué qu'elle. Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers la vendeuse, celle-ci avait disparu.

-Alors là… je ne comprends pas… lui dit Ilona, profondément choquée.

Elle ouvrit sa main et découvrit les deux colliers avec les croix égyptiennes.

-Il vaut mieux rentrer, je pense que Harry a droit à sa croix aussi… Lui dit-elle.

Ilona et Séverus sortirent, toujours aussi perturbés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et se dirigèrent vers l'allée du Chemin de Traverse. Tout à coup, Ilona et Séverus se tinrent le bras de la main, ressentant en même temps les effets de la Marque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ilona en le regardant.

-Voldemort… est de sortie, il faut qu'on rentre…

Alors qu'ils allaient dans le sens inverse pour quitter la place, des cris retentirent à l'autre bout. Puis apparurent des éclairs de différentes couleurs.

-Les Mangemorts ! Ils sont ici ! Hurla un sorcier qui reçut peut de secondes après un sortilège dans le dos.

-Ilona, il faut qu'on rentre… Vite ! Lança Séverus en tirant sa fille par la main.

Un puissant sortilège d'expulsion vint se mettre entre eux deux, les éloignant à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

-Papa ! Appela Ilona.

-Ilona ? Tu vas bien ?

Séverus arriva vers elle, une entaille sur la joue. Ilona se relevait doucement et attrapa la main de son père.

-Papa, tu es blessé…

-Ca ne fait rien, viens il faut qu'on y aille…

-Oui… mais et les autres ? Ils vont se faire tuer par eux ! Lui dit Ilona en regardant les sorciers tomber au fur et à mesure.

-Rogue et la fille ! Attrapez-les ! Hurla l'un des Mangemorts.

Deux Mangemorts se tournèrent en direction de Séverus et d'Ilona et s'avançèrent vers eux. Séverus se leva et pointa sa baguette vers eux et lança le sortilège d'expulsion à son tour.

Ilona se concentra et essaya de repousser les autres Mangemorts mais ceux-ci continuaient d'avancer.

-Ilona, viens… Lui dit Séverus.

Il l'attrapa par la main et ils s'enfuirent, évitant les sortilèges.

-Ah ! Lança Ilona.

-Quoi ?

-Ma… ma cicatrice, elle me brûle…

-C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant !

-Je ne …. sais pas… Lui dit-elle en bâillant.

Elle le regarda gravement à ce moment-là.

-Il faut qu'on rentre… MAINTENANT ! Lui dit-il en la tirant par le bras.

Ilona se laissa tirer et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Poudlard. Ilona sentait ses jambes avoir du mal à la porter et Séverus l'aida à marcher.

-Allez, je t'en prie, il ne reste plus que quelques marches… Harry doit être là… Non, Ilona ouvre les yeux…

Séverus la porta dans ses bras et entra à l'intérieur sous les regards médusés des élèves qui rentraient du parc. Voir leur professeur de potion avec le visage écorché en train de porter sa fille endormie dans ses bras, avait de quoi être assez déroutant.

-Où est Potter ? Demanda-t-il en voyant des élèves de Gryffondor.

-Euh, je crois qu'il est dans les couloirs, on l'a vu tout à l'heure vers la salle d'enchantements… Lui dit un des élèves.

Séverus ne perdit pas une seconde et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il vit Hermione qui accourait vers lui.

-Professeur.. Harry…

-Je sais… où est-il ?

-Là-bas… Il s'est endormit tout à coup…

Il la suivit et arriva auprès de Ron et Drago qui étaient devant un banc.

-La voilà… lança Hermione aux deux garçons.

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor se tournèrent et virent leur professeur avec sa fille dans les bras. Séverus vit Harry allongé sur le banc et il ne perdit pas une seconde.

-Poussez-le un peu au fond que je mette Ilona à côté de lui, vite !

Drago et Ron poussèrent Harry et une fois que la place fut faite pour Ilona, Séverus y déposa sa fille. Les deux bras marqués des cicatrices se collèrent l'un à l'autre comme si ils s'appelaient et qu'ils étaient impatients de se retrouver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Ron.

-On attend… Lui dit Séverus.

-Ilona… Ne me fais pas ce coup-là encore ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie ?

-Harry ! Harry !

-Tu es revenue ? Lui dit Harry en voyant Ilona accourir à ses côtés.

-Mon père a dû me ramener jusqu'à Poudlard. J'ai crû que je ne réussirais pas à venir à temps ! Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemort…

-Une attaque de Mangemort ?

-Les Elus doivent se présenter devant le dieu du Savoir… Retentit une voix au fond de l'allée des statues.

-Oh ! C'est vrai… vite ! Lui dit Ilona.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la statue de Thot dont les yeux illuminés les fixaient.

-Nous sommes désolés…

-La Sage et le Survivant n'étaient pas présents lors de leur précédent don. Ils devront donc recevoir le quatrième lors de la prochaine apparition du disque blanc. Il est l'un des dieux créateurs, protecteurs des mines et il est l'énergie créatrice prisonnière dans la matière. Trouvez son nom et donnez-le lui lors de votre prochaine venue.

Les yeux s'éteignirent et Ilona et Harry restèrent dans leurs pensées.

-Celui-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas agir dans la douceur… Annonça Harry.

-Ptah…

-Quoi ?

-C'est Ptah. Le Dieu du feu et "patron" des ouvriers et accessoirement des mines. Oui, tu peux le dire, celui-là ce n'est pas le plus calme de tous… je ne sais pas ce qu'on va reçevoir comme don, mais je ne pense pas que ça va être un pouvoir discret…


	23. Le pouvoir de Ptah

**Chapitre 23 : Le pouvoir de Ptah.**

- Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait eu des Mangemorts pile au moment où on était de sortie avec mon père ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je suis rassuré que tu n'ai rien eu…

Harry et Ilona étaient assis à la table du petit déjeuner, le lendemain de l'annonce de leur quatrième don. Hermione vint les rejoindre peu de temps après.

- Où est Ron ?

- Il arrive, il avait oublié quelque chose dans le dortoir. Comment vous vous sentez ?

- Ca va.

- J'espère que votre pouvoir avec Ptah ne sera pas en rapport avec le feu, ça promet !

- Je l'espère aussi, je me vois mal en train de lancer des boules de feu au lieu de faire passer les gens par la fenêtre. Tu crois qu'on va terroriser tout le monde ? Lui dit Ilona.

- J'espère que non !

Séverus vint les voir pendant le petit déjeuner, un paquet sous le bras.

- Tiens, bonjour papa. Tu as soigné ta plaie ? Lui dit Ilona en regardant l'emplacement où il s'était fait toucher par le sortilège la veille.

- Oui. Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai trouvé dans les couloirs tout à l'heure.

- Qui ?

- Ton serpent.

- Un serpent ? Tu as un serpent ? Demanda Hermione à Ilona.

- Je l'ai eu hier, mais j'y pense, je ne l'avais pas quand on est rentré… je te l'avais passé, tu l'as emmené avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle à son père.

- C'est là le plus curieux, je ne l'avais pas avec moi. Il est arrivé ce matin dans les cachots…

- Hein ? Mais c'est impossible ! Comment veux-tu que ce serpent ait fait autant de kilomètres ? A moins qu'il ne sache transplaner !

- Je n'explique pas comment il est arrivé ici, mais j'aimerais que tu le ramènes dans ta chambre en attendant. Tu prendras un vivarium dans mon bureau. Je t'en ai laissé un de côté… Potter, vous pourrez lui dire de rester sage… Dit-il en regardant Harry.

Harry ne répondit rien mais se contenta de sourire ironiquement. Sévrus tendit le paquet à Ilona en liu conseillant de ne pas l'ouvrir pour le moment et de se dépêcher d'aller le mettre dans son lieu de vie. Ainsi après leur petit déjeuner, ils allèrent avec Hermion et Ron dans le bureau de leur professeur de potions pour aller chercher le vivarium déposé sur son bureau. Ilona gardait le paquet serré sous son bras tendis que Harry portait la nouvelle habitation du serpent. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle commune des Serpentards, déserte à quelques minutes du début des cours et se dirigèrent dans la chambre d'Ilona.

- Sympa, ta propre chambre ! Lança Ron qui entrait pour la première fois ici, tout comme Hermione.

- Ca a des avantages parfois d'avoir un père directeur de maison ! Même si ça m'oblige à travaiuller plus ! Vas-y, dépose le sur la commode Harry.

Harry plaça le vivarium sur le meuble et l'ouvrit sur le dessus. Ilona, pendant ce temps ouvrait la boîte et en sortait son serpent.

- Il est beau, non ? Demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans sa main.

Hermione et Ron la regardèrent avec une expression inquiète, se demandant si aimer les serpents était une bonne chose. Harry s'approcha d'elle et fixa l'animal. Aussitôt, ce dernier se mit à lever sa tête et le fixa à son tour. Harry lui parla alors en fourchelang, sous le regard ebahi d'Ilona qui l'écoutait attentivement. Une fois que son petit ami eut terminé son discours avec Anubis, elle s'empressa de lui demander ce qu'il avait dit.

- Simplement qu'il devait veiller sur toi et être très gentil ou il aurait à faire à moi !

- C'est vrai ? Merci mais je ne pense pas qu'il me fasse du mal un jour, il est venu dans mes bras sans rien dire ! Et il a trouvé le chemin du collège tout seul, il m'aime déjà ! Lui dit-elle en continuant de fixer le serpent en lui souriant.

Ilona approcha Anubis de son nouvel espace de vie et le fit entrer à l'intérieur. Le serpent rampa à l'intérieur et se faufila sous une pierre.

- Il a déjà pris ses aises ! Lança Ilona.

- On ferait bien d'y aller; on a cours ! Leur dit Hermione.

- Oui on y va ! A tout à l'heure Anubis!

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu morbide comme nom Anubis ? C'est le dieu de l'embaumement je te rappelle ! Lança Hermione.

- Oui mais sa petite tâche sur la tête m'y fait penser. Et puis alors ? Je n'allais pas l'appeler Seth ! Ou…

Ilona se mit soudainement à rire.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Je pensais juste… que j'aurais pu l'appeler…

Nouveaux éclats de rire.

- Séverus !

Les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent et se mirent à rire à leur tour. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent en cours. Ilona embrassa Harry avant d'aller rejoindre sa salle de classe, cours d'étude sur les moldus.

Elle alla rendre visite à son père, une fois sa journée passée. Elle le trouva assis à son bureau, l'air pensif en étant penché sur un tas de parchemins. Il la regarda entrer et s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta venue ? Lui dit-il en se mettant à écrire sur les parchemins.

- Une simple visite… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Oh ! Juste quelques papiers… Comment va ton serpent ?

- Il va bien… Harry lui a dit d'être sage et de bien se tenir, comme tu le lui as demandé !

Ilona hésita et finit par lui poser la question qui la démangeait depuis la veille.

- Papa ?

- Hummm ?

- Est-ce que l'attaque d'hier nous était destinée ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu penses que quelqu'un était au courant de notre sortie ?

Séverus la considéra un instant avant de lui répondre.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Nous avons dû nous trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais cette théorie n'est pas à exclure, maintenant que Voldemort en sait plus sur vos pouvoirs, il va falloir s'attendre à ce que Voldemort cherche à vous atteindre.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ce qui s'est passé hier n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

- Ecoute, je t'ai dis que je n'en savais pas plus que toi, mais certes, cela n'était peut-être pas le fruit du hasard.

- Je te déranges ? Lui demanda Ilona, un peu vexée qu'il prenne le sujet à la va-vite.

- Tu ne me déranges pas mais je dois terminer de remplir ces papiers au plus vite.

- Très bien… Je te laisse à tes papiers dans ce cas. Lui dit-elle en se levant.

- Juste une dernière chose avant que tu ne sortes.

- Quoi ?

- A quelle heure es-tu née ?

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Quelle est ton heure de naissance ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir mon heure de naissance ?

- Pour mes papiers…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste tes papiers ?

- Oh rien… juste des papiers certifiants que je te reconnaît comme étant ma fille, ce qui t'évite juste de te retrouver à la rue… Lui dit-il en écrivant.

Ilona fit de grands yeux en entendant cela et se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle se plaça derrière son père et jeta un œil sur les documents.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Juste des documents qui stipulent que tu es ma fille et que je suis le garant de tes actes jusqu'à ce que tu vives de tes propres moyens. Et il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur toi et dont j'ai besoin. Tiens, comme ton lieu de naissance. Où es-tu née ?

Ilona passa ses bras autour des épaules de son père et répondit aux questions qu'il lui posait concernant son enfance. Une heure plus tard, Ilona sortait de la salle et se dirigeait vers la grande salle quand elle entendit des bruits sourds, comme quelqu'un qui chuchotait. Elle se retourna et se rapprocha d'un mur en coin. Elle se placua contre celui-ci et écouta les personnes qui devaient être de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Si jamais tu tentes quelque chose, je te promet que tu le regretteras… Essaie de les empêcher une seule fois et je te promets que je n'hésiterai pas te le faire payer !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ton père te le feras payer à son tour ! Tu es vraiment trop pathétique Drago…

Ilona écarquilla les sourcils en entendant ce nom. Avec qui était-il en train de parler ? Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue, mais elle semblait transformée.

- Reviens ici !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Ilona préféra s'éloigner et observer les protagonistes s'éloigner. Etrangement, seul Drago sortit du couloir, l'air préoccupé. Il pestait contre quelqu'un, mais était seul. Ilona reconnut à l'instant avec qui il était en train de parler et sortit de sa cachette.

- Tu es le contact de Derol ! Lança-t-elle, derrière lui, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Ilona ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Lui dit-il en se retournant.

- Pas de bol, je suis tombée par hasard sur ta petite convesation avec Derol ! Tu lui donnes des conseils ?

- Ecoute, Derol est revenue traîner dans le coin alors je lui ai dit de partir et de ne pas te chercher, Harry et toi.

- Depuis quand tu la connais ?

- Seulement depuis qu'elle est venue à Poudlard, c'est à dire en même temps que toi… Tu sais que je ne trahirais pas mon Serment, je lui ai déconseillé de faire quelque chose contre vous, c'est tout !

- Et tu l'as laissée partir ?

- Elle s'est métamorphosée avant que je ne fasse quelque chose.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas empêchée de bouger ?

- Parce qu'elle avait prit ma baguette, c'est comme ça que je suis arrivé devant elle. Mais elle est sympa, elle me l'as rendue avant de partir ! Pas hypocrite du tout celle-là !

- J'espère que tu dis vrai… Tu viens ? On est en retard.

Ils partirent en direction de la grande salle et s'installèrent avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Drago leur raconta que Derol était revenue faire un tour dans l'école pour espionner et pour tenter de faire venir Drago avec elle. Mais il l'avait envoyée balader et était fier de l'avoir laissé bouche bée devant sa déclaration.

Les semaines passèrent une nouvelle fois rapidement et arriva enfin le soir de pleine lune où Harry et Ilona devaient reçevoir leur quatrième don, celui de Ptah. Ils firent en sorte que Séverus et Sirius montent la garde à leurs côtés, leur évitant ainsi un nouvel incident leur empêchant de recevoir leur don. Les deux hommes les suivirent jusque dans la chambre, attendant avec eux qu'ils s'endorment, au grand désarroi des deux adolescents qui auraient aimé être seuls…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne bougerons pas de là… leur dit Sirius.

- Pas… pas de… problème. Lui dit Harry en bâillant.

- Ne vous… endormez pas… poursuivit Ilona, suivant Harry dans son bâillement.

Ils s'allongèrent et s'enlaçèrent sous les yeux de Sirius et Séverus/

- C'est vraiment dommage qu'on n'ait pas été seuls juste avant… ça fait longemps qu'on n'a rien fait… Annonça Harry en prenant la main d'Ilona dans la sienne.

- Obsédé ! Lui lança cette dernière en souriant.

- Ah parce que ça ne te plaît pas peut-être ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, je dis juste que tu es bien un garçon pour ne penser qu'à ça ! (Houlà ! Je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la poire moi ! ;P ) Voilà la statue de Ptah…

Ilona, qui ne faisait pas attention à l'air renfrogné de Harry, pointa une statue qui représentait un corps d'homme momifié portant une calotte bleue, un sceptre dans ses mains. La statue s'illumina d'elle-même quand ils arrivèrent devant elle.

- Les Elus se sont présentés devant le Dieu Ptah, ils reçevront le don qui leur a été promis. Ce nouveau pouvoir demandera la maîtrise totale de la part des Elus pour que celui-ci fonctionne complètement et joue son rôle incendiaire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu de tout faire pour empêcher le dernier don de se réaliser, les Elus devront acquérir le don de Ptah rapidement pour le repousser… Vous pouvez aller trouver Thot pour savoir l'énoncé de votre prochain et dernier don.

Les yeux de la statue s'éteignirent et les deux sorciers se mirent en route vers la statue de Thot.

- Le dernier don des Elus sera offert exceptionnellement par deux dieux et déesses. Les Elus pourront choisir le dieu ou la déesse dont ils souhaitent bénéficier le don exceptionnel. Mais ils devront se présenter devant celle qui symbolise la Justice et l'Ordre et qui écarte le désordre et le chaos en premier abord. Les Elus doivent se présenter devant moi lors de la prochaine apparition du disque blanc afin de recevoir les deux derniers dons de leur destinée. Choisissez judicieusement le dieu ou la déesse que vous souhaitez voir venir en aide à votre tâche…

Les yeux de Thot s'éteignirent et tout redevint calme et silencieux.

- Je rêve ou il nous a dit qu'on aurait deux dons la prochaine fois et qu'on pourrait même choisir celui qu'on veut ?

- Non, tu ne rêves pas ! Il va falloir le choisir convenablement celui-là… Lui dit Ilona en le regardant.

Ils repartirent par la porte et passèrent cette dernière.

- Bon, ça devrait être terminé maintenant ! Black, aide-moi à les réveiller…

- Deux minutes Séverus ! Ne sois pas jaloux, il va la lâcher ta fille ! Tiens, tu vois… ils se réveillent !

Ilona et Harry se réveillèrent en même temps et se levèrent en s'étirant. Ilona poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit son père rapproché d'elle.

- Papa ! Tu veux ma mort ? Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

- Désolé de te déranger dans ton réveil, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que ça a donné.

- Et bien on a de la chance, on va pouvoir choisir un dieu ou une déesse en plus de celle qui va nous donner un don.

- Quoi ? Vous allez choisir quelqu'un ? Demanda Sirius.

- Exact, Thot nous a dit que nous pourrons lui donner le nom de celui qu'on souhaite avoir en plus de cette déesse.

- Et la déesse ? Qui est-ce ?

- Celle qui symbolise la Justice et l'Ordre, ça te dis quelque chose ? Demanda Ilona à son père.

- Il faudra aller à la bibliothèque, nous chercherons le dieu qui pourra le mieux vous aider…

- Et en ce qui concerne votre don de ce soir ? Demanda Sirius.

- Apparemment, c'est un don assez… chaud. Lança Harry en regardant Ilona.

- Quoi ? S'emporta Séverus.

Ilona se tourna vers lui et secoua les mains.

- Non ! C'est juste qu'on nous a prévenu qu'il faudrait être capable de contrôler ce don rapidement car c'est un don assez incendiaire apparemment et il nous a également dit que Voldemort ferait en sorte de nous empêcher de recevoir notre dernier don. Il faut qu'on sache utiliser celui de Ptah rapidement pour pouvoir le repousser.

Séverus et Sirius écoutaient le récit d'Ilona d'un œil perplexe.

- Il vaut mieux que vous alliez rejoindre votre salle commune, leur annonça Séverus.

Tous sortirent de la chambre, Harry repartit avec Sirius, embrassant Ilona avant de s'éloigner et la jeune sorcière repartit avec son père dans les sous-sol.

- Qui penses-tu choisir pour votre don ? Demanda Séverus à Ilona alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudra un dieu rusé et habile, et qui saura repousser Voldemort.

Séverus raccompagna sa fille jusqu'à la salle commune et lui souhaita le bonsoir avant de repartir.

Le lendemain matin, leur petit déjeuner terminé, Ilona et Harry, suivis par Hermion, Ron et Drago, se dirigèrent à leur cours commun de potion. Ces derniers s'étaient empressés de poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé la veille, chose à laquelle ils répondirent rapidement. Arrivés dans les cachots, ils prirent place à leurs places habituelles.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer la potion de dissuasion.

- Laissez-moi deviner… elle te fait passer l'envie de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Ironisa Ilona à l'oreille de Drago.

- Et bien Ilona, tu vas nous faire part de tes connaissances en cette potion en nous donnant les noms des ingrédients, puisque tu as l'air de t'y connaître ! Lui lança Séverus en la regardant.

- Bah, vu le nom, je mettrais du répulsif, mais je suppose que c'est plus complexe que ça, je me trompe ? Et je suppose également que je fais perdre cinq points à Serpentard ? Lui dit-elle dans un sourire amusé.

Séverus ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la remarque de sa fille et acquiesça.

- Exact ! Donc, étant donné que votre camarade est dans l'incapacité de nous donner les ingrédients de la potion, veuillez prendre note de ceux que j'ai inscrits sur le tableau. Cette potion servira de base pour plusieurs autres remèdes qui vous seront demandés de faire lors de vos examens. Commencez…

Les élèves suivirent les instructions inscrites à présent sur le tableau et Ilona remarqua que cette potion n'était pas la plus simple à réaliser, ce qui promettait pour les examens. Alros qu'elle jetait ses morceaux d'herbe de Retsing dans son chaudron, elle remarqua que le feu sous celui-ci diminuait d'intensité au fur et à mesure. Elle prit sa baguette pour le raviver mais alors qu'elle approchait la baguette, le feu changea de direction en diminuant d'intensité.

- Bah… qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Lança-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Elle avança sa main et vit que le feu commençait à s'accroître dangereusement sous le chaudron.

- Mais…

Elle avait maintenant la main qui se trouvait dans le feu, sans qu'elle ne ressente rien.

Elle entendit le fracas d'un verre brisé à côté d'elle et regarda Drago. Celui-ci paraissait éberlué et la regardait avec la bouche bée, sa main qui tenait à l'instant la fiole qui venait de chuter sur le sol toujours devant lui.

- Co… Comment tu fais ça ? Lui dit-il en regardant à présent la main de la sorcière.

- Oh ! Bah, je crois que… Ahhhh ! Lança Ilona en se tournant vers sa main.

Le membre de la sorcière venait subitement de prendre feu sans qu'elle s'en apperçoive. Elle retira vivement sa main de dessous le chaudron et l'agita frénétiquement pour pouvoir éteindre le brasier, en soufflant dessus.

Les élèves, alertés par le feu et le cri d'Ilona, la regardèrent effrayés. Séverus et Harry arrivèrent à ses côtés et le père de celle-ci lui jeta un sort pour lui jeter de l'eau sur la main. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas et le feu continuait d'entourer sa main. Mais Ilona criait plus par peur que par douleur, car celle-ci était innéxistante.

- Viens dehors, vite ! Lui dit Séverus en la prenant par la manche de son autre bras. Potter, vous venez aussi !

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la salle de classe et s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir.

- Est-ce que tu as mal ? Lui dit Séverus en la regardant.

- N… Non, je ne sens rien, c'est vraiment bizzare ! Oh ! Mais c'est agaçant ! Lança-t-elle en secouant la main énergiquement.

Les flammes suivaient ses mouvements et alors qu'elle faisait un grand geste en avant, un puissant jet de flammes s'avança en avant, et quiaurait tout brûlé sur son passage si il y avait eu quelque chose.

- Wow ! Lança Ilona en ramenant sa main vers elle.

Harry et Séverus la regardèrent, estomaqués. Les flammes se mirent à réduire d'instensité d'elles-mêmes et finirent par disparaître. Ilona regarda sa main, aussi surprise que les deux sorciers.

- Et ben, on peut dire que… j'ai allumé le feu ! ;) Ironisa-t-elle en écarquillant un sourcil.

- Au moins, on aura de quoi repousser les Mangemorts la prochaine fois ! Il suffit juste d'avoir une allumette à portée de main ! Lui dit Harry, regardant également la main de sa petite amie.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire tous les deux ! Vous vous rendez compte de l'importance de ce pouvoir ? Et maintenant, toute la classe va se douter de quelque chose ! Ilona, il vaut mieux que tu ailles à l'infirmerie faire croire que tu t'es brûlée. J'enverrais Harry apporter un message à Pomfrech lui demandant de te faire un bandage pour que cela ne parraisse pas inconcevable.

- D'accord…

Ilona partit en direction de l'infirmerie, tendis que Harry et Séverus retournaient dans la classe. Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Ilona raconta toute l'histoire à Pomfresh.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux voir ce que ça donne ? Lui demanda l'infirmière.

- Vous le voulez réellement ?

- Oui, pour vérifier les dires…

- Très bien.

Ilona s'approcha de la flamme d'une bougie et passa son doigt dessus. Aussit$ot, la flamme passa au travers puis se propagea sur le dos de sa main. L'infirmière regarda la scène, effarée.Lentement, la flamme vacilla pour disparaître à nouveau.

- Voilà… alors, est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Lui demanda Ilona, une fois revenue à son état normal.

- Bien sûr…

Ilona eut donc droit à un bandage cachant une peau parfaitement nette, afin de dissimuler les étendues de son nouveau don. Elle vit Harry arriver dans l'infirmerie, un parchemin roulé dans sa main.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, elle a compris… Lui dit Ilona en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… Tu ne veux pas voir ce que ça fait ? Lui dit-elle, profitant de l'absence de Pomfresh un instant.

- Tu ne sens vraiment rien ?

- Non, je t'assures ! Essaie…

Ilona lui tendit la bougie qu'elle avait utilisée il y a peu et l'approcha de Harry, un peu réticent au début. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de reculer et passa la flamme sous sa main. Harry parut surpris et eut un mouvement de recul. Ilona tint pourtant sa main et alors, la flamme se propagea également sur la sienne. Une immense flamme les enveloppa sur la main, puis commença à se propager sur les poignets, puis les bras…

- Oh mon dieu ! Lança Pomfresh qui revenait dans l'infirmerie.

Elle s'approcha d'eux mais recula vivement lorsqu'elle vit les flammes gagner le haut des bras des deux sorciers, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise ou ne fasse rien.

- Je vais chercher le professeur Rogue ! Lança Pomfresh, paniquée.

- C'est incroyable, on ne sent rien ! Lança Harry qui regardait les flammes continuer leur progression.

L'infirmière était sortie rapidement de l'infirmerie en courant, laissant les deux élèves en train de se faire recouvrir par les flammes. Ils étaient à présent entièrement recouvert de la tête au pied des flammes et semblaient être une apparition fantomatique, comme un feu follet.

L'infirmière revint, accompagnée de Séverus qui ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant le spectacle qu'offraient Ilona et Harry. Il resta en retrait, la chaleur des flammes étant trop importante pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Ilona ! Harry ! Essayez d'éteindre les flammes ! Vous allez finir par brûler quelque chose ! Leur dit-il.

Ilona et Harry étaient comme dans une bulle et n'entendaient plus rien autour d'eux. Soudain, une forme tout comme lorsqu'ils avaient fait appel à l'esprit de Shou apparut d'entre les flammes et se matérialisa devant eux, faisant diminuer le brasier autour d'eux. L'apparition était une sorte de flamme gigantesque avec deux orifices pour les yeux et un troisième pour ce qui ressemblait à une bouche.

- Les Elus ont fait appel au pouvoir de Ptah, ils recevront ce qu'ils souhaitent voir anéantis par les flammes.

- Euh… dans l'immédiat, on ne désire pas réduire tout à l'état de cendres… Lui dit Ilona, en retrouvant ses esprits.

- Lorsque les Elus solliciteront à nouveau le seigneur Ptah, ils ne pourront pas éviter la destruction massive résultant de l'affront qu'il a reçu en étant appelé inutilement.

Puis il disparut.

- Oulà ! Il est en pétard ! Ironisa Ilona.

- Bravo ! Vous n'avez que ça à faire ! Leur lança Séverus en s'approchant d'eux.

- On ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Harry a hésité à toucher la flamme, je l'ai juste aidé et Ptah est apparu !

- Réfléchis bon sang avant d'agir ! tu te doutes bien que dès que vous vous touchez alors que vous êtes en train de solliciter le don, il arrive quelque chose dans ce genre ! Pas étonnant que Ptah soit hors de lui, vous n'aurez qu'à redouter la prochaine fois où vous l'appellerez ! Et bein, nous pouvons retourner en cours, bien que celui-ci n'a pas arrêté d'être interromu !

- Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'étais pas sensée savoir que ma main prendrait feu de la sorte !

- Et quelle idée as-tu eu aussi de mettre ta main dans le feu ? En route…

Séverus les attendit à la sortie de l'infirmerie et les fit passer devant lui, les emmenant avec lui dans sa salle de classe.


	24. Le Traquenard

**Chapitre 24 : Le traquenard.**

Une semaine passa après ce "chaleureux" don. Ilona et Harry avait tout de même eu droit à une retenue de la part de Séverus qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié leur folie dans l'infirmerie, risquant de mettre le feu autour d'eux. Etant donné qu'ils l'avaient également en DCFM, Séverus jouant le rôle de remplaçant jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore trouve un nouveau professeur, ils devaient faire en sorte de se faire le plus discret possible, ne voulant pas éveiller de nouvelles fougues de sa part. Lors d'un cours de Métamorphose, McGonagall fit part d'une nouvelle aux élèves, lors de la classe d'Ilona.

- Je pense que vous êtes au courant des mesures de protection qui ont été doublées autour de Poudlard. C'est pour cette raison que dorénavant, les élèves ne devront plus sortir de l'enceinte de l'école sans être accompagnés. Ne sortez jamais seuls, arrangez vous pour être au moins deux.

Les élèves se regardèrent, étonnés et anxieux. Ilona regarda Drago qui n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

- Silence ! Ne vous alarmez pas de la sorte ! C'est juste une mesure de protection… nous ne pouvons vous laisser prendre le risque de sortir de Poudlard sans que personne ne sache où vous vous trouverez. Maintenant, passons à la suite de la leçon de la dernière fois….

Le cours se poursuivit dans la même ambiance que d'habitude, hormis pour des élèves qui se posaient des questions, croyant que Voldemort tenterait d'entrer dans l'école. A la fin du cours, Ilona alla voir le professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Miss ?

- Est-ce que vous avez entendu dire que Voldemort allait attaquer Poudlard ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas la peine de s'alarmer… nous ne voulons aucun incident. JE vous assure que nous ne savons rien…

Ilona la regarda un instant jusqu'à ce que McGonagall la prie de sortir. Drago l'attendait et elle alla le rejoindre.

- Alors ?

- Elle dit qu'ils ne savent rien. Je suis sûre qu'il va se passer quelque chose, sinon, ils ne feraient pas autant de protections.

- Tu devrais aller demander à ton père, il sait peut-être quelque chose…

- Non, je pense qu'il m'aurait dit si il y avait quelque chose… Enfin j'espère…

Ils partirent vers leur salle commune, Ilona poussa un cri lorsqu'elle sentit une main la tirer vers l'arrière alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall.

- Harry ! Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? Lui dit-elle en se laissant enlaçer.

- Est-ce que vous avez eu McGonagall ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Elle vous a dit pour les protections ?

- Oui… c'est vraiment étrange ! Je n'ai rien senti sur ma Marque et mon père m'aurait prévenu quand même !

- Il vaudrait mieux aller le voir…

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis ! Lui dit Drago qui attendait devant les escaliers.

Ilona le regarda et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

- Tu viens, on va le voir.

Ils descendirent tous les trois et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Séverus. Ilona entra comme d'habitude alors que Drago s'apprêtait à frapper.

- Avec elle, ce n'est pas la peine de frapper… lui dit Harry en secouant la tête.

- Ilona, retourne dehors, je n'ai pas fini ! Entendirent-ils dans le bureau.

Ilona ressortit, les joues rouges et referma la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mon père est avec un bonhomme du Ministère… Leur dit-elle en se grattant la tête.

- Tu vois, tu frapperais de temps en temps, tu ne te ferais pas renvoyer comme ça ! Lui dit Harry.

Ilona lui décocha un regard noir et croisa ses bras. Ils attendirent un moment jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, le membre du Ministère sortant du bureau de Séverus.

- Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dis : nous avons l'œil partout… Bonne journée…

L'homme jeta un regard aux trois élèves sans leur sourire ni même parler et s'éloigna en remettant son chapeau sur la tête. Ilona le regarda s'éloigner en écarquillant un sourcil et rentra dans le bureau de son père.

- Et ben ! Il est aimable ce type… Papa ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Ilona en voyant l'air énervé de ce dernier.

- Quoi ? Non… non, tout va bien… juste quelques petits détails concernant ma situation…

Il lui fit un léger sourire et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ? Dit-il en voyant les deux sorciers entrer à leur tour.

- Oh ! Et bien, nous venons d'avoir McGonagall et elle nous a dit que nous ne devrions pas sortir sans être accompagnés… Voldemort a prévu quelque chose ?

Séverus laissa passer une lueur de crainte pendant un instant mais se ravisa rapidement.

- Non ! C'est juste une façon de vous protéger au cas où… Après tout, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien.

Ilona la considéra un instant et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu me caches quelque chose… Lui dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Non voyons ! Et quand bien même je te cacherais quelque chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Cela ne te regarde pas !

- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ce gars du Ministère n'était pas ici pour parler du beau temps…

- Je veux que tu te préoccupes de votre don, c'est tout. Mes histoires ne te concernent pas. Avez-vous réfléchi à un dieu à qui solliciter l'aide ?

Ilona, quelque peu déconcertée par ce changement de conversation, secoua la tête.

- Euh non ! Pas encore…

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller à la bibliothèque pour chercher… Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ces mesures de sécurité, c'est juste préventif.

Ilona le regarda encore un instant et se leva de son siège.

- Très bien, je te laisse alors… Lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, Harry et Drago sortant avant elle, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son père qui ne la regardait pas mais restait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle sortit, le cœur lourd, avec un mauvais pressentiment au fond d'elle.

Au dîner, ce pressentiment ne passa pas et tous le remarquèrent.

- Ilona ? Lui demanda Hermione.

Ilona ne répondit pas mais porta sa main à son bras gauche, là où la brûlait la Marque des Ténèbres, tendis que Harry portait la main à son front.

- Voldemort… Murmura Ilona.

Elle porta son regard vers la table des professeurs, mais fut inquiète de ne pas trouver son père.

- Où est mon père ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas… on ne l'a pas vu ce soir.

Ilona était de plus en plus inquiète. Après ce qu'elle avait ressenti et ne pas voir son père alors que Voldemort était en train d'agir au dehors ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. La douleur diminua mais elle continuait de la tirailler sur son bras, tout comme elle faisait mal à Harry au niveau de sa cicatrice. A la fin du repas, auquel elle ne toucha plus, elle quitta la table sans un mot de plus et se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle devait savoir ce qui semblait perturber son père et la raison de son absence ce soir. Elle entra dans son bureau et referma derrière elle. Il finirait bien par revenir –elle l'espérait- et il devrait lui dire ce qu'il avait. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil (alors qu'elle pourrait avoir une retenue si il la voyait faire) et attendit. Elle attendit et attendit encore, se replaçant dans le fauteuil pour plus de confort et ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'endormait, la tête posée au creux de ses bras sur le bureau.

Elle sentit qu'on lui effleurait la joue doucement et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle frotta ses paupières et se releva.

- Papa ! Où étais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant à ses côtés.

- Juste partit avec Sirius pour une affaire… Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Je t'attendais. Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Séverus la regarda et s'assit sur son bureau.

- Voldemort a attaqué le centre de recrutement des Aurors alors que nous étions dehors avec Sirius en reconnaissance. Et… Ilona, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ce qu'il va se passer par la suite… Je veux juste que tu me promettes de te concentrer sur tes dons…

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il se passe… ne t'en fais pas, je serais de retour rapidement…

Ilona sentait une profonde incompréhension et une inquiétude grandissante au fond d'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit lentement et deux hommes portant des capes avec l'écusson du Ministère entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Il est temps d'y aller Rogue ! Tu as eu le temps de saluer ta fille maintenant !

Ilona les regarda et tourna son regard vers son père.

- Papa… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? Où vas-tu ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je reviendrais…

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait ! En route Mangemort !

Ilona comprit ce dont il était question.

- Quoi ? Non ! Vous n'allez pas l'emmener à Azkaban ?

- Et où veux-tu qu'il aille ? On y va !

Ilona se plaça entre les Aurors et son père.

- Il n'a rien fait ! Il n'est pas du côté de Voldemort ! Il est avec nous !

- Reste à le prouver après ce qu'il a fait jeune fille ! Lui dit le sorcier de droite en se rapprochant d'elle.

L'autre Auror empoigna Séverus par le bras et le poussa en avant, tendis que l'autre empêchait Ilona de se jeter sur le premier Auror.

- Il n'a rien fait ! Hurla-t-elle.

Séverus ne protestait pas et se laissa emmener avec l'Auror, le second les suivant en retenant toujours Ilona.

- Lâchez-moi ! Vous n'emmènerez pas mon père à Azkaban ! C'est vous qui devriez y être !

- Surveille tes manières ! Ou je te promet que tu iras avec lui ! Lui dit l'Auror.

Les cris d'Ilona se réverbérèrent sur les murs et bientôt des élèves sortirent de la salle commune des Serpentards. Drago s'approcha, l'air ahuri.

- Laissez-moi ! Je vous dis qu'il n'a rien fait !

- Elle commence à m'agacer ! Lança l'Auror.

Sans plus de ménagement, il la repoussa violemment sur le sol.

- Arrêtez ! Lança Séverus en voyant sa fille sur le sol.

- Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir…

- Je n'ai rien fait et vous le savez !

- Et tu vas me dire que c'est mon imagination qui m'a joué des tours peut-être ? Avance !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée, Ilona se relevant avec l'aide de Drago et se mettant à leur suite en courant.

- Laissez-le ! Vous m'entendez ?

- Elle est aussi entêtée que toi ! Lança l'Auror qui avait poussé Ilona sur le sol en regardant Séverus.

- Messieurs ! Je vous demande de calmer vos attitudes ! Lança une voix stricte derrière eux.

Tous se tournèrent alors que des élèves commençaient à s'agglutiner vers le lieu des cris. Dumbledore arrivait, suivit par l'homme qui était venu dans le bureau de Séverus un peu plus tôt. Les Aurors se redressèrent et regardèrent les deux hommes arriver. McGonagall s'empressa de renvoyer les élèves dans leurs salles communes.

- Je ne tolère pas de tels agissements dans cette école ! Lança Dumbledore aux deux sorciers.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de faire la loi de cette manière ! Contentez-vous d'emmener le prisonnier sans esclandre.

- Non ! Hurla Ilona en se jetant sur son père et en l'entourant de ses bras, qui était maintenant libre de la poigne de l'Auror.

- Ilona… ça ne sert à rien. Je te jures que je reviendrais. Lui dit son père en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils t'envoient à Azkaban ? Tu n'as rien fait !

Séverus se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- Mâat dira la vérité pour moi…

- Mâat ?

- Il est temps ! Lança la voix de l'Auror à la poigne de fer.

Il décrocha Ilona de la taille de son père et la fit reculer, prenant les bras de Séverus pour les passer dans son dos et les attacher. Ilona avait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, totalement anéantie. Elle sentit la main de Dumbledore se poser sur son épaule, le regard pénétrant plongé dans celui de l'employé du Ministère.

- Je vous ferais part de ce qu'il va en retourner dès demain.

Les Aurors sortirent sans un regard en arrière, seul Séverus regardait sa fille et son visage disparut du hall après que les portes soient refermées derrière lui. L'employé du Ministère serra la main de Dumbledore et sortit à son tour. Ilona tremblait et avait les larmes qui coulaient abondemment sur ses joues. Elle s'effondra sue le sol de pierre du hall et se laissa aller à ses sanglots. Deux mains l'aidèrent à se relever et elle se jeta contre Dumbledore qui lui caressa le dos.

- Viens avec moi, j'aimerais te faire part de la situation.

Dumbledore emmena Ilona dans son bureau et la fit s'asseoir devant lui.

- Pourquoi l'ont-ils emmené ? Demanda-t-elle en gardant la tête baissée.

- Ton père s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il était déjà soupçonné et il n'a rien pu faire pour éviter cela.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil et croisa ses mains devant lui.

- Ton père est accusé d'avoir aidé à la destruction du centre de recrutement des Aurors…

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

- Je sais ! Calme-toi ! La raison est qu'il ne peut pas avoir fait cela étant donné qu'il était en mission pour moi avec Sirius. Mais il semblerait que Voldemort ait prévu de faire à sa façon…

- Comment ça ?

- Il a fait en sorte de faire apparaître Séverus parmi ses partisans.

- Vous voulez dire que mon père se trouvait là-bas sous une forme d'Impérium ?

- Non… Tu connaîs la personne qui peut prendre l'apparence…

- Derol ! Encore cette sale… elle a piégé mon père, c'est ça !

- Ca m'en a tout l'air. Séverus a juste eu le temps de me le dire.

- Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait pour les empêcher de l'emmener ?

- Je n'ai pas de preuves… je ne peux rien faire pour le moment.

- Comment se fait-il que cet homme était dans le bureau de mon père aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien, il semblerait que des Aurors aient vu ton père dans des endroits peu fréquentables et avec une attitude assez "étrange".

- Derol… encore ! Je la tuerais ! Lança-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mais Dumbledore avait parfaitement entendu et il la regarda avec son éternel regard pénétrant.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais je te demande de garder ton calme et de ne rien tenter. Surtout de ne pas sortir de Poudlard. Nous ne pouvons pas vous protéger en dehors de Poudlard.

En voyant les nouvelles larmes d'Ilona, Dumbledore sourit dans un geste de réconfort.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout ce qui arrive est ma faute. Il ne serait pas là-bas si je n'étais pas arrivée ici…

- Ne pense pas ces choses là ! Tu sais que tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis très longtemps. Tu es plus importante à ses yeux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui vient de se passer. Il était à mon service et il est arrivé juste au moment où Voldemort lançait son attaque. Il a juste réussi à rentrer avant qu'on ne le découvre sur les lieux mais bien entendu, Lena Derol a eut tôt fait de revêtir son apparence. Ton père a une forte résistence morale, il réussira à supporter son enfermement.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Personne ne supporterait d'être enfermé là-bas ! Et même si mon père paraît dur et froid, je sais qu'il sera comme les autres prisonniers qui sont à Azkaban !

Ilona se leva, les larmes de rage coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

- Ilona, ressaisis-toi ! Ton père a besoin de soutien, pas de pitié. Je le connais et je sais qu'il voudrait que tu fasses tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour essayer de le libérer. Mais il m'a dit que tu ne le pourras qu'après la prochaine pleine lune…

- Mâat… C'est ça qu'il a voulu me dire tout à l'heure ! C'est notre don ! Celle qui symbolise la justice et l'ordre ! Elle nous aidera !

Ilona se sentait tout de suite mieux à cette idée.

- Tu vois ! Tout fini par s'arranger. Pour l'instant, je t'en conjure, ne fais rien qui pourrait porter préjudice à ton père ou à toi par la même occasion. Tu ferais mieux de regagner ta salle commune et essaie de retrouver le sourire, je suis sûr que tout cela s'arrangera.

- Professeur, est-ce qu'il y a moyen d'aller lui rendre visite ?

Dumbledore la regarda sérieusement un instant puis lui répondit.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Moi-même je dois aller le voir. Pour le moment, retourne dans ta salle commune, je te contacterais rapidement quand j'aurais des nouvelles. Et Ilona, réfléchis bien sur le dieu que vous souhaitez avoir de votre côté. C'est une chance que les dieux vous ont donnée en vous permettant de choisir l'un d'entre eux…

- Je vais tâcher d'y réfléchir.

- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et essaie de ne pas trop te morfondre. Lui dit le vieil homme en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Ilona sortit du bureau et dès l'instant où la porte se referma derrière elle, toute sa tristesse ressurgit, comme si elle s'était évanouie en étant dans cette pièce avec cet homme réconfortant. Elle sombra dans sa détresse et retourna dans sa sale commune. En arrivant là-bas, la salle était déserte, à l'exception d'une personne qui attendait, assise dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Drago se releva quand il entendit le passage s'ouvrir.

- Ilona ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ilona n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer tout le long de son chemin de retour du bureau du directeur, et elle ne s'arrêta pas en voyant Drago.

- Attends ! Viens t'asseoir… Lui dit-il en la conduisant vers le canapé.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et Ilona laissa sa tête tomber contre son épaule (décidément, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était malheureuse !).

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ton père…

- Ils l'ont emmené à Azkaban… Lui dit-elle dans une voix pleine de sanglots.

- Azkaban ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'a pas été…

- Il n'a rien fait… C'est Derol qui a encore fait un de ses mauvais coup…

Devant le regard incompréhensif de Drago, Ilona dû se résoudre à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Drago ne sut que dire après son récit. La seule chose qu'il put faire, ce fut d'emmener Ilona dans son dortoir quand elle s'endormit contre lui, sous le regard d'une personne qui ne dormait pas à ce moment-là…


	25. Une étincelle dans le noir

**Chapitre 25 : Une étincelle dans le noir.**

Ilona ne savait plus quoi penser en se levant le lendemain matin. Elle avait un immense poids dans la poitrine. Elle se prépara sans grande conviction et descendit à la salle commune. Drago, toujours fidèle à lui-même, l'attendait, perplexe.

- Comment ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, voyant les yeux rougis de son amie et qui trahissaient son état.

- Comme la fille d'un innocent qu'on met en prison… Lui dit-elle en avançant sans vraiment s'arrêter à ses côtés.

Elle passa le panneau, Drago la suivant et ils allèrent en direction de la grande salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment. Ils avaient eu vent d'une agitation la veille mais ils étaient trop éloignés au moment où les Aurors avaient emmené Séverus. Voyant sa petite amie arriver dans cet état rendit Harry anxieux. Il s'approcha d'elle et de Drago et enlaça Ilona qui se laissa retomber sur son épaule en pleurant une nouvelle fois. Harry regarda Drago dans une tentative de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais le blondinet ne put que secouer la tête, ne voulant pas blesser Ilona.

- Alors Rogue, ton cher papa est partit faire un tour du côté des prisonniers d'Azkaban ? Ca fait plutôt mal sur un CV de prof de potions ! Ironisa une voix raillarde derrière eux.

Ilona releva vivement la tête et fusilla Pansy sur place. Cette dernière lui lançait son éternel sourire sarcastique, suivie par son fan-club.

- Toi ! Je vais t'arracher les yeux ! Lui lança Ilona avant de se jeter sur elle.

Pansy, surprise, roula sous Ilona qui lui tenait la gorge entre ses mains.

- Ilona ! Non ! Arrête ! Hurla Harry.

Pansy passa au dessus d'Ilona et lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez qu'Ilona lui rendit dans la machoire. Harry et Drago tirèrent Pansy par le col de sa robe de sorcier et la balançèrent un peu plus loin. Les élèves de Serpentard s'agenouillèrent devant Pansy et l'aidèrent à se relever en lui donnant un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Harry et Drago aidèrent Ilona à se relever également, Harry lui pressant un mouchoir sur son nez.

- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ? Rogue, Parkinson ! Expliquez-vous ?

La voix de McGonagall résonnait à présent, faisant cesser les brouhahas des élèves. Elle s'approcha d'Ilona et l'observa. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Suivez-moi toutes les deux ! Leur dit-elle.

Ilona avança en lançant des regards meurtriers à Pansy qui, elle aussi, était dans la même humeur qu'elle. Les élèves se poussèrent pour laisser passer les deux filles et la directrice adjointe. Elles allèrent dans le bureau de cette dernière, les deux élèves s'assayant dans les sièges faisant face à son bureau. McGonagall les observa un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous agissez comme des enfants ! Comment osez-vous vous battre dans une école où l'on apprend à se servir de la magie pour se défendre et non attaquer…

- Nous n'avons pas utilisé la magie professeur… Protesta Pansy.

- Et vous pensez que c'est une meilleure façon ?

- C'est elle qui m'a attaqué ! Lança Pansy en regardant Ilona.

- Parce que tu as insulté mon père ! Lui répondit Ilona.

- Mesdemoiselles ! Cessez de vous parler de la sorte ! Miss Parkinson, qu'avez-vous dit à Miss Rogue ?

Pansy parût hésiter pour répondre.

- Et bien ? Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Je ne sais plus…

Ilona sourit d'énervement en secouant la tête.

- Et bien, Miss Rogue, vous devez vous en souvenir dans ce cas ! Lança McGonagall en la regardant avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- Elle a dit que je devais être heureuse que mon père soit prisonnier à Azkaban.

McGonagall lança un regard haineux à la Serpentard et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est très subtil comme plaisanterie Miss ! Je ne trouve pas qu'il y ait de quoi plaisanter à ce sujet ! Ce qui est arrivé hier soir est une erreur et le professeur Rogue sera rapidement de retour parmi nous. Et cela ne vous regarde aucunement de toute façon. Alors pour vous faire réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait, vous viendrez en retenue ce soir après votre dernière heure de cours. Vous pouvez disposer…

- Bien sûr ! On ne donne rien à la petite fille chérie de Rogue ! C'est bien connu ! Elle n'y est pour rien dans tout ça ! Elle me saute dessus mais c'est moi qui a une retenue ! Vous allez avoir des ennuis, je vous le dis ! Lança Pansy en se levant.

- Baissez d'un ton Miss ! Vous n'êtes pas une privilégiée ici, et Miss Rogue ne l'est pas non plus ! Alors sortez d'ici et allez colporter vos ragots à qui veut l'entendre !

Pansy la regarda d'un air meurtrier et sortit furieusement du bureau de McGonagall. Ilona aurait pu rire mais elle n'en n'avait pas le cœur. McGonagall la regarda et vit qu'elle était tourmentée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'arranger. Parkinson est une idiote et vous ne devriez pas vous laisser emporter par vos émotions quand elle vous cherche de cette façon. C'ets la meilleure façon de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Je ne vais pas la laisser insulter mon père à chaque fois que je la vois !

- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais ne rentrez pas dans son jeu. Qu'arriverait-il si vous ne vous controliez pas avec l'un de vos dons et qu'il arrive un malencontreux accident ? Vous ne pourriez pas expliquer ce qu'il se serait passé.

Ilona baissa la tête et la releva quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Séverus va s'en sortir…

- J'espère que vous dites vrai… et j'aurais aimé avoir ça comme cadeau de Noël, voir mon père sortir d'Azkaban…

Ilona se leva et sortit du bureau de McGonagall, l'air pensif. En effet, les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient et elle n'aurait pas son père à ses côtés. L'année passée, elle venait juste de découvrir qu'il était son père et n'avait pas vraiment fêté Noël avec lui. Cette année, elle avait pensé pouvoir le fêter avec lui, mais cela semblait impossible à présent. Il allait passer au moins un mois seul dans sa cellule avant que le prochain don ne survienne pour le sortir de là. Mais même avec ce don, Ilona ne savait comment faire pour l'aider. Même si Mâat était la déesse de la justice, elle ne savait pas comment l'invoquer pour qu'elle aide son père. Ni même comment pourrait-elle le sortir de cette situation ? Ilona se dirigea vers la salle commune, ayant l'appétit coupé par ce qu'elle pensait. Elle alla dans sa chambre et sortit Anubis de son habitat. Il lui semblait que l'animal sentait quand elle arrivait car il relevait la tête dès qu'elle passait la porte. Elle le prit dans ses mains, le serpent restant docile, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser Anubis ! Papa est seul dans sa cellule et moi je me retrouve avec une Pansy qui ne va pas me lâcher de cette façon. Je sens que ça va être les pires fêtes de Noël que j'aurais jamais !

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et Ilona se leva, gardant Anubis contre elle. Elle ouvrit et vit Dumbledore.

- Professeur ? Vous avez des nouvelles ? Comment va-t-il ? S'empressa de demander Ilona.

- Du calme ! Du calme ! Je viens d'aller à Azkaban. J'ai pu parler avec le responsable et il m'a dit qu'il acceptait de te laisser venir le voir.

- C'est vrai ? Quand pourrais-je le voir ?

- Pendant les vacances.

- Vous avez parlé avec lui ? Comment va-t-il ?

- J'ai vu Séverus et il se porte bien. Il faut dire que les Détraqueurs ne sont plus les gardiens de la prion, les Aurors essaient de se faire aussi durs et effrayants qu'eux mais c'est impossible pour eux de l'être. Ton père a un moral d'acier et il ne fait pas attention à ce qu'ils peuvent dire autour de lui.

- Ils ne le maltraîtent pas quand même ?

- Non, non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Mais il a demandé de tes nouvelles. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Et bien, je ne peux pas dire que c'est la joie, surtout avec Parkinson qui me fait des remarques à ce sujet…

- Pansy Parkinson ?

- Oui… nous nous sommes battues parce qu'elle a insulté mon père.

- Vraiment ? Je suis sûr que Séverus serait ravi d'entendre que tu l'as défendu ! Plaisanta Dumbledore.

Ilona le regarda avec étonnement.

- Vous croyez ? Dans ce cas, je devrais lui taper dessus plus souvent !

- Ne vas quand même pas jusque là pour lui prouver que tu tiens à lui !

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'aller le voir… le jour de Noël ?

- Noël ? Et bien, je ne pense pas que cela poserait de problème… J'irais voir le responsable pour lui dire que nous viendrons ce jour-là.

- Merci professeur.

- Tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour ton cours, tu vas être en retard.

- Oui oui… je voulais juste voir Anubis avant d'y aller… Lui dit-elle en lui montrant son serpent.

Dumbledore regarda l'animal et sourit à la sorcière.

- Je te recontacterais si j'ai du nouveau. Bonne journée !

- Bonne journée à vous aussi professeur.

Dumbledore s'éloigna et Ilona alla remettre Anubis dans son lieu de vie avant de sortir avec ses affaires pour son cours de botanique. Les autres élèves étaient déjà sortis de la salle commune et elle étairt la seule restant là. Les retardatèrent couraient vers leurs salles de classes et Ilona pressa le pas pour aller vers les serres. En croisant des élèves, elle remarqua que la plupart chuchotaient sur son passage. Elle leur lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner, mais elle fut interpellé au loin.

- Eh ! Rogue !

Ilona se retourna et vit un groupe de garçons s'approcher d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je suis en retard… Leur dit-elle en regardant en direction des serres où les derniers élèves entraient.

- On voulait savoir, c'est vrai que ton père est un Mangemort ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Oh rien ! Juste qu'on n'aime pas les Mangemorts… et leurs descendants… Qui sont autant assassins qu'eux ! Lui dit un des garçons en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Ilona écarquilla un sourcil et les regarda d'un air énervé.

- Je te déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit…

- Oh ! Mais vas-y ! Envoie-nous en arrière avec ton pouvoir ! Tu iras peut-être rejoindre ton père pour avoir attaqué des élèves !

- Qui te parles de t'envoyer autre part ? J'ai une bien meilleure idée ! Lui dit Ilona qui sentait la colère monter.

Puis elle les regarda en souriant ironiquement.

- Est-ce que vous auriez du feu ? Leur dit-elle en écarquilla un sourcil. Non ? Tant pis…

Ilona prit sa baguette et fit jaillir une étincelle au bout de celle-ci et la prit sur son doigt. Elle pointa ce dernier devant les garçons et ces derniers virent avec stupeur que la gerbe d'étincelle grandissait et commençait à recouvrir sa main sans que la sorcière ne dise rien. Les garçons commençèrent à paniquer et à reculer. Mais Ilona préféra en garder un avec elle pour pouvoir se venger.

- Dis-moi… comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Bo… Boris… (je l'avais dis ! ;P vengence !)

- Bien, vois-tu Boris, je commence à en avoir assez que l'on me juge comme vous le faites et que vous vous permettiez de critiquer mon père sans le connaître…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Si jamais tu…

- Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal… disons que j'ai bien envie de… te montrer à quel point j'adore quand vous pensez me faire peur… Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve que tu aurais besoin d'une petite coupe…

En disant cela, Ilona avait rapproché sa main enflammée vers Boris qui commençait à transpirer.

- Tu m'as l'air de transpirer… Désolée, je n'ai rien pour t'éponger le front –c'est idiot n'est-ce pas pour une fille, de ne pas se promener avec ça sur elle, tu ne trouves pas ! Tu fais moins le malin, sans tous tes petits copains ! Alors si tu ne veux pas que je te tonde la tête dans d'atroces souffrances, je te conseille d'aller dire à tous ceux que tu connais d'arrêter de parler sur moi et de leur faire croire que mon père est un assassin ou je ne sais quoi. Et si tu ne veux pas que je te ridiculise devant toute l'école, évite de parler de ce que tu viens de voir !

Ilona avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens, à quelques centimètres à peine de ceux du sorcier. Elle souriait ironiquement mais au fond d'elle, elle voyait rouge. Elle lui aurait bien envoyé une petite rafale de boules de feu pour lui donner une leçon. Mais elle laissa la flamme diminuer d'intensité et se recula.

- Tu es en retard je crois… Lui dit-elle. Tiens ! Ta baguette.

Elle lui tendit la baguette qui était tombée à terre et la lui rendit, le sorcier la reprenant sans vraiment la voir. Elle s'éloigna et se retourna pour aller vers les serres.

- Tu… tu es complètement folle ! Lui lança Boris d'une voix mal assurée.

Ilona sourit alors qu'elle avançait vers les serres et s'en alla, sans regarder en arrière quand elle entendit Boris hurler alors qu'elle venait de le faire se retourner et qu'il flottait dans les airs à présent, la tête en bas.

Arrivée dans les serres, le cours était commencé depuis belles lurettes et les élèves étaient en groupes de trois pour déraciner des plans de Persivelles, plantes assez vénéneuses si on ne faisait pas attention aux épines. Ilona s'avança vers le professeur Chourave et lui expliqua qu'elle avait été retenue par des élèves qui lui posaient des questions sur son père (le professeur de botanique étant au courant de la situation ne serait pas étonnée).

- Très bien Miss, allez vous mettre avec vos camarades.

Ilona alla donc avec Drago et Alan qui s'étaient mis ensemble.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Occupée à éclairer la lanterne de quelqu'un…

Drago et Alan la regardèrent sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle disait et Ilona changea le sujet de la conversation en les aidant dans leur tâche.

A la fin du cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent voir Ilona qui rangeait ses gants.

- Ilona, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai senti ma cicatrice me faire mal… Tu as eu des ennuis ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Juste des élèves qui voulaient se croire sûrs d'eux et qui n'aiment pas les Mangemorts…

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard intriguant pour Ilona.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Et bien, on se doute bien que tu seras au courant un jour ou l'autre alors autant te le montrer… Lui dit Hermione en fouillant dans son sac.

Ilona la vit sortir un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier du matin. Ilona le prit dans les mains et regarda avec horreur la première page. Le titre ne l'inquiétait pas mais c'était la photo qu'il y avait en dessous qui la faisait trembler de rage. On y voyait clairement l'attaque donnée par les Mangemorts et Voldemort contre le centre de recrutement des Aurors. La photographie était mobile comme à son habitude et Ilona pouvait voir l'action comme si elle s'y trouvait. Et c'est surtout de cette façon qu'elle vit la silhouette qui était là sans être la réelle personne qui s'y trouvait. L'image de son père se déplaçait vers le centre de l'action, lançant un sortilège impardonnable sur un sorcier. Elle parcourut rapidement l'article des yeux et son regard tomba sur le nom qu'elle cherchait :

" … attaque menée par les Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que Séverus Rogue, Maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, à rejoint un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Le Ministère était apparemment au courant des actes passés de ce Mangemort dont le professeur Dumbledore se serait porté garant devant les intentions de son employé, assurant qu'il n'était plus du côté de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Nous voyons combien le Ministère accorde la liberté à des Traîtres sur de simples paroles d'un homme qui …"

- Comment ont-ils pu dire des choses pareilles ? Vociféra Ilona en jetant le papier sur le sol avec rage.

- Ilona, il ne faut pas écouter ce qu'ils disent ! Ils veulent juste attirer l'attention. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore a trouvé quelque chose pour les faire taire ! Lui dit Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? C'est mon père qui se trouve sur la photo ! Ce n'ets pas Derol qu'on voit, cette garce a prit son apparence, comment veux-tu qu'il puisse se défendre ?

Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie et lui sourit.

- Je sais que Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. S'il ne pouvait rien contre ce qu'ils ont dit, le Minsitère ne serait pas aussi clément vis-à –vis de ton père.

Ilona le regarda un instant et commença à avancer, Harry ayant toujours son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur, se préparant pour le prochain cours.

Cette semaine parût extrèmement longue pour Ilona. Elle ne cessait de subir les railleries des élèves qui la traitaient de fille de Mangemort et même de Mangemort tout simplement. Les cours qu'exerçaient son père n'avaient pu être remplacé pour les potions mais Dumbledore s'occupa des cours de DCFM, mettant les élèves dans une euphorie comme jamais ils n'en n'avait éprouvé lors de ces cours. Le vieil homme était réellement le meilleur des professeurs qu'ils aient eu jusqu'àlors et sa façon d'enseigner les faisait rester bouche bée. La semaine de vacance lui permit de souffler quelque peu, surtout que Pansy n'était pas là –c'était bien la plus horrible de tous, toujours en train de l'insulter et de lui faire toutes les crasses possibles et qui rendait Ilona à bout de nerfs, plus d'une fois elle se retrouva à pleurer dans sa chambre, se sentant incapable de riposter à force de subir les moqueries de la Serpentard. Sirius était venu lui parler pour essayer de la réconforter, lui assurant que Azkaban avait dû bien changer depuis le temps où il avait été là-bas. Les Détraqueurs ne faisant plus office de gardiens, les prisonniers ne devaient certainement plus être aussi "fous" qu'ils l'étaient quand il était prisonnier. Le matin du 25 décembre, elle ouvrit ses cadeaux qui comportaient un livre sur l'Egypte ancienne de la part d'Hermione, une énorme boite de Chocogrenouilles de la part de Ron, et elle avait également reçu un cadeau de la part de Drago qui l'avait fait sourire. C'était une paire de boucles d'oreilles assez anciennes. Tout à fait son style, offrir des bijoux ! Ilona était étonnée de ne pas voir de paquet de la part de Harry, elle-même lui avait envoyé une gourmette avec son prénom gravé dessus. Elle avait économisé depuis longtemps cet argent et elle voulait lui faire un cadeaux qu'il n'oublirait pas. Mais ne pas voir de cadeau se sa part, bien que cela semble égoiste, l'attristait. Elle se leva et sortit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle était impatiente à l'idée qu'elle pourrait voir son père dans la matinée. Dumbledore l'emmènerait à Azkaban pour rendre visite à son père. Arrivée devant la porte de la grande salle, Harry l'appela.

- Ilona ! Viens voir !

- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry l'emmena avec lui vers le parc et ils s'arrêtèrent près du lac.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda Ilona.

Harry se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa. Ilona parut surprise par cet élan mais passa les bras autour de son cou.

- Joyeux Noël… Lui dit-il après leur embrassade.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi…

- Merci pour la gourmette. Lui dit-il en lui montrant le bijoux accroché à son poignet.

- Ah ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise…

Elle lui sourit mais sentait son cœur battre. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait oubliée ?

- Je voudrais te donner mon cadeau maintenant.

Ilona se sentit mal à présent. Elle avait pensé qu'il l'avait oublié, comment avait-elle pu penser ça ? Elle se serait donné des claques mais cela aurait paru suspect à Harry.

- Vas-y ! Ferme les yeux ! Lui dit-il en lui souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Lui dit Ilona en souriant et en fermant les yeux.

- Tu verras…

Il l'entraîna avec lui en lui tenant les mains et l'arrêta un instant.

- Vas-y ! Ouvre les yeux !

Ilona battit des paupières et regarda devant elle. Ils se tenaient devant le lac et Ilona ne voyait rien de particulier.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée voir ?

- Tu vas voir.

Ilona le regarda un instant puis tourna la tête en entendant des sons étranges. Comme des chants…

- Qu'est-ce que… Commença Ilona.

Mais elle se tût et regarda devant elle. Des têtes sortaient de l'eau pourtant gelée par endroits du lac. Elles étaient en train de se déplaçer et elles chantaient apparement. Enfin du moins à ce qu'Ilona pouvait comprendre. Harry lui tendit une pierre en souriant et Ilona la prit. Aussitôt, ce n'est plus un son étrange qu'elle entendit mais des paroles bien audibles qui récitaient apparement un poème.

" Elle est celle qui illumine les cieux

Par ses gestes audacieux

Elle est celle qui fait rêver

Quand tous semblent douter

Elle est celle qui ensorcelle

Tout comme une étincelle

Elle peut raviver la flamme

Avec son cœur de femme

Elle est aussi enfant

Quand elle est en plein tourmant

Elle est telle une mer déchainée

Quand d'autres viennent la perturber

Elle est celle qui fait mon cœur devenir cendre

Quand je rencontre son regard tendre

Et c'est pour cela que je serais toujours là

Pour toi ma belle Ilona "

Avant qu'Ilona ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit –bien qu'elle soit trop émue pour pouvoir parler- Harry la prit par la main et la fit monter sur un balai, lui-même montant sur le le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle, peu assurée de monter sur le balai (on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle aime être haut dans le ciel).

Il ne dit rien mais se contenta de décoller et de la faire décoller à ses côtés. Ils survolèrent le lac et Ilona s'accrocha à Harry, ainsi assise sur son balai. Harry passa son bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il tenait son balai en même temps et les arrêta tous les deux juste au dessus du lac. Ilona n'était pas rassurée à cette hauteur et ne le lâchait pas.

- Harry, je n'aime pas trop être là…

- Attends… Regarde en bas.

- Je ne peux pas… J'ai le vertige…

- S'il te plaît, regarde en bas, tu verras que ce n'est pas haut ! Lui dit Harry en se rapprochant d'elle.

Ilona le regarda en continuant de s'aggriper à son cou et vit son sourire. Et elle repensa au poême que les êtres de l'eau venaient de lui réciter. Elle lui sourit –plutôt d'un sourire crispé- et regarda en bas. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et resta la bouche bée quand elle vit la surface du lac. Les êtres de l'eau tenaient de longs fils argentés dans les mains et étaient placés de telle sorte à ce que de hauteur, ils affichent un message, qui était en l'occurance :

"Ilona, je t'aime"

- Harry… C'est…

- Ca te plaît ?

Ilona regarda Harry, l'expression de surprise encore visible sur son visage et elle ne put répondre. Harry les fit descendre sur le sol et l'aida à se relever de son balai. Les êtres de l'eau saluèrent les deux sorciers -Harry les remercia- et disparurent.

- Je ne savais pas si… Ilona, ça ne va pas ?

Ilona avaient des larmes abondantes sur les joues et regardait encore le lac qui était à présent désert. Harry s'approcha, inquiet de la voir pleurer.

- Ilona ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non… C'est juste que… on ne m'avait jamais fait… de cadeau de ce genre… je n'avais jamais eu de cadeau de toute façon de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère… je veux dire… Harry, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau cadeau…

Elle se mit à sangloter et tomba sur l'épaule de Harry qui l'enlaça en souriant. Elle releva cependant la tête vers lui et l'embrassa en y mettant toute la passion et tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui prouver que son cadeau était bien plus que bouleversant pour elle.

Après être restés un quart d'heure dehors à s'enlacer et à s'embrasser, Harry et Ilona gagnèrent la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner –étant les derniers du coup- et se séparèrent bien difficilement quand Dumbledore vint chercher Ilona. Mais elle gardait à l'esprit le cadeau que Harry venait de lui faire et cela l'empêcha de perdre ses moyens quand ils arrivèrent, Dumbledore et elle, devant les portes de la cauchemardesque prison d'Azkaban.


End file.
